More Than You Think You Are
by ShanniC
Summary: Severitus Challenge What if Harry was born a girl? What if Snape was her father? What if her mother could come back to her? HarriDraco, LilySeverus, and RonHerm. A female Harry Potter? You know you wanna read it! Not compatible after Book 4!
1. The Girl Who Lived

**Disclaimer:** I don't own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I do not own Harri Potter, although I wish I did. This is just a fan's dedication. Frankly, I'm not done playing with yet, dammit! Harri Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, whom we should all thank for her wonderful series. Here, here! 

**Story Summary:** This is an answer to Severitus' challenge. There is a twist I have yet to see anyone write. What if Harry Potter was born a girl, and discovered Severus Snape was her biological father? What if her name wasn't Harry Potter in the first place? What if her mother could come back to her? Will she accept the truth, or deny her heritage? HP/DM, RW/HG, and SS/LE! 

**More Than You Think You Are**

Chapter One: The Girl-Who-Lived

Harriet "Harri" Potter was bored, out of her mind. She had spent the past few days at the Dursleys, reading up on the defense against the Dark Arts textbooks for the fifth years when she heard her owl Hedwig hoot with delight. Finally, Hedwig had returned from delivering the message Harri had sent to her best friends, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. Harriet or _Harri_ as she preferred to be called wondered if her two best friends had decided to stop acting like children, and admit that they liked one another. 

She doubted if such an admission would occur anytime soon, but still it was kind of cool. At first she wondered if she would become a third wheel should they finally get together. Deep down, it would hurt to be left out, but still they were her friends, and would do no such thing. She missed her home. Though she stayed with the Dursleys during the summer, Hogwarts was her home, and would always be. The people there- Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron... they were her family. She shivered thinking about what could have happened if she never went to Hogwarts. 

Harri rubbed her fingers against the bridge of her nose setting down the book. She had been studying the DADA for too long now. It was time to read something she really needed assistance with. Potions class was the subject she disliked the most, next to Divination of course. She hated having her doom announced out to her every class period. She didn't want abysmal grades in Potions, and this year she was going to show Professor Snape she was getting better. That greasy git wasn't going to make fun of her any longer. Just because he had despised her father when they were in school didn't give him the right to treat her rudely. She wasn't her father, and he needed to realize that. People change, and so had she. That had been almost five years ago, when she was eleven years old. It was a few days before her birthday, and she was about to have the shock of her young life. 

_There was no noise on the street of __Privet Drive__, and Harri stared up at the ceiling, thinking silently to herself. She put her glasses on, and ran a finger against her scar absently. It was times like these in which she could ponder the wonders of the world in her room, away from the Dursleys, and forget her problems that she genuinely cherished. When appearances, and lies didn't matter. She ran a hand through her hair, with boredom. Her hair was short, and strewn about wildly against her pillows. She liked to imagine her mother had the same hair. _

_Often, her aunt would say that her hair was so ill manageable because of her parents, but she doubted it. She thought it was nice enough; there were just a few wispy locks of hair that covered her scar, and parts of her eyes. When she wanted to, she could make her hair look beautiful. She wished she could spend every morning like this, thinking about her parents in bliss. That was not to be however. _

_It was a quiet morning when Harri was awakened prematurely by her Aunt Petunia's wail. Today was her cousin Dudley Dursley's birthday. He was one year older than her, and they didn't get along at all. Today, he would be turning twelve years old. Before Harri could say "blimey", her aunt swung open the door to her tiny room, which she had been living in since she grew too big to fit in the cupboard._

_Petunia grabbed Harri by the hair, yanking her to her feet. Harri winced in pain, but said nothing. If she spoke out of turn, her aunt would likely slap her. Harri didn't relish being slapped. Harri dressed quickly as quickly. When she was done, she waited for her orders. _

_"Downstairs with you.__ Cook the morning's meal while I go wake my Dudleykins up this wonderful morning!" _

_Petunia demanded, heading up the stairs, but not before turning around, glaring at her niece cruelly._

_"We are going to the zoo today. Since your Uncle Vernon says that you are not to be left alone in this house, you are coming with us. I'll have no funny business, do I make myself clear?" _

_Petunia asked her voice dangerously low. _

_"Yes Aunt Petunia." _

_Harri said meekly. Petunia sneered, and headed upstairs. _

_Harri made the morning's meal. She swiped enough of the bacon, grits, and eggs for herself. She had never been starved by the Dursley's but that didn't mean she ate enough. After finishing the cooking, and serving the family, she sat down to enjoy her meal. She ate quickly, because __Dudley__ was in his normal, mean mood. He liked to sneak hits at her when the Dursley's weren't looking. Every time Harri complained about it, they never believed her. Aunt Petunia would always take __Dudley__'s side in every circumstance._

_Petunia would always say '__Dudley__ would never hit girls, even a freak like you' or some other nonsensical rubbish. Harri was silent, trying not to spill anything on her good dress her aunt had bought her. There were very few occasions when she was allowed something other than a hand-me-down of her aunt's. Each occasion revolved around __Dudley__. _

_Silently, Harri fumed at having to wear such clothing. Since they were going to the zoo, this no doubt meant that __Dudley__'s best friend, and partner in crime Piers Polkiss was coming. Harri hated Piers because he was so much like her cousin and he teased her constantly. Sometimes, he would pinch her on the bum, and run away laughing. __Dudley__ thought it was hilarious. The family ate their breakfast, and went outside._

_Dudley, and Petunia were already in the car, and just when Harri was about to get in, her Uncle Vernon pulled her back. He bent down so that they were eye level. He wore a horrible frown, and gripped her shoulders painfully. _

_"Now listen here girl. There will be no funny business while we are at the zoo. If you step one toe out of line, you will have no meals for a week, and you will stay in the cupboard again whether you can fit or not."_

_ He threatened. _

_"Do I make myself clear?" _

_"Yes sir."_

_ Harri said, and hopped into the back seat. As her Uncle drove, Harri remembered the dream she had last night. She looked up into the clear blue sky, thinking strange thoughts about many things. Harri cleared her throat, and spoke, breaking the silent plateau._

_"Last night, I had a dream about flying motorcycles."_

_ She said, twiddling her thumbs, with her head  bowed. __Vernon__ almost lost control of the car at the announcement she just made. _

_"Motorcycles do not fly, girl!"_

_ He said with rage, and regained his composure after the loud wails of Dudley and his mother. After that, Harri said nothing, and avoided sitting next to Piers when they had picked him up. He and Dudley were content to talk badly about her on the way to the zoo. _

_*_

_They bought __Dudley__ and Piers as much ice cream as they could eat, and __Vernon__ begrudgingly purchased a lemon ice pop for her. Now, the group of five sat down, with many complaints coming from __Dudley__. Harri went over to the snake section, and looked down at the snake. It lay there lazily, doing nothing. __Dudley__ decided to get up and see what was going on. Harri rolled his eyes when __Dudley__ demanded it begin to do something. He walked away angrily, leaving Harri alone again. _

_"You'll have to excuse my cousin. He's a bit of git." _

_Harri said, watching with interest as the snake began to perk up._

_ "Can you understand me then?" The snake nodded, and slithered closer. _

_"Cool." _

_Harri said. She was about to ask the snake questions when __Dudley__ came back, pushing Harri out of the way, and unto the floor. Harri glared, and felt an odd sense of anger envelope her._ _She stood up slowly, watching as __Dudley__ banged on the glass. The glass suddenly disappeared, and she had to stifle a giggle as she saw __Dudley__ fall into the compartment. The snake slithered away, and Harri watched with rapt attention, hearing the frightening squeals of children and their parents. _

_Harri received the severe punishment __Vernon__ had promised, and was confined to the cupboard for a week. Vernon knew he couldn't starve her because that was illegal, and if she died, he'd be responsible. He gave her what she could survive on to eat, and left her alone. _

_When the punishment was over and Harri was allowed to sleep in her room again, she rejoiced. Harri checked the mail, and noticed she had a letter. She wanted to open it, but __Dudley__, being the porker he was tattled, and __Vernon__ opened the letter, then grumbling about freaks or something of that nature. He burned it in front of her. The letters kept coming, despite __Vernon__'s dismay. They had finally left __Privet Drive__, running like criminals from the law. Even still, the letters came. _

_They were now at sea, in a raggedy, rundown shack of a house. It was just a few minutes before her birthday. Suddenly, there came a great knock against the door. It sounded like Death catching up with an old man. The beating became louder, until finally, the door came down, and in walked the largest man Harri had even seen in her life. The door fell down, and he picked it right back up, and into its place. _

_"Hello there Harri.__ You're looking a bit stout there aren't you?" _

_The man asked __Dudley__ who cowered behind his mother. Uncle Vernon growled, and pulled out his rifle, aiming it at the gigantic man. _

_"I'm Harri... Harriet, actually, but I prefer Harri. And you are?" _

_She asked, looking into the eyes of the man that towered over her. He held out a large hand, and Harri took it, feeling her entire arm being shaken. _

_"Rubeus Hagrid. Here to deliver you your Hogwarts letter." _

_Hagrid said, taking an envelope out of his many pockets. Harri took it, read it, and was shocked. She was a witch?! _

_"You're a witch, Harri!" _

_He said with a smile. Harri was completely shocked. Before they could talk further, __Vernon__ became enraged, and tried to shoot Hagrid, __Dudley__ began eating her birthday cake, and Petunia was going on about how she and her parents were freaks. _

_After a few secrets were revealed, and anger squelched, Harri left with Hagrid, on to her new school._

*

That had been a wonderful memory for Harri. It was when she found out she could do amazing things. This summer had been slightly different though, even from discovering when she was a witch. She could feel herself changing. It was puberty either, because she had gone through all of that already. Something else was happening to her body she couldn't explain. Instead of being short like she was last year, when even Hermione was taller, she had grown three inches, from 5'6 to 5'9. Her hair had changed too. Her hair was no longer wild, and unruly. It grew longer, thicker, and was tamer. Now, instead of her hair falling just below her ears, it fell down to the small of her back. So far that was all she had noticed, but she had a feeling there was more to come. 

She wrote to Hermione about it, but Hermione had simply said it was a thing all witches went through. Harri wasn't so sure. She sighed, not wanting to fret over it, and headed out of her room, downstairs in search of her aunt or uncle. Instead she found Dudley, and as usual, he was pigging out. If the years had been good to Harri, they'd been terrible to Dudley. He was pigging out along with that loser Piers. Dudley had somehow managed to convince Piers that being a tub of lard was a healthy thing. He stood when she walked into the room, and tried to give her a hug. Harri pushed him off, and kicked him in the shin. 

"Don't touch me ever again Polkiss, unless you want to lose a bloody appendage." 

Harri said with a sneer. Harri turned to Dudley and he backed away slightly in fear. His fear was no comparison to the amount of food he ate, so he still chewed while backing away. 

"Where are aunt and uncle?" 

She asked, not even giving them the dignity of their names. After years of suffering their abuse, Harri refused to even talk with them unless it was extremely imperative. She knew she incited fear into them when she would come home mumbling nonsense words just to scare them. 

"They left; you'll have to find your own way to that stupid school of yours." 

Dudley said, trying to be cool in front of his friend. Harri rolled her eyes, and went over to Piers. She looked at him in the eye, trying not to gag at what she was about to do. 

"Piers, could you take me to Platform Nine?" 

Harri asked, remembering not to say and three quarters, because muggles didn't know of its existence. Her finger circled his chest, and she winked suggestively. Though many people had called her pretty, she thought herself to be rather average looking. She had just enough charm to get those of weak minds to do her bidding when necessary.

"Sure thing, Harriet." 

He said, smirking. Harri hated it when he called her that. No one was allowed that privilege, especially not that bloody fool. 

*

After getting Piers to leave her alone when she arrived at Platform Nine, Harri had her things boarded onto the train at nine and three quarters, and she searched for her friends. She had arrived early, and maybe she would get premium seating. Harri still couldn't find her best friends, so she just walked up and down the trains, looking for people she knew. Not looking where she was going after coming out one of the compartments, she bumped right into the one person she'd rather have avoided. 

"Potter?" 

Draco Malfoy called, with a smirk on his face. 

He stood, not even bothering to offer a hand to her. Some gentleman he was. Then again, like father like son. Both were bastards. She grumbled and stood up. They looked at each other, sizing one another up. Like Harri, Draco had changed as well. He was taller, leaner, and he had a lot of muscle. Harri looked up at his legs, her eyes following up to his chiseled chest, and now to his eyes. Draco stepped back, with a malicious grin on his face. 

"If I didn't know better Potter, I'd say you were checking me out." 

Draco said smirking, running a hand through his silvery blond hair. Despite her mind telling her that finding Draco Malfoy attractive was horrible, she couldn't help it. He was sexy. Harri smirked haughtily. 

            "Then it's a good thing you don't know better." 

Harri growled out. 

"Cut the crap Malfoy. Get out of my way!"

Harri demanded, trying to push Draco to the side. Then Draco did something that surprised them both. He pulled her closer, so that they were almost nose-to-nose. 

"When are you going to give it up Potter?" 

Harri glared, feeling as if her face were on fire. She tried to control the blush that threatened to spread. He released her, not giving her an opportunity to say anything. He stood in front of her, his eyes roaming her body, with an unreadable expression. 

"What bloody business is it of yours?" 

She demanded her hands on her hips. She fumbled in her robes, and pulled out her wand. They stood but a few inches apart, and though Harri had grown much taller, Draco was still a good five inches taller than her. He now stood at 6'3 and lived up to the Slytherin image completely. 

"You've changed Potter." 

He said, looking at her long smooth legs, longer hair, and sharp green eyes. Harri was really getting frustrated now. Draco would never openly admit it, but he did find her attractive. Although she was his sworn enemy, and she his, he could nevertheless feel the sexual tension emanating from the both of them. 

"Yeah, so what? So have you. At least I have the common decency not to go around mentioning it." 

Harri admonished, eyebrows arched. 

"Now get the hell out of my way Malfoy, or we shall finish the duel we started three years ago." 

Draco's eyes became cold silver orbs, and he walked right up in front of her and towered over hissing angrily. 

"If you weren't a girl, I'd have bloody punched the snot out of you." 

Harri rolled her eyes, unafraid of him. 

"My being a girl makes no difference; you couldn't get a hand on me on your best day Malfoy. Your problem is that you hate to admit that I'm better at everything than you are."

Harri growled, trying to get under his skin, since he didn't mind pissing _her off. Harri gave Draco a coy grin, and counted on her fingers. _

"Let's see... There's Seeker, DADA, Transfiguration... The list goes on and on." Harri said crossing her arms. Draco pulled out his own wand, and pointed it at her.

"Perhaps we should finish that duel Potter." He said with hate in his eyes. 

Harri sneered back in the same manner. 

"I'm ready when you are Malfoy. Bring it on Draco." 

Draco gave her an evil sadistic smirk. 

"I just might, Potter."

**FN:** That's it for now.. I know it was a cliffy, but at least it is the first chapter. Snape makes an appearance next chapter. In the next chapter, Crabbe, Goyle, Hermione, and Ron enter the scene. Uh oh... Err, this was my first HP so please be kind a review? Thanks! 

-Shanni


	2. Strange Allies, With Warring Hearts!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I do not own Harry Potter, although I wish I did. This is just a fan's dedication. Frankly, I'm not done playing with yet! Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, whom we should all thank for her wonderful series. Here, here! 

**Story Summary:** This is more or less answer to Severitus' challenge. There is a twist I have yet to see anyone write. What if Harry Potter was born a girl, and discovered Severus Snape was her biological father? What if her name wasn't Harry Potter in the first place? Will she accept the truth, or deny her heritage? 

**AN:** As per the request of a reviewer, I have changed the Harry to Harri. It does make more sense, and is less confusing. Enjoy. Thank you to the following people for reviewing. Dragon-Pheonix, Kateri, Elaine Black, Eugiebear, Phoenix 353, Sie, Fire Kitten, Jewelclaw Lady of Wind, kazaa, ohmygawdd, Katrina, nicole padfoot, Lady Lightning, Furies, Myst4Drgn, and liz! Thank you all very much. 

**More Than You Think You Are**

Chapter Two: Strange allies with warring hearts 

The two enemies stared at one another, wondering if each were bluffing. Before either could make a move to find out, they were interrupted by the arrival of Draco's cronies, Crabbe, and Goyle. They hadn't changed much over the summer. Both were fat, mean, pale looking things, and she was of course disgusted with them both. They grunted their acknowledgment of her presence, and stood next to Draco. Harri wanted to gag at their pathetic devotion. She turned, her back facing them and walked out of the room. She could feel his eyes on her, and whether or not he knew or not, it made her feel odd. Normally, thinking of him in anyway repulsed her, but with everything about her changing she was curious. 

"If you will excuse me, I have a previous engagement."

Harri said with air of confidence. Draco stepped to the side smirking with amusement. Harri sneered, and made her way back up towards the train. 

"This isn't over, Potter."

Harri sighed, and turned to face him. 

"Is it ever?" 

Soon, after a few wrong rooms, she found herself in the company of friends. She smiled when she saw Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. She squealed with delight when Ginny squeezed her to death with the death grip she had against her. "Harri, we were wondering where you were!" Harri smiled at the younger girl, and released herself from her grip. 

"Ron, wow you've gotten taller this summer, and a bit tan. I'll bet you'll knock all the girls dead." 

Ron blushed, and his ears turned a light shade of pink. She gave her best friend a jovial hug, and he returned with it with the same fervor. Ron moved out of the way so that she could see Hermione. Both girls squealed when they saw one another, and Ron slumped down with annoyance as heard the "you've changed so much" and "you look great" exclamations. 

Though Ron was her best friend, Hermione came as a close second. There were some things Ron just couldn't understand being a guy, but Hermione could. It was why she cherished her as a friend. Hermione had changed little, she was still as pretty as ever, and her honey colored eyes doubled with a mischievous sparkle. She was slightly taller, but only by an inch or so. She was about 5'5, and her hair was now tamer, losing its wildness. Ron had become quite the lady killer in the looks department. It was no wonder they both fancies one another so much. 

"Mione, did you tell him yet?" 

Harri whispered, smiling at her friend's blush. Hermione shook her head no, but clasped her friend's hand. 

"One day soon I will tell him, Harri." 

Harri rolled her eyes, wondering if that day would ever happen. She knew deep down that her best friends were made for one another, and thought they were stubborn they would soon see the light. She only wished that she could feel that way about someone, but sadly, there was no one that ignited a flame in her heart yet. 

"I must say Harri, you've changed so much. You hair, it's longer, and smoother. You are so tall now. When did all this happen, and why didn't you owl me about it?" 

Harri shrugged, and leaned against the seat. 

"I assumed it was normal witch puberty or something, but now I am beginning to doubt all that."

"Perhaps we should speak with Dumbledore about this, or better yet let's consult the library!" 

Hermione said with a sparkle in her eye. Harri groaned inwardly. It was so like Hermione to turn everything into a research project. No doubt Ron would weasel his way out of this. They had all been eating gobs of candy, as per tradition since Harri met Ron, when Colin Creevey entered. As usual, his camera was in his hand, and was begging of a picture of Harri. He also commented on how much she had changed, but the only thing she could tell was that she had grown in height, and her hair was longer. He snapped numerous pictures, until finally Ginny had to convince him to stop, and the two of them went outside. Harri was grateful for her younger friend. It was a good thing that he had finally gotten over his silly crush on her, and focused his attention on Ginny now, who was glad to receive it. Now his sometimes annoying behavior was done in admiration of Harri, and not as an act of love. She only hoped those blasted fan clubs had died down by now.

Harri lay down on the soft compartment, pushing Hermione over to Ron's side, and tried to sleep soundly. So far, despite her physical changes everything seemed normal. She had her friends, Draco and she were still rivals, and everything seemed to be right with the world. She yawned lightly, hearing the jokes Hermione and Ron made, but wishing for nothing more than a nice long nap. Harri stretched, relaxing against the soft material. Now that Harri was resting, Hermione felt more courageous with talking to Ron. She inquired about his family, and how he spent his summer, and they both felt relief that Harri was snoring loudly, and in her own dream world. 

"My summer was nice. I missed you both, and everyone wanted to visit the burrow." 

Ron said, offering her a piece of chocolate frog. Hermione took a leg, and chewed it quietly. 

"What about you? How was your summer?" 

Hermione smiled, and regaled him with stories of her and her family visiting different countries in Europe. She expertly left out all of the things she had told them about Ron, which would have embarrassed her should he know. They already knew of Harri because she had visited Hermione's house for a Christmas break two years ago. 

"Oh, I brought you both presents." 

Ron remembered, shifting through his robes, and finally pulling out to boxes. 

"I'll give Harri hers when we arrive at Hogwarts." 

One was decorated with dark blue, and had a periwinkle ribbon. Another box, slightly bigger, was honey colored, with a tan ribbon. He handed Hermione the tan box. She blushed, and he nudged her to open it. Hermione undid the ribbon, and pulled out a beautiful pocket mirror, and a silver comb to go with it. 

"Oh Ron... It's beautiful." She said with a shock. She looked into his eyes and both teens blushed. 

"I love it. Thank you." 

Hermione said softly, leaning in to hug him. 

She relaxed under his touch, and both pulled away, feeling the awkwardness. They looked into one another's eyes, and just when he was about to lean in for a light kiss, Harri's yawn startled them both, and they backed way from one another. Harri remained sleeping, but for fear of being caught, they stopped, and said nothing; both too embarrassed to make light conversation. 

*

The three friends' sat down, and chatted with their classmates. Dean, Seamus, and Neville sat closely to them. The circle of friends chatted amiably before the Sorting was to take place. She had received many compliments about her change over the summer, and aside from blushing at the compliments she had been content at eating her meal with her friends. She could feel eyes on her, and it caused her to shift uncomfortably. Harri turned around nervously, looking at the faces of those that stared. She caught the eye of her most hated and dreaded teacher Professor Snape. She has the sudden childish urge to glare at him, and stick out her tongue, but she refrained. Dumbledore gave her a cheerful smile, and she returned it. 

"So Harri how was your summer with the muggles?"

 Dean asked, cutting his steak. Harri shrugged, biting into an apple. 

"Same old, same old, and I suppose... Dudley is afraid to even cross me, and I guess it is better now that they fear me." 

She laughed heartily, earning strange stares from everyone.

"So, are you going to try for captain now that Johnston is leaving?" 

Lavender asked her friend. Harri shrugged, and blushed at the attention. 

  
  


"I do not think myself worthy of such a title. Besides, I think Ron has wanted that position since last year." 

Harri said smirking at her best friend. He grumbled jokingly. Harri patted his back. 

"Cheer up mate, it could be worse." 

"Is it just me, or is Professor Snape paying more than enough of usual attention to our table?" 

Hermione asked sipping her pumpkin juice. Seamus looked in Snape direction, turning quickly around when he earned a sneer for his efforts. The six friends looked at the professor. 

"It is official; he hates us more and more each year." 

Seamus said downhearted. Harri sighed, and had to agree with her friend. Severus Snape has a personal vendetta against all Gryffindors, especially her. Harri groaned, knowing she was in for another year of ridicule from him. His was the only class she struggled with, and he made sure to point her failures as much as he could. 

"What crawled up his butt and died?" 

Harri wondered aloud, generating loud guffaws from their entire group. 

They finished their meal, and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. Already there were first years everywhere, anxious to meet the infamous Harri Potter. She plastered on a fake smile, and shook the hands of the younger students, before making her way to her room. She shared a room with Lavender, and Hermione, and thankfully, they were nice girls that didn't treat her like some exhibit.

"What say we go to the library, Mione?" 

Harri said, taking off her flat shoes, and changing into a pair of black knee high boots. Instead of wearing the usual red and gold colors, today she decided upon something darker. She found a dark navy sweater in her trunk and put it on. It didn't take long to find a nice jean skirt to match her ensemble and she was ready to go. Hermione looked at her change of dress oddly. 

"You are wearing _that_ to the library?"

 Harri smirked and twirled in her outfit.

 "Who knows, I see something I like on the way."

She left the room, leaving a confused Hermione, and Lavender. 

The corridors of the castle were dark, and she lit them with her wand. She was eager to know what was going on with her body. She doubted it was puberty because she had already went through all of that when she was twelve. Whatever this was, it has nothing to do with puberty, and she was almost certain of it. Her cloak swished down the halls, and for a few moments, she wondered if she were indeed alone. Soon, her worries were addressed, when she ran into Filch. He was petting Mrs. Norris, and glaring at her with contempt. Mrs. Norris hissed at her angrily as if she were ready to pounce, and if she did, Filch would do nothing but laugh as she clawed her. 

Harri knew that he never forgave her for the petrifying of Mrs. Norris, despite Harri being innocent, and not being the Slytherin heir. He petted her softly, and sneered at her with malice. Harri wasn't afraid of him anymore, and if need me she always had magic as her defense since he was a squib.

"What are you doing away from your tower?" 

He demanded to know stepping closer. Harri glared at him, but politely answered his question.

"I am going to library if you must know. If you'll excuse me..." 

She proceeded to walk off, but Filch blocked her way. 

"The library ain't available for use until tomorrow. You're breaking the rules, and now you have to see Dumbledore." 

He said with glee. Harri rolled her eyes, and was about to protest when she thought better of it. She might as well go along, and get this over with. They walked to the headmaster's office, and Filch whispered the password, allowing Harri to enter. He headed off, eager to torture some other student. She found Dumbledore sitting in his chair, and he smiled at her when she entered. 

  
"Hello Harri, would like a lemon drop?" 

Harri declined and sat in her chair watching the Headmaster. 

"Filch informs me that you were headed to the library alone, and after hours."

"I sincerely apologize, Headmaster. I didn't know it was after hours, and I only went because I am worried about something, and I needed information." 

Harri admitted, looking at her hands. Dumbledore stood, and walked about the room. 

"I'm sure you've noticed the obvious changes about me. I'm three inches taller, and my hair longer. Also, my vision is slowly clearing up because my glasses are giving me headaches. I don't think this is puberty, sir."

Dumbledore sighed, and looked into Harri's eyes. 

"I believe I can tell you what is going on." 

Harri sat up, eager to hear his explanation. 

"I need but call Severus. I believe he needs to hear this as well." 

"Snape? What does he have to do with any of this?" 

"It's _Professor_ Snape, and he has a lot to do with this Harri." 

Dumbledore said while sending an elf to fetch Severus. Soon, he arrived, and when Dumbledore offered him a lemon drop, he declined. 

"Why have you summoned me Albus?"

 Snape demanded, but not before giving Harri a glare. Dumbledore went into a back room of his office, and returned with two aged letters. One was addressed to Harri, and the other Snape. 

"I think you both should read your letters." 

He said gravely. 

"But first, there is something you both should know."

"Which is?" 

Harri asked. 

"What does it have to do with myself and Potter?" 

Severus demanded, angrily. Harri frowned at him. She wanted to know what any of what he had to say connected them both, but she had more tact than to address the issue rudely. The headmaster was silent for a moment. 

"There are things that have been kept from the knowledge of both of you. Lily did this to protect you both, but I think you should read your letters. Harri, why don't you read your letter in the back? I'll be in the hall when you are done."

 He left the room quickly, leaving both to their own thoughts, and letters. Harri went to the back and stared at her letter. It was old, and yellowed with age. Her beautiful scrawl wrote out her name. Though some would have called her penmanship messy, top Harri, it was the most beautiful writing in the world. Finally, with an ounce of courage, she opened her letter. She began reading her mother's letter.

_My dear Harriet, _

_If you are reading this letter, then I am dead. I am sorry to have left you but please know this daughter; I died so that you may live. There are so many things I wish to write to you of, but I cannot. Time is not on my side. You must be fifteen by now, and no doubt a beautiful young woman. How could you not be, as you came from me? There are a few things that you must know my darling. As I write you this letter, I hold you in my arms, and we chose our star. I hope you can see it wherever you are. You shall know it immediately upon seeing it. I feel in love with your father under that star. I know I am rambling, but I cannot help it, I love you so much, and I want to just hold you in my arms, and thank Merlin you came to me. The first thing you must know is that James Potter is not your father. Your real name isn't Harriet Potter. Your name is Jayda Serenity Snape. Oh, I know it all seems so confusing, but he is not. Severus Snape, the man that I love, my soul mate, is your biological father. I did not cheat on your father and marry James if that is what you may be thinking. I married Severus, and we'd have stayed together, but your father is a spy, and it was dangerous for him to be affiliated with a muggle-born witch. Our marriage was annulled until Voldemort could be defeated. I married James (my best friend) so that suspicions would not arise as to my being pregnant. I know Severus can come off as cruel, rude, and mean, but he is your father, and you are his daughter. I know that if you inherited anything from me, it is my personality. I only ask that you give him a chance. The second thing you must know is that you are a very special young woman. One day you shall rise like the __Phoenix and defeat Voldemort. Do not worry, I have faith in you. Though I have died for you, your father shall live for you, and if I were still alive, I'd do the same. I know you want explanations, and you deserve them. Talk to Dumbledore, and your father, they'll be able to explain the rest. I love you with all of my heart, my darling daughter. _

_Your__ Mother, _

_Lily (Snape) Potter _

Harri put the letter down, and she was so full of emotion, she didn't know whether to be angry, sad, or shocked. There was no way that her most hated teacher could be her father. Severus Snape was _not_ her father. There was no way in hell that he could be her father. She just couldn't accept it. This had to be some sort of cruel joke. Her mother would never do something like this to her, right? Her name wasn't even Harriet? She wanted answers, and she wanted them now. Her tears fell from her eyes, staining the parchment. She wiped them off, and headed into Dumbledore's office. Expecting to see Snape, she was surprised to discover he was outside in the hall arguing with Dumbledore. 

Harri inched closer to the painting, listening to the conversation he was having with Dumbledore. She could hear his voice filled with rage, and she felt her anger rise. 

"Is this some kind of bloody joke Albus?!"

He yelled. 

"There is no way that girl is my daughter!" 

He raged on, and she could hear Dumbledore trying to calm him down. Harri dare not open the door.

"Come in Severus. We can all sit down and talk about this." 

Harri panicked. She had no desire to talk to either of them, Dumbledore included. He had kept this information from her for five years. She just couldn't face Snape. Harri pulled her wand out of her robes, and muttered a flying spell. She opened Dumbledore's window and flew outside. She found an open window, and flew in, hoping that the room was empty. 

After hearing such dreadful news, Harri just wanted to crawl somewhere and die. There was no way that Snape was her father. No way in hell. She reached in her pocket for a tissue, and wiped her nose. She couldn't afford to be spotted. It was after hours, and she probably looked a mess. Harri looked around the room, realizing she was in the greenhouse. The sky was dark, and she could see the stars through the window. Maybe if she sat on the roof, she could think, and it would make her feel better. Harri stood and used the flying spell to allow her to sit on the roof in peace. She hoped no one saw her, but just to be safe, she had better do something.

"I better use an invisibility charm." 

She said aloud. 

"Potter, what are _you_ doing out here?" 

A voice asked, and immediately she knew who it was. Draco Malfoy. Yet again, he chose the most inopportune time to be around her. She wiped her face, hoping he didn't see the tears on her face. He stood in front of her and peered into her eyes. 

"Have you been crying?" 

Harri didn't feel like responding so she said nothing, and was content for the time being in just sitting in silence, crying. She didn't give a damn if he saw her crying right now. She just wanted to be left alone, but apparently, it was not to happen this night. Regaining her dignity and composure she asked him what he was doing out here. Draco gave her a smirk, and sat down a few feet away from her. 

"I believe I asked you first..." He said evading her question.

**FN:** Next time, Crabbe, and Goyle speak! Also, how will her friends react to her being a Snape's kid? Will she even tell them? What si Draco douing outside at this time of night. I've got to go now; my mother is driving me insane. 

-Shanni


	3. Rip away the tears! Drink a hope to happ...

******Disclaimer:****** I don't own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I do not own Harry Potter, although I wish I did. This is just a fan's dedication. Frankly, I'm not done playing with yet! Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, whom we should all thank for her wonderful series. Here, here! 

******Story Summary:** This is more or less answer to Severitus' challenge. There is a twist I have yet to see anyone write. What if Harry Potter was born a girl, and discovered Severus Snape was her biological father? What if her name wasn't Harry Potter in the first place? Will she accept the truth, or deny her heritage? I don't follow the story to a tee, so don't expect to read an exact re-printing of Rowling's printing with the only difference being in gender. 

******AN:**Thanks to the following for reviewing. Lady Lightning, angel_1215, momma-dar, Mytst4Drgn, Jewelclaw Lady of Wind, Atari420, katrina, Eugiebear, Sestsuna Meiou. Proceeds to glomp! To those that don't like Ron/Hermione stories, don't worry.. I feel your pain. I for one have always loved the thought of Ron, Harry and Hermione meeting someone new!

****

****

****

******More Than You Think You Are**

Chapter Three: Rip away the tears! Drink a hope to happy years! 

Bugger off, Malfoy."

Harri growled with feigned malice. How was it she always managed to find herself in aunwanted position with Malfoy close by? Were the fates that upset with whatever she had done in a past life or something? She simply said nothing, not giving Malfoy the satisfaction of seeing her upset. Harri had always known he was one of those people that rejoiced in getting a rise out of people. 

No need to be so cold, Potter. I just came out for a bit of a stroll. He said with an innocent smile. Though his mouth may have told otherwise, his eyes told otherwise. 

You decided to come out _after hours_ and to the greenhouse in particular? Yeah right Malfoy. She said smirking with amusement. Draco returned hers, with one of his own. 

You're not very good at lying, you know that Malfoy? 

Harri asked looking at the star her mother had deemed their own. She wished she had a centaur to talk to, because as much as her mother had claimed she would instantly be able to identify the constellation, Harri had yet to do so. Instead, with her knees tucked under, and her arms wrapped around her legs, she thought in silence temporarily forgetting Malfoy was even there. 

Despite how cold her legs were, she sang a song that she remembered hearing once before. She could not place who or how she had heard the song, but it had been beautiful. Malfoy cleared his throat, and her voice stopped singing. She looked into his eyes, and he looked away, saying nothing. Though both young teens _almost_ always spoke with harsh words, their eyes _always _said something else. 

If you're listening, sing it back. Harri suggested to the blond Slytherin, continuing her song. He said nothing but grunted, averting his gaze. 

I do not know the words. He admitted quietly. 

Harri shrugged, and stood up, grabbing her wand. Tis but a song anyway. A reminder of what once was. She said with a sad smile, going downstairs back to her room. Before she was out of the room completely, she had heard him call her. 

You never answered my question, Potter. Draco said softly. She nodded solemnly and left hastily. 

"Goodnight Malfoy." Harri said hastily, quietly exiting the greenhouse. 

Draco sighed, and sat back down on the rooftop. Ever since second year, there had been an aura of mystery about her. He was confused about his disdain for her now. How deep did it go? Did he still loathe her, or had she swayed him somehow? Too many things about her were changing, and he didn't understand them, nor did he believe he ever really would. Should he remain content in his animosity towards her, or was she slowly breaking his walls. Or had she already?   
  


The silver-eyed boy sighed, and with a hop off of the greenhouse, he headed back to his own Slytherin house. He had been careful to leave everything as it were before he entered. No sense in incurring the wrath of the green thumbed Professor Sprout. 

Harri crept quietly to Griffyndor tower, luckily to not run into anyone else that. So far, she had madeit up to her room. She changed out of her clothes, and put on her pajamas, asquietly as she could, but still she could be heard by her second best friend Hermione. 

"What are you doing back here so late?" Hermione demanded, looking at her friend's sorry state. Harri shrugged, and lay back agaisnt the sheets. 

"Go back to bed Mione." Harri whispered slipping the covers over herbody. "I'll tell you in the morning." 

Harri would have liked to say she had done the very heroic thing and wept, like every tragic heroine does when she discovers soemthing horrendous in her life, but she wasn't a heroine, and she was more confused about the entire situation, then truely upset. 

Wasn't this what she had always wanted? A family to call her own? Someone who loved her, and whom she could love in return. Of course, she had never thought it would come in the guise of Severus Snape. Harri yawned quietly. She didn't want to think about this anymore if she could help it. Her green eyes were closed, and Harri finally succumbed to sleep.

*

Though he was known as being a calm, collected person, right now Severus Snape was on edge. After his blow up at Dumbledore, and the untimely fleeing of his- _what was she? _What did it matter anyway? As much as he tried to deny it, there was no way, in which Lily could be wrong. Perhaps it was his lingering love for her, but whatever the woman said he'd have believed. She was more than that- more than a woman, more than his lover... She was so much more to him than that. 

Severus felt such a conflict of emotions he didn't really know where he stood. To think that tomorrow, he was just supposed to go on teaching her, treating her the way he had. As much as he desired telling Harri that her he had _never_ hated her, he would be forced to bite his tongue. Even he was neither ready nor willing to give his reasons for his silence. 

Whatever he was going to do, they would have to talk soon, regardless of how either felt. Things like these shouldn't just fester, and grow. He glanced at Lily's letter, rereading it for what had to have been the seventh time. His tears had dripped on the parchment, forcing him to stop reading for a moment. 

___Dearest Severus, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. Please do not begrudge me for having to marry James. James would have conniptions if he knew I was to writing you. If only my best friend, andmy love could settle their differences-but I digress. I only hope that we can be reunited soon, but if you are reading this letter, than I am dead. We both knew that something had to be done to throw Voldemort off of us. How would it look, for a muggle-born witch and a pureblood to marry? I am sorry to have been forced to leave you, in living world, and in marriage, but know that I have always, and will _**_always_**_ love you. Jayda is in her fifth year at Hogwarts, I presume? She would be known as Harriet Potter. I want you to know that she is your daughter. Yes Severus, yours. Surely you do not think I would forsake my love for you and bed James? We are married only in name, Sev. She will be a Potter in name, but when she discovers her true origins, she shall be a Snape in name and blood. Please take care of yourself, and her. I love you both very much. _

_Yours Forever, _

_Lily Snape___

__

"I love you too." Severus said aloud in the empty office. There was so much he missed about her. It was her very presence that gave his life meaning. To him, Lily was life. 

"She was a good woman." A voice said softly. 

Severus didn't even bother turning to see the man. He swiveled his chair to face him. 

"I miss her so much. I know Harri probably thinks I despise her." 

Snape said with a grim frown. Dumbledore nodded, and sat down in the chair in front of Severus' desk. 

"You haven't given her much reason to feel otherwise, Severus."

"It was only because I have to Albus. You know I am a spy. Besides, it was hard to feel anything but disdain for the offspring of someone that should have been mine." Severus spat bitterly. 

"Ah, but she is your daughter. You've spent so much time disliking her for being the daughter of James Potter, when she never was. Tell me, are you going to let animosity you felt for a deceased man get between your chances at finding happiness? At having a family?"

Severus sighed. He rubbed his forehead trying to let the headache ebb away. 

"I know you are right Albus. It is a petty thing really. It's just that Voldemort is the reason for all of this. For taking Lily away from me, for having me not know my daughter. I bet she hates me even more now. I've made her feel the way my father made me feel, and I can't do that to her."

Dumbledore said nothing, but just smiled at his enlightened friend. He stood, leaving Severus to his private thoughts. 

"If you ever need to talk Severus, you know where my office is." Severus nodded, mumbling something along the lines of "sentimental old fool" quietly to himself. He barely heard the chuckle of the older man. 

*

The next morning, Harri woke up early. She dressed quickly, and began to do her hair. Ever since it lost its messiness, she found her hair more agreeable. Instead of having to fight with combs and brushes, (usually breaking them) her hair was straight and thick. Sheliked it very much. Harri braided her hair into along braid going down her back, which she tied with a thin forest green ribbon. She wore a black skirt, and a dark green sweater. 

She barely noticed her choice of clothing, but for some reason she wondered why she developed a sudden preference for black. Harri looked at her friends, and nudged them awake. Hermione got up with no trouble, but Lavender was another case. 

"Come on. Up with you Lav." 

Harri urged, nudging her. When that didn't work, Harri sighed grumpily. Hermione decided to take matters into her own hands, and waved her wand in Lavender's direction. She mumbled what Harri thought was a tickling hex, but it was early morning and she didn't care much. 

Whatever it was, it got Lavender up withno trouble, and after a bitof haggling with the two of them, her two friends were in the Great Hall munching on breakfast. Ron was already there, and she plopped down next to him, and Hermione took the opposite seat. 

"Morning mate, bit of toast?" Ron offered, and Harri took it. 

So far, the morning had gone okay, but she knew things were bound to get screwed up. They ate breakfast in happy moods, and everything seemed to be going well until Hermione dredged up last night's escapades. 

"So Harri, are you going to tell me about why you got back solate from the library?" Hermione asked while buttering a muffin. 

"Er, it'll have to wait Mione. I'll tell you later." Harri said, with her head down. She continuing eating, ignoring the pointed look Hermione was giving her. 

Just when Harri thought her day could not begin to get any worse, he showed up. Draco and his stupid Slytherin friends. She didn't want to see his face this morning despite what had happened last night. Snape would be teaching them today, and she really couldn't be bothered. 

She tried to block out the sounds of everyone, and think. If her mother had placed charms on her, or a spell she wanted to know which ones. It didn't suit her to look like a man she was no relation to. She had been changing before she knew her who her father was, and even then people would comment on her appearance. Did this mean she would look like her true self? Harri was eager to see how she really looked. 

If her mother had charmed her to look like her fa- James Potter, that meant her mother knew something would have happen even up until she was fifteen to keep her physical appearance hidden. Harri would definitely look into this more. Harri got up, gathering her books. 

"Where are you going, Harri?" Ron asked, taking a sip of his orange juice. 

"I thought I'd go to the library and do some research."

"Research? Harri it's the first day of school mate." Seamus said giving his concerned input. "Hermione's been too much of an influence on you."

"Hey! I resent that remark!" Hermione said angrily. She frowned at Seamus, who flicked a pieceof toast her way. 

"Well, you'll have to do it after class, Harri. We've got Potions with them next." Ron said pointing to Malfoy and his gang. 

Harri looked at Malfoy and his gang and rolled her eyes. So what? It was Draco, and she could handle him any day of the week. Harri caught his eye, and he smirked at her. Harri quirked an eyebrow, and smirked back. She looked back to her friends, expectantly. 

"Well hurry up, or we'll be late!" 

The five friends got their backs and rushed to class. Luckily, Snape hadn't shown up yet. He was almost never late, and Harri knew immediately that it was because of her. She wanted to forget that she ran off, that they were...

"Take out your books, and turn to page 347." Snape said ignoring the chatter. Everyone did as they were told. 

Harri flipped her book, and looked with mild interest at a Time-Warping Potion. Were they brewing a Time Warp potion today? She had always been fascinated by the ability to go forwards or backwards through time. Even by magical standards, it was something amazing. 

"I want you all to partner up." The students gave one another happy looks. "With partners I assign. Today we will learn about the time travelling potion. We will only brew it, though it won't work anyway, since none of you know the correct chant to be taken anywhere in time. " 

Hermione raised her hand toask a question. Snape frowned, but acknoledged her regardless. leave it to Granger to be inquisitive about everything. 

"Why are we brewing this spell, Professor?"

"Because Miss Granger, it is important because one day you might need to use it. This is a very new potion though, as it has been added to Potente Potions but a year ago. But I am going off track. Prepare to be assigned partners, gather up your things."

Hermione got paired with Lavender which was pretty normal. Neville ended up with Seamus. Dean was upset as they were best friends. He got Parvati, and Harri waited to be paired with Ron. It never happened. 

"Looks like I'll have to break up the dream team." Snape said with a sneer.

Ron frowned, and Harri growled. Just less than twenty-four hours ago, she discovered that this greasy git of a man was her father, and he was still being an asshole. 

"Weasly, you'll go with Goyle, and Potter-"

"Hey that's not fair!" 

Ron said in an outburst. Everyone else got paired with their own house and he was going tomake the tow of them workwith Goyle. Even Crabbe looked upset by the outcome. 

"Twenty points from Griffyndor. You need to treat your elders with more respect, Weasly. Potter, you're with Malfoy." 

"WHAT!" Both teens screamed simultaenously. 

"I will not work with him!" Harri yelled- an a unusual outburst in Snape's class. 

Snape gave her a piercing glare. He walked over to her and stood over her. 

"You can and you will. See me after class Potter. Ten points from Griffyndor."

Harri angrily took a seat next to Draco. Although he didn't make an out burst like Harri did, he too wasn't pleased with the arrangement. Harri sighed, and looked to the page. They began mixing the ingredients, and class resumed. So far, everything was going normal, until Neville mismatched the ingredients, and overheated it. 

Soon, Seamus was covered in green goo, and Neville wasn't much better. They ignored Snape's tirade over the two of them. Although Draco sniggered when house points were deducted from Griffyndor. They silently chopped, pounded, and molded the correct amount of ingredients in the right order. Surprisingly therewere no shouts of "idiot", "bitch", or "bastard" flying around. 

Harry poured the ingredients into the cauldron, while Draco stirred. Harry began reading further about the Time Warppotion. It was meant to be drunken, but before the brewer drank anything, an incantation must be spoken, and the desired place of travel said. 

Soon, their potion was finished, and Harri looked ta their work with pride. Surely this would garner an A+, even if she earned it while working with a Slytherin, especially Malfoy. 

"Wow. We did a good job, eh Potter?" Draco said stirring it slightly. Unfortanately, the potion was still to hot to touch, and he ended up getting his finger burned. Draco cursed, and licked his finger.

"Great, what the bloody hell have you done now, Malfoy?" 

Harri hissed, hoping Snape wouldn't notice anything amiss. Harri moved the cauldron closer to her, but like Draco, she suffered the same fate. Just like boiling hot potion had spilled on DRaco's finger, the same thing happened to her. Cursing angrily, she licked her red finger, and turned to him.

"Only you would do something like this Malfoy!" Harri said angrily. 

"Excuse me for living Potter! Ugh, why did Snape choose you as my partner? Anywhere would be better than being here with you!"

"Is that so?! Well you're not exactly the most fun to be around either you prat! You know you Malfoys are all alike! No wonder my parents disliked your father. It runs in the family that egotism stuff doesn't it? In fact I wish I was right there while your father was still in school so I could tell him what a bloody git he'd have later on!"

"Really?! Well then I wish I could go back in time and tell your parents not even bothering having you, because you aren't worth dying for! 

They contiued arguing, while Snape had to break up an argument between Hermione and Lavender on the proper phrase the brewer must say when time travelling.

"-it's not 'Ascio Cidere' Lavender-"

"-yes it is Hermione!" 

"Bloody hell, you brats!" Snape yelled. "The correct incantatation is 'Asporto alius meton intransit indigentia'! HAVE YOU GOT THAT! All of you say it with me!"

"Asporto alius meton intransit indigentia!" The entire class said the incantation. 

Immediately, there was a loud screeching sound, and the students watched in horror as Harri and Draco began to disappear. Harri tried to scream but no sound cameout. She looked at Draco, her eyes full of sheer panic, much like his own. The last thing she remembered, before everything went black, was the odd shine of his silver eyes she had never noticed his eyes possessed. 

**FN:** That is it for now! I hope you enjoyed. About that whole Crabbe and Goyle thing.. What was I thinking?! I don't want them to say anything yet.. _ Thanks for reading and leave a review please! That threw you for a loop didn't it? Next chapter: An angry Lucius, homicidal Sirius, and a worried Snape! What will happen to our favorite enemies?! Ahh! 


	4. If nothing can be done, we'll make the b...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I do not own Harry Potter, although I wish I did. This is just a fan's dedication. Frankly, I'm not done playing with yet, dammit! Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, whom we should all thank for her wonderful series. Here, here! 

**Story Summary:** This is more or less an answer to Severitus' challenge. There is a twist I have yet to see anyone write. What if Harry Potter was born a girl, and discovered Severus Snape was her biological father? What if her name wasn't Harry Potter in the first place? Will she accept the truth, or deny her heritage? 

**AN:** Thanks to the following for reviewing. Lady Lightning, Atari420, Athene Lupin, angeL_1215, Prophetess Of Hearts, and KittyKat589! ^_^ 

**More Than You Think You Are**

Chapter Four: If nothing can be done, we'll make the best of what's around!

Severus stared with a mixture awe, fear, and shock as he watched two of his students disappear in front of his very eyes. His caught the look his daughter gave Malfoy, and then he knew fear. Wherever they had disappeared to, it was no doubt somewhere in the past or future. He could only hope they didn't go too far and damage the fabric of time immensely. His students were shell shocked themselves, and it all was silent for a good forty five seconds. Severus luckily recovered first. 

No one move a muscle. Granger, Parkinson, I want you two in charge of the classroom until I get back. All of you sit still. He said with a shaky voice. If any of you move, or touch anything, I will be sure to have you _expelled_. 

Yes sir. The class mumbled, and with a swish of his robes, Severus was gone. 

Do you think they'll be okay, Mione? Ron asked his friend. 

She was always the brainy one of the group. Harri was known for her bravery, so if anything did happen, he had no doubt that Harri could handle the situation. Hermione gave her friend a grave look, and Pansy broke down in tears. 

D-Draco's stuck with _her,_ somewhere in time, and we don't even know where! She cried. Blaise tried his best to comfort his fellow Slytherin. 

I feel bad for _Harri_. She's the one stuck with that slimy git. He admitted with worry. 

It was a well known fact that Pansy had always liked Draco, since the beginning. Of course, as to Draco feeling the same way, it was understood by the fifth year population to be a definite no. No one said anything else for the rime being and they hoped that their friend would be okay. Ron leaned over to his friend and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, and they said nothing else. 

Meanwhile, as the class chatted on the possible whereabouts of Hogwarts most well known enemies, Severus headed to Dumbledore's office with his heart heavy. BHe came to the gargoyle, mumbling a quick Sour Lemon' to the gargoyle. It moved out of the way, and he stormed into the room. Dumbledore looked at him with a happy gleam in his eye. 

Ah, Severus, what can I help you with?

Something dreadful has happened to Potter and Malfoy, Albus. Severus neglected to say her first name, nor the name Lily had given to her. He just wasn't ready to face any of that yet. 

What is it? 

They were in Potions, and I was discussing the proper way to mix the Time-Warp potion, and somehow, Malfoy, and Potter managed to drink some, and disappeared! At first, I wasn't worried about teaching them the potion, because it is relatively new, _and_ none of them knew the proper incantation.

Yet the still managed to time travel. 

How is this possible?

They both must have said the place in time that they wished to visit, and went there.

How could they when they didn't know the incantation?

Severus face reddened. It couldn't be... No... They wouldn't... they _couldn't_!

They must have been able to travel because I told the class to say the incantation with me. Severus looked at the headmaster. I apologize, Headmaster. It's just that Ms. Granger and Ms. Brown were arguing over the correct incantation, the class was boisterous, and I was annoyed.

It's quite alright, Severus. We'll figure something out. They must have said where they wanted to go and ended up there, after they said the incantation.

Yes, but _where_ in time did they go?

It's not where, Severus. _When_ in time did they go?

Perhaps one of the students heard their conversation, and could give us clues where.

That is a possibility.

Come then, let's question the students.

Dumbledore and Severus walked to the classroom, and thankfully it was silent. The students remained seated, and everything was Severus had left it. Dumbledore walked to the front of the classroom, with a smile on his face. 

Hello children.

Hello, sir. If I may be blunt, do you _know_ what happened to Harri and Draco? Hermione asked, giving Ron a wistful look. 

Yes, I do know what happened.

Which is, sir? Ron asked. 

Ms. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have been victims of the Time-Warping potion. They have traveled through time. Though we are not exactly sure where, which is why we need your help.

What do you mean, Headmaster? Dean asked worried about Harri. He gave Seamus a look, very similar to the one Hermione gave Ron. 

Did either of you hear what Harri and Draco were talking about? 

The class exchanged confused looks. No one had remembered hearing anything the two had said. If they had, it would not have been too spectacular because an argument between Harri and Draco was common in Potions class. The only person that had heard something was currently recovering from the chastisement he had received from his Professor earlier. Neville raised his hand. 

I-I believe I heard something that might be of assistance, Professors. He said with a quaking voice. His clothes and face were stills lightly moist, but it it was obvious they had been charmed clean. It must have been Hermione's doing. 

Spit it out boy! Severus said with anger. Dumbledore gave Severus a serious look. 

Harri and Draco were arguing, and they were talking about how they'd go back and tell each other's parents something about not having her. Or at least that was what Draco said, I think. Harry had something about Draco being a git, and how she'd do the same thing.

Severus leaned back against his desk. He knew exactly where they had gone. He and Albus exchanged grim looks.

I know exactly where they went. Severus said with his face as white as a sheet. He leaned over and whispered in the headmaster's ear. 

They went back to the 1970's, when you were still in school. This is troubling news. 

I thought as much myself, Severus. We have to do something. Dumbledore bid the children goodbye. He would have to contact Malfoy's parents, Sirius, and Remus. 

Class is dismissed. Get out all of you. Everyone left the class, and whispers could be heard among the children. Severus didn't doubt that within minutes, the entire school would know that Harri Potter and Draco Malfoy had time traveled, _together_.

*

Harri's head ached. She must've have used a hard pillow or something. But she didn't recall sleeping funny last night. Then it all came back to her. She hadn't slept at all! She had been in Potions, and she had gotten into an argument with Malfoy! There was something about burnt fingers, and father's having gits. It was all so confusing. Harri opened her eyes, and discovered she was in a warm bed. She reached out a hand for her glasses, and found that some had slipped them into her hand. The figure was blurry, but she put her glasses on, and could see clearly now. 

Where are we?

Draco bristled slightly, and he looked away. She knew that look all too well. Wherever they were, it wasn't good. 

We are in muggle London.

Harri yelled, gathering the attention of a few passersby in the hospital. They looked awkward enough, with robes and ridiculous shoes. They looked like something straight out of a medieval renaissance fair. Draco shuddered, remembering the stares he received when he carried an unconscious girl in the dead of night to a hospital. He was very glad muggles were very gullible. 

He said leaning down so that their faces were only a few inches apart. 

How in the hell did we get in muggle London! Harri hissed, pulling his face. They were so close she could feel his breath on her lips. Harri pulled back slightly letting him go. 

That is the least of our worries Potter. We aren't just in muggle London. We are in the 1970's muggle London. Harri's eyes bugged out, and she up in bed. She groaned with pain when she realized how badly it hurt move. 

What happened to me?

I came to first, and I realized we were in an alley way. I conjured up some of that muggle money; couple hundred dollars worth, and managed to get you to a hospital. I had to carry you, and thank goodness it was in the middle of the night.

You used magic, in muggle London? Harri asked. She was more shocked that he carried her the entire way to a hospital. 

I had to, Potter. If I _hadn't_, I wouldn't have been able to get you checked out. You had a pretty nasty bump on you when you woke up.

Er, well thank, you Malfoy.

It was nothing.

They were quiet for a few moments, until Harri had more questions. 

Draco, we have to leave. It isn't safe for us to be here. We have to get to Hogwarts. We have to talk to Dumbledore, so that we can get home. 

I _know_ that, Potter. I've been waiting for you to wake up so we can get the hell out of here! Do you know how awkward it was for me to get you here with all these nurses staring at me? Ugh! Muggles.

Where are we anyway? Harri asked, but then slapped her forehead. Of course Malfoy wouldn't know. She was their only hope. They'd be fine at least until they got to Hogwarts.

I looked at the heading of a muggle paper today Potter. Today is _September 3__rd__, 1976_. That means we can't take the train to get back to school. 

The two teens were silent, both thinking of the best way, (if any) to get to Hogwarts. They couldn't enchant a car like they had did last time when Harri was a second year. They definitely couldn't apparate and had no floo powder. They couldn't just catch a train. Something must be done. Harri looked at Draco. He was looking out the window, his expression vague. 

I know how we can get back! Harri blurted out.

That roused Draco's attention. He walked back over to her. 

How? How do we get back?! 

Do you happen to have any wizard's money on you?

Draco raised an eyebrow, definitely not liking where this was going. Why did Potter want to know if he had any money, especially _wizard's_ money? Just to humor her, he checked his pockets, and felt a familiar of coin s jingle. He hoped there were at least a few galleons in there. Unfortunately, he could a feel a few knuts in there as well. He pulled out the change, and showed it to the both of them. It was a little less than what he would have liked to have in an emergency, but it would have to do. 

It's not much, but it'll have to do. 

Harri said, sitting up. Thank goodness, they hadn't changed her clothing. Her forehead was bandaged, and that was all. She hopped out of bed, and put on her shoes. Draco looked at her expectantly. Of all the places he had to be trapped with his worst enemy, it had to be 1970's muggle London. She had an advantage of knowing more about muggles than he, and he hated it. 

Why do you want to know how much wizard money I have if we are in muggle London? He asked her with a piercing glare. Harri sighed, and grabbed his hand, and they headed for the nurses station. 

Harri checked herself out of the hospital, and she headed to the nearest store she saw. Soon, she and Draco were in front of a Helmsmen Clothing shop. After she did a bit of haggling with Draco, he finally agreed to change into muggle clothing, and so did she. They looked less odd, and were able to fit in quite nicely with the crowds. 

Once we get to Diagon Alley, we can just buy brooms, and _fly_ to Hogwarts. Harri whispered, paying the man for the clothing which Draco handed to her. 

So far, he was learning more than he ever thought possible about muggle money, economics, and class systems. They had conjured a purse, which Draco insisted that she carry. Harri rolled his eyes at his blatant sexism, but adhered anyway. Even though it was the seventies, and things were progressing towards sexual equality, she didn't feel like arguing with him. After asking a few people on the street how to get to the street in which the she would find the portal to Diagon Alley, she and Draco had made it to a bar. 

Listen, when we get in there, try not to do anything wizardish. The last thing we need is attention drawn to ourselves. We have to be obscure, at least until we make it to Hogwarts. 

Alright, Potter _alright_. Draco said rolling his eyes. She didn't have to treat him like an idiot. 

_When you act like one you get treated like one._

Draco exclaimed aloud. Did you just answer me?

Harri's eyes bugged out. 

W-what are you talking about Malfoy? She asked, hoping he wouldn't catch on. Harri didn't know what the hell was going on, but she wanted to get to Hogwarts, and as far away from Draco Malfoy as possible. 

Never mind then. 

After catching a taxi and ignoring Draco's complaints of having to ride in a muggle contraption she managed to get him into the cab. It took a bit of pleading, but he finally got in, quite happy at getting the _famous_ Harri Potter to admit he was better than her as a seeker, transfiguration, _and_ DADA. These of course, were blatant and out right lies, but Harri thought she might as well humor him for the time being. They said nothing else for the cab ride there. When they reached the bar, Harri went in first, followed by Draco. 

Surprisingly, very few people gave them any attention at all. The ones that did merely sneered, and a few stared at Draco oddly. 

They are looking at us like this because we are in muggle clothing.

Draco hissed, angry at the audacity of these people. Harri rolled her eyes, and they made their way to the back of the bar. Both students charmed their clothing back unto them, and Draco reached out his palm, placing his wand on the stone. Harri arched her brow, somewhat impressed. Draco sneered back, and haughtily spoke. 

Surprised I know how to get into Diagon Alley, Potter? Well you should be! Draco said with a satisfied smirk. Harri rolled her eyes, and hit him up side the head. 

Idiot! Don't say my name! Do you want to draw attention to us?

The stones broke apart and reassembled themselves. Harri entered first, followed by Draco. They headed immediately for Quality Quidditch Supplies. Luckily, the brooms had been a lot cheaper in the seventies, but unfortunately, a lot slower as well. 

"A Nimbus 1001?" Harri said giving Draco a sad look. Surely, they wouldn't have to ride those things. Draco stared in what appeared to be awe, or disgust. Harri couldn't figure out which emotion Draco was currently feeling. 

"This thing is an ancient relic!" Harri hissed with annoyance. She lifted the broom into her arms. At least it was light weight.

Draco purchased a broom, and went to the door. Harri glared at him, and tapped her foot with a furious expression on her face. Draco rolled his eyes, pretending not to care about whether or not she had a broom. What did it matter anyway? She could ride on the same broom. It would be cheaper, and they might need the remaining money later on. 

"Malfoy?! Where's my broom?"

"You don't get one, Potter." 

"Why not?"

"Because, you'll be riding with me." Draco said with an evil smirk. Harri had to force herself not to smack him. 

"Why would I need to ride with you." 

"Hmm... I don't know. Maybe because I am running out of bloody money!"

Harri paused to think about what he had just said. They were running out of money. Rather, Draco was running out of money. Harri checked her robes for any coins she might have had. Damn, she had none. 

"Fine then. Let's get this humiliation over with." She grumbled, following him out of the store. 

"Before we do any flying, let's eat." 

Harri suggested, heading towards Honey dukes. They ordered the cheapest thing on the menu. Two ice cream shakes, and a side of Bertie Bott's jelly bean bowl was all they head. Harri looked out the window and a small chuckle escaped from her.

"What's so funny Pot- er, Harriet."

"Nothing, I was just thinking what would everyone say if they saw Hogwarts worst enemies eating ice cream together, and well you know-"

"Getting along." 

"Right."

"Right." 

Draco ate, stealing glances every so often. She was really rather pretty when she wasn't trying to walk around like she was better than everyone else. She had changed physically, in that mysterious way all girls do, but that was not the thing that stuck out for him. Her eyes were more brilliant, they were cut sharp, like a crushed gem. He shook his head, willing himself not to think of his most hated enemy and rival in that way. They were quiet for the remainder of their meal. It wasn't much, but it was something better to look forward to. Perhaps they could one day see past their differences, but Draco didn't see that happening any time soon. 

"Are you ready to go now?" 

Harri said suddenly, placing a few coins on the table. It was only a few knuts, but Harri didn't go around carrying wads of cash. Harry gave her a searching look when he noticed the coins. 

"Well, I only have a few coins. Unlike some people, I do not going around carrying Gringotts bank in my wallet!"

"Whatever Po- er, girl." 

They walked out, heading down the Alley. Soon, they made it to the train station, and from there, Draco hopped on the broom. Harri eyed the broom suspiciously, and inched away a bit. 

"Are you sure this broom can hold the both of us?"

"Yes, now get on! Time's wasting, and I don't want to have to spend anymore time that I have to here!"

"Humph! Fine, then you bloody git." 

Harri hopped on the front, and was about to kick off when Draco began tugging the broom.

"Who said you could bloody fly the broom?"

"No one. I am the faster seeker, so obviously, I assumed-"

"Well you assumed wrong, Potter." Draco hissed his eyes cold, and ruthless. "Just because you fly a little faster than I do doesn't mean you are flying this broom. I paid for it, so it's mine!" 

"Fine then, dammit! Let's just go, although it will take twice as long to get there."

Draco ignored the insinuation. They rearranged their seated positions, which meant Harri would hold unto Draco's waist, while he held unto the broom handle. She bit back any smart remarks, and they flew up into the air. Harri held his waist a little too tight for Draco's comfort. 

"Potter, you mind letting loose? You are squeezing me too tight!" 

"Sorry, but I'd rather not fall off."

"What's the matter Potter? Afraid I might drop you?" He said in a teasing voice. 

"Not really Malfoy. I could always take control of the broom."

He said nothing in response to this, and they flew for hours in silence. Draco was grateful for the time of silence. It gave him an opportunity to think about everything was happening. He had no doubt that his father would come storming into the school, and demand that Dumbledore be fired, or something along that nature. Things felt so odd... nice, but strange. 

He could smell her hair, and occasionally wisps of it would touch his kin, and it tingled. Her hair smelled like flowers after the rain. Draco frowned. There was no way in hell he could be thinking such things. It was obviously a charm she had learned. Who'd think an ugly girl like her had nice smelling hair?! And yet...

Harri had fallen asleep, and it was getting late. Soon, he could see the castle. Though it was seventies, things were different, but the same. Too see the Whomping Willow, and the Quidditch field, it was all a welcome sight. He nudged Harri awake, with his shoulders. 

"Time to get up Potter. We're here."

"What? No need to sho-" 

Harri started, but she never finished her sentence. The sight they were greeted with was just too beautiful words. Draco must have felt some of the same feeling because instead of touching down right in front of the castle door, he stopped by the lake. They sat down by the lake's shore, and watched as the trees, and the birds fly in the sky. 

"It's so beautiful here." 

Harri said with awe as they watched the sunset. The two teens watched as the sun fell into the horizon, and were witness to the birth of a myriad of colors. The flowers from the ground, and the pastels of the sky made the lake so beautiful, that Harri couldn't tell where the sky ceased, and earth began. Draco looked at her, and watched the sunset. In a moment of what'd he'd have liked to call temporary insanity, he clasped her hand in his own. At that moment, he couldn't agree more. 

*

"You did what?!" Lucius Malfoy exclaimed shouting loudly in the headmaster's office. 

Dumbledore had done it this time. After all his hard efforts to get the Headmaster fired, only to be thwarted by _Harriet Potter_, he now had the man right where he wanted him. There was no turning things back now. Dumbledore was in charge of this school, and he was responsible for his son's disappearance through time. Most fathers would be abhorred at the idea of their young man traveling in space, un-chaperoned, and with his son's worst enemy. He however thought otherwise. Draco was a big boy now. Nearly a man, he could handle pretty much any situation. As far as the Potter child went, well this was even better! 

Draco could easily leave her there, stuck through time, and finally out of the Dark Lord's hair for good. When his master heard the news he would be ecstatic. Killing two birds with one stone; Potter would be dead, and in time limbo, Dumbledore's job would be gone, _and _when this was all over, he could win the favor of his Lord Voldemort. He had to give it to Severus for planning such a wonderful thing. Of course, all the credit would indeed go to him of course. 

I'll have your job for this Dumbledore! Lucius said with a smirk. How dare you _lose_ my son?!

Actually Lucius, your son lost himself, and Ms. Potter. Dumbledore replied with cool brevity. 

Is that so, well when the governors hear about this-

They have already been informed, Lucius. Thank you so much for stopping by. When there are new developments, we'll be sure to let you know.

Dumbledore gave Lucius a stern look that dissolved any courage Lucius may have felt at the moment. It didn't matter anyway, because as soon as he left the castle, he would be informing his Lord of these new _developments_.

The dog that appeared to be sleeping by the side of Dumbledore's desk immediately transformed into Sirius Black. As Harri's godfather, he was greatly worried about her disappearance. He still needed to speak with Remus, so that the three of them could figure something out. Just as he was thinking of his friend, Remus came charging. 

I'm sorry I couldn't get here faster but I was teaching a class. Remus took a look at Sirius and gasped. Sirius?! What are you doing here? 

Harri's in trouble, Remus.

Dumbledore proceeded to go over what he had already said with Severus. After many outbursts of shock, and fear, they quieted down. 

Severus is working on a potion that will return her and Mr. Malfoy back to the present. 

I can't _believe_ this! This is that entire Snape's fault!

The door slammed and they watched as Severus entered, glaring at both men. 

I'd be careful who I call names you mangy mutt. 

Who the hell do you- 

Now let's all sit down and talk about this like gentleman! Dumbledore said, as if he were reprimanding two year olds. 

Why is Snape here?! Sirius said again with an outburst. 

He has a right to be here he's-

Since when? Snape has _always_ hated Harri.

Severus frowned, not wanting to think about all this. There were too many things going on right now. His daughter was somewhere in time, and he wasn't exactly sure when, Voldemort probably knew this now that Lucius found out, and now he was probably going to have to tell these two bastards he was Harri's father. 

Severus is Harri's father. 

Remus and Sirius bellowed. 

I don't believe it! Sirius said shooting an evil glare at Severus. 

It doesn't matter if you believe it or not! I don't give a damn. The _important_ thing we have to focus on is Harri being lost in time! 

Oh, so it's Harri now?! Sirius retorted back. 

This explains so much. Harri had written to me over the summer about her looks changing, and her vision clearing up. She had been worried, because she said at times when she'd look in a mirror, she didn't see her face. Or rather, the face she knew to be hers.

Remus said thoughtfully. Severus grunted in agreement. Of those idiot Marauders, he had been the most understanding. 

You're just going to believe it? Sirius said in accusation. 

Lily _was_ married to Severus first, Sirius. We all knew that she wouldn't just leave him for James without good reason. Remus countered. She must have been pregnant with Harri by then

Oh my god! Sirius said with anger.

It's not too surprising though. Severus had already become a spy for Voldemort, and he couldn't afford to be linked to a muggle-born witch, and since they had dated during sixth and seventh year, people would have found it strange for her just to up and leave him. So that's why Lily married James! Remus said as if he had an epiphany.

So what can we do to help Albus? 

Remus said seriously. Sirius snorted, and was seething with anger, but now was not the time to address _those_ issues.

I would just prefer if you were to remain on Hogwarts grounds. In case they say or do something that causes problems in the flux of time.

Of course Albus. They both said. Remus left to go back to his classrooms, but not before Sirius glared at Snape.

This isn't over, Snape.

Severus glared back just as evilly. 

I wouldn't dream of it. 

The two men glared at one another hatefully, and Dumbledore sighed. It would take teamwork, and possibly even friendship to bring Harri and Draco back. Severus had enough on his plate with spying on Voldemort, teaching classes, worrying about his lost daughter, and trying to find a way to bring the young students back from the past. He only hoped everyone would be ready. This would give Voldemort the perfect opportunity to attack Hogwarts, or worse yet go back in time, and attack Hogwarts. Dumbledore looked at Fawkes, hoping that like Fawkes the female would rise again. 

**FN:** That is it for now! I updated the very next day! See that! ^_^ Next chapter, (both) Dumbledore(s) get a big surprise. Draco opens up, Harri closes up, and they meet their parents Ron and Hermione to the rescue! _Or not..._ Oh what a world, what a world! Review pretty please?! See you on the flipside, amigos!

-Shanni


	5. I’ve this creeping suspicion that things...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I do not own Harry Potter, although I wish I did. This is just a fan's dedication. Frankly, I'm not done playing with them yet, dammit! Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, whom we should all thank for her wonderful series. Here, here! 

**Story Summary:** This is more or less an answer to Severitus' challenge. There is a twist I have yet to see anyone write. What if Harry Potter was born a girl, and discovered Severus Snape was her biological father? What if her name wasn't Harry Potter in the first place? Will she accept the truth, or deny her heritage? 

**AN:** Thanks to the following for reviewing. angeL_1215, Quickjewel, Kitala, Atari420, Lady lightening, Sakuya, and moi! Glomps reviewers!

**More Than You Think You Are **

                                                                 Chapter Five: I've this creeping suspicion that things here are not as they seem.      

"There's something strange about this entire situation, Ron."

 Hermione said as they sat down in the Gryffindor common room. It was midnight, but she had to speak to Ron, so she snuck out of bed. Already the entire school was aware that Harri Potter and Draco Malfoy had time traveled. It was the biggest gossip to hit the school since The Great Quidditch Rivalry of '82. Hermione missed Harri greatly, and she never got to talk to Harri about why she came back so late from the library. Something had definitely been wrong with her, and whatever it was, Hermione would find out sooner or later. 

            "What do you mean Mione?" 

            "I don't know Ron, but something tells me that Professor Snape and Dumbledore know something that we _don't know."_

            "Of course Mione, they are _teachers, they know lots of things that we don't."_

            "No you nitwit! Honestly!" Hermione said with exasperation. Sometimes talking to Ron was so frustrating. 

            "They aren't telling us something about Harri. I want to find out what."

Ron sighed leaning closer so that they could talk without anyone hearing. 

            "It is very apparent that since Harri left, you've have gotten quite mischievous.  Even if we did do some investigation, what difference does it make? Let Snape make some potion or whatever to bring them back. They could use a time-turner or something." 

            "Yes, I suppose they could, but since when does Snape care about what happens to Harri. He's seems a bit eager to find a way to bring her back don't you think?" 

            "That's true." Ron agreed.  "He could just feel responsible, since she disappeared in his class." 

            "I suppose so, but I am going to the dungeons to find out how far Snape gotten with whatever he plans on using to bring her back. Plus, I want to know what they've been keeping from us." 

            "We'll have to be careful. I'll go fetch the cloak."

Ron was about to head upstairs to got get the invisibility cloak, when Neville's voice stopped him. 

            "No, you can't! We'll all get in trouble."

Hermione groaned with annoyance. As usual, Neville always came in at the wrong time. Why did have to be such a party pooper? At this rate, were they ever going to bring Harri and Draco back?

*

Lily Evans was tired. She had been studying all day in the library, and she couldn't wait to relax. She had a tremendously difficult DADA test coming up, and since she could find no one to study with, she was stuck alone, _again on a Tuesday night. It wasn't that DADA was a hard class for her- it was rather simple once a she studied a bit. It was just that she always had to assist her friends when they decided to break away and go to Hogsmeade. The headmaster had decided to be lenient with the upperclassmen, and on Tuesdays and weekends, fifth year students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. She didn't really mind being left in solitude, because she was something of a loner at times. Lily didn't relish wasting a night away to studying; especially on Tuesday. _

She wasn't the best student, nor was she the worst. Lily was above average in all of her classes. According to Headmaster Dumbledore, she was the best prefect that Hogwarts had seen in quite some time. Of course, the year had just begun, and who knew what could happen. She always considered herself to be more of a Ravenclaw that an anything else. She had courage, but sometimes her friends would say she had too much sense for her own good. Lily sighed, placing her textbook down. She gathered her materials, and walked out of the room, towards the shelves. After returning the book from whence it came, she left the library, bored out of her mind. It was already 10:30 p.m., and everyone was probably already at Hogsmeade.  She hadn't been looking where she was going, and unfortunately, she ended up bumping into someone.

            "_Evans_?"

Lily had bumped into Severus Snape; one of the more popular Slytherin's and pretty much the bane of every first year (that wasn't a Slytherin) existence. He looked somewhat tired, as if he had been up all night reading. But that wasn't possible because the night was young. Lily stared at the boy, saying nothing more. He was rather handsome once she had a good look at him. Lily didn't know him very well, and the only reason she knew him at all was because he and her best friends were always arguing.  She briefly wondered why he wasn't at Hogsmeade with Lucius Malfoy cooking up scheme to get her friends in trouble. 

            "_Severus_?"

            "What are _you doing here?" They said in unison. _

            "I was studying for our DADA test. What are _you_ doing here?" Lily asked again. 

            "The same thing, Evans."  
  


They remained silent, both walking aimlessly through the halls. 

            "Why aren't you at Hogsmeade with your _friends_, Evans?" Severus asked, emphasizing friend as if it left a nasty aftertaste in his mouth. Lily rolled her eyes at his behavior, and said nothing more. 

            "My name is Lily, Severus. _Lily." Severus said nothing in response but continued walking. For some reason she became very hungry, so she decided to sneak off to the kitchens for a bit to eat.  If anyone asked her what she was doing, she'd just say she had gotten hungry. "If you are referring to James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, as my friends, then I am not with them because I needed to study." _

Lily said with annoyance. She really didn't even know why she was talking to him. He was such a jerk sometimes. Just like Lucius Malfoy; those two were two peas in a pod. It was no wonder the Marauders didn't get along with those two. Who wants to hang around a cynical jerk all the time? Lily veered to the left, not checking to see if Severus followed. The elves were gone, and she could eat something without getting caught.

            "Hungry, Evans?"

Lily didn't bother looking up; she concentrated on the delicious steak she was eating. 

            "Very, Snape."

            "Back to Snape then?"

            "Yes. You refused to call me by my first name, so I have decided to do the same."

Severus sat down next to her taking a bite from her plate. She smacked his hand away. 

            "Don't you know it's impolite to sneak food off of someone's plate? Get your own!"

            "Fine then. You don't have to be stingy."

Severus grabbed his own food, and sat down munching quietly. Although they had both went to dinner, they didn't eat enough because they were chewing rather quietly, but much like ravenous dogs. Every so often, Lily would take a peek at Severus wondering why of all places he decided to eat with here, with _her. She didn't dwell on it for too long however. Little did they know, they weren't the only people in the kitchens that night. Shuffling noises could be heard, but Lily thought she was imagining it. She nudged Severus. _

            "Do you hear that?" 

            "What?"

            "Listen. It sounds like moaning or something."

Severus stopped eating, only to humor Lily, but soon he too heard the sounds of moaning.  Lily looked at the grease haired teenager and they put their plates away. Out of instinct Severus grabbed hold of Lily's hand, his wand out prepared fro whatever came at him. Lily also had her wand out, ready to hex whatever came at them. Her arms were outstretched, and she was ready for whatever. Severus gave her a curt nod, and they weaved through the many corridors of the kitchen.  Yet when they got to the sound what they saw was more disgusting than frightening.

            "Malfoy?"  Lily hissed. 

            "Lucius is that you?" Severus asked squinting slightly in the dark ness of the room. 

            "Oh my god, Narcissa? 

What in the hell are you to doing together in the kitchens. But as soon as she saw them, Lily knew, and so did Snape. They were in the kitchens in the middle of the night snogging! Lily started laughing, and so did Severus, both ignoring the embarrassed look Narcissa had at being caught. Lucius didn't seem to care, but when he saw Lily with Severus his feelings changed. 

            "Severus, what are you doing with that Mudblood?" 

Lily narrowed her eyes narrowly. 

            "What are you doing with a Hufflepuff, Lucius?" 

            "It's none of your bloody business!"

Narcissa stood up, and began walking way, when she heard the familiar meow of a cat. 

            "Oh shoot! It's Mrs. Norris!"

            "We're going to get in trouble!" Lucius hissed angrily. 

The stood frozen as the jingle of keys could be heard. It was Mrs. Norris, and Filch. The four students looked at one another with fear. There was no where to run. They were trapped.  

            "I know you're in here. So yourselves, and I might go easy on ye." 

He rounded a corner, and they were caught. 

            "To Dumbledore's office with ye lot." 

The four fifth years angrily walked down the hall. Lily and Severus were angrier than anyone else, because they were prefects and this wouldn't do well at all. 

*

It was completely dark on the grounds of Hogwarts. Draco slipped his hand away from Harri's, leaving her with a feeling of vague emptiness. She ignored it, and dusted herself off. Draco picked up the broom, and they headed inside. Students were bustling about, some completely ignoring them, but a few gave Draco strange looks. Harri and Draco exchanged a curious glance, but headed towards the Headmaster's office. Harri veered them down an empty corridor. 

            "What are we going to tell Dumbledore?" 

            "We're going to tell him that we have been trapped in this bloody time for a fully day!" Draco said peevishly.

 Draco said with annoyance. What was wrong with her? Sure, precautions needed to be taken, but this was getting out of hand. They couldn't just sit here, and do nothing while they were stuck here could they? Harri frowned at his behavior. This was the worst thing that could have possibly happen to them. What if he somehow managed to find out that Severus was her father? What then? There were more than enough reasons to be precautious. 

            "We can't tell him everything, Draco, or do you want to risk not being born?!" 

            "Fine then, as long as it'll shut you up!" 

            "Anyone ever tell you you're just about the haughtiest bast-"

            "Shhh, someone's coming!"  Draco said pulling Harri close. 

They watched silently as three younger students, no doubt first or second years walked down the hallway. Harri gave a warm smile, but Draco sneered angrily.  He released her, and Harri gave him a pointed glare. She crossed her arms, and stared into his eyes, glaring angrily. Draco was rather tall for his age, and it made for an awkward sight to see her nearly on her tip toes just so they could look one another in the eye. Harri too, was tall, and she was not going to let a thing like height prevent her from telling him off. 

            "You can't do anything to damage the future, okay??" 

Harri said softer, thinking about her mother. As much as she wanted to find her mother, and prevent her from doing anything that would gain Voldemort's attention, Harri couldn't. Things had to be the same despite her personal feelings. Her one chance at having a full family, with the one person she wanted to the most, was dashed when she was killed. 

"What is with you in this future thing, Potter?" Draco asked Harri suspiciously. "What makes you so afraid of what we do here?"

Harri sighed, completely ignoring him.  It would be fitting for him to completely regard the safety and lives of everyone else but himself. It was really rather a shame, but she had no time for his foolish lack of care for everyone but himself. Harri walked off, her mind dwelling on more important things. It was the second day of school, and she missed her friends, especially Ron and Hermione. What if they didn't get back in time for the next Quidditch match? What if she were stuck with him here _forever? Did Professor Snape even miss her? _

Harri didn't catch the look her father gave her before they disappeared, but even if they had issues they needed to deal with, she hoped her cared about her safe return. Although, during class he had been the same bitter, cold man she had come to know.  Harri looked back wondering what had happened to Draco. He was no longer behind her, and the only footsteps she heard were her own. Where had he run off to, and more importantly, why?

            "Malfoy?"

            "Behind you."

            "What are you doing?" 

            "I was just walking behind you, is all."

            "No you weren't, because I looked and you weren't there."

            "Maybe I was walking in a way that would not allow anyone to see me."

            "You are a strange person."

            "So are you Potter, but at least I have the decency not to mention it." 

Draco smirked using her own words against her. Harri growled and pushed past him. He was such an ass. 

            "Come on, we're almost there."

            "I know that. Do you think I'm stupid?"

Harry bit back a sarcastic remark and they walked on in silence. 

            "Why do you always have to bait me into an argument, Draco?" 

Harri asked somewhat softly.  The question came out of the blue, but it was what she was thinking. Why did he insist on baiting her into childish arguments about nothing? It was so annoying, and worse yet, she egged him on just as much.  Draco stopped facing her so that she couldn't move a step forward without him moving. He peered into her eyes, staring as if he were searching for something. Harri was becoming uncomfortable under his watchful gaze, and shifted around slightly.  When he couldn't find what eh was looking for, he turned and began walking away from her. 

            "What in the hell was that?"

            "Why do you let yourself get baited?"

            "What are you talking about, Malfoy?!" Harri said with exasperation. 

If he Draco heard her, he neither noticed or cared. Instead the lanky boy walked on, his steps held more purpose, and somehow Harri could tell he was angry. This in turn made _her_ angry. How dare he presume to treat her in such a way? He had no reason to be angry with her! If anything, it was the other way around. She watched him turn a corner, and Harri had to run to keep up with him.  They walked in step, silent. 

            "You never answered me, Potter."

            "You didn't answer me either, Malfoy." 

            "I do not intend to; at least not until you answer my question."

            "Remind me again what it was, you ask so many." 

            "Why do you allow yourself be baited?"

Harri bit her lip, and suddenly became explosively angry. Why did he insist on asking such personal questions when they were alone? Suddenly, it occurred to her, that they had been spending a little too much time together. Enemies were not supposed to consort with each other. No, things had take a turn for the worse. Too many things were on her plate right now to answer silly questions, of which he had no right to know. 

            "I'd rather not answer that."

            "Then I can't answer yours."

Finally, they reached the Headmaster's door. It struck the two teens that they didn't know his password anymore. Harri tried 'Bertie Botts', 'Prickly Prunes', and 'Lemon Drop' with no effect. Draco took a turn and said a few things himself; 'Sour Candy', 'Bubbly Butterbeer', and lastly 'Muggle Candy'. The door swung open and they walked in, greeted by a twenty year younger Dumbledore. He looked confused at seeing them together at first but welcomed them in anyway. 

            "Hello children, how can I help you?"

            "Sir, this may sound strange, but we need your help. My name is Draco Ma-"  

He was silenced, by Harri's hand over his mouth. They couldn't tell Dumbledore their names could they? It was dangerous to give information about the future. Draco wrestled Harri's hand from his mouth, and shoved her arm away. What in the hell was wrong with her? 

            "Forgive my idiot associate, Headmaster."

            "May I ask who you are? You both look very familiar, but I know I haven't seen you at Hogwarts before." 

            "That is because we do not attend Hogwarts, well not yet anyway." 

Harri said rubbing her hand, after giving Draco a malicious glare. 

            "We are from the future sir." 

Dumbledore gave them worried looks, and nodded grimly. 

            "I gathered as much. Who are you?"

            "My name is Draco Malfoy."

Dumbledore's face lit up a bit at the mention of Draco's last name. 

            "Ah yes, you must be Lucius' boy then." Draco nodded the affirmative.

            "Yes, he is my father, and Narcissa is my mother, although her name would be Narcissa Jacobsen now." 

 Dumbledore looked at Harri with a warm smile. 

"Who might you be?"

Harri looked flustered. What should she do? She could not afford to tell him about Snape being her real father in front of Draco! If she said anything, Draco would tell his father, and Snape would be killed. Even though she disliked the man, his spying for the Ministry was admirable. Harri needed to think quickly, anything would be good. Then it her, she could just tell him certain details. 

            "I'm afraid in order for me to tell you who I am, you must place a hearing, and vision spell on Draco first." Harri finally spoke. 

            "What? Why?!"  Draco said enraged. 

            "I'm sorry Malfoy, but I just can't trust you with the information I am about to tell Headmaster Dumbledore."

Dumbledore gave Draco a regretful look, and placed a hearing charm on his ears, making him temporarily deaf. Harri also wanted his vision impaired. If Draco were blind he couldn't read her lips, and find out her parentage. Too much was at risk. He gave her a reassuring smile, and leaned back into his chair. 

            "Now you may tell me. I have placed hearing spells on the walls as well."

Harri nodded, and began her story. 

            "My name is Harriet Potter."  

Dumbledore's eyes sparked much like they had when he heard Draco's last name.

            "I am not James Potter's daughter. My father is Severus Snape. My mother is Lily Evans. I'd rather not go into details about how I came to have the last name of Potter. I realize that it is unwise to tell someone too much of the future." 

            "You are quite right Miss Potter. Is that all you'd rather have said to me without Mr. Malfoy knowing?" 

Harri nodded, and he took the spells off of the office, and Draco. 

Draco gave Harri a look that let her know whatever it was she didn't want to say in front of him, he would find out soon enough. Harri ignored his looks. 

            "We think we got here because we drank a Time-Warp Potion." Draco admitted ruefully.

            "I do not recall hearing of it." Dumbledore admitted. 

            "It has yet to be invented." Harri answered. 

            "Is there any way for us to get home?" Draco asked, slightly nervous. 

            "There is the time-turner, but it can only go to a certain distance through time. There are also the hourglasses, but those have yet to be harvested. It would take a rather large glass to return you to the right date. How far do you need to travel?"

            "Twenty years into the future." They said in dejected unison.

            "I see. I do believe we can bring you to back with a large harvest of hourglasses, but they take a quite a while to grow. Luckily for the two of you, it will be harvesting time in about two months."

            "Two months?! I can't wait that long!" 

Draco hissed, standing up enraged. 

            "Two months maximum. You have no other choice. It would take too many time-turners to get you both back home. We do not have enough here."

Harri said nothing as Dumbledore relayed the information. She was well aware that a person could use the time-turner to time travel through decades, even centuries, but the key to using them that way hadn't been discovered yet. Whatever way they got home, it would have to be through the means that they already had at the school. t would take longer to get enough sand to use for two people to return to 1996, but they didn't run the risk of screwing up time. 

            "We'll just have to make do with what we have here, then. I do have one question Headmaster. Will we end up back on the same day and time we disappeared, or are we parallel?"

            "It means, Ms. Potter, that you will be returned to the day and time on which you are traveling to the future. So if you were to leave her on November 3rd, 1976, you would return to Hogwarts November 3rd, 1996."

That didn't really make sense to Draco, but he didn't feel like arguing. Was he being punished for something? All he knew was that he was stuck with _Potter for two months. That in itself was punishment enough. He ran his hand through his white blond hair, fuming to himself. _

            "What are we supposed to do until then?"

            "You'll have to enroll in classes of course. Just think of it as an enriching experience. You shall also need to be called something else, of course." 

Draco groaned with annoyance, and when he looked at Harri she did emulated the same thing. Dumbledore looked at Draco first. 

"You'll be Draco Hollings. Ms. Potter can be-"

"I like the name Jayda Panes." 

Dumbledore acquiesced. 

"You'll have to be re-sorted."

            "I don't want to be sorted again. I'm happy with my house!" Draco complained. Harri rolled her eyes at his childishness. 

            "Forgive Draco Headmaster, he's a Slytherin."

            "Ah, I could tell. What house are you in?"

            "I'm a Gryffindor." Harri said with pride. Draco rolled his won eyes with disgust. 

            "Where will we sleep?"

Draco asked changing the subject. Harri had been wondering the same thing. What if she ended up rooming with her Mother? That would be awesome. Draco didn't seem to enthusiastic about it. If he would take advantage of this opportunity he might have some fun. Harri planned on having lots of fun. All she needed to do was be extra careful about saying certain things, and she could enjoy herself. 

            "You two can have the extra Prefect's bedrooms. We save them for exchange students, and special student guests. I'll send for my tops students to fetch you two, and show you to your rooms."

They walked to the portrait hole's opening. Harri and Draco exchanged quizzical looks. Why didn't they know about special guest rooms for students? At least they were going to be getting the best treatment. They could deal with one another for two months. So what if they were each other's only familiarity? Still, it could be fun visiting the past, and seeing what it was like in the 70's. Harri took this time to walk about Dumbledore's office. Over the years very little had changed in the headmaster's office. He was still kept it crowded, and Fawkes was there, looking beautiful 20 years younger. She walked over to the bird, glad to see that it was not a burning day. He looked beautiful, and the bird rubbed its beak against her finger. Fawkes spread his plumage, and Harry watched as his feathers swished about, almost hypnotically. There was something definitely very odd about that bird. She almost wished that's she could have a conversation with him. 

            "These students will show you to your room." 

Harri turned, gasping when she saw the face of her long dead mother, Lily Evans. For what would not be the last time in her life, Harri fainted.

**FN:** That's it for now! Next time, Lucius is confused, Snape is confused, Lily's ambiguous, and Narcissa shocked! Can Ron and Hermione save Harri and Draco without Neville getting in the way? Mwhahahaha! I made Narcissa a Hufflepuff! Also, Harri and Draco experience having classes with their parents! Oh the horror! Review pretty please! Until next time amigos!

-Shanni


	6. I don’t understand at best I cannot spea...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I do not own Harry Potter, although I wish I did. This is just a fan's dedication. Frankly, I'm not done playing with them yet, dammit! Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, whom we should all thank for her wonderful series. Here, here! 

**Story Summary:** This is more or less an answer to Severitus' challenge. There is a twist I have yet to see anyone write. What if Harry Potter was born a girl, and discovered Severus Snape was her biological father? What if her name wasn't Harry Potter in the first place? Will she accept the truth, or deny her heritage? 

**AN:** Things are starting to get dramatic now, and people find out things they aren't supposed to know, or worse, things they need not know _yet. Thank you for reviewing: Sugar Girl, Lady Lightning, angel_1215, Miss Behaving, Atari420, Fallen Dragon, Alaskantiger, Quickjewel and Lina – Yes you paid attention! Snape and company __would have anticipated Harri and Draco going to the past- which just goes to show, things are not always what they seem. P.S. to make up for the delay, this chapter is long._

**More Than You Think You Are**

Chapter Six: I don't understand at best... I cannot speak for all the rest…

          "Is she going to be okay?"

Lily asked she saw the young raven haired girl crumple to the floor. She looked ghostly pale, and was now lying unconscious on the floor. Draco watched as his mother, father, Snape, and Harri's mother entered the room. They were shocked at the sight the saw. Lucius was shocked to see his exact physical match staring him in the face. Narcissa was taken aback as well. Snape remained indifferent, but Lily was uncomfortable at seeing a young girl collapsed on the floor. Immediately, Draco kneeled down and whispered her name so softly, that none of them heard. She moved around a little, as if she were going to come to. Yet, she hadn't woken yet. Draco frowned at her pathetic state and once again, did something so uncharacteristically Draco and carried her in his arms. 

          "Professor, I believe you best have them sow us to our rooms."  

Before the Headmaster could do anything, Lucius spoke first. 

          "Headmaster, may I ask who these people are?" Lucius asked, staring at his replica. 

Dumbledore smiled absently.

          "This is a student from an older school. His name is Draco."        

Dumbledore said helping carry Harri to a chair. 

          "That young lady is Jayda."

Severus rolled his eyes at the entire scene. He looked bored, and ready to go. Draco was once again left with the task of carrying Harri. When she woke up she had better be grateful. There was something very odd about this place. Earlier, when they had been discussing how to get back home a strange thought crossed his mind. He wouldn't mention it to Dumbledore, because he didn't know everything. Besides, he wanted to know exactly what she could have possibly wanted to say to the Headmaster without him knowing. This time they had managed to find themselves in made him believe what had happened between them was no accident at all. When she came to, he and Potter would be having a long conversation. 

He almost wished she were awake now. His father seemed perturbed at seeing someone that looked nearly identical to him. Draco had heard his father say before that when he was in school, he looked very much like Draco did now. Draco dismissed the thought at familial rubbish; something that every parents says tot heir child. Yet now, here his parents were, twenty years younger, and Draco agreed with his father. His mother was beautiful, and he could see no hint of the woman she would become. Her eyes were sharp, and alive. He caught the look his mother gave his father, almost in a challenging sense.

          "Severus, Lily- take them to the guest rooms. Lucius, Narcissa, I'll need you two to accompany them." 

Severus nodded, Lucius rolled his eyes. Narcissa and Lily gave a nervous smile. Draco gave Dumbledore a questioning glance, but lifted Harri unto his shoulders. They all stepped out of the office and were about to walk down the hall, when Draco stopped suddenly. He turned the old man. 

          "I will have to tell them."

          "I understand. When you leave, their memories will be erased. However, it is Jayda's decision to tell her own parents. Are we clear?"

          "Yes sir, I understand."

Dumbledore smiled and good naturedly shooed them out of his office. Every so often the four students would give one another a curious glance, and look towards Draco. This made him slightly uncomfortable, but it didn't matter. If children ever came to the future he'd stare as well if they looked anything like him. Harri was perched on his shoulders, and as he expected, she was light weight. He supposed she would not relish being carried around like a sack of potatoes, but she had no choice. 

          "Where are you and your girlfriend from?" 

Narcissa asked suddenly. Draco froze, staring at his mother as if she had grown a second head. 

          "She is _not my girlfriend." _

Draco said regarding the girl on his shoulder. Her body hung lifelessly. 

          "Then who is she then to you?" 

Lily piped in eager to know more of their relationship. It did not go unnoticed that he carried her carefully, almost tenderly, if one got past the shoulder thing. 

          "She is my arch nemesis… my _enemy."_

          "Where are the two of you from?"

Lucius asked, giving his son a suspicious glare. He knew that there was something odd about him. Something he wasn't sure he liked. 

          "We are uh-" Draco stopped, looking at the four teens in front of him. "Listen, I'll tell what I can when we get to our rooms, and when she wakes up."

          "Fair enough, but you will answer us." Severus said sternly. Draco rolled his eyes.

          "Whatever. How far is it to our rooms? My arms are getting tired."

They turned the seventh corner, and soon were standing in front of a portrait Draco had never seen before. It was an odd picture, painted vividly and decorated with bright colors. It was very animated, and instead of a people, there were animals. The larger was a long silver serpent, with large teeth, and sharp fangs. The latter, smaller creature was a multicolored bird with beautiful plumage. They flew in the air wildly, almost merrily. 

          "The password to the main room is Gryffindors suck." 

Severus said smirking at Lucius.  Lily snorted at the words, and crossed her arms angrily. Draco himself rather liked the password, but when Harri found out, she would probably change it to something else. Narcissa patted Lily on the back in a comforting manner. Draco had yet to notice her colors did not match those of his father and Potions Master. It was indeed hard to believe that his mother could be so kind to a Gryffindor, especially someone like Potter's mother. 

"The bedroom passwords are created by you of course."

          "Excellent."

Draco walked in, and saw this was just the password to the foyer, and that there were actually two more rooms further back. This main room was decorated in both Slytherin and Gryffindor colors; which surprisingly did not clash as badly as he would have thought. There was a large couch, fireplace, and a common bathroom. He hoped desperately that there would be bathrooms in the bedrooms. They all walked in, examining the room. Lily whistled at the grandeur of it all, while the other three saw nothing special about it. They were purebloods, and Potter's mother was just a muggle-born, not use to wealth and luxury that they were accustomed to.

As gently as he could (for Draco at least) he lay Harri on the couch, and sat down as far from her as possible. The remaining four chose seats and Draco nudged Harri with his wand. Harri swatted it away, and tried to continue to sleeping. He was relieved to know she was no longer unconscious, but merely sleeping. He whacked her arm with the wand, and Harri jumped up, feeling a sharp pain on her arm. She looked up to see Draco smirking at her pain. She snatched her own wand out, and whacked _him_ with _hers._

          "Bloody hell, that hurt you git!"

          "_Jayda_, we have guests." 

Draco said with a catty grin. Harri looked and saw her parents, as well as Draco's parents. She blushed crimson, and sat up, looking at the five other teens. Lily smiled, and Harri looked away, nervous to see her mother. 

          "Hi, I'm Lily Evans." 

          "I know who you are." Harri said meekly. 

          "I believe you had something to tell us, did you not?"

Harri looked between Snape and Draco incredulously. There was now ay he was telling them anything!

          "I don't think so, Draco." 

Harri hissed, careful not to say his last name. 

          "You can't tell them anything."

          "Yes I can. Dumbledore will perform a memory charm when we leave. Relax."

          "Fine! But you tell them about yourself only. I'll tell them what I wish to divulge."

          "Screw you, Jayda." Draco spat, looking at his parents. 

          "Well you can go to hell Draco! It's your fault we are here in the first place! You and your stupid mishaps. Why did Snape have to partner me with you?!" 

          "Will you just shut up for one minute so I can explain to them what the hell is going on?!" 

Harri sat back down and said nothing. She was fuming inside, angry that she couldn't tell her mother everything that would give her a normal life, and a family. 

          "We are students from Hogwarts, 20 years in the future." 

Lucius looked at Draco, oddly. Severus frowned, as if he didn't believe one word. Narcissa looked genuinely shocked, and Lily seemed to have mixed feelings about everything. 

          "If you are from the future, then how did you get here?"

Severus asked with his typical look of cold disdain. Four pairs of eyes stared at Harri as if they were demanding an answer. Harri sighed, and turned to face them. Draco and Harri exchanged looks, but answered him anyway.

          "We were in class making a Time-Warp potion, and as usual, you decided to partner me with this asshole. We got into an argument, and both took a sip of the potion, said where wanted to go, and ended up here."

          "What do you mean he partnered you wit him?" 

Narcissa asked, allowing hr shock to fade. 

          "Snape is our Potions teacher at Hogwarts."

They digested this information, but it was obvious they wanted to know what all of this had to do with them. Except Snape, who seemed quite pleased with being a potions professor at Hogwarts. There was one question that lay on the tip of all of their tongues, but none had yet to voice the query.

"Who are your parents?" 

Lily finally blurted it out, earning a cold look from Draco, and a smile from Harri. 

          "You are my father."

Draco said motioning to the other blonde in the room. 

          "My name is Draco Malfoy."

Lucius' sharp intake of breath would have been heard from a mile away. His eyes bugged out momentarily, and his breathing speeded up a bit, but he cooled down, and gave his son a smug smirk. Lucius stood, walking around his son, who was a few inches taller than himself. He examined Draco from top to bottom, very satisfied with his future son. He stepped back, and held out his hand to be shaken. Draco shook it, and released his hand. 

          "That's a firm grip. You've got a Malfoy's physique and charming good looks." 

Harri rolled her eyes and snorted with disagreement. Lucius glared and turned to Harri stooping over her. 

          "You dare insult a Malfoy?"

Harri gave an innocent smile. 

          "Am I supposed to be afraid?"

Severus stood, annoyed with the childish display of theatrics. 

          "Who is your mother?" 

Draco pointed to Narcissa, and she stood stunned. Lucius couldn't believe he had a child with a Hufflepuff. When he was honest with himself, she was a beautiful girl good enough for one thing only. Once he found her useless, he would dump her. There was now ay he married a Hufflepuff. It was one thing to fool around in school, but this was a disgrace! He couldn't allow his family name to be tarnished in the future. Yet, there was nothing he could do, it was bound to happen. 

          "Are we married in the future?" 

Narcissa asked shyly. Apparently, the same thoughts were running through her mind. She couldn't marry a Slytherin could she? Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were ach other's exact opposites. She wanted to know what would possess her to have a child with a guy like Lucius Malfoy. Perhaps she changed for the better, and he became a man she would be proud to have as her husband.

          "Yes mother." 

Draco said with a faint smile. It was strange for her to watch what appeared to be such a nice woman, and slightly annoying guy. Looking at him now, she couldn't imagine him becoming Voldemort's right hand man. Why he would later turn to the Dark, Harri had no idea. Harri, Lily, and Severus watched the awkward exchange of the future family silently. As much as she would have liked to have done the same thing as Draco and announce that they were a family, she couldn't. Paranoid thoughts ran rampant through her mind. What if when they returned from the past Draco told his father that Severus Snape was her father? Lucius would have him killed. It was a risk Harri just wasn't willing to take. 

Could she have told her parents, and spent time with them? What if the memory charm somehow malfunctioned and they found out that she was their kid, and didn't get together. What if she were never born? There were so many worries that plagued her, yet she yearned to spend time openly with her parents. At a time and place where lies did not matter and things could be brought to light. At least, there was Professor Snape at the school. Perhaps they could work towards understanding one another, and accepting each other as family. She would just have to tell them she was Lily's daughter. Draco would not mention James Potter if she had anything to do with it. 

          "Who are your parents, Jayda?" 

Lily asked, shaking Harri from her reverie. It felt nice to hear her mother call her by her real name. It was nice, and she liked it. When they had some time alone together, she would ask her why she was given that name. It also felt _right somehow to refer to herself that way. As if her name was written down for her long before she was born. It wasn't a shell of someone she wasn't. While she was here, she could be Jayda Panes, daughter of Severus Snape and Lily Evans. She was surprised Dumbledore hadn't picked up on the play on her father's last name._

          "I cannot tell you who my father is, because it could severely damage the future, despite what Malfoy thinks." 

Harri caustically said, casting Draco a glare. For a brief moment, it reminded Draco of glares his classmates were constantly receiving from Professor Snape during double potions. Since when did Harri Potter go around giving angry glares that looked like Snape's? His parents however, did not catch the resemblance. Lily frowned, but nodded her head in understanding.

          "You are my mother."

Lily gasped, and the two girls stared at one another. Severus gave a look of interest. He could see the resemblance. They both had the same emerald green eyes, that while some would call ordinary, he saw that there were layers of different shades. They had the same lips, and smile, although when the daughter had scowled she didn't look like herself at all. Something about that girl made feel odd. Even still, though they said they had come from the future things weren't adding up. 

          "I'm your- You're my-" 

Lily started but couldn't find the words. Harri nodded, and her tears feel from her eyes like a cascade of emerald. She held her arms out to Harri, and she took her mother's hug gratefully. They embraced, and even Severus could say he was touched by the scene. He felt slightly awkward being there, with no familial connection to the time travelers. On the other side of the room, he saw Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco huddled ina corner, chatting. 

          "Is that why you fainted?" 

Harri paused, unsure of how to answer her mother. She couldn't give her the complete reason. Sorry I fainted Mom, seeing you alive after fourteen years was traumatizing. What could she say to her mother? Before she said anything however, Severus rescued her from the awkward situation. 

          "I think it is because you looked years younger right?" 

Harri gave him a grateful smile, and looked at her mother. She smiled and apparently bought the story. Still, having herself helped by her father gave her a feeling of uneasiness. He definitely suspected them of telling half truths, and whole lies. He was going to find out things he wasn't meant to know, and it was then her fears would be brought open.

          "There's so much I want to say, but I can't." Harri yawned. "We also have class in the morning."

She had to downplay her excitement, because if she acted like she hadn't seen her mother since she was a baby, they would all see through her, and suspect something. One of them might even find out she had been killed. She was treading on thin water with Snape around, and though she could tell Draco more than any of the rest, there was still the matter of his allegiance to his father. She had yet to determine if he were on the side of the Light, or if he had succumbed to the Voldemort's evil. Now was not the time to ponder these things. One thing was for certain, however. They would have to trust one another to some extent, for the duration of their stay here. 

          "I understand. I have much to discuss with you. This is so exciting! I'm attending classes my own daughter, beautiful, smart, and studious."

Harri blushed at her mother's doting on her. 

          "I know you can't tell me who I marry, but is he cute?" 

Her mother was being rather accepting to the fact that Harri couldn't tell her about her father. The idea of not knowing should have peakexd her interest somewhat. Harry avoided looking at Severus, because she _knew he was staring. How could she describe the slimy teacher of her's cute? Moreover, how could she describe her father without him knowing? He was tall, had hair just below his ears, and it was curled slightly. His nose was rather big, and he was very sophisticated. _

          "Well, my father is very tall, lean, he is smart. Kind of aristocratic, you know?"

          "He sounds nice." 

Lily giggled. Harri tried hard not to scoff._ He's nice if your idea of nice is being a total prick to your kid, and he friends._

          "As interesting as this night has been, I am tired, and I'm going to sleep." 

Severus drawled out. He looked at Lily, Narcissa, and Lucius. They nodded, and headed towards the door. Lucius gave Draco an awkward handshake, Narcissa kissed his cheek, and Lily kissed Harri's cheek. Harri didn't want her to leave, but they all had a big day tomorrow. She knew she'd have to be prepared. 

          "We'll come by in the morning to give you're your schedules, and maybe have a bit of breakfast." 

Lily said with a bright smile. Harri smiled at the redhead, and was thankful to have such a considerate woman for a mother. Everyone exchanged their goodnights, leaving Harri and Draco alone. Harri sat on the couch, watching him as he closed the door. He gave her a look, not bothering to say goodnight, when Harri called out to him. 

          "Malfoy."

          "What?"

          "We need to talk.

          "What _is it?" _

Draco said holding back a yawn. He was obviously tired, and so was she, but they need to talk. She glanced at the clock on the wall, and saw it was 2:47 in the morning. 

          "I don't want you tell my mother, your parents or Snape about my father."

          "Why _not?"_

          "I-I can't tell you."

Draco growled upset with the way she was acting. Her odd aloofness had gone far enough.

          "Things could happen, or _not happen that would to put it bluntly, fuck the world up."_

          "What is it you aren't telling me Potter?" 

Draco asked, staring at her intently. Once again, he was violating personal space, and he was much to close. Harri whipped out her hand to push him away but he grabbed it, and held it. Since when had Draco's reflexes improved so much? Every time she wanted push him away, he pulled her closer. Had he finally become her athletic better, or was she just allowing herself to be pulled in?

          "Let go."

But Draco did no such thing. He leaned closer, so that Harri was forced to the back of the couch. Draco released her hand, but placed his arms ion either side of her of the couch so that she was left with no escape.

          "Move."

          "Why should I?"

          "If you don't you'll regret it."

He leaned even closer so that they were but a hair's length apart. 

          "You don't scare me Potter."

Harri said nothing, barely able to breathe. Of all times, why did she have to feel an attraction to him now? It was minuscule at best, and she only felt that microscopic feeling because they had been in close company for so long. She wasn't afraid of him so why was she acting so out of character? _You like him you fool! No, she would not like Draco Malfoy. He was the enemy, he wanted to see her dead, and would probably dance on her grave if he were given the chance. _

          "For the last time, get off me Draco." 

          "Draco? Hmm, it seems you are breaking down Potter. Two years ago, if I have ever gotten this close you would have decked me by now." 

Draco said with amusement. Harri moved around slightly, not liking wherever this was going. 

_          Yes, but whenever we get there you'll love it._

Harri's eyes bugged out, and so did Draco. She was about to hop off the couch, but Draco remained unmoving. She could tell by the look in his eyes that there was a flicker of something there, but she couldn't tell exactly what it was. 

          "Get off of me!" 

          "Why? Is my being this close to you bothering you?" 

          "Yes, now move dammit!" 

Draco moved, and Harri got up, walking towards the window. Why did he have to be such a bastard? Getting so close… Draco came to the window, and watched the view. It was very beautiful, even at night. The moon could be seen through the Whomping Willow. It was romantic in a creepy horror flick way.

          "I though Gryffindors were brave." 

          "We are brave."

          "Maybe so, but you aren't."

          "_What_? How _dare_ you?"

          "It's true. You can't even admit it."

Harri turned to face him, her arms crossed. She stared at him, with a scowl on her face. Draco leaned down slightly so that they were eye to eye, and it only caused Draco to smirk. He chuckled at her behavior. It wasn't a maniacal laugh, or an evil guffaw, it was one of merriment which Harri was sure she hadn't heard before. 

          "You're pathetic. You can't even stop moving away from me."

Harri stood still, glaring at Draco with contempt in her green eyes.

"Admit what?"

          "That you want me as much as I want you."

Before Harri was given a chance to protest, Draco kissed her passionately, stifling all thoughts of pushing him away. She could feel him wrap his arms around her body, and she saw the passion in his eyes. She leaned in to his arms, her hands exploring his back, and her own by shivering as his hands roamed her waist. He kissed her harder, pulling her closer, if possible. There was no space in between them now. As her mind and body waged a war against one another, she deepened the kiss. Finally, they pulled apart as the need for air overcame them both. 

They did not move away from the other however. Draco leaned in for another kiss, but Harri's sense came back, and she stepped away. She was shaking her head, and moving further away. Draco followed her, and she was going to turn and go into her room, but he stopped her. 

          "Potter, what's _wrong with you?" _

          "Me? I'm not the one going around kissing people trying to seduce them!"

          "I was trying to seduce you, I was just. I just gave into a temptation I've been trying to fight." 

          "What are you getting at, Malfoy?" 

          "I-I'm attracted to you alright. I wanted to kiss you so I did."

          "Well, you shouldn't have done that." 

Draco narrowed his eyes angrily. 

          "I see now that it was a mistake. I should have just fought it."

          "Oh I get it now. You can't like _Harri Potter. Oh no, you've got to like me in _spite of yourself_." _

Harri said seething with anger.  Although neither knew, they had just caused one another as much hurt as either could imagine. 

          "At least I can admit it! Don't try and lie and tell me you didn't enjoy that!" 

Draco bellowed angry as well. She wasn't the only one who could have a temper. Harri could say nothing in retort. Truth be told, she enjoyed that kiss immensely but she wasn't about to let Malfoy know that. 

          "You just caught me off guard, is all."

Draco stared open mouthed at her pathetic excuse. This was very sad indeed. Did she despise him so much she couldn't even admit that she actually might be attracted to him? A look of pain crossed his face, but he said nothing. He said nothing, and headed towards his bedroom. Before he went inside, he gave her a stern look. 

          "We'll just pretend this never happened. I don't like you, and you don't like me."

With that said, Draco slammed his door, and Harri feel to the ground, unsure of everything. 

*

Hermione gave Ron smug grin as they stepped over Neville's petrified body. Hermione did not want to use that spell on him again as she had before but they couldn't risk him tagging along, and getting in the way. One day Neville was going to have to stop being such a stick in the mud and loosen up. Of course, in retrospect, hadn't she been one to Harri and Ron before when _they wanted to go off on some adventure? They even let her tag along, and thus they had become a trio. She sighed, regretfully, and she turned Neville back to his normal state. _

          "Listen Neville, if we let you come along, do you promise not to do anything stupid?" 

Hermione asked gently. Neville looked between the two, and after receiving a reassuring smile from Ron, he agreed. She offered her hand, and Neville stood smiling. 

          "There has been something bothering me about this entire thing since Harri and Draco left." 

Hermione said as the three of them huddled under Harri's invisibility cloak, walking towards the dungeons. 

          "Like what?" 

Ron asked, carefully avoiding Neville's feet from stomping his own. They were already out of the tower, and halfway there. At least Filch was nowhere around. Although Mrs. Norris could see through the cloak, so they still needed to proceed with caution. They rounded another corner, nearly jogging down the hallways. Amazingly, they had reached the dungeons unseen. 

          "Well, if Harri and Draco had time traveled to the past, why is it Dumbledore, and Snape don't remember."

          "Maybe they forgot Hermione. When I forget things my I look at my Rememball." 

Neville suggested. 

          "No, they wouldn't have forgotten anything like that. Maybe, they stayed away from Snape and Dumbledore so they would have never saw them while they were at school." 

Ron piped in, pulling them into an abandoned hallway. 

          "That's rather far fetched isn't it?" 

Hermione whispered. Neville agreed. 

          "Even if they didn't have contact with their parents, knowing the two of them, they would have brought attention to themselves somehow."

She said mused, peeping in the Potions classroom. 

          "Dumbledore could have used a memory spell on them."

 Neville answered with his brow furrowed. 

          "I suppose, but _he would still have known where they had gone wouldn't he?"_

Ron argued. Something about this wasn't right at all. If Hermione's worrying proved to mean something then he was worried. Even for Malfoy which he disliked to no end, something very wrong was going on. Maybe they used different names. Even if they had different names, they would have still looked like their parents. Dumbledore could have used a glamour charm on them. That didn't change the fact that they didn't anticipate Harri and Malfoy time traveling.

          "When he came into class, he acted as if he had no idea where they had gone off to." 

Hermione said recalling the day's events. If their own Headmaster didn't remember anything, that was definitely not a good sign. She only hoped that those two didn't end up killing each other. They heard footsteps coming, and they ducked into an empty classroom, which was unfortunate for that was where the footsteps were headed. Ron threw the cloak on them again, and they watched as Snape entered along with Snuffles. Snuffles transformed into Sirius, and they began taking things out of the boxes that lined the shelves of the potions class. Soon, Remus entered, hastily carrying more supplies. Why was Sirius working with Snape?

          "I really don't understand why Dumbledore wants you two had to help me." 

Snape grumbled, sifting through books that could only have been from the restricted section. 

          "He wants us to help because we are intelligent and won't do anything stupid." 

Snape grumbled, ignoring Sirius. 

          "We have to work together if we want to bring Harri and Draco back you guys."

Remus said, trying to be the peace maker between the two. 

          "I still don't understand what could have been done that would cause us not to remember any of this." 

Sirius said with confusion. 

          "Hasn't it occurred to you that something isn't right here? Obviously foul play is in involved."

Snape said as if he were talking to a bunch of first years. 

          "How so, Severus?" 

Remus asked, mixing for the third failed attempt the Time-Communiqué Potion. 

          "Something or someone has erased our collective memories so that we don't remember them being in the past. Voldemort has not called me in quite some time." 

"Voldemort is responsible."

Remus and Sirius stopped whatever they were doing. He did have a point, but things just didn't add up. 

          "Nom, that couldn't be because when Lucius found out, he was going to tell Voldemort, and there was no way Voldemort wouldn't tell him something like that."

Severus answered absently, reading another book for a way to bring them home. 

          "Then how do you explain all of us, Dumbledore included not being able to stop this from happening?" 

Hermione, Ron, and Neville listened to the banter as quietly as possible. Ron felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. They hadn't been able to prevent this from happening, because they hadn't known! Hermione was right, and before they could whisper their own speculations, the three men began talking again. 

Sirius asked with genuine concern. He was very worried about his god daughter. 

          "I think an outside third party is at work here. I do not know who or why, but something tells me, it's dreadful." 

Severus said simply. Sirius was obviously unhappy with that reply. 

          "Dreadful? That's all you can say? Your _daughter_ is lost through time, and all you can say is that whoever is involved is dreadful?"

Sirius erupted, and flung the book that was in his hands, with anger. Snape looked as if wanted to break Sirius body badly, but the two had to be restrained by Remus again. Hermione, Neville, and Ron took a sharp in take of breath. Did Sirius just call Snape Harri's father? _Snape was Harri's father_? No way that was possible!

          "Calm down! Do you want to wake everyone up? Fighting isn't going to bring back Harri and Draco." 

          "Harri's left the school, and this would be the perfect time to attack Hogwarts! We've got to act fast. So stop arguing and you be nice to your goddaughter's father!" 

Remus said pointing a finger at Sirius. 

"That goes for you as well. Sirius loves Harri, and even though he is having a hard time accepting you being Harri's father, don't egg him on!" 

The two disagreeing men said nothing else to one another. Remus chopped the necessary ingredients to the Communiqué potion, hoping it would allow them to talk to the time travelers, and hopefully bring them home. Remus began chopping ingredients, and Hermione motioned for them to walk as quietly as possible to the door. The smell of mandrake, and veela hair was very potent. They were almost out of door, when Neville sneezed. Hermione and Ron exchanged looks of terror. Neville was allergic to veela hair! 

          "Who is in here? Show yourselves!" 

Snape's voice demanded stopping them in their tracks. There was no way out. They had been caught. Ron pulled the cloak off of himself, Hermione and Neville, and they looked incredulously at the three men. Snape paled slightly, but soon, his face quickly returned to it's normal shade. 

          "Weasly? Granger? _Longbottom?"_

          "Ron, Hermione, Neville?" Sirius and Remus said in unison. What in the world were they doing down here. 

          "What are you three brats doing up at 4:00 in the morning, in the _dungeons no less?" _

Snape demanded, giving them his meanest scowl yet. Before eh could torture them any further, they were rescued by Remus. 

          "How much did you all hear?"

Sirius asked, giving them a suspicious look. 

          "We heard everything sir." 

          "You know then." 

Snape said. It was not a question. 

          "Yes, we do know now." 

Hermione piped up. Neville said nothing because he was too shaken. 

          "Does Harri know, sir?"

Ron asked, looking into Snape's eyes. Despite the scowl on his face, Ron's annoying Gryffindor courage somehow managed to give him enough audacity to ask that question. 

          "Yes, she does know." 

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. Harri _knew_ and didn't tell them? They couldn't dwell on those thoughts now. 

          "I trust that none of what you heard and saw will leave this room?"

Snape said, with coolly laced anger in his voice. 

          "Yes sir." 

The three Gryffindors answered in unison.

          "Good, now get out, and go to your rooms, to _sleep_."

Snape said pointing at the door. It was going to be a long day. Already three more people knew that he was Harri Potter's father. He knew that they wouldn't tell anyone, he'd scared them well enough for that, but still. More people knowing the truth meant that it was becoming increasingly dangerous for Harri, himself, and Hogwarts. They had been working for the past two hours, and he needed to teach classes tomorrow. Lupin had classes tomorrow as well. They gathered up the supplies, and headed tot heir own rooms. If Malfoy or Voldemort found out the truth, the school would be done for. He knew that Voldemort would never attack Hogwarts with Harri there, but now that she had left, perhaps the Dark Lord's fear for Dumbledore had finally depleted. 

**FN:  **That is it for now. I know I didn't add Draco and Harri beginning classes, but it will happen in the upcoming chapters. Who or what is this suspicious force changing things around? Draco and Harri kissed! Yippee! ::throws confetti in the air:: Also, next chapter Lucius suspects Snape, Severus gets suspicious of Harri, Draco gets angry, Harri gets sad, and James gets jealous! Lily and Narcissa are pretty happy though! Review please! ^_^ What's this? Crabbe and Goyle start bullying Neville? 


	7. These crimes between us grow deeper!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I do not own Harry Potter, although I wish I did. This is just a fan's dedication. Frankly, I'm not done playing with them yet, dammit! Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, whom we should all thank for her wonderful series. Here, here! 

**Story Summary:** This is more or less an answer to Severitus' challenge. There is a twist I have yet to see anyone write. What if Harry Potter was born a girl, and discovered Severus Snape was her biological father? What if her name wasn't Harry Potter in the first place? Will she accept the truth, or deny her heritage? 

**A**N: Can anyone guess where the story title comes from? (It's an album name from a popular band.) I guess you know by now this going to be a long story. Thanks to the following for reviewing: Alaskantiger – You HATE Draco? (Faints from shock) _My Poor Draco-chan! Who knows, maybe I'll change your mind on him. __J__  Lady Lightening – Glad you liked it! Miss Behaving – I like your name, and I'll keep going as long as you keep reviewing. Katrina – Draco is full of surprises. Eugiebear – I will. Hyperbole – I love a Hufflepuff Narcissa too. angel_1215 - Yes, they are both insensitive, and immature: regular teenagers _… moi- I updated see! Hannah – I'm psyched too! ^_^ Fire Kitten – I'm very glad you think it's good. Thank you! _

**More Than You Think You Are**

Chapter Seven: These crimes between us grow deeper!

Harri woke happily, despite the early morning's events. She was still a bit tired after her argument with Draco but her mother wanted to have breakfast with her and she was determined to make that happen. Thankfully, both she and Draco had their own personal showers. Harri couldn't fathom having to share a shower with a guy, especially Malfoy. Her days at the Burrow all those summers had shown her exactly how nasty a guy could be sometimes.    Ron, Fred, and George really did treat her like one of the guys, and though there were pluses to such treatment, with everything Harri had found a downside. Apparently, leaving the bathroom a mess was not a problem for them, because she was their mate, Harri Potter like another brother to them. She dressed with the clothes the house elves had laid out for her and quickly brushed her hair and teeth. She wanted to look nice for her mother. 

Harri found a pretty peasant shirt, a definite trend now. She put it on with a very form fitting pair of hip huggers. She had to admit the clothes were very nice. Maybe she could take a few back home with her after this was over. Harri tried to refrain from thinking with uncertainty about their stay here. They would get home. She was positive of that.  Since today was Wednesday, and the headmaster knew her, she hoped she wouldn't get any grief about her choice of clothing. Harri looked at her appearance in the mirror, and at one of the school uniforms. No, it was best that she adhered to the school rules like everyone else. It would be unwise to draw attention to herself.  

Harri changed into her uniform, and her Gryffindor crest shone brightly against her sweater. Even if uniform she thought she looked rather attractive. She gathered her textbooks, and headed out to the foyer. Should she knock on Draco's door? It would be rather rude to let him miss classes. Perhaps he had already woken up and was already in the Great Hall. Harri fought the animosity she felt for him at the moment, and knocked on his door. There was no answer, but she wasn't surprised. Maybe he was quiet, and didn't want to talk wit her. Truth be told, Harri wasn't in the mood to talk to him either. 

She left her room, wandering down the halls. Finally she made it to the staircase, and descended. The hallways were full, and Harri watched student chat amongst themselves. A few people openly stared at her. She must have looked rather strange to the students. She was 5'9, and she did bear a striking resemblance to James Potter. Thankfully, no one had the audacity to mention any of this. As she entered the hall, she tried her best to politely ignore the obvious stares she was receiving. Her mother's charm was really something special. Although the spell was wearing off incredibly slowly, and Harri wanted to know what she really looked like. Her mother waved her over, and Harri thought the reactions of her friends were priceless. Her godfather looked perplexed, as if he had seen her before somewhere. Nevertheless, he did wink suggestively at her. She had to hold down the bile that threatened to come out. She'd have to squelch that notion out of her godfather's head immediately. 

Remus looked interested, and gave her a shy smile. He was very attractive. It was to bad Remus was like an uncle to her. She smiled back. Even when he was younger, he seemed so reserved. When Harri saw Peter she had to hold back her anger. Instinctively, she grabbed for the wand that rested in her robes. Oh, how she wanted to use an Unforgivable on him. There was no honor in holding someone responsible for a crime that they had yet to commit, even if one knew if they were given the option.  Lastly, she saw James Potter, the man who had died protecting her mother, a child that was not even his. He gave her an odd look, but continued talking to her mother. Harri sat down next to the seat her mother saved, and smiled at the group. 

          "Guys, this is Jayda. The _cousin I've been telling you about."_

          "Jayda, this is Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James."   

Lily said giving her daughter a knowing look. Jayda had given her an understanding smile, and Lily squeezed her hand lightly. Sirius grabbed Harri's hand and shook it smiling.

          "Wow, cool scar. Where'd you get it?" 

Sirius asked innocently, pointing to the lightning bolt that was on her forehead. Harri stiffened, but none of them had noticed. 

          "It's a mark of survival you could say. Like the red badge of courage." 

          "Huh?" 

Sirius asked confused by her statement. 

          "It's a muggle book."

Lily said piping in. She was obviously happy to see that Jayda had been well learned in muggle culture. 

          "Oh, okay." 

          "So, how long are you staying at Hogwarts?" 

Remus asked, taking a sip of orange juice. 

          "I'm only to be here for a few weeks." 

          "Well that's cool I guess. You look very familiar. Have we met before?" 

James asked, wiping cream cheese on a bagel. Harri froze. What was this, twenty questions?! She had to be cool though. Harri turned to him, and answered. _If by meeting, you men I saw your charred body fall to the ground when I was one._

          "No, I think you've got me mixed up with someone else."

          "Oh, okay then." 

They were silently for a while, and Harri decided to break the ice.

          "I must say it is an honor to finally meet all of the Marauders."

Harri said in the direction of the four boys. They exchanged curious glances when one another. Remus was the first one to recover, and say something. 

          "What are you talking about?"

          "You _know, the group in which the four of you belong; '__The Marauders.'"_

Sirius gave Harri a funny, look leaning in closer to her. 

          "We don't belong in any group. Who told you that?" 

          "No one told me. I saw the Marauders Map."

          "How do you about the-"

 James started, but stopped himself. 

"We are not a group that goes around calling themselves the Marauders. If you'd have looked at the map closely, you would have seen that it was titled "The Marauder's Map" which is singular possessive, not plural. I don't know how you got a hold of the map, but if you are a mischief maker then you are welcome to using it for all, shall we say pertinent tasks." 

James said coyly, winking at his friends. 

"I had no idea. I'm learning so much." 

Harri said sincerely. She had always thought the Marauders Map was an exclusive thing only for Moony, Wormtail, Prongs and Padfoot. It was amazing how things got misconstrued over time. Harri got up with her mother, and they headed to class. While they walked, she listened to her mother's description of the classes, and the level of difficulty. Harri assured her mother that she could pretty much handle the course load. When she looked at her schedule however, she became excited immediately. Wait until Hermione heard about this.  Not only did they have the regular amount of classes she had been taken during her time, but they had more classes. 

Normally, like Ron, Harri would have flinched at the thought of more work, but these classes were sure to fun, if not easy. Apparently, back in the day, students were taught secondary subjects as well. They all seemed to surround a core. Her fist class of the morning was with Slytherins and they would be learning Defense Against the Dark Arts, which had two secondary courses to be taught alongside the main subject. Not only would she learn more of DADA, she would be learning sword fighting, _and the martial arts. She briefly wondered if these courses were added because Voldemort would be rising during this decade. Harri didn't bother looking at the professor's name._

Her next main subject class was Charms, and the other courses taught along with that were Enchanting Dance, and Musical Malarkey, which was a belly dancing class which taught students how to entice an adversary into defeat. The music class was more of a forum to discuss how music affects magic. These class, her mother had noted, were normally chosen by girls. The few boys that took the class normally did so to meet girls, and impress them. She and her mother would be having Charms, and its similar subjects with the Ravenclaws. Her mother said this was the best core to get involved in, but of course she partial. Charms was her and favorite subject. 

          "Jayda, we're here." 

Lily said noting the intense thinking her daughter had been doing while they walked to their first class. Harri sighed, and went into the room. All of the teachers had been informed that she and Draco were transfer students which would be staying at Hogwarts for a few weeks. They were to be treated kindly, but were told to avoid favoritism. 

          "I know that DADA is important, but with the Slytherins?!" 

Harri hissed aloud. She looked in the direction of Draco, and Lucius. Draco smirked, but Lucius gave her a hateful sneer. She could smell trouble brewing. Already, she didn't like Malfoy senior. She knew he had something against her, from the moment she spoke to Draco. That was how they normally conversed, but he didn't know, and even if Draco told him, the thought of a girl mouthing off at a Malfoy was ludicrous. She still wondered how such a nice woman like Narcissa could get together with _him_. It truly boggled the mind. 

          "My sentiments exactly mate." 

Sirius said with a grin. Harri smiled back. He wasn't Ron, but he helping her to not miss her best friends as much. Hermione was a lot like her mother; studious, and fun to be around. Remus was still Remus. He didn't remind her of anyone but himself, but Harri didn't mind. She enjoyed her professor's company. 

          "Sirius, Jayda!"

Lily reprimanded, but there was smile on her face. They quieted down, and the lesson began. The Professor, a Eugene Westerly was a rather nice man. He was old, but spry for his age. The class went over a few basic defense shield spells. She and Harri already knew them, and when it was time for everyone to partner up, she was paired her mother, and they used their best defenses against each other. It was nice, although Harri knew her mother was going easy on her. This went on for the rest of the class period. She would occasionally glance at the Slytherin tables and see her father complain about being partnered with the elder Goyle. She smirked at the scene. Now he knew how she had felt about being paired up with Malfoy!

          "That's it for today. You all are dismissed."

Professor Westerly had said. The students exited the classroom quickly. The majority of them were heading to whatever secondary course they had. Every student was only required to take one course for each main subject class. Harri didn't think Dumbledore would have no problem about allowing her to take as many classes as she wanted since she would not be here for very long. She hadn't finished look at the schedule, but from what her mother said her schedule was identical to Draco's. She really didn't know her mother and her friends could stand taking so many classes with the Slytherins. That really didn't make sense though. There was no way Dumbledore would arrange all of the students at Hogwarts classes just for them. They would probably be taking classes together, just the two of them, and when Slytherin, and Gryffindor had classes together, they could be with their parents. 

          "I'll see you for Lunch Jayda."

 Lily said almost wistfully. Harri nodded; disappointed that she couldn't have more classes with her mother. She kissed her mother's cheek, and watched as her mother caught it up with her friends. Lily had Enchanting Dance, while the rest of the gang, as Harri had dubbed them, were taking a break. 

          "Hey, Jayda!"

Her mother called out in the middle of the hallway. Harri turned, and looked with interest. 

          "We've still got Transfiguration, Charms, and Divination together!" 

Harri smiled, and waved her mother off happily. She checked her watch. She was already late for sword fighting. At least she knew it was in the same room in which the old dueling club had been in. She tried to shuffle in quietly, but she was already late. Immediately she felt out of place. Everyone staring at her, but she was used to people staring at her rudely. No, she was the only _girl in this class. The teacher was male, and the rest of the students were guys that were giving her sneers, pointing, a few of them even laughed. She scowled back evilly as well, and for a brief moment, they all stopped. That action was soon broken by the loud guffaws of Draco Malfoy. _

The teacher looked cruel, and brash, but Harri had seen worse living with the Dursleys. She wasn't about to be scared out of the class by mean looking teachers, and jerk off students.  She took an available seat on the floor, and conjured a pair of pants for herself. She smirked in triumph at her classmates. The teacher gave her a cold glare, and walked around the large room, looking down at them all. 

          "My name is Brutus Chaffin. I'll be your sword fighting, and martial arts elective teacher." 

He reminded her much of her father, except he was even ruder if possible. Speaking of which, he had chosen to be apart of this club as well. No wonder he was good at dueling. He gave her a questioning glance, but turned his face away. It was now when there was no one talking, and which no faux pas were broken, that Harri could see what a truly handsome man he was. She gave him a wave, despite the fact that Severus wasn't looking in her direction.

          "This is a very physical class. Some of you may need to leave now, and find yourself more comfortable in the Enchanting Dance course."

 He said with a smug smirk. Harri's green eyes glowed darkly, and scowled at him angrily. 

          "What are you implying Professor?" 

Brutus Chaffin glared at her with anger. 

          "Are you talking back young lady?!" 

Harri shrugged her arms, and yawned lightly. She never had a problem with authority, but she did have a problem with arrogant male egos. 

          "I was just asking a question sir. Are we going to start class now?" 

Chaffin glared at her anyway, but nodded. He looked out at the room, and crossed him arms. 

          "How many of you have had experience with a sword?" 

Quite a few hands shot up. Since Harri was the only girl, and her hand was not raised, this of course brought attention to her. She glared at the boys, angered by their sexist attitudes. 

          "I may not have _much experience with a sword, but when I did strike my enemy was down for the count, _forever_."_

Harri said icily, ignoring the snide remarks of her classmates. It was true that she was not as experienced as her classmates, who were all purebloods with access to numerous weapons. The summer after second year, Dumbledore offered to train her in the art of sword fighting, and she herself trained alone while learning the martial arts. She was hoping this would be the perfect opportunity to enhance her skills. Although the way he was acting, didn't leave her very hopeful.  Chaffin looked at her with amusement. She looked to skinny to do any damage to anyone. Since she wanted to be treated like the rest of the class, he'd see to that she was. 

          "Well, Ms. Panes, since you seem so adamant in proving yourself, how about a demonstration, hmm? Or are you not quite ready?" 

He asked with mirth. 

          "You're on Professor. Although, when I have won, I do hope you'll be apologizing with humility."

Harri said coolly. 

"Why would I do that?"

          "Perhaps because you have only asked me to prove myself, while the rest of the class does not have to do so. No matter, because when I have done so, you'll all be humbled for your rude behavior."

Normally, Harri would have never spoken to a teacher like that, but this man was an exception. He obviously felt girls were not able to do the things that boys did. This was the 70's and women's liberation was being born. It was time to show this jackass that she could get kick as much ass as the next guy. 

          "We shall see Ms. Panes." 

          "Who is to be my partner?" 

Harri asked, while standing up. She took off her robes, charming a fencing outfit, with the Gryffindor crest. Harri pulled her hair into a ponytail, and stood waiting as her instructor went down the aisle for a good opponent. She filed her nails as they did so, quite unsatisfied with the class so far. Draco, Lucius, and Severus watched as she sat there, doing nothing waiting for Chaffin to call a student up. He obviously wanted to humiliate her, but in Severus' opinion she seemed very sure of herself. 

There was something strange about Jayda Panes that Severus had been unable to place so far. He loved puzzles, and Lily's daughter was definitely an enigma. Even though it was obvious to everyone there that she was unwanted and would have to fight her way in, she didn't seem to care. He didn't know if that was the traditional Gryffindor courage, or pure stupidity. Yet in DADA, she had proved herself to be very intelligent like her mother. She was also beautiful like her as well. That was another thing about her he found abnormal. The males in the room would agree she was very attractive. Lucius himself had said so, even though he disliked her already. She neither didn't notice nor cared because she seemed oblivious to the stares that were coming her way. 

Severus wondered why he did not find her attractive in that sense. Even the younger Malfoy would concede she was strikingly pretty. He could tell from the way they spoke to each other, behind the thickly laced hate, there was something else lying dormant. Yet, why did he feel nothing at all? Any other pretty girl could walk by and he'd feel something, even if it were the tiniest bit. With this girl, he felt absolutely nothing. He was going to find out why she was withholding information. He knew Draco was that as well, but she held a deeper secret, and somehow Severus had a feeling it involved many people, and it wasn't good. What else would prevent her from not telling them anything about her father, or her family life? When it was brought up, she had been evasive, and aloof. The Obliviate spell would be performed on them anyway. She must have really been scared to let them know something, but _what was that something?_

          "Hey Severus, how about my sonny boy duels her?" 

Lucius whispered breaking Severus away from his reverie. He gave Lucius a sour look, not caring either way. 

          "Whatever, I don't really care."

Severus answered distractedly running a hand though his hair. It was a little long, and needed cutting. He didn't mind the grease, but to other people were put off by it. 

          "Mr. Hollings has volunteered himself?" 

Chaffin said, causing Harri to lift her head from her nails. She threw the file away, slightly bothered by the fact she had been doing something so girly. Usually, she didn't care whether her nails were field or not. Was she turning into a really fussy girl like Pansy, or something? No, it couldn't be. She was bored, and it had given her something to do. Harri smirked, and put the white dueling gloves on. She deftly caught the sword Chaffin had threw to her, and stood in front of Draco. He glared at her, and Harri smirked. This was going to be fun. She thought. Both those Malfoys needed to be taken down a peg. They bowed to one another, but for Draco it was more of a curt nod. 

Harri stood in a defensive position, and Draco circled her. Draco charged swiftly, giving her a rather weak attack she could easily avoid. Testing the waters had been a big mistake for him. Already he had left himself an opening, and Harri went for it. They exchanged blows, each trying to one up the other. Pretty soon, cheering began for Harri when she had found the upper hand. Harri frowned behind her mask. Leave it to a bunch of guys to cheer for the person winning, temporarily forgetting I'm the one they hate. Draco managed to set himself on equal ground again, and began to swipe at one another. 

The cheers had gotten so loud, that some of the students from the hallway came in to see the duel. Even a few teachers had wanted to see what all of the hubbub was about. After about twenty minutes the room was standing only, and was extremely crowded with fourth years on up, including the teachers. Harri thought she heard her mother's voice, but she needed to concentrate. She could hear what she thought was Sirius cheering. 

Draco side swiped her, sending to the floor. When she looked at him, somehow she could tell he was laughing, or smirking at least. Harri stood up, and charged _him, this time being sure to go for the kill shot. He couldn't actually be killed or anything, but it would render him defenseless. Harri would have to thank Dumbledore when they returned to their proper time. Even though she knew she had learned purely for defense against her eventual battle with Voldemort, she like sword play in general. _

Draco was knocked to the ground gripping his throat where the handle of her sword had hit him. Harri walked over to him, and offered him her hand. He declined it, and pushed her away from him. Harri struggled with getting the mask off, and when she finally had done so everyone watched who had been the girl fighting. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders, and she shook it free. Draco despite his anger, and his reasoning, found her very alluring at the moment. He wanted to move that annoying hair that never fell in pla- He shuddered, stopping himself from even thinking like that. 

          "You didn't have to be a jerk about it Malfoy!" 

          "You cheated, you Gryffindork!" 

Draco yelled, becoming explosively angry. His anger did nothing but fueled Harri's ire. 

          "What's the problem Malfoy? Got a problem losing to girls?!" 

Harri sneered, ignoring the crowd. They both seemed unaware to the fact that their parents were present. 

          "Will you just shut up?! You make me so fucking sick!"

          "Is that so?! Well it is your fault we're here, you insensitive bastard!"

          "How dare you talk to me like that you frigid bitch!" 

Draco spat back. 

          "What kind of mother would want you as their daughter? You're not even pretty. Nope you're too tall, too boyish, too ugly, and dare I say, know-it-all?"

The students and teachers watched as the argument continued, but no one bothered intervening.

          "Aren't you going to do something?!" 

Severus asked the teacher. He shook his head no, very content with watching the spat.  Chaffin said nothing, but smiled grimly aty the scene. This man obviously saw pleasure in the arguments of others. It was rather disturbing. Severus didn't like the way things were going, but there was nothing he could do. He was glad Lily was not present to se any of this. After all of the gushing she had done about her daughter, he knew she'd hate to see her arguing with Lucius' son. 

          "I don't care what you think! You know why, because I HATE YOU!" 

Harri yelled grabbing her robes, and storming off. She was so angry; she doubted if even her mother could cool her off. She didn't even bother looking at the teachers. Draco looked at her with shock. Once again, Harri was privy to that odd shine in his eyes, when his face faltered, and the walls were broken down. Just as quickly however, they were back up again, and he sneered at her, bending down so that they were eye level. The sea of students spread, giving her plenty of room to walk out. She gave her mother an apologetic glance, before storming off. No one bothered to follow. Severus looked down the hall she had walked down intent on following her. She definitely didn't get that attitude from Lily. 

*

Lucius Malfoy was the second banana to Lord Voldemort. He was his Lord's right-hand man. He had to be sure to keep his face covered by his dark cloak. He could not afford being spotted. After picking up a few requested items from Knock Turn Alley, he was on his way to his master's lair. Many times Lucius had offered his home to be of use to his mater, but he had been denied. The master had said it would be unwise for him to stay there when on its Lucius Malfoy was not a Death Eater. There was speculation of course, and everyone knew he was a dark wizard, few knew he was actually a Death Eater. 

          "What have your learned Lucius?" 

Voldemort said his voice low and scratchy. 

          "I am beginning to believe Severus is not as loyal as he seems Master." 

          "I am aware of such things. Severus will be dealt with accordingly. I _need_ him to win."

          "Of course master. I apologize."

Lucius stood next to his master, looking at him for approval. He had spoken out of turn, and yet his master did not punish him. Perhaps he had become even more favorable in his Lord's eyes. Ever since he had told Voldemort of his son's disappearance with Potter, he had been rewarded for such knowledge. Though Draco had yet to receive the dark mark, once his son had proven his worthiness to be in a Death Eater, eh would be inducted. The dark seal was invisible, and was not placed on any children of Death Eaters, until they had proven themselves worthy. If any child failed to do so, then they were to be exterminated. 

It was a harsh punishment, but every Death Eater parent knew the consequences of joining, and more than likely, if they were willing to join the Dark Side, then they could care less about their child's welfare. Why was Severus so essential to his Lord's rise? Yes the man was intelligent, and was a genius when it came to brewing potions, but why did his Lord need him so much. Lucius was going to find out why he was so valuable and then use to his own advantage. There definitely something going on with Severus, and he aimed to find out what it was. He hadn't been called to any meetings lately, _and when he had spoken to Severus before he seemed withdrawn._

Severus anti-social skills was something he had gotten used to ever since their days at Hogwarts together. He would need to check up on him and perhaps pay another visit to the school. As long as they hadn't screwed around with the future or the past, he didn't mind. Draco could get much needed information that he could relay to Voldemort. Whatever placed they traveled to, he knew (though he'd never openly admit it) that Potter was smart enough not to play around with time. Lucius excused himself from his master's presence, and headed towards Malfoy Manor. After he changed out of his Death Eater's uniform, he apparated as close as he could get to Hogwarts and walked the rest of the way. Severus and he had been long overdue for a chat. 

*

Neville Longbottom was both tired, and shocked. He had not expected to be roaming the halls earlier that morning, or discovering that his good friend Harri, the girl that had helped him on so many occasions was his Potions Master's daughter. It was just all so confusing. Harri had always stood up for him when others picked on him in his earlier days at Hogwarts. She had been a good friend, and on a few occasions she had even saved his life. Harri was so kind, and polite. She was thoughtful, and friendly, so how could _she be Snape's kid? She had even known she was his daughter, yet she didn't even tell her best friends. He supposed she had her reasons. If he were related to Snape he'd have kept it a secret as well. When Ron and Hermione had heard that, they were very distressed. Then again, maybe Harri hadn't known for very long. He wasn't going to judge her though. She was still Harri Potter a friend to the lucky bloke's that knew her. _

Neville absently stirred his peas, deep in thought. He was completely oblivious to the students around him. Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be seen, and he would have liked to talk to them about what they could do next. Though he had grown out of his timidity he was still shy sometimes. He decided against going to search for those two. They probably wanted to be alone anyway. Gathering up the Gryffindor courage, Neville headed to the dorms. He was going to get that cloak, and dig up some information on time traveling, in the restricted section. 

He walked the halls with a purpose. The future was on the line, and they needed to bring them home. Draco Malfoy had tried his best to make Neville have an unpleasant time at the school. Ridicule was too childish now. Things had once resorted to violence. Neville disliked Draco, but also felt sorry for him as well. Draco was the son of Lucius Malfoy, and he had heard enough about the Malfoys cruel behavior from his Gram. Stealing the cloak would be rather easy, because Ron didn't carry it with him, and it was inside Harri's locked trunk. Getting into the girl's dorms unnoticed was another story. 

He tip toed upstairs, hoping the girls on Harri's floor would be either asleep or not there. Thankfully, the floor in which Harri's dorm was located was empty. Neville muttered a quick spell, and doors were opened. He walked in silently, wishing he could have mastered the invisibility spell. Luckily, there was no one in the room, and he was able to move about freely. Which one was Harri's bed? Neville looked at each of the trunks, and finally found 'H. Potter." He opened the trunk feeling guilty all the while. It was to help Harri he had told himself, memorizing the mantra. He brushed some of the more personal items aside, and still had not found the cloak. He placed his hand down against the floor of the trunk, and felt the cloth. He had to give it to Harri. She had it hidden by facing the cloak's invisible lining, so that if anyone went through her belonging's it would appear as if the cloak was not there at all. 

Neville folded the cloak, and headed towards the library. It was the middle of the day, but he hid his cloak in his bag, he could sneak into the restricted section. It was not very crowded, but there enough people to make him wish to proceed with caution. There no Gryffindors in the vicinity, which meant no one would be able to give him an alibi if he were caught. 

          "Well, I just can't get caught then." 

Neville said aloud. Neville walked through the aisles, silently, hoping he was neither seen nor heard from. The section usually deserted was the history of magic aisles. It would be the perfect place if he could just find somewhere to hide his bag, and lurk around the restricted area. There had to be books of some kind about time travel that could help him save his friend. Right about now he could sure use Hermione and Ron's help. Neville rounded a corner, and ran smack dab into the twin terrors as eh had secretly called them. Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. They stared at him with contempt, and he did the same. 

          "What are you doing hiding around Longbottom?" 

Goyle snickered, wiggling his eyebrows. Neville sighed dejectedly. It was going to be a very long day. 

**FN:** I tell you those kids are so stubborn, and dense. _ **(Proceeds to smack sense into Harri and Draco.)** In the next chapter: Quidditch practice! Snape, Remus, and Sirius think they've discovered something. Draco learns about _his_ mother, and begins to think differently about his father. Severus comforts Harri! Where were Ron and Hermione? Thanks for reading so far, and don't forget to review, okay? Thanks! 


	8. I was just wondering if you’d come along...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I do not own Harry Potter, although I wish I did. This is just a fan's dedication. Frankly, I'm not done playing with them yet, dammit! Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, whom we should all thank for her wonderful series. Here, here! 

**Story Summary:** This is more or less an answer to Severitus' challenge. There is a twist I have yet to see anyone write. What if Harry Potter was born a girl, and discovered Severus Snape was her biological father? What if her name wasn't Harry Potter in the first place? Will she accept the truth, or deny her heritage? HP/DM, RW/HG, and SS/LE! ^_^

**A**N: Lily Evans is coming back. I just want to make that **_very_ clear. There's a lot of Severus/Harri, and Narcissa/Draco interaction in here! Oh and if you've got this story on your favorites list thanks - ^_^;; Thank you for reviewing: Lady Lightning, Alicorn, Alaskantiger, Hannah, Fire Kitten, Midnight Kisses – Thanks for pointing that out, angeL_1215 – I promise Draco and Harri will stop being _too insensitive too each other, Katrina, Grey Malwell, moi, anon, and Miss Behaving, and Quickjewel. _**

**More Than You Think You Are **

Chapter Eight: I was just wondering if you'd come along; hold up my head when my head won't hold on…

Harri knew she was being followed, and she knew it was by her father. Why was he following her? Couldn't he tell from her outburst she wanted to be left alone for a while? Harri stopped, turned and watched as her father ran to catch up with her. He was either very clueless, or very clever for choosing to follow her after her big blow out. He caught up to her rather quickly, and they walked in silence. Harri was still angry, but now she was less upset with each step she took. Unconsciously, she followed her father's footsteps. She knew she was being led somewhere, but at the time she could care less. She didn't care that she had walked out of class, she didn't care that the entire school witnessed the spectacle either. Things between her and Draco were taking a turn down a road she would have liked to have left less traveled. Things were changing between them, and she didn't know if she were to accept that yet. 

          "Are you going to say anything, or am I supposed to blindly follow you?" 

Harri asked with annoyance. She wanted to be left alone, yet here was her father leading her. She was already used to addressing the young man before her as 'father', but Harri didn't think if she'd ever be able to openly call him her father, or even Dad. 

          "You don't have to follow, but you would have anyway."

Severus answered, somewhat surprised with himself. Deep down, he _knew_ she would have followed him regardless, but why? They came to a fork in the hall, and Severus chose the right wing. They entered what appeared to be a parlor, but which was in fact a tiny catwalk that led to a gazebo. They walked out, and Harri sat comfortably on the bench, her finger trailing the woodwork. She would definitely remember the directions. This was a nice little spot. She looked up at her father, and crossed her legs, waiting for him to say something. 

          "It's very nice isn't it?" 

Severus asked, watching as Harri's eyes brushed over the elaborate design. She focused her attention back to Severus. 

          "I assume you led me here to talk about more than the designs of this gazebo right?"

Severus unconsciously smirked at her answer. For a Gryffindor, her attitude was remarkably Slytherin. 

          "Now that we are alone, I want to ask you a few questions." 

Harri arched a delicate eyebrow, not at all surprised. 

          "You can ask, but that doesn't mean I'll answer."

          "Well I'll just have to take that chance won't I?" 

Severus grinned crossing his arms. 

          "I want to know about the future." 

Harri frowned lightly. She knew he suspected her of not being completely honest and even withholding information, but his forwardness was unexpected. Did she get her forwardness from _him? In times of trouble, she had been known to do things drastically. Harri idly rubbed her hands against the grain of the wood, ignoring him. _

          "Jayda-"

          "You have to earn my trust first, Snape. I can't just tell you information about the future all willy-nilly can I?" 

Harri said with a triumphant smirk. They both openly showed their distain for each other's respectful houses. Harri knew she had her father backed into a corner. There was no way he'd try to prove his trust to a Gryffindor, especially one from the future. She looked into her father's eyes and was shocked with the seriousness his eyes bore. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a dagger. Somehow she wasn't frightened or shocked. She doubted if he would try to kill her, or even attack her. So far, his inquiries had been with good intentions. She studied the dagger, and he waved in the air slightly, as if it were a show and tell item that a child would bring to school. 

          "This is the Snape dagger. My father gave it to me."

          "It's beautiful, but why do you have it out, and what are you going to use it for?" 

Harri watched as her father held out his left palm, and with the dagger, placed a small cut on his hand. It looked to be a superficial nick, and she doubted if it hurt much, if at all. She watched as the blood trailed down his hand, and dripped to the ground. He motioned for her to place her hand out. Harri looked into her father's eyes, and for some reason, felt oddly safe. Even when she had traveled through time, an was speaking with a man she hardly knew, a man who had taunted, humiliated, and hated her, she felt safe. Did the instincts of children kick in even before they were born or something?  

Harri held out her hand, and her father gave her a light cut as well. As she surmised the cut wasn't painful. Severus held his hand up, and meshed it with her own palm. He reached for his wand, and gave her a reassuring smile. 

          "Fidelitas prosapia fides." 

          "What spell was _that_?" 

Harri asked suddenly worried. Severus was about to respond when he felt a painful tug in his palm. Apparently, Harri had felt the same thing because she was clutching her hand in. The pain vanished as quickly as it appeared, and Harri felt herself being lifted. She could see the terror in Severus' eyes as well because he himself was levitating a few feet off the ground. He didn't know _that_ was going to happen either. They sat Indian style, and when they removed their hands, the imprints of each other's palm stayed on their hands. Harri could see her wound closing up, and she noticed so did her father's. 

          "_What have you done?" _

She asked with panic in her voice. 

          "I wanted you to answer a few questions for me. This is very much like the verita serum potion, but it is deeper. This spell creates a bond between the two people in which the Fidelitas has taken place. Since there is obviously a trust issue between us, I figured if we were both under the Fidelitas; there would be no suspicions of lying. That way, when we talked we'd both know the other was telling the truth."

Harri's eyes narrowed dangerously. She could not believe the audacity he had to do such a thing to your own child. She had not asked to be placed under such a bond. But, she thought with shoulders slumped, she _had held out her hand. She had willing allowed herself to bleed, and to mix her blood with her father's. It was the principle of the matter however. Why couldn't he just accept that there were some things she just _couldn't_ tell him? She didn't like how he had become so comfortable with asking personal questions of her. Things were moving too fast in her opinion. Only a few days ago she had discovered he was her real father, and now when she met him twenty years younger, he asks as her personal questions if he's entitled to know such things!_

          "Why did you cast that spell?!"

Harri hissed angrily. Severus yawned, giving her a nonchalant look. They stared at one another, as if sizing each other up. Deep down, Harri could feel her father already knew the majority of the answer's he sought. After the background information she had been willing to tell him, and the observations he had made, he probably already knew subconsciously just by observing the way in which she behaved around her mother and Malfoy. 

          "I think we both know something is amiss, Jayda. I want to know what you are hiding from your mother."

          "What makes you think you have the right to know anything about me? You don't even _know me!"_

Severus smirked, as if he had been anticipating her answer. 

          "Perhaps, I do not know you _yet_, but I know that whatever it is you are hiding, it has something to do with me."

Severus said his voice now becoming serious. 

          "I don't want to force it out of you, but the Fidelitas charm is going to begin working pretty soon. Why are you worried anyway? Our memories are going to be erased, and even if we do remember you, you'll be a treated like a vague rumor, recognized, and just as easily discarded." 

Harri was shocked by her father's answer. What could she say to change his mind? Harri realized then that she didn't have a decent rebuttal. Just as Draco had said before, she could always just use the Obliviate spell. It was obvious he would not be swayed anyway, so Harri was left with no other option. 

          "What do you wish to know?"

          "Who is your father?"

          "That depends."

          "What do you mean '_that depends'_? That's not even an answer!"

Harri sighed with annoyance, how could she explain her recent predicament delicately? 

          "It means that I have had two fathers- sort of."

          "That doesn't make any sense."

Severus said with a furrowed brow. 

          "My life usually never does."

Harri answered matter-of-factly.

          "Answer the question Jayda." 

Severus said dryly. He actually sounded firm, as if he were speaking to a child. Harri smirked at the irony. Harri looked into her father's eyes challengingly. She wasn't gullible, and didn't believe in the whole the eyes are keys to one's soul gibberish, but she did believe the eyes always told what the mouth was didn't say. She peered into her father's dark eyes, her gaze penetrating. From the sincerity his eyes shown, he wanted to know the truth, regardless of the consequences. It was truly one of those sanity-be-damned kinds of moments. 

          "My father or the man I _thought_ to be my father for my entire life up until a few days ago was James Potter."

Harri heard his intake of breath before she saw the look of pain contort on his face. Was he actually hurt? Technically, she hadn't lied because she had considered James Potter her father, but he wasn't her father. Could her father actually care about her mother? Maybe he was jealous or upset. Could he actually care for her, even though he had no idea he was her father? Harri was so confused at the moment. Severus had yet to recover from what she had just said. 

          "My biological father is you. You are my father."

Harri watched as he sat shell shocked. For a few moments, it liked he wasn't breathing. Harri tried moving over to him, not realizing that they were still levitating. She floated over to him so that she could check to make sure he hadn't fainted from shock or anything. It was of no use however, because he suddenly looked at her with a wide smile on his face. It was now Harri's turn to be shocked. Never in her time at Hogwarts in those five years had she ever seen Professor Snape smile. Not once. She had seen him grin maliciously, and even smirk evilly. He now however, had a grin of happiness- and was that _relief on his face? _

          "Of course I am, this explains everything."

If her mouth could drop any farther, it would have unhinged by now. 

          "_That's it_?! You're just going to accept that I am your daughter no questions asked?" 

Severus shrugged at her giving her a so-what look.

          "Would you rather I disown you, and hate you forever?" 

          "No, but I would expect some shock, some animosity or something."

          "You have to realize I am not the same person I am going to turn out to be. Although from Draco's description, and your reaction, I'd say I was a bit of a jerk."

He said smiling with mirth. Harri was extremely uncomfortable now. She wasn't used to having her father so mellow, and accepting. He was too insightful for his own good. Why couldn't he be a regular angst ridden teen like everyone else? Where was the materialism, the egotism, and the self centered behavior?

          "Somehow, I find this to be an odd situation for you. I'm not so surprised, because I have suspected you from the beginning. I didn't expect to be your father, but I knew things weren't adding up. There was something odd about your behavior, and everyone else was attracted to you and I wasn't. Then there's the odd anger I felt when you and Draco were arguing, it was just instinctual for me to chase you down." 

He said absently, almost as if he were talking to himself. Harri could understand where he was coming from on that point. It would be very disturbing if he found his daughter sexually attractive. Moreover, she was glad to have this out in the open, because now she wouldn't have to tip toe around him as much. Her mother's death would remain secret to everyone here. Her mother was another topic they had yet to broach. Now was not the time however, because she knew that her parents were neither friends, nor enemies and that they didn't know each other very well. 

          "What does this mean?" 

Harri asked seriously. She wasn't going to play games with him, whether he was her father or not. There had been enough tragedies in her life to fill up a sob story novel, and her life didn't need new material. 

          "I-I really don't know what it means. I can say that I am sorry for the person that I become. I do know that if it weren't for me having my memory erased, I wouldn't treat you the way I do in the future. We can enjoy this time we have here together-" 

Severus admitted, feeling kind of cheesy. 

          "That is the problem with human nature. When we are given the opportunity to see out futures, we will do anything to prevent it from going astray. You do understand that I cannot, or rather I _will not tell you everything. Even with the use of the Obliviate spell. There are some things people are not meant to know about their future. I can't afford you trying to change the past when I leave."  _

Harri said recalling her own past experiences. 

          "I see. Those are wise words, coming from such a young person." 

Harri rolled her eyes at that. They were the same age! 

"Is there anything I can do for you?" 

He asked solemnly. Now that he knew the truth, he wanted to help her. 

"Can you tell Lucius not to call my mother a mudblood anymore? I am asking you this once, because if he calls her out of her name again, _if I_ _catch _him saying it_; let's just say Draco might not be born."_

Harri said gravely. Severus nodded in acquiescence. They smirked at one another in understanding, enjoying the quiet. These next few weeks would definitely prove interesting. 

          "There was something I wanted ask you though."

Severus said breaking through her thoughts. 

          "Yes?"

          "Why don't you tell me about yourself?" 

Severus removed the Fidelitas charm, and the sat back on the benches. Harri smiled a _genuine_ smile. Harri stood, stretching her legs after floating that position for so long. Severus did the same and they walked out of the gazebo. It was already time for lunch. They walked in companionable silence, thinking about what the conversation meant for the both of them. 

          "I've got to go to History of Magic now, but we'll talk later okay?"

Harri nodded, unsure if she should give him a kiss on the cheek, a hug or anything. She settled for an awkward handshake, and watched as her father left to class. He gave her a small smile, and hurried to class. She headed towards her bedroom eager for something to eat. She could send the elves to bring her food, and eat in her room. Normally, Harri didn't like using house elves no matter how much they proclaimed to enjoy chores. She had been forced to do the grunt work for her aunt and uncle for years, and knew labor was easy. This also gave her a chance to avoid Draco. They'd have to face each other eventually, and talk like civilized people, but for now she just wanted to be left alone. 

*

Narcissa Jacobsen's heart wrenched when she had watched as her son's face twisted into a multitude of emotions. She could see the hurt in his eyes when Jayda had said she hated him. She saw how his eyes iced over with anger, and pain. It made her said to see him in such a manner. Already maternal instincts were kicking in, and she had known him for only a day in a half. Is that how motherhood was? Did one instantly love what came from them? She wanted to talk to him alone, when they in the privacy of her room where Lucius was not present, and they could be mother and son. She was upset because he had called a young girl out of her name, and it was not the gentlemanly thing to do. Her parents had always instilled in her love and affection, making sure that their only daughter was surrounded by warmth and love, but just being within a few feet of Draco, she could tell whatever it was that was wrong with him was deep. They would definitely be talking later on. 

She walked over to Lucius, unhappy with the smile he had plastered on his face. She knew, like Lily and Severus, that he had already had something against her. Narcissa wasn't exactly sure how this was possible, considering he had known her for a day, and even still, their collective memories would be erased. She felt his hand wrap around her waist, and she looked on, as Draco stared out into the crowd. He smirked when he knew he had everyone's attention. 

          "Show's over so fuck off!"  

He cursed, completely ignoring the looks his parents gave him. His father was obviously pleased with his attitude, but Narcissa couldn't be more upset. How could she have raised a child so callous towards Lily's daughter? There was something going on between those tow. It was obvious to her, and maybe to everyone person that wasn't deluded by their constant arguments. She walked towards Draco, leaving Lucius to his next class period. They were going to have that talk now.

          "Draco, could we talk for a moment?" 

Draco regarded his mother with a rare smile, and took her hand. They walked down the halls silently, until they reached the doors outside. Narcissa led him to the small bridge above the lake. They stood watching the water. Neither was really sure how to speak to one another, but Narcissa was determined. They walked towards the Great Hall, both ready for a bit of lunch. They chose to sit at the Hufflepuff table, and began to eat. 

          "I know it may sound weird coming from me when I'm so young, but you can tell me anything, if you want you know?" 

          "Mother what are you talking about?"

          "I think you know Draco."

Draco said nothing, becoming increasingly uncomfortable with his mother's stare. Even in the 1970's the food tasted the same. Not that he had ever thought it was disgusting. It was cool to have something familiar here. She was so inquisitive, so nice, and understanding. When he was at home, he could occasionally see a glimpse of the woman she once was, but it seemed after living with his father for so long, she had changed dramatically. He had stamped out all of her vibrancy, her energy was gone. The sparkle that was in her eyes now, so bright and mischievous, were not at all like the ones he was used to looking into when he was with his mother. The eyes he was familiar with, the orbs eh had witness shedding so many tears, were dull and aloof.

When would his mother's transition occur, and why did his father allow it to happen? Surprisingly, he wasn't shocked by his mother's house. Although they never discussed it at home, he knew she wasn't a Slytherin. Her demeanor was too different from a Slytherin to belong. He had always assumed she was a Ravenclaw or something. 

          "I want to talk you about what happened today."

Draco sighed; grateful his father wasn't around to make some berating remark. Wherever he had gone, he was glad it was Severus and not himself at the moment. He put his fork down and regarded his mother carefully. 

          "I'm sorry you had to witness that mother."

          "What in the world is going on between you and Jayda? It's not very nice to go around calling young ladies bitches Draco. You can't go around screaming at each other every time one of you gets angry. It's childish, petty, and very inappropriate." 

She said giving him a stern glare. Draco nodded, immediately feeling guilty.

          "I understand what you are trying to say mother, but you just don't know Po- _Jayda_ like _I do. She thinks she's better than me, and everybody else! Yes it was wrong for me to call her that, but did you hear what she said about me?!"_

          "Then you've got to be the bigger person besides. Besides, you're going to apologize for your behavior. No son of mine is going to go around acting the way you did today. When you talk to her, talk to her like you'd want some one to talk to me. Don't get smart with her because everything you do or say, you've got to live with it everyday."

          "She owes me an apology for what she said about me to mother." 

Draco said, defensively.

          "I know that. Lily is probably telling her same thing. Just like you'd fight for me if someone talked to me like that, you can't go around talking to girls like that, even if you don't like them." 

          "Alright mother, you win. I'll apologize, but she has to do it too." 

He said like a malcontent child that hadn't been given any candy.

After that was said, the air had been cleared between them. They continued to eat, but something had been bothering Draco since he last spoke with his mother. Now that his father was gone, and the Great Hall was virtually empty, with the exception of a few early birds eager for lunch. Draco could tell by the glimmer in her eyes she was happy, and he hoped it was partially because he was able to spend time with her. 

          "Mother, can I ask you a question?"

He whispered, not wanting to anyone to hear the way in which he addressed the blonde. 

          "Of course you can, Draco." 

          "Why do love Father?"

Narcissa gave Draco an odd look, unsure of how to answer him. Occasionally she wondered herself, but since he had brought it up, it forced her to evaluate her feelings. Suddenly a smile crossed her face, and she looked at Draco with glee. Draco remembered his mother telling him she had loved Lucius since she had first met him. She claimed to have seen something very special about him- _beautiful she had said. _

          "I remember the very first day I saw him. He was looking very distinguished you know. I thought he looked like an angel, you know with the hair, and he was dressed nicely, and he was so tall… He was as rude as he could possibly be, but that didn't deter me one bit. I found myself immediately intrigued by him."

Narcissa said with a dreamy expression. His mother never reminisced about his father in such a loving way before. 

          "I love the way that he makes me feel. It was almost like I knew him from a different time. Even the things I don't like about him are fine with me. I guess because it's not hard for me to understand him because he so much like me. You know we are different, but the same."

          "Doesn't it bother you about the way he treats your house mother? You know he doesn't like Hufflepuffs. What if he leaves you, or hurts you or something? I mean I know he won't, because me being here is living proof, but he is capable of doing it."

Narcissa gave Draco sad smile, squeezing his hand gently.

          "If he ever left me, I wouldn't even be sad, because there is a blessing in every lesson. I care about him, and I'm glad to know him. Despite him being a Slytherin, and of all people Draco, you know that Slytherins are not always as they seem. None of us are. Sometimes, I get so angry with him that I want to scream I that I hate him at the top of my lungs. But I can't because it would be a lie. I love him."

Draco couldn't help but have a grim out look on what she had just admitted. How could she love his father? They were only fifteen years old. He didn't know which bothered him more; the fact she loved his father so deeply, at such a young age, or that it was his father, and was undeserving of her love. His mother was optimistic even after he gave her a grave foreshadowing of her future. It made him so angry to see his mother, the way she should be happy, and cheerful. He dreaded going back home to see her dilapidated state. Damn his father for doing this to her. He smiled at her, not wanting to let his fury show. There was one thing he did agree with Harri about- he was going to milk each moment with his mother for all they were worth. When he got back to the future, he and his father were going to have at it. 

          "On a lighter note, Dumbledore said that you and Jayda can play in the exhibition game!"

          "I didn't know there were exhibition games."

          "They don't towards the House Cup or anything like that. These games are just for fun."

Narcissa looked at her watch. It was time for her next glass. Dumbledore sure was lenient when it came to Draco and Jayda's schedule she thought forlornly. She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

          "See you later Draco, I've got Transfiguration."

          "See you later."

Draco soon left the hall himself, heading towards the Prefects guest rooms.

*

Sirius was very upset with the ways things were turning out. He didn't like that his god daughter was stranded somewhere through time, and that there was nothing he could do about it. His anger had died down greatly from the rage he had felt earlier. He still couldn't believe that his best friend's daughter wasn't really his daughter at all. All this time, they had believed that Harri was James' kid, but she was Severus'. It was a possibility, but how could she have kept that from him? Had James even known? 

There was a possibility, of this happening when he pondered the circumstance, but why hadn't she told any of them? It was known fact that Severus and she had been a couple during their days at Hogwarts, so when she had decided to marry Severus, and then suddenly leave him out of the blue for James all of them has been ecstatic, Lily had finally realized her mistake in marrying Severus. When he had heard she left Severus for good, he had to admit it was a wise choice. Severus' double agent business was going to end up getting her killed. Unfortunately, he had been right. He never thought he was good enough for her. 

So here he found himself, inside the dungeons of Hogwarts reading ancient texts on how to communicate, and bring back people from the past or future. He was tired, and cold. How could one stay down here so long without losing sanity? The first book he had found was useless, and he found nothing that could help them now. He looked over at Remus who was still trying to brew that Communiqué potion that he very much doubted would successfully work. 

Remus hadn't yet managed to perfect the potion, but for only having worked on a few days he was coming along rather quickly. Amazingly, Snape had opted not to do the potion, and preferred to read through the many books on time traveling. So far, he had not found anything of helpful use. Meanwhile, Sirius himself was reading up on where known time turners could be found. Time turners were very illegal, but during Sirius' years in Azkaban, he had learned quite a few tricks to finding very illegal items.

          "I've got it!"

Severus yelled, breaking the silence. He lifted the book unto the bookstand. Sirius and Remus rushed over, peering over Snape's shoulder as he read his discovery. The book he had been reading from was very large and very old that it looked like he had slight trouble lifting it unto the stand. He ready from the pages anxiously.

_"The Mater Matris Alui, or 'The Mother Root' spell is a very old, and very powerful spell that transcends time. Its origins can be traced to the time before humans were given the gift of with magic. This spell is believed to have been created by the magical phoenix species. Phoenixes themselves are rare, and there is not much knowledge as to why these creatures would ever have a need for such a spell. Of the bits of information known about the reason it was created, some wizards and witches argue the legend of twelve phoenixes. The myth is as follows: _

_When Phoenixes first dawned on earth, there were twelve. There were six males and six females. They were paired off as mates, but never reproduced offspring. (This is because of their ability to be reborn.) One day however, a female phoenix laid an egg. The other birds gave her the option of breaking the egg, thus preventing an abundance of phoenixes. The bird chose to die, which sent her soul unto the human plane. Her soul was reincarnated into a human body, which allowed her offspring to replace her as a phoenix. _

_The Mother Root spell can bring the dead back to life, or find the souls and spirits of people that have yet to be born. Anyone that uses the Mother Root has the power to communicate with anyone, anywhere, and at anytime. This spell is rare, and nearly impossible to perform. The last time the Mother Root was used, was in the year 78 A.D. This spell is extremely dangerous because if it is not performed correctly, the risk is fatal. The requirements for The Mother Root to take place are few. The first prerequisite is that the person raising the dead, or communicating with a spirit must have a special connection with the deceased, and must be female. The Mother Root only works when a female is acting as the median between the living world, and the dead. (It is believed this is done because life and birth are associated with motherhood, and women.) The second prerequisite is that witch must be powerful. There must be enough magical energy inside the witch to house two souls in one body so that there is enough time to allow for the transfer of the soul into another body. It is believed that only those from the blood line of Godric Gryffindor can perform this spell._

_The dangers are as follows-"_

Severus stopped lifting his eyes to look at the two other men with shock, and awe. Remus looked excited, and Sirius looked slightly fearful. 

          "Is that all? Let me see the rest!"

Sirius said anxiously. 

          "That is all there is. The rest of the page is torn off." 

The room was silent, as the three digested the information that they had just read. 

          "Perhaps we should go talk with Dumbledore." 

Severus suggested, running a hand through his oily locks. 

          "Maybe he knows more about this spell. We may be able to use it to our advantage against the Dark Lord."

Sirius said darkly_. _

          "I think it's best we keep this discovery between the four of us."

Remus suggested, as they headed towards the Headmaster's office. The trio was too engrossed in their own thoughts to converse. For all three of them, this could be the answer to finally getting rid of the Dark Lord, and bringing back loved ones. What was the cost? Did it involve Harri? Although they hadn't discussed it between one another, everyone knew that the days were getting closer. Voldemort wouldn't hold off his plans to finally being rid of Harri Potter forever. These were dangerous times for all everyone, and it was tragic to see a young girl forced to grow up too quickly, and fight a battle that was centuries in the making. 

*

The powers that be seemed intent on bringing her and Draco together at the most uncomfortable moments. Harri would have liked to have been calm, and collected when she saw him sitting on the couch reading but she wasn't. She sighed, urging herself to look him in the eye. His eyes were clam, and sedated. His temper must have cooled down as well. She headed towards her bedroom, willing herself not to speak to him. She ignored the intensity of the stare he was giving, she ignored the calmness of mannerisms, and she ignored the guilt she felt when she had said she hated.  

          "Potter I think we need to talk." 

Harri stopped in her tracks, and if the situation weren't so somber, she would have laughed aloud at the irony of it all. Hadn't she been the one sitting on the couch the night before telling him that they need to talk? She complied with his wishes, and sat down crossing her legs.  She looked at him keenly, waiting for him to begin. Draco eyed her with mild awareness. It seemed that they were both uncomfortable with facing one another, but it was inevitable. They couldn't continue in the way they were behaving. 

          "I'm listening."  

          "We have to do something about this."

He said pointing at her and himself. Harri remained silent. The less said the better. She was too tired to argue. 

          "This isn't working, you know."

          "The Potter-Malfoy dynamic never works well."

Harri said with a rueful grin. Draco couldn't help but quirk a smile at that. 

          "The _Malfoy_-Potter dynamic is not one of friendship. At best it is a mutual understanding that is pure contempt. That's not what I wanted to talk about though. We are going to have to try to get along while we're here. I don't want to argue with you in front of my mother again. I trust the feeling is mutual?"

Draco said with formality. Harri didn't want to argue with Draco in front of her mother either. She hadn't even talked to her mother yet, but no doubt someone, probably Sirius, had said something about their skirmish to her.  

          "Draco, get to the point." 

Harri said a little harsher than she had wanted to. If he was bothered by it, she couldn't tell. 

          "I suggest a temporary truce."

Harri had to admit she was impressed. She hadn't expected him to say that. Could they finally be past the childish bickering? Since when did Draco rise to the occasion? Whatever mature side to him this was, she actually liked it much better than his usual behavior. 

          "I must admit, I'm impressed. You've obviously spoken to your mother about this. She seems to be the only one with sense in your family but I digress-"

          "_Potter_, we're supposed to be having a truce."

Harri sighed, slightly ashamed at her jib. 

          "Right, sorry. I know we're supposed to get along for the sake of our parents." 

The silent scene was among them again. Harri fidgeted around against the cushions with something far from grace, and Draco wasn't fairing any better. They both knew the argument they had earlier needed to be dealt with, but who was going to be the one to say anything?

          "Draco, about earlier… I was angry, and I didn't mean _most of what I said, so I'm sorry." _

Even while apologizing, Harri hadn't lost her trademark stubbornness. She could admit when she was wrong, even when it came it Malfoy. They were too old to play the blame game. 

          "I'm sorry I called you a bastard, and an insensitive jerk." 

Draco was stunned. Whether she was sincere with her apology he wasn't sure, but he was touched that she brought herself to apologize. They were after all, adversaries. He wasn't used to Harri being so open, and so apologetic. This was definitely a new experience in the Malfoy-Potter dynamic. He cleared his throat, hoping his blush wasn't showing. 

          "I-I'm sorry I called you a bitch and Gryffindork."

          "Apology accepted." 

They were quiet once more. 

          "This is temporary you know. We don't want anyone thinking something happened while were here when get back so-"

          "Once we get back, it is business as usual."

Draco finished for her. Harri sinuously stood, and Draco did the same. They mumbled quick excuses and vacated the foyer. Harri to her room and Draco to Merlin knew where. Then he remembered as he stepped out of the portrait hole he forgot to tell her about the Quidditch match. He walked back in and knocked on her door. 

          "Yes?" 

          "I almost forgot to mention. Dumbledore's letting us play in an exhibition game. Anyway, I'm headed to the Pitch if you want to come practice, after all you'll need when practice when Slytherin beats Gryffindor."

He said in his usual haughty voice whenever they discussed Quidditch. Harri grinned at his comment. It would be very fun to wipe that smirk off his face in front both of their parents. Malfoy was in for a treat now. 

          "You just dug your own grave Malfoy." 

          "Is that a challenge?" 

He said with a playful grin. 

          "It's _always_ a challenge Draco."

She closed her door, and they walked out to the foyer, when she remembered they were missing something. 

          "We don't have uniforms or broom." 

Draco scowled lightly.

          "We'll have to use the old beat up crap they've got."

He said in a half whine/half groan. 

          "I really don't know how they made it through games on those things. I miss my Firebolt." 

Harri said despondently. Her face soon brightened when she realized that she could still probably go pretty fast. Being a seeker was about more than just flying a fast broom. 

          "I just hope my father doesn't try to show me off when we get there."

Draco said with exasperation. 

          "Maybe he won't. He hasn't told anyone you are his son has he?" 

          "No, but people know me as his cousin which is bad enough."

Harri could understand that. Lucius Malfoy held too many expectations for too many people, and one day it would all blow up in his face and there would be nothing he could do about it. Harri hoped she would get to see that day soon. She shook these thoughts from her mind, and concentrated on the one thing she and Draco could talk civilly about, Quidditch. 

**FN:** Do you know I had written almost the entire chapter when some of it got deleted? I was so freakin' pissed! *_* I was swearing like a sailor… ^_^; but the important thing is that it's done, despite a few mishaps along the way. What did you think? Severus' reaction was odd wasn't it? Hmm… he's an odd teenager. I **still** didn't add Ron and Hermione don't worry though, they'll turn up eventually. Personally I don't like Ron. Is just me or is he a useless waste of space? No offense to Ron fans but I don't like he seems boring as hell. I'll be nice to him in this story though. Next chapter: Quidditch! (It's coming I promise.) James, and Severus = bad combination! Lily's a commentator! Neville makes a deal, Ron and Hermione 'show up', and can Draco and Harri's truce last with a Quidditch game on the way?! Ooh… Okay that's all I had to say. Review pretty please? ^_^ 


	9. How our flesh and blood it ties you and ...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I do not own Harry Potter, although I wish I did. This is just a fan's dedication. Frankly, I'm not done playing with them yet, dammit! Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, whom we should all thank for her wonderful series. Here, here! 

**Story Summary:** This is more or less an answer to Severitus' challenge. There is a twist I have yet to see anyone write. What if Harry Potter was born a girl, and discovered Severus Snape was her biological father? What if her name wasn't Harry Potter in the first place? Will she accept the truth, or deny her heritage? HP/DM, RW/HG (Very _little_ as it is disgusting!) and SS/LE! ^_^

**AN:** For those of you early birds that have read the Order of the Phoenix, I know you are angry, and maybe even sad. It's best to prolong the unhappy truth for as long as possible. I won't say what happened or spoil anything for you, but this story is _not_ to be taken as a canon. The things that happened in the past four books, unless otherwise stated did **not happen. I'm not changing anything in my story just because of what happens in the Order. On a happier note, it's thank you time! Thanks to the following for reviewing. Saimhe – Glad you like the story, Grey Malwell – yes it _was kind of sappy, anon, Hermia Darcey, Lady Lightning, angel_1215, Eugiebear – It's good to know someone else recognizes that Ron is _useless_, Hyperbole, Quickjewel, Livania, and Zeeke – I wish there were __more Harry as a girl stories! Anyway, in this chapter, the long awaited (yeah right) Quidditch!  I FINALLY got a beta reader... Thanks to ****__Rachel for being super awesome. _**

**More Than You Think You Are**

Chapter Nine: How our flesh and blood it ties you and me right up.

          "I'm glad you brought this information to me."

Dumbledore said after Severus, Sirius, and Remus told him of their findings while searching through the old texts. They waited until a few days later to ask, because all three were very tired from strenuous reading. Rest for all three was imperative. He was not as surprised as they had expected, but Severus felt that was no genuine shock. He had been withholding information from all of them. He knew about the paternity of Harri, yet chose to remain silent. He told no one, not even Sirius or Remus such a thing. Once Harri was back home where she belonged, he and Dumbledore would definitely be talking with one another. Such a blatant disregard for Harri and himself would not go unpunished, headmaster or no.

          "What do you think Headmaster?"

Remus asked, ignoring the scathing looks Severus was passing Dumbledore, or the rapt interest Sirius paid the large book. Dumbledore sighed, his eyes twinkling with delight. He looked at Severus, and rubbed his beard thoughtfully. 

          "Tell me Severus, you are the seventh child are you not?"

Severus stiffened at his headmaster's attention, but nodded curtly. 

          "Yes, I am the youngest of seven children. What does that have to do with what we have discovered?"

          "From what I have read from the pages of that book, and from what I know of legends, I'd say our Ms. Potter has the potential to be a powerful, if not the _most_ powerful witch of all time."

Severus quirked his eyebrow at Dumbledore's cryptic admission. 

          "Harri could be even more powerful than you?"

Remus asked, leaning closer in his chair. 

          "Explain."

Severus demanded. Dumbledore turned his head to gaze at Severus. He was surprised he hadn't seen the connection before. 

          "You are the seventh child, and you are Harri's father. Lily died for her child; just like the original phoenix had done. By logic, Harri should have the power to perform the mother root spell. Don't you all see? There were six phoenixes. One sacrificed itself so that the offspring could live. Had the mother phoenix lived, that would have made the hatched phoenix the seventh. I believe Harri could very well have been that seventh phoenix, taking the place of its mother. Harri is the seventh child of the seventh child. Don't you know what that means?"

Remus looked confused, and Sirius just started listening to the conversation, once he had torn himself away from that book. Unlike the two of them, he had paid attention in History of Magic. He knew the significance of the seventh child of the seventh child. Normally, when referring to the seventh of the seventh, it was usually determined that anyone who held that office was male. Anyone who was seventh had the ability to raise the dead, heal the sick, and ultimately choose the path of good or evil. It was widely known if the seventh chose the path of evil, the world would end. Though it made sense, and Harri's magical abilities definitely could be extremely powerful, perhaps one day surpassing Dumbledore, he still remained skeptical. 

          "I don't believe it."

He said simply, looking at the Headmaster in challenge. 

          "I didn't think you would, but think about this Severus. Lily gave her life for Harri, but when Voldemort tried to kill her, she didn't die. Each and every time he has tried to kill her he has been unsuccessful. Why do you think this is?"

          "We know the first time it was because of Lily's love."

          "That is correct. The phoenix chose to die, leaving the plane of a higher existence out of love for her offspring."

Sirius sat deep in thought, trying to refute what Dumbledore had said. Like Severus, he was skeptical. Of course he wanted it to be true. He loved the idea of Harri having such wonderful powers. There was no one who deserved it more. Yet, it was human nature to not good things. He was more apt to believe something bad about Harri. With all the things she had been through he wouldn't have been surprised if Dumbledore had discovered something terrible about Harri.

          "Lily was a seer, so it is possible. She had dreams about dying. I think she knew she was going to die for Harri."

Remus said, remembering what Lily had told him before when they were teens. Lily, though she had been muggle born had always attested that whether a person was muggle-born or not, it would not necessarily mean that they weren't as strong as purebloods. When she had begun to have dreams, 'visions' she had called them, after Dumbledore, he was second person she had told. Lily always knew him to have a sensitive side, he was a good listener, and he promised not to tell James, Sirius, and even Peter whom she truly considered a friend any of what she dreamed. 

In the beginning, she used to have notions, predictions about small things. Like how long the Transfiguration test was going to be. Then, as time progressed, so did her visions. They became lucid, clear visions that she could describe easily. It was when she had had turned sixteen did her dreams become morbid. It was only occasionally, but she admitted to seeing the deaths of those who had been killed by Voldemort. She had even told of her own tragic end. Yet, she had been not been nonplussed about these things. She accepted her fate, much like a trooper. Could it means he knew that one day she would return from the dead? Could she have predicted her death _and_ her return?

          "No! She would have tried to prevent her death!"

Severus stood, his anger welling. It was a hard pill to swallow. Severus refused to believe that his Lily would accept death so easily. Yes, she would have done anything to protect her child, but as a mother she would have wanted to be there for her child as well. He knew she died for their daughter, but it hurt to hear she had not fought for her life as well. He eased back into his seat, clenching his fists at his sides. After breathing deeply for a few moments, he relaxed slightly. 

          "When Lily had come to me, after she began having these dreams. She said she wasn't worried. She said she knew she'd die, but she didn't seem to mind too much. I believe it was because she knew she'd be coming _back_." 

Sirius and Severus snorted at the professor, both smarting from the words spoken. It was too good to be true. Cynics like themselves had a hard time believing such things. After all the disappointments they had experienced to hear such wonderful news left them doubtful. Even Remus had slight reservations. 

          "You could be wrong you know. Just because there a similarity doesn't mean it is true Headmaster." 

Sirius said grimly. Severus cut his eyes to the man and for once agreed. 

          "I suppose. When they return, we could have a test of some kind to assuage our concerns."

          "What _kind_ of test?"

Severus asked, his anger slowly lowering.

          "I'll think of something. I believe if we use Harri's blood, and then if we mix the blood of Harri's with the phoenix, if it comes out the same, we'll know. We shall ask the parchment on which the blood rests if that is a blood of a phoenix. When a phoenix dies, it is reborn, and nothing about its physical aspects changes."

          "Harri is the human incarnation of the seventh phoenix. Lily told me her daughter would bring her back, it was written in her tea leaves, it was seen in her dreams, and it is prophesized in the text. While you were looking through the _Volumen__ Aetis Magus, did you by any chance skim through the Phoenix Prophecy, Sirius?"_

          "The pages are torn, but yes I read what I could."

          "Not all of the pages are torn Sirius, at least not the most important parts of the text. There is a section devoted to the significance of the Phoenix's return."

Sirius flipped through the pages, and found what he was looking for. After many hours of reading, he knew the text from to back by now. He looked at Dumbledore with shock laced on his face. There were many things in his life that he had been forced to accept, and while some of these things he accepted willingly, what Dumbledore was alluding to was still a shock.

          "Yes, I've read bits and species, there isn't much there. Whoever wrote the book, obviously didn't want the power of the Phoenix Prophecy getting out. Still, it's a bit early to assume Harri is the Phoenix we've read about or if it has anything to do with the Mother Root Spell." 

          "She isn't going to like hearing this. There's too much pressure, and Voldemort is planning something. Of this I am certain. Lucius visited me not two days ago. He was snooping around, looking for clues of my betrayal. He didn't even ask how we were getting on with bring Harri and his son back. He wants to know how vulnerable we have become without Harri here."

Severus mused, thinking about the peculiar visit Lucius had paid him. Though the man thought himself clever, Severus could easily see through that guise. He never did understand why Voldemort wanted to kill Harri in the first place. Why Voldemort asked her to step aside? 

          "We just have to wait for them return. Who or whatever is controlling things will bring them back eventually. She may be there to learn something. If said party were going to kill them, they'd already be dead."

Dumbledore answered grimly. He too disliked the idea of simply waiting for his students to return. 

          "There's something else that has been bothering me."

Remus said thoughtfully. 

          "Why is Draco in the past as well? Why is Harri in the past at all? Even if they tasted a drop of that Time Warp potion, despite the potion's potency, it should not have sent them that far in time. Furthermore, what can they possibly learn in the past?"

          "Maybe they both needed to see something from the past, so they can understand what they must do when they return. As far as Draco is concerned, I suppose he plays a part in this grand scheme. This book is gives a grave foretelling of a future that is very uncertain for the side of Light. Have you skimmed through the poem at the end?"

Suddenly, Fawkes flew to Dumbledore's desk. He used his talons, dipped in ink and wrote in a messy scrawl, an ominous message. The four men watched as the beautiful bird wrote its message carefully, and slowly, making sure it's tail feathers did not smudge the letters. Soon, they could see the ominous message, and were very shocked indeed. 

_The seventh of the seventh, born not once but twice  
Will lose the love she sought to gain  
Her rage may bring the end drawing nigh  
The Sixth cannot save her, nor can the panther's cry   
The future rests on two opposing animagi _

"What in the hell does _that mean?" _

Sirius asked when Fawkes had stopped writing. He flew to Dumbledore's shoulder and rubbed his beak against his friend's cheek. Dumbledore sighed, he wasn't sure he should give his opinion of what they had just read. Severus felt similar; the implications were too on point. They sat in silence unwillingly to voice what they were all thinking. Things were uncertain, and though Dumbledore knew Fawkes to be a majestically beautiful, rare, and intelligent bird he didn't want to believe what it meant. With the potential for power Harri had, if she were to somehow go bad, if she chose the path of darkness, he knew that the side of the Light would not stand a chance. Dumbledore sent an elf to Minerva. He wondered if things would continue going from bad to worse, in his young pupils' lives.

*

The days had passed rather quickly for Harri and Draco. To keep their promise to their parents, they stayed away from one another, unless in class or practicing Quidditch. There were spats here and there but neither ever let things escalate into a full fledged argument. They both were improving at a rapid pace, although Harri still had an edge on him. Many spectators marveled at how fast they flew, and how good a seeker they were. Everyone was fascinated with Harri's maneuverability, especially James who constantly challenged her to a flying contest. Harri was enjoying her time in the past, and she tried to keep thoughts of leaving out of her mind. 

Although she was getting closer to her mother by the minute, another bond was forming with her unrevealed parent. Harri found Severus to be pleasant company, and occasionally when she heard him speak animatedly on one topic or another, her mind drifted back to thoughts of what would make him into the man she knew him to be. They talked of everything, her life at home, her life at school, her favorite, and least favorite subjects. Despite her desire to dislike him, and find fault with all he said and done, she found him interesting. There were so many things they had in common. The only subject they didn't breach was her mother. Harri never mentioned her, and he always made indistinct references to her mother. 

After that day in the gazebo, when she had revealed the truth to him, they devised a way to meet with one another secretly. It was understood talking in public, unless to make insults or something of that nature was not to be done. The gazebo was the chosen meeting place. Harri was excited, because her mother would be commentating on the game today, and her father would be playing. Unfortunately, her excitement was annoying her practicing partner, who out of frustration or spite, perhaps both, sent a bludger her way. Instantly Harri was awakened from her stupor. The sharp pain her side, was nothing to compare to the anger at the person who threw the large ball. 

          "Ouch! Draco you asshole, that hurt!"

Draco smirked at her pain, and dodged the fist she sent aimed at his face. 

          "Temper, Potter.  Game starts in 20 minutes."

He whispered, looking at the crowd quickly filling the bleachers. Harri growled dejectedly, and flew up even higher, so that she was a speck in the sky. She was glad no one could hear their conversation. Draco doubled back closer to his father, and Severus. She gave her father a polite not, and he did the same. She had no idea her father played Quidditch, so this match was be interesting to say the least. He was a beater, and she just hoped he didn't send too many bludgers her way. 

James and Sirius gave her a wave. She smiled at them both, ignoring the wink her godfather sent her. When she got home, she'd definitely be embarrassing him with tales of his ladies man ways. She saw her mother, announcing with Remus. Lily waved, looking slightly worried at seeing her so high in the sky. She tried giving her a reassuring smile, but that hadn't worked. 

          "Welcome Quidditch fans! Isn't it a beautiful day for a lovely game of Quidditch, Remus?"

          "Ah yes, Lady Lily. It is a beautiful day for a game of Quidditch. Today we have two special players given the ok to play in today's exhibition game. For the Slytherin team, we have Draco Hollings."

Loud cheers could be heard from the Slytherins stands. 

          "For the Gryffindor team, we have Jayda Panes! Go Jayda, kick their Slytherin butts!!"

          "Ms. Evans!"

Professor McGonagall admonished, obviously not liking Lily's partiality. McGonagall knew of her familial connection. The only reason she knew was because she was Deputy Headmistress. Lily rolled her eyes, and winked at Remus mischievously. The players took their positions, and the game began. Soon, Gryffindor was up by 20 points. Harri had been doing rather well; maneuvering thought the sea of bludgers and chasers. Her father made an excellent chaser, and it was no wonder he didn't get along with James. They were rivals in everything. She hadn't missed the look of contempt that was passing between Draco's father and her won, and Sirius and James. 

So far Slytherin was doing pretty well, but she had yet to see the snitch, and she knew Draco hadn't. She flew higher, looking through the sea of students flying about. James scored, but got hit with a bludger sent by Lucius. She growled, but James shook it off, and smiled at Sirius who sent a bludger at Malfoy. All in all, it was nice game to watch. Remus and her mother were doing an excellent job of commentating. Things were getting pretty boring for her, until she spotted the snitch. Harry dived down chasing it, speeding up rather quickly. Soon Draco was on her tail. He coming in too close and they were already under the bleachers by now. He could fly abreast of her! 

          "Malfoy what in the hell are you doing?! There isn't enough room to fly side by the side!"

          "What do you _think_ I'm doing Potter?!"

Draco rammed his broom against hers, and they continued to push one another, both trying to grab the snitch. Harri edged out a little further, she was close now. She was very close, close enough to reach out and grab the snitch, but the golden ball flew threw a crack in the stands. Harri cursed, and flew out from under the stands, with Draco close behind. They came out to the sounds of loud cheering. Harri soared through the sky, grabbing the snitch but unfortunately, in her haste, she hadn't seen the many bludgers aimed at her.  Harri held the snitch high in her gloved hand, ending the game, but she was knocked from her broom by the torrent of bludgers. She had dodged one, but the other made contact. She felt panic rise as she fell from her broom. 

          "Jayda!"

Her teenaged mother screamed, as she watched her daughter fall. 

Harri closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact. The impact never came. Instead of feeling her bones break into excruciating pain, she felt herself being pulled up, lifted. Harri opened her eyes slightly. She hadn't expected to be saved by Draco Malfoy. Instead of a triumphant smirk, or a condescending look, he stared at her with what she might have considered worry had she not been so drowsy. He pulled her body unto his broom; Harri's broom had already fallen. She would not have been able to fly it back down in her condition anyway. Harri's head already had a large lump forming, and her scar was bleeding. 

          "Are you alright Potter?" 

Harri said nothing, her head rolling on her shoulders. Draco positioned her unto his broom so that they were facing one another. He couldn't put her behind him because she might fall off. She would probably be unconscious soon, since she was already slipping in and out. Draco steadied the broom, and flew down to meet the awaiting Madam Pomfrey as well as Madame Hooch. Draco wasn't positive but he believed that bludger had been charmed to attack her much like the time she had been hit by a wayward bludger in their second year. 

Draco sighed, and guided his broom towards the ground. They were met by their parents, and a chastising Madame Pomfrey. Hours later, when Harri had been given a bit Skele-O-Gro, she was feeling much better and a little uneasy as well. Someone or something had obviously jinxed her broom, but Harri did not know who'd do such a thing. Actually, Lucius Malfoy was a start, but he wasn't the only one she thought would do such a thing. During the game she hadn't seen Peter anywhere. Perhaps he was on assignment for his master, but even then her mother would have said something. 

At this point and time, they did consider the traitor a friend. She had been given time to think, and she was grateful to Pomfrey for that. One too many times her mother, Sirius, Remus, James, and even her father had tried to see her. Of course her father had been creative when asked what _he was doing in the hospital wing. Severus had quipped that he was obviously there to gloat and insult her. Pomfrey wasn't pleased by that remark and promptly gave him detention. Perhaps she was here for higher purposes than she thought, but she couldn't really explain Draco's presence. She would not blame the mishap with a potion for the real reason she was here. Harri lay down, falling into a peaceful dreamless sleep. She couldn't remember the last time she had been blessed with not seeing a vision of Voldemort. _

The next day, Harri knew something was wrong. There was an unspeakable tension in the air. Even her godfather, who was incessantly cheerful, seemed rather glum. Harri had yet to see her mother, and somehow whatever everyone around the school was depressed about, it most likely had to do with Voldemort. Harri read about how he had risen to power in the late seventies, slowly gaining attention by the killing of a few muggles here and there. He had also killed a few prominent wizards and witches of society during this time.  Perhaps he had murdered someone else, ruining another family's lives.

Harri went to the Gryffindor common room, seeing her mother surrounded by all her friend, with the exception of Peter. Harri frowned as at his absence. Even though they considered him a close friend, when would they realize that he was always disappearing, off to only Merlin knows where? To an outsider, who knew of the future, coming here she had seen so many signs of betrayal. So many times, she yearned to pull out her wand and kill him. To avenge her mother and James, and anyone else his allegiance to the dark had caused would be the greatest pleasure. Her conscience continued to tell her of the fairness of killing those having yet to commit a crime was wrong. 

She watched as her mother, racked with sobs, cried loudly, in front of everyone in the common room with no shame. Whatever this news was, apparently, everyone was in agreement, that crying was tolerated. She walked over to her mother, and sat down in front of her, touching her mother's soft arms, and pulling her hands gently from her face. Her mother did not bother shoving her way, she had grown accustomed to the feel of her daughter's hands, and probably like any other mother, recognize her voice anywhere. Harri was still amazed at how quickly her mother became attune to her. When she saw Harri's face, Lily embraced her in a hug. 

They said nothing, students were milling about, obviously feeling sorry for her mother, and even nervous. The only people who stayed were Remus, Sirius, and James. Harri was very glad her mother had such good friends. In the dark days ahead, they would need each other's friendship. Lily whispered the wretched news to her daughter, and the threesome, taking the hint, abandoned the common room for their dormitories. Harri sat next to her mother, trying her best to comfort her. 

          "Mom, are you going to be okay?" 

          "I certainly hope so. It's just still sort of fresh in my mind. I can't believe they're gone. I miss them so much." 

Harri nodded, trying not to cry herself. Of all the times to time travel, she picked the time when her grandparents were killed. 

          "I'm sorry you didn't get to meet them. They would have loved you." 

Lily whispered softly. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were red and puffy. 

          "I'm sorry too. I hope you're not angry with me for not telling you, but I couldn't. It's-"

          "Too dangerous to know of too much of the future. I know that, believe me. I know _firsthand._"

          "What do you mean you know firsthand? Do you know something about the future?" 

Harri asked panicked. If her mother knew about Severus, or her and James' death, would she try to change anything? Lily gave her a comforting look, gently patting her hand. 

          "I sometimes have dreams. Professor Dumbledore believes I am a Seer. Sometimes, I have dream about things that are going to be on tests, or which pranks the boys will pull. Sometimes, I also have these really scary, weird dreams, but I've said too much already. It's nothing for you to worry about."

Harri didn't like the sound of that. Everyone was always telling her not to worry, and not to concern herself with their troubles. Somehow everyone else's troubles always affected her! She didn't mean to sound selfish, but she wanted to know why everyone tip toed around her. It was annoying because everyone expected her to fulfill their wishes, and save the day. She was old enough to be a hero, but young enough to know the important things surrounding her life. It may have sounded cool to some, but the idea of her life shrouded in mystery wasn't appealing. 

          "What does that mean?" 

          "It means that I know things about you, things you haven't told us, not even Dumbledore."

Harri looked at her mother speechless. There was no way she could have known, Harri had said nothing, and she knew Draco wasn't dumb enough to say anything to anyone about her mother. She hadn't told Dumbledore, so how did her mother get any information about her uncertain future? Once again, her life had taken another odd twist. 

*

As Minister of Magic, this was a very trying time for anyone that was aware of Harriet Potter's disappearance. If such an event would have happened to anyone else, while everyone work to remedy the problem, it could not begin to describe the widespread panic that would occur if the wizarding world knew that their beloved heroine, Harri Potter was lost in time. Though he had only met the girl on a few occasions, personally he did not see what was so special about her. She was just another half blood to him. Of course, his secret nonchalance towards her was to be kept a secret. If anyone found out that he didn't harbor great admiration for the great Harriet Potter, he'd never hear the end of it. 

          "Excuse me, Mr. Fudge sir?"

A young intern asked, peeking into his luxurious office. He regarded her with a curt nod, gesturing for her to come in. She stepped in, wary of all of the debris that he had lying around. The man was truly messy, and to lazy was to perform a cleaning spell. She avoided the papers that were teetering over his many desks, and handed him a letter.

          "Who is this from?" 

          "A Mr. Malfoy sir. He wanted me to personally deliver it. He said eh was sorry he couldn't be here, but that you'd understand." 

          "Thank you. You may leave now."

Fudge opened the letter, and read through the letter rather quickly. The attack was being planned, and Malfoy wanted to know if he had everything ready. Fudge sat back, worry laced upon his face. If word got out that he was not on the side of the Light, he'd be jailed, possibly sent to Azkaban. No one must know of the many attacks he had helped organize, locations of Muggle lovers, and their families. Though he was not as high as Lucius or Severus in Voldemort's hierarchy he did retain some power in the dark forces. His livelihood depended upon the success of the Dark Lord's return to power. There was no doubt in his mind that his lord would succeed, but Harri Potter had definitely proven to be hard to kill. 

She was brave, he'd give her that, but she was also young, and she didn't stand a chance against his master at full power. The so called savior of the wizard world would not make it to her eighteenth birthday if he had anything to say about it. The plan was in full swing, it was only in the first phase, but with Severus' betrayal, and Harri Potter out of the way, Hogwarts was vulnerable. Of course, an attack on a school for children would _seem_ easy, but Fudge did not dare underestimate Albus Dumbledore. 

*

          "Hermione watch it! You stepped on my foot."

 Ron cried out in pain.

          "I said I was sorry in advance, Ron. Honestly." 

          "It's okay. We should probably work faster. We don't know how long Snape will be gone."

Ron said hurriedly. They need to work faster. 

That was the third time Hermione had stepped on his foot as they ransacked Professor Snape's office. After waiting nearly three hours for him to leave, they listened for the password to his private stores, and snuck in. Without the cloak they were vulnerable, but when they looked in Harri's trunk it was gone. Instead they relied on a hastily made invisibility charmed that only lasted for a few hours. Ten hours was the maximum amount of time allotted for this particular charm. Snape's stores were ordered very nicely, so they had to make sure whatever they took wasn't noticeable. 

          "I've got the last of that veela hair. Let's get out of here!" 

They gathered up the stolen materials, placing them in a burlap bag, and were ready to go. Ron opened the door, then slammed it shut. He looked at Hermione with a panic. 

          "Someone's coming! Hide!"  
  


Ron said ducking under a nearby desk. Hermione rolled her eyes at his ridiculousness. She threw the bag behind a chair, and stood in a corner. 

          "We're invisible Ron. There's no need to hide. Just get in a corner so whoever is coming doesn't bump into you."

Ron complied, and shuffled quietly in to the huddled corner Hermione was occupying. They said nothing, although both were mere inches away from the other. Ron felt his cheeks heat. He silently thanked the God's he was invisible and that she couldn't see his face. Hermione was also very grateful her blush could not be seen. She wasn't used to being so closed to him. They fit perfectly, like two pieces wedged together. They listened quietly, neither could breathe when they the door creak open, and three boys come in. What they were surprised to see was Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle. They were breathing deeply, as if they had just been running. 

          "Neville? What are you doing with those two riff raff?" 

Ron asked, stepping forward. All three boys paled slightly. 

          "R-Ron is that you?"

Neville asked timidly. 

          "Of course it's Ron! What are you three doing in here together?" 

Hermione piped, now able to breathe freely. 

          "Hermione?"

          "Is that the Mudblood?" 

Goyle asked, scratching his head. Suddenly, he was doubled over clutching his stomach in pain. 

          "Don't you call her that you idiot!"

          "Ron, forget that, we've all got to get out of here. Snape could get here any minute!" 

          "Where are you?" 

Neville asked looking wildly around the room. 

          "We're in here with you. Hold on." 

Hermione cast the removal spell, revealing herself. Ron followed suit. 

          "Why are you to in his private stores Hermione?" 

          "Er, let's talk about this in Gryffindor tower."

          "It's okay Ron. We're here for the same reasons you two are. We need some of Snape's ingredients to brew a spell powerful enough to bring Harri back."

          "And Draco too!" 

Crabbe said menacingly. Neville gulped, and nodded. 

          "Yes, we're going to bring back Draco as well. That's why they've agreed to help. We've reached an agreement. This is only a compromise for now. If we all work together we can bring them back safely."

Neville argued. Everyone agreed working together would be beneficial. House rivalries, and personality clashes were kept in check for the time being and the five made their way to an abandoned dueling room, and quickly assembled the ingredients. People rarely ventured down the lonely hallway; much less enter the dilapidated room they were currently in. After many unsuccessful tires, the group of five managed to get the first portion of the potion to brew correctly. It would need one week to ferment, or so they all guessed. Technically the "potion" they created wasn't a real potion. Their potion was a combination of the Communiqué potion, a summoning potion, and a locking charm. Hermione hoped they would have better success than Professor Lupin had with brewing the difficult concoction. 

          "We are agreed then? We'll meet back here in one week to see if the potion's ready. The room is under a locking spell so no one should be snooping around."

Hermione said in a formal, businesslike manner. 

          "Yea and we act the same still." 

Crabbe said with encouragement from Goyle. 

          "It's fine by me."

They declined shaking hands, and they walked out going their separate ways. Once Crabbe and Goyle were out of earshot, Neville took the time to ask them a question that had been bugging him. 

          "Hermione, Ron… After we heard about Harri's uh, "predicament." What happened to you two after breakfast? You just disappeared!"

          "Did you steal Harri's cloak?"

Hermione asked, suddenly changing the subject. Neville frowned at her evasiveness. They wanted to keep secrets, then so would he. He would have thought they would want to help him, and be there for their so-called best friend. Some best friends they were! Neville took out the cloak, and handed it to Hermione; he walked off ahead of them, wanting to be alone with his thoughts. 

**FN:** That's it for now. For those of you wanting some R/Hr, (controls bile coming up) I at least referred to their "relationship". Neville's getting backbone, either that or he's thinking more! Lily was rather cryptic wasn't she? Who jinxed Harri's broom, (again) and why? Fudge a traitor to the Light?! Can Ron, Hermione, Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle bring back Harri and Draco if the adults can't seem to get it right?! Next chapter- Lily's confession, Dumbledore begins teaching Harri, and even Draco gets a little wiser! Peter gets his ass kicked, James get sad, Snape gets a message, Voldemort appears, and Lucius _may have a heart. _


	10. Turns out not where but who you’re with ...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I do not own Harry Potter, although I wish I did. This is just a fan's dedication. Frankly, I'm not done playing with them yet, dammit! Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, whom we should all thank for her wonderful series. Here, here! 

**Story Summary:** This is more or less an answer to Severitus' challenge. There is a twist I have yet to see anyone write. What if Harry Potter was born a girl, and discovered Severus Snape was her biological father? What if her mother could come back to her? What if her name wasn't Harry Potter in the first place? Will she accept the truth, or deny her heritage? HP/DM, RW/HG (Very _little as it is disgusting!) and SS/LE! ^_^_

**AN:** Thanks to the following for reviewing. Saimhe, Quickjewel - thanks, Alaskantiger, nimacu, Fire Kitten, Katrina, angel_1215 – you're my **100th** reviewer, Liviania, Eugiebear, Noelerin, Siobhan, Tigress of the Night, Furies, and Hannah! **How many of you thinks this story should continue until the end of Harri's fifth year, or until she's out of Hogwarts?** Please let me know in the reviews, thank you. A shout out to ('.')angel_1215('.')

**More Than You Think You Are **

Chapter Ten: Turns out not where but who you're with that matters, and hurts not much when you're around!

He had saved her life- _again_. She owed him now, a debt had been incurred. They successfully managed to avoid one another after the bludger incident, but luck was fading because they had managed to avoid one another for too long. Lady Luck would not be with them now however. They hadn't discussed how she would repay the favor, but Harri didn't fancy owing Draco Malfoy anything. Whatever her debt repayment was, it would be swift, and she'd make sure of that. Just when she thought she had maneuvered through the sea of students and teachers away from his sharp eyes, towards her bedroom's safety she bumped into him. They stared at one another, unsure of how to respond. Draco caught Harri's eye, but she looked away. She certainly wished her bravery would show now. 

          "How's your head?" 

Draco asked, casually breaking the ice. Instinctively, Harri's hand reached up, and felt her scar, it felt the same, and the unsightly bump that had been on her head had now vanished. Her bangs covered it now, barely seen through her thick tresses. She ran her fingers down the outline, tracing the scar that would be on branded on her forehead for the rest of her life. 

 "It's fine, it's nothing Madame Pomfrey can't fix... I-I just wanted to say thanks, for you know saving my life."

She paused, removing her hand from her forehead. Draco gazed at her with an unreadable expression.  They stood in silence, both uncomfortable with the eerie silence. Harri shuffled her feet nervously. Suddenly she felt shy and withdrawn. Draco cleared his throat, and she looked up at him, and he gave her a rare smile. Harri smiled back, not caring if his smile was meant to be malicious. It was rare when he smiled at all, so for him to give her a genuinely friendly amiable grin; she couldn't help but feel a little flattered by the gesture. Harri went into the foyer, and began her homework, totally ignoring Draco. Now that she had thanked him, there

          "Potter?" 

Harri looked up from her textbook, slightly taken aback at how silently he moved about the room. There was only one other person who could do such a thing so well, and that was her father. He probably taught him the art of sneaking up on people. Draco looked at her intensely, but she tried to avoid looking him in the eye. Her eyes were covered by long strands of thick raven hair, which prevented him from seeing her jade green eyes. He paused, recalling the night they had arrived. Perhaps she had chosen the name Jayda because of her eyes?  Draco shook his head, banishing the strange thoughts from his mind. Lately, she had been on his mind way too much comfort. He nervously ran a hand through his golden hair, desperately trying to make sense of his feelings. What did it matter what color her eyes were?!

          "Yes, is there something you wanted?" 

          "Why do you think we're here?" 

He asked her bluntly, looking at her carefully for her reaction. That thought had been running rampant in his mind since they arrived. He supposed he could imagine why Harri was brought here, but himself? Why was he sent to the past? The thought that that a tiny sip from a Time-Warp potion could bring him this far back was odd. Someone was behind their mysterious arrival, and he wanted to know who. He had his own suspicions, but he wanted to bounce ideas off of someone else. Since she would understand best, due to being in the same circumstance as he, they could think of what was behind the event. 

          "Truthfully, I don't really know. I think we might be here to serve a purpose, maybe to save something or someone, or be saved ourselves. I'm not really sure. Perhaps we're here to learn something. Have you noticed how strange Dumbledore has been acting lately?"

Harri asked, unconsciously leaning closer as if the room were bugged. He moved closer himself, and they whispered softly. They were in close proximity again, and ever since their return from summer holiday, being close to another was causing embarrassment, and uneasiness between them. Harri was the type to shrug off embarrassing situations, and bounce back fairly well, but Malfoy was different, yet the same. More and more each day, he was becoming _Draco, and she was seeing glimpses of a human side to his usual cold demeanor. Draco snorted at the question. She knew, just like many others that Draco had very little respect for the Headmaster, and time traveling hadn't changed his opinion in the least. _

          "I think he knows more than he lets on. Regardless of that, how could the Dumbledore of the past know something the Dumbledore of the future doesn't know?"

Draco asked thoughtfully rubbing his chin. Harri tapped her quill against her chin, thinking of the possible answers. They had been sitting in silence for almost ten minutes, trying to make sense of everything. Unfortunately, they were getting nowhere pretty fast. Harri had a vague idea of about Dumbledore's strange behavior but she could just be shooting in the dark. Draco paced the room back and forth, like an animal caged. Every now and then he'd run his hands through his hair. It was actually somewhat attractive she thought silently. She chastised herself for her thoughts. She was thinking about him again, in _that_ way. If he and she were different people, then this would be normal. It was normal to be attracted to a member of the opposite sex. Things should have been easy, they should be able to flirt, and laugh like any other teenagers, but they weren't anyone else. They were Harriet Potter, and Draco Malfoy. Fate had decided absolutely nothing was going to be easy between them.  

          "I think that Dumbledore erased his own memory. Either that or someone else did it for him. I find it hard to believe that any of his close friends would have erased it though. McGonagall knows about us, but that is only because she is Deputy Headmistress. Even still, she'd have to know we were going back in time and try to stop us. No one stopped us, because they had their memories erased." 

          "That is a good theory, but Dumbledore couldn't obliviate himself. I highly doubt that he and McGonagall did that to each other either.  It would be entirely too dangerous. I believe something more powerful than Dumbledore erased his and McGonagall's memory, or at least partially."

          "So, what do we know so far? We know whomever, or whatever sent us here is trusted by Dumbledore, or vice versa, oblivated both he and McGonagall, and may or may not be benevolent." 

Harri stood up, going to her bedroom, and fetching a book. She returned with _Spells of the Century, and she began skimming through it. They were going to have to do a bit of research. It was now that Harri wished she had Hermione there with her to do the grunt work for her. It wasn't as if she was lazy, but Hermione actually enjoyed this type of stuff. _

          "I'd very much like to believe this magical... entity is benevolent, but how do we know for sure. We could be here because we are going to be hurt, killed, and abused. Merlin knows what else." 

Draco scoffed at that answer. He could easily see the signs of peril, and he doubted they were in danger. Years of living under Lucius Malfoy's iron fist had taught him a thing or to about danger, abuse, and seeing the signs of danger yet to come. Whatever sent them here, he believed had good intentions or they wouldn't be killed here. 

          "Trust me Potter. If were going to die, we'd have already been killed. We're here to fin something out, learn something I guess. Come on, I have an idea." 

Draco said gathering a quill and parchment. He stood at the door staring at her expectantly. Harri rolled her eyes, and followed suit. She walked silently beside him, saying nothing, but her face had a slight smile upon it. Apparently there was a bit of a mischief maker in all of us. Draco watched her with peripheral vision. She looked rather pretty when she wasn't making wisecracks to him, and was actually acting like, like something else. He cleared his throat, and abruptly stopped. 

          "What is it?" 

          "I just wanted to remind you that I have saved your life twice now, and that is an obligatory Wizard's debt you've incurred." 

He said seriously. Harri quirked a raven eyebrow, crossed her arms, and waited for the catch. He leaned against the wall, propping a foot up. To Harri, he looked like the epitome of cool, a suave Casanova. She wasn't sure she liked where this was going. Harri squared her shoulders, and marched right up to him, and stopped centimeters from him. They were almost touching, and she smiled at his sudden change in behavior. She gently trailed her slender fingers against his chest. She heard his intake of breath, and she continued avoiding his eyes, lest she lose her nerve. Suddenly, he grasped her hand, gently, and gently turn his chin to face her. The look in his eyes chilled Harri. It was a smoldering gaze, the kind she had seen ion television, on soap operas. Never had she been addressed with such a stare. 

          "What are you doing Potter, hmm? Are you trying to seduce me into removing the debt all together? Forget it Potter. Although I must say, I am flattered that you would go to such lengths." 

Draco said smirking. He still held her hand, and before she could pull away, he held her in a tight embrace. Harri squirmed, trying to escape his grip, angry that her athleticism didn't help her at all. Even though she was being held by him in a gentle romantic way, and it was _Malfoy_ caressing her skin, she had to admit his touch did feel nice. He looked into her eyes, and she felt her cheeks flush. He kissed her, encouraging her to respond. They stood awkwardly planting butterfly kisses on one another, in a dark corridor, not caring about their differences. They stopped, when the necessity for air prevented them from going any further. Harri's rosy cheeks were almost identical to his own. She pulled away from him, feeling odd, and out of place. There was something about being there with him, in his arms- but now was not the time to think like this. 

          "We should head to wherever we're going. Someone might see us, and where are we going?"  

          "I don't tend to worry about the things that other people say Potter, and neither should you. We are going to the library. That's where we'll be able to get more information."

          "How do I know you're not trying to get me alone in a dark room?" 

          "If I wanted to get you somewhere dark, trust me, this place would _not_ be it." 

Harri joked playfully. Was she flirting with Malfoy?! If Ron and Hermione could see her now… They'd probably be sick. She didn't want to feel torn between friends and him. Sure, she was attracted to him, but what if there was more? What if she wanted to pursue a relationship with him, and everyone found out, and then they went crazy? No, she would not hide anything; if it were anyone else no one would have a problem! Then again, how was she to know if he were really sincere in his teases, and kisses, and everything else. What was she on about? They kissed a few times, barely even registering on the make out map, and already she was thinking about what everyone else would think. Harri laughed at her ability to blow things out of proportion.  

          "What's so funny?" 

Draco asked, as they reached the library, looking around for Madam Pince. Fortunately, she was nowhere to be found. She could be asleep by now like most of the other professors. They and to be especially careful; Harri didn't have access to the invisibility cloak. A charm wouldn't last long, and if they were heard, someone could just use the counter charm and see them. 

          "We should be looking for magical entities, powerful magical creatures, and the yearbooks of Dumbledore's years." 

          "That would be found in the restricted section." 

          "Right."

          "Right." 

          "You take the right side, I'll take the other."

Draco offered, already heading to the yearbooks. 

          "Use the Qwik Quotes. It's faster, than longhand, and we'll be out of here sooner." 

Harri reminded, leafing through the books on magical entities. They both went to their respective sections. What felt like hours was only a few minutes in reality. In those ten minutes, neither had found much of anything. Harri was beginning to believe that maybe they were really just in the 70's by some random fluke. Yet when she evaluated everything they had experienced, their personalities, their abilities, and their weaknesses, it was like they were here to be trained. She had overheard Professor Chaffin, an interim physical combat professor go over with Dumbledore how improved she and Draco were becoming. If something was going on, why would everyone let them believe whatever they willed, instead of telling the truth?

Harri's trance was broken however, when Draco slammed a very large, very thick book down on the table. They coughed as they dust settled, but not before Harri gave Draco her best glare. He winked playfully, bending down to kiss her soft cheeks.  She blushed, much to her chagrin _again_, but swatted him away. Draco took a seat, pouring over the text. 

          "Well? What have you discovered?" 

          "I think we may have something here. You're a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin right? Since you're the model _Gryffindor, and I'm the model __Slytherin, we have been chosen for something. What better thing than to have to students the epitome of their houses, and of course them being stereotypical enemies, helps a bit. We're fifteen, and we have the best grades in our houses respectively."_

          "Yes, I know these things. What are you getting at Draco?" 

          "_Hello_ Potter!  Hasn't McGonagall talked with you about becoming an animagus yet?" 

          "Yes, but what does that-"

          "I think we are the animagus they were talking about in those legends." 

          "What?! I think you're just grasping for anything now. You had me up to the legendary part."

Draco frowned at Harri's ignorance. Of course, she'd know nothing. She has been exposed to the magical world for five years, while he was raised in the wizard world all of his life. She wouldn't know about the legend of the battling heirs.  He looked at her thoughtfully, thinking of the best way to explain everything to her in the simplest terms. 

          "Listen up Potter, this is a long story, and I'll try to stick to the facts. Make a short as possible okay?" 

****

Severus had woken up from yet another nightmare of Lily yelling out to him. She was angry with him, and her once vibrant green eyes were dull and bland. The tears she cried were ice, and it hurt to see her in such a state. Though it was just a dream, it still disturbed him to no end. The strangest part of the entire dream was that Lily kept saying something about checking the bottom cabinet of his desk in his study, underneath the floor paneling.  He thought this was odd, but at least his dream was less painful than before. Now that he knew for fact that Harri was his, things seemed a little easier. There was a part of Lily that would always be with him. 

Here, in the abyss of his memories, in his mind, his psyche, the mother comforts child. They sat around at dinner eating merrily. His surliness was gone. No longer did his face scowl at the mention of the name Potter. That night he woke with a start and tears trickled from his eyes. He wept soundlessly, bitter, angry, and worried. Now that he had someone, now that he had a real family untainted by growing up with up with _his_ own father around. He had missed so much, everything that counted. He missed her first steps, he missed her first words. He missed every moment that made being a father worthwhile. 

Then again, would him being in her life been for the worst. Admittedly he never despised Harri. Although he had come close to resenting the child, he couldn't do something as abhorrent as that. Lily died for her, and though it was childish and unfair, he blamed her death on the blasted baby that managed to live while Lily could not. When he had learned of Dumbledore's treachery, he was angry, and still was. How could his trusted Headmaster keep such important information secret? Why had the Headmaster allowed his precious Gryffindor, his model student to stay with the Dursleys? He would never forgive Dumbledore for the secrets he kept and the lies he told. He robbed them both of the time they could have had together. Had the man just said something, he could have rescued her from the abuse. 

He had seen the bruises, the marks on her flesh. She always made some cockamamie story up about falling, or doing "sporty things", but he knew the truth. He knew all to the well the marks of someone that was beaten, he could see through the makeup, and long sleeved clothing. What kind of person allowed a child to stay in a dangerous environment? He vowed the night they had discovered their familial connection that she would never live with the Dursleys again. Severus didn't care if he had to openly admit the parentage. He would take blood tests, drink the Veritaserum, and administer the Fidelitas. There was no way in hell he would ever allow her to lie with again. She would be staying at Snapeshire as soon as the school year was over. 

He could have prevented Harri from growing up with those horrible muggles. She could have been with him, loved, and cared. He would have loved their daughter. He couldn't begrudge Lily. She did what she had to do, but how dare that, that _Headmaster has the audacity to keep such a matter to himself? He wasn't acting in Harriet's best interest. What angered Severus even more was that he used some paltry excuse. Even though he was a Death Eater and a spy Severus would have risked everything to be with his daughter to raise, her to love her, and to take care of her. This is injustice he had done to their family would not go unpunished. Did Dumbledore think so lowly of Severus that he thought he would deny his own child? _

Severus was sickened by the thought. Never would he avoid claiming her. So what if she resembled James? She wouldn't of long anyway. What she looked like didn't matter anyway, she was his child, and he would not lose her. Was she safe, would she taken care of? He felt so helpless, being unable to retrieve her and Draco. They could be seriously hurt, starving, and anything dreadful. Though he was worried about Harri, Draco was causing him grief as well. Lucius was definitely going tot try to initiate him into the Death Eater's circle upon their return, and Severus couldn't allow the boy to go through something like that. He remembered when he had been given the mark. AT the time, he thought he could get power, respect, but he went through the wrong channels to get it. 

Having never agreed with the Dark Lord's initiative in the first place, straying away from him wasn't hard. Maintaining his alleged loyalty to Voldemort was.  He never held much hope in him to begin with. Lucius was with him, and he knew that there would come a day in which loud shrieks of terror would be heard, children fleeing madly about and Death Eaters everywhere.  Severus stood, gathering his robes about him, and headed downstairs to his office. Out of curiosity, he would check the designated space, and see exactly what Lily was talking about. How could she have known where he hid anything? 

He frowned to himself, frustrated at how strange things were becoming. Why had he hidden anything in a teacher's office? Perhaps he knew he'd one day be a teacher? Severus smacked his forehead in annoyance. He officially hated time traveling effects. Severus went to the bottom cabinet next to his family daggers. Brushing the dust away he stared in shock a t the small tin box that was covered in dust. Why hadn't the castle moved the location of the box somewhere else? Severus reached for the box, but recoiled in pain at the heat he felt when he tried reaching for it. At least as a teenager he had been very clever. The box was charmed, so that even he would have to perform a spell to release it. Severus reached for his wand, and in a simple wand waving position, he spoke the unlocking charm. 

          "Alahamora." 

The box glowed slightly, but its appearance hadn't changed. He reached for the box, and sighed when he felt only a warm tingling sensation. The box had a lock on it, but that could easily be removed with one of his daggers. Severus brought the box to his desk, and sat down carefully, using the dagger as a makeshift crowbar. It opened with a _shnikt _that was barely heard.The tin box was a treasure trove of memories and letters. He rummaged through them, being careful not tear the aged parchment. The first thing that caught his eye was the photographs. Unlike wizard photos they didn't move at all. He remembered Lily having a muggle camera through sixth and seventh year, but he didn't know about her having one in fifth year. Then again, they barely spoke to one another, unless during prefect meetings.

The photograph was of Harri, Lily, and himself. Even as a teen, he wore an indifferent smirk on his face. Lily looked happy, and so did Harri. They gave each other that ridiculous muggle bunny finger thingy the muggles often did in their pictures. He couldn't help but think when that picture was taken. Then it dawned on him, they were changing the past! No wonder he had hidden everything away beforehand. Obviously Dumbledore erased their memories, preventing them from knowing anything about the time travelers. Why was _he in the photograph though?Why was it just the_ three _of them? Perhaps whatever it was that was written on the parchment would explain something. Severus put the photo down, and began reading the letters. _

_Severus,_

_I know this is going to sound strange, and maybe even unbelievable, but when you are done reading you'll know all of what I've written is true. You have a **daughter. Yes you, Severus Snape, a self proclaimed hater of children. I know technically I am still a child, but anyway I'm going off track. The reason I am writing this is because I'm going to be obliviated later. I want to remember everything; even if it's through this letter it would be worth it. Anyway let me tell you about your daughter, Jayda. (Isn't that a pretty name?) She's beautiful Sev. She's smart, funny, and athletic; a seeker to be exact (a whiz on the Quidditch pitch!) AND she's good at swordplay. She beat the snot out of Lucius Malfoy's boy. Can you believe Luc had a kid, and with Narcissa of all people! **_

_I know she is keeping something very important from me, and so is Lucius' kid, Draco I think his name was. You won't believe what I had to do find out either? (I used the Fidelitas!) Thank Merlin Mother and Father don't know about this. The things he'd tried to do! If Jayda knew I was writing to myself, she'd go insane. Where does she get that temper anyway? Definitely not from her mother. Speaking of her mother, you would not believe who her mother is! I don't even want to write it out on paper! What if someone **sees** this?! That's why I am placing charms and spells on this. Odds are, I'll probably never see this letter again, but I wrote this in case I did. _

_If something were to happen to Jayda, or her mother… There's so much I wish we could together, although we won't be able to, it's kind of nice. We had a game today, and those Gryffindorks won! __L__ Now get upset, but she's in Gryffindor because of her mother. At least that's my guess. Sometimes, just talking with her, I'd think she was a Slytherin through and through. I know you'll agree… I am so lucky to have a family. She cares about me, genuinely. Occasionally though, I get the feeling she that she's hurting because of something deeper. It makes me sad because I can't solve it for her. Ugh! Listen to me, I sound I parent-y and I'm only 15. It feels weird being around my family, and not being able to tell everyone that my kid is so cool, and smart and brave, and kind… and everything I want to be. Don't get me wrong Sev, she's not perfect, but she's a great person, and it makes me feel kind of proud to be her father. (I know a first for the Snapes!)_

_Ugh! There I go again getting in touch with my feelings. Maybe I should go find Black and Potter, and engage in a manly duel, or play pranks on the Hufflepuffs! Those damn Marauders think they're the only ones one can play a prank on someone. Heh Heh I showed Black today… Back to Jayda. She's cool, and her mother's not bad either. Let's just say you better thank your lucky stars! Jayda had to see Dumbledore today so I hope she's not in trouble or anything. Potter and Black had better leave her alone... I saw the way Black was ogling her. Damn pedophile. Well technically he isn't, but it's still gross._

_She's enjoying herself here, which makes me happy. I won't be able to see her again for another 12 years, I think. __L__ I haven't done the math yet. It sucks too, because she's one of the few people that understand me. That's life though. It figures one of the few blessed to understand the enigma that is I, is my kid 20 years in the future that isn't scheduled to officially arrive for quite some time. There's something about her that I can't help but love. I think Narcissa put it best when she said that instinctively we feel something for our children. That I care at all is something special. I still can't imagine how she could marry Luc. I thought they were just a fling for one another. They claim dating each other something dangerous and different. A Slytherin and a Hufflepuff! Ha! I've got to go now. Jayda's giving me the 'look'. Bye for now. _

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

_P.S. Cherish the time you have with them now. They are both remarkable women. _

Severus leaned back into his chair, shock written on his face. He would tell no one of his discovery. He pocketed the letter, and the photograph, putting the tin box back into its hiding place. He went back to his room, a slight smile on his face. At least she was having fun, and doing well. Would everything go to being the same when they returned? If they were doing so well, and getting along, then maybe there was a chance for them. If she liked him then, perhaps Harri would have residual feelings later. He could after all, only hope. Still, he couldn't help believe that there was no hope in her for him.  

******

Though he was small, and pudgy, he hung around a group of the most popular boys in school, Peter Pettigrew was lonely. Everyone always assumed he was a hanger-on. A person riding on the coat tails of his friends success. He was tired of being called weak, and ugly. He was a person too dammit! There was only so much a he could take before he went berserk on these jerks he called his peers. They were nice people, really his friends James, Sirius, and Remus. Although they had a tendency to make him feel left out, and then treat him like he was some member off their stupid fan club. 

He had been the one to jinx Lily's cousin's broom. He didn't trust that girl as far as he could throw her, and Peter was never known for his athletic ability. He knew she was lying when he first saw her, and the boy, the other "transfer student" that mysteriously showed up look a lot like Lucius Malfoy. Hadn't the other boy said he was Lucius' cousin?  Peter smelled a rat, and he knew it wasn't himself. Those two weren't from around here, at least not the girl. He had remembered Lily saying that her parents were only children. Even if she was lying to them, and she really did have a cousin, he highly doubted said cousin was a witch or wizard. He had been the one that jinxed her broom, but he wouldn't have killed her anything. He wasn't a murderer.  

He had been in allegiance to his master for three months now, a fresh recruit that had joined the ranks after hearing such good things about the new Dark Lord.  Like many, he was skeptical at first, but then he began to agree with some of the wizard's opinion. People were getting so afraid of him; they dared not to even speak his name. Many called him the next Grindelwald, and Peter Pettigrew was in the center of it. He had been given the assignment of recruiting more students to join his mission. He had snuck out of school tonight so that he could meet his master in Hogsmeade, ready for his next order. Luckily, Filch was nowhere near him, and he could roam about freely. He would have to be careful Mrs. Norris. She had caught him in rat form one too many times. She innerved him anyway. There was something about that blasted cat… it was almost as if she _knew what he was doing at night._

As he walked through the alleyways of the town, his black robes hiding his face, and body. If her were seen, he'd just be a dark, indescribable figure. The town was shut down, and it was dark and cold, a sure sign of fall coming. He walked briskly to the designated place, and waited with the other junior death eaters for the news. There circle was small, but they all hoped it would be the beginning of a new era of Dark. 

          "Ah Wormtail makes our last member. Do try to be _prompt_ next time, boy!"

An unidentified man croaked. Wormtail shook nervously, and took his place in the circle. He couldn't see the other faces, but they were probably shaking to. It was not wise to incur the wrath of one of the reigning leaders of the circle. He'd just shut up, and keep his head down. 

          "The Dark Lord has ordered the murders of more mudblood's parents. Those of you attending Hogwarts are to scout for new recruits, and report the names of all mudbloods, and half-bloods. Also, our Lord has said he will personally orchestrate the murders of Auror Potter, and his wife." 

Wormtail nearly squeaked aloud. He would have to betray James? He didn't really want to betray his friends, but he couldn't just disobey his master's orders. He sighed, conflicted with his decisions. Someone was going to be hurt in the end, and he was the cause of it. He couldn't even bring himself to feel even a little guilty.  The rest of meeting went rather quickly, and Wormtail, left feeling uneasy. Perhaps something from the kitchens would make him feel better. 

          "This meeting is adjourned. Leave quickly, all of you. Make sure none of you are seen, and if you betray the master, I think you realize you'll be forfeiting your lives!"

The older man sneered. Being the youngest one there, and not old enough to apparate anywhere, much less Hogwarts, Peter transformed into Wormtail, and fled the scene. He prayed to Merlin Mrs. Norris wasn't on the prowl anymore. Damn Filch and his she-demon cat.

The next week, James received the same unfortunate letter that lily had informing him, that his parents were now dead. It wasn't enough for the little lying bastard that he was responsible for her mother and James' death, oh no… More blood had to be shed, and he was responsible at least partially. Unfortunately, for Peter, Harri and Draco knew exactly who was behind it, and unlike Draco who wanted to remain impartial to everything, and not get involved, this was Harri's last straw. She was at the end of her rope now. She was angry when her own maternal grandparent's were killed, but now James' family too? She knew for a fact that Peter was somehow involved in this scheme. Harri didn't even care anymore that killing him would change the future, but she wouldn't have anyway.

Harri wasn't a murderer, and she couldn't kill someone, even scum like Peter Pettigrew. So instead, she resolved to kick his ass. Harri had already put on a nice pair of slacks, and lose fitting shirt, tucked in of course, with her now curlier hair, in a fitting pony tail. She brought her wand, although she doubted that she'd need it. She conveniently neglected to tell Draco that she was going to seriously maim Peter, but he couldn't get into the Gryffindor common room anyway.  Harri banged on the portrait hole, nearly punching a hole into the painting, causing the Fat Lady to nearly ruffle her skirts in astonishment. 

When she begrudgingly mumbled the password to get in, she marched past the staring students, right standing by the door, waiting for one of the boys to come out. The poor boy, a first year, unwisely gave her access, and she vaulted up the stairs, searching for the room in which Peter stayed. She found it with ease, after making a third year relinquish the location. Harri smirked, her gloves hiding her hands. She clinched her fists, exercising the muscles in her hands. Harri knocked on the door, and when Peter answered she smiled, at him, relishing the shocked expression. 

          "Hello Peter." 

Harri said, slamming her fist against his face, laughing when her fist connected with his face. She heard the all too familiar sound of bones breaking. Most likely it was his nose. Peter staggered back, clutching his nose in pain. Remus rushed to the door, staring at Harri with shock, but before he could do anything, Harri pushed him out of the way, and moved closer to Peter, now kneeling on the floor in pain. Harri lifted her thick boots her mother had given her and swiftly kicked him in the balls. He screamed again, but by this time Harri was backed against the wall by her godfather and James. Remus was tending to his _friend._

          "What's gotten into Jayda why were you attacking Peter?" 

          "Your friend deserved it, and he knows why. He jinxed my broom, and he's done a lot of other crap that deserves an ass kicking. Now let me go right now so I can finish the job!" 

          "What?! No way, you're dangerous. You need to calm down, before you continue to hurt Peter or anyone else."

James yelled, even though his parents had passed away only four days ago. Harri struggled between James and Sirius, getting even angrier. 

          "Let me go… Please? I'm not going to hurt anyone else. I just want to hurt _him_, for hurting me!"

          "You don't have proof Peter did any of these things anyway, Jayda. Now calm down and let's go downstairs and talk about this."

James coaxed, trying to be calm and understanding. How could he be so willing to help me when his parents just died? Harri felt a little sorry for him, knowing that if he really knew what was going on, he'd want to Peter himself. Harri nodded, and they released her. She did not move to attack Peter again; instead she took a deep breath and glared at him hatefully. 

Harri took out her wand swiftly, and muttered an Obliviate. She also healed Peter's bruises and nose, although she would have rather left it the way it was, broken and bruised. She pointed her wand at all four of them, and when they recovered from their trance she made up some ridiculous lie about seeing them for a prank on the Slytherins. Remus, James, and Sirius headed downstairs to look for Lily, but Peter looked at her carefully. He walked out the door ahead of her, but she pulled him back.

"You listen to me you little fucking rat! You stay the hell _away_ from Lily, or I'll hex you so hard, you'd be stuck in that form of a fat ass ugly rat! Are we clear?! I'm fucking serious, Pettigrew. Stay away from my cousin, and you had damn better stay away from me if you value your life. I know who you _really are." _

Peter nodded, and scurried out of the room. She had covered all of her loose ends. She had gotten her revenge, at least a little, and beat the hell out of Peter. It's too bad; he couldn't suffer in pain a bit longer. Harri smiled, and headed out of the boys dormitory before anyone stopped her.  Dumbledore wanted to see Draco and her anyway. She glanced back at Peter one more time. He had better not step one toe out of line while she was here. Or she might have to break her promise and kill him.  

**FN:** Harri and Draco **_kissed _again! What's going on with them? Working together and stuff… Snape got a message from himself! Peter beings the descent into evil. Harri beat him up, but erased their memories… I know I didn't include Voldemort's appearance, or Lucius yet, _or_ Lily's confession but they come next chapter. I'm going to play around with Lucius. I'll try to update sooner. Review please?  That's all for now! Peace!**

-Shanni 


	11. Tell me how we're gonna make it lastyou'...

Author's Notes: I'm back again with a new chapter! Yes, it has taken (counts on fingers) a total of nearly 3 months to update. Sorry about that, but I've been a busy little Shanni. I hope you enjoy, and please review this. Thanks a million! ( I apologize for taking so long to update, and let's not even dwell on the poor attempt at a timely update. Anyway, without further ado, I give you chapter eleven.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. So give me a break.  
  
More Than You Think You Are  
  
Chapter Eleven: Tell me how we're gonna make it last, you're ready to fly-  
I'm ready to crash!  
  
Severus Snape was curious. This admission was nothing new to him, not some foreign feeling, he'd never experienced. Very few things had the ability to make him feel insecure, and uncomfortable. In the beginning, before he had taken the first steps into the awkward relationship he'd developed with his daughter, he felt a strange and self-conscious whenever he was around Jayda. Now, this other female, with her silky skin, charming smile, and flaming beauty was making him, Severus Snape embarrassed.  
  
If she would just remove her arm from his, and if they could avoid practicing this bloody Prefect's Opening dance, then he'd be free from her. Why was she smiling at him? Had she discovered Jayda was their daughter? Would she be disgusted? Angry? He tried to move as far away from her as possible, being sure to at least give off the impression of them still being in close proximity. Unfortunately, he had ruled out Lily's infamous intellectual prowess. However, it didn't take a genius to see she was troubled by his obvious discomfort.  
  
"Are you alright, Severus? We can stop practicing if you're in any pain."  
  
He sighed slightly, somewhat relieved to have addressed the awkward moment at last. He took a chair in the empty ballroom, and gestured for her to do the same. Perhaps, he could take this time to get to know her better, as they really didn't know one another that well. It was amazing to see the future mother of his child as a young woman. It was as if he were looking through a twisted mirror, seeing the depths of her soul, and knowing that somehow despite her own attempts at trying to seem cheerful, he could see through the façade. He himself was the master in the guise of happiness.  
  
"I'm better now Lily. I'm just bored with dancing all of the time. I'm used to doing it at home, during one of my father's many social functions. It's just another mundane task to complete."  
  
Lily quirked an auburn eyebrow, surprised that he found dancing mundane. She was always of the opinion that those born into that upper-class of society somehow had an innate love for all things sophisticated. She sampled the fruit and cols meats left by the helpful house elves. Even though she had not been brought up to be stuffy and aristocratic, she knew that sometimes uncomfortable moments could be filled by eating, and thankfully there was food available. She offered him a piece of crab cake; a specialty made by Prissy.  
  
"I thought you liked all things classy, Severus."  
  
He snorted sarcastically, slightly upset by her comment. Had he always acted like an asshole? Was he that much like Lucius that she would say something like that? Normally, he couldn't care less about what anyone said about him. This was Lily though, and her opinions and beliefs mattered to him. He wondered which of them would buckle first. Would he fall for her, or would she somehow manage to fall for him?  
  
He took her hand, in a moment of either sheer stupidity, or sheer sanity. He held it there, as if he were a dermatologist, or merely someone admiring the smooth, soft skin of a young woman. She gasped, shocked by the initial contact, but generally enjoying the feel of his hand upon hers. Briefly, he noticed her trademark flame hair appear on her porcelain skin. They broke apart, as feeling the hot ice flow against them both. It wasn't normal to feel heat, and cold when two people touched was it?  
  
"What was that?! It felt like hot ice. Like something that was hot and cold at once. Did you feel it too Severus?"  
  
He nodded, almost catatonically, giving her an odd look. What in the blue blazes was going on? He looked at Lily closely, gauging her expression. Was this some kind of trick, of her doing? No, he thought. She had been just as shocked at he, if not more so. At least he had the knowledge of knowing she was his love, or would eventually become so. Thus, he attributed her lack of understanding to be fair. She was just as clueless as he.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing, Lily."  
  
He said, with a slight blush. He still hadn't explained why he touched her in the first place. As long as she didn't ask. he wouldn't press. Both teens had silently resolved to investigate this strange matter however. Whatever it was that had happened was not over by a long shot, and it would be discussed later. Of that they were both positive. Severus stood, ready for another round of boring, dancing. Perhaps he should offer to teach her how to dance a few of the more exotic dances, just to spice things up a bit. He held out his hand, gathering her up into his arms once more, now comfortable with pulling her a bit closer. Not touching, because he wasn't ready for any of that yet. He silently wished he wasn't alone in knowing about Jayda. Lily had a right to know who the eventual father of her baby was. Of course, Jayda would tell her mother when she was good and ready, but they were going to be obliviated anyway, so why not tell Lily? If she was angered and disgusted by the news, he'd be hurt, but they could erase her memory. Besides, she'd eventually fall for him, right?  
  
.  
"So have you spoken with your cousin Jayda recently? I'm sure she would love to talk with you about her recent improvement in all of those defense classes she put Draco and the young Malfoy in."  
  
"Yes, I have spoken with her. She seems a bit perturbed about all of the classes Dumbledore put her in. The good news is she and Draco are getting along much better now. It's good news because I don't think I would have been able to stand another one of their numerous arguments."  
  
"Things change Lily, and it's good to see an Evans and a Malfoy getting along."  
  
He said with a smirk. Lily rolled her eyes, and accidentally kicked his shins as he waltzed her across the wide-spread, but sparse ballroom. She didn't even bother contemplating how he knew Jayda was an Evans.  
  
**********  
  
Harri couldn't understand it. Why was she alone, except for Draco in a dark forest with only a wand for protection?! Dumbledore was really taking this survivalist training to a new level. Pretty soon he would ask them to wrestle lions to the floor, and even make a show of doing it. There were some benefits to being alone with him however. They were growing closer, enjoying the kissing and touching.  
  
Everything seemed so surreal, like a wonderful storybook, with the two romantic characters, clinging unto that bittersweet taste of an ancient love. In between what the Greeks had called aggappo and an all encompassing, unconditional love between a man and a woman, or a mother and a child, she wished she could grow to feel that way about someone other than her parents. She loved both her parents differently, with a majority of the same feelings.  
  
Harri loved her mother in a way she couldn't describe, but it was all around her, drowning her in its earthly beauty. Her mother saved her life, placing all of her hopes and dreams into the body and heart of a mere babe. Lily had so much faith in her that sometimes Harri wondered if she had been worth saving. Once again, she had narrowly escaped Voldemort's clutches- year after year. No mother imagines their child returning to school year after year experiencing alienation by her friends, teachers, with the only exception being a homicidal, maniac, bent on the genocidal destruction of every muggle-born, or muggle related witch or wizard.  
  
When it came to the dark, ominous controlled maelstrom that was her father, she felt a new kind of love. It made her feel awkward, but it still felt right. She trusted him as a young man, and even if her Headmaster erased his memory, she hoped the Snape of her time, her father as the man she knew him to be would learn to accept her, and love her just as much as she had grown to love him. There was the She found it funny that she didn't use the word love lightly. While she didn't love him yet, she felt herself moving in that direction sooner or later. He didn't think this was just a liaison of sort right?  
  
Harri gasped as she felt an arm wrap around her slender waist, emitting a squeak of terror. She struggled, but when she felt a chaste kiss placed on her neck, she calmed, enjoying the softness of his cheeks. She struggled, but when she felt a chaste kiss placed on her neck, she knew it was her boyfriend, Draco. Once again, that familiar fire in her belly ignited, and she sighed contentedly, leaning against his chest. He rested his chin atop her head, no doubt grinning cheekily. She elbowed him, whirling around to face his shining silver eyes.  
  
"Don't even get it twisted, Draco. I am just cold, okay?"  
  
He nodded, planting kisses on random parts of her face, enjoying the seeing the shiver that ran down her spine. After days of getting used to being referred to him as his girlfriend, a blush came upon her face. She relaxed, enjoying the feel of their being cheek to cheek. It was nice, a sort of warm embrace that made her feel rather gooey inside. She wasn't used to having someone that felt like this for her. She was just coming into her new family.  
  
"Can we talk for a minute? I want to talk about what we saw in that book."  
  
She started to say more, but when she heard Draco's almost animalistic growl, she ceased, trying her best to remain calm. She had never seen him so angry, even when they were enemies. Never had he growled and held her protectively, but it felt like if anything, she needed protection from him. Either way, whatever it was that had caused him to act like some kind of barbarian, made her extremely nervous.  
  
"Forget about what was written in that book. It's unimportant. Don't let it get to you. So what if you are thinking about what may or may not happen. Why can't we just be happy-the two of us, in this one moment in time?!"  
  
He ground out, looking away from her. If he let her see him in such a weak state what would she think of him then? Would she leave him then? Would she abandon him when needed her? He was afraid, naturally. They had read the book together, sneaking in the Restricted Section of the library. The book had been as clear as any thick, ancient, all-knowing text could be. It would take the sacrifice of the Serpent and the Phoenix, (Lily and Severus) for her to surrender to the dark. She would thrive in her rage, enjoying the drink of the evil that lured her. There was no other explanation. She'd become like Voldemort, unless that Dragon saved her.  
  
"Well excuse me, if I happen to feel scared and repulsed by the thought of hurting my family and friends. You read the text Draco. You know what is destined to happen. My parents may die! If anything happens to them, I'll have no one left, and then it's the end."  
  
She said with dark blank eyes. In her mind, she hated giving herself any kind of credit for having the potential to become the wizarding world's most destructive power. No, that was simply out of the question. This supposed power she possessed hadn't shown up yet, and with all the fame, she'd rather have proof. It was times like these in which she wished she could pull a Gilderoy Lockhart, and avoid even the barest of publicity. No one liked (at least she didn't) being the center of attention for having a power that rivaled a multiple murderer.  
  
"There is nothing to worry about Potter. How many times do I have to tell you? You can change your own destiny. We all can. Hell, the fact that you survived the Avada Kedavra says something."  
  
He frowned when she gave him the look. Draco knew the look very well. It was a classic. The my-mother-saved-my-life, and-that's-why-people-are- giving-me-too-much-credit rule was getting old. When would she wake up and realize she was chosen to have that power she possessed. When would it come to her attention, that she was special? Her name meant something to other people. It evoked a sense of pride, and security each person felt, both old and young. She had beaten Voldemort when she was a baby. Didn't any of that mean anything to her?  
  
Sure, he of all people despised hearing tell her many escapades. He had tried to thwart on many occasions. There was simply no use in fighting what he felt. While he would not jump on the proverbial bandwagon, he would be there for her. He- he loved her. If anyone would have ever told him that he'd fall in love with his worst nightmare, the revered Harriet Potter, he might have been sick with disgust!  
  
"That was different Draco. I was saved by my mother's love. She is the one that deserves the fame. Had not been for her, I'd be dead, Draco."  
  
"I doubt it. I mean, think about you and I. That book says that you can be saved from that dreadful fate. Your mother could come back to life. The Seventh of the Seventh rule Potter. The Phoenix and the Snake will save the childe of their union . That means your mother and whoever the Snake is will prevent you from going loco and killing us all. Besides, we still need more proof."  
  
He said stroking her cheek softly. He wanted to make her feel better, to erase the uncertainty. To be able to rip away the tears that threatened to fall, to be the one that she raced to. He had to protect her somehow, but she needed to believe in herself. There was no other way for them to leave the past, to save their parents. If she never started gaining any kind of confidence, that traditional Gryffindor courage, then how would she ever do anything worthwhile?  
  
"Wow, who'd imagine Draco Malfoy would be such a loveable teddy bear? How utterly cute is that? I think I might just cr-"  
  
He silenced her with a deep kiss. Harri pulled him closer still, matching him peck for peck. His lips were soft, and she could feel him rub her back soothingly. Although his kisses were nice, it was getting annoying to feel his lips silence her speech every time she said something about their circumstances. She pushed him away gently, rubbing her mouth where his lips had been. At least there wasn't any tongue action. Harri's cheeks became crimson with the thought. Perish the thought!  
  
"That's what I like about you Potter. You've got the three most important things I look for in a woman."  
  
Harri rolled her at eyes at what would become another long winded diatribe by silver eyed blonde. She transfigured a chair, taking a seat on the plush cushions. Crossing her legs and folding her arms, in what she hoped was a very anti-sexual pose. The last she needed was a horny dragon following her about. Secretly, she had given him the nick name Dragon. That was in fact, the meaning of his name. Harri smirked as she saw his eyes hungrily roam her body. Ugh, the hormones of teenage boys.  
  
"Oh, and what might that be?"  
  
"Now pay attention Potter, as I'll only say this once. My woman's got to have strength, courage, and wisdom. Oh, and she has to be beautiful, classy, tall, sophisticated, smart, my equal on everything-except Quidditch of course! She must also know when she should be seen and not heard. My woman's going to be the talk of the town."  
  
Draco said his eyes narrowing slightly at the mention of their favorite sport. Harri had to keep her guffaws in unless they awaken the entire forest. She wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes, closing her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Draco, I don't think you'll find anyone that will put up with that B.S. There isn't a girl at Hogwarts that would want to be some kind of trophy wife to you-maybe Pansy Parkinson, but that's it. Now, while the first few qualities were exceptional, I knew the prat in you was yearning to be released. Please don't think you're going to make me into the girl you are describing are you?"  
  
He smiled, thoroughly enjoying her squirm. Potter obviously didn't know him that well, or she'd know that he wasn't serious. He didn't feel that way about her. She meant more to him, but they'd have plenty of time to get acquainted. After all, she was clueless about how he felt about her. Harriet Potter was the type that wouldn't be silenced even if she could be. She was strong, brave, and humble. Her modesty was kind of refreshing, but she needed to realize how special she was to him.  
  
Even when they were younger, before they had met he head tales of her bravery. With those dreadful muggles it was no surprise that she was resilient, and kind. He was certain about one thing, he'd never let those people and their bastard son, hurt her again. As the son of Lucius he could recognize abuse pretty clearly. Those faded scars would take a long time to heal completely and even longer to be completely erased from her memory. The scars the abuse left on her soul, her psyche was more than enough to make him want to hold her forever. She didn't know it yet, but he had already claimed her, mentally at least.  
  
After he completed his animagus training, he'd mark her, and she'd be his forever. If she didn't want to be his soul mate, she really had no choice in the matter. If he bit her with his dragon fangs, and the mark disappeared, then they weren't meant to be together, and he'd have to accept that.  
  
"I know Potter. I was just joking. Besides, I just need you to acknowledge I am here. Now since I told you the type of woman I want to marry. It's your turn to tell me the type of man you wish to be married to."  
  
Harri sighed, closing her eyes. She never thought about marriage. Why was he bringing up all these things? Didn't he know that while fleeing for her life time and time again, she was more concerned with self-preservation? She was wondering how she'd survive the school year. Her father was her (formerly) most hated teacher, and her body was changing to fit her genuine genetic physique and he wanted to talk about marriage. They were fifteen! He was supposed to be thinking about the next girl he'd get, and she was supposed to be having fun with her friends and Quidditch, and boys. Instead, they were trying to just fend off the creatures of the night in this bloody forest!  
  
"Potter?"  
  
Harri's eyes had been glazed over, but now they returned to their normal hue. Draco had been somewhat disturbed by her silence, but she seemed fine now. He wondered briefly if he looked away she'd be gone. Something was definitely bothering her. He hoped that she could eventually talk to him about whatever it was that had bothered her. He wanted her to feel comfortable as possible. They could beat whatever came their way. He reached for her hand, and squeezed gently.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I kind of zoned out there. You were saying?"  
  
"We should probably practice a few disarming spells on a few of the creatures out here. Then maybe a quick duel, and by the time the sun rises, we can go back to the school grounds, and then maybe catch a quick bite to eat."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan. It's a good thing Dumbledore allowed us to abstain from the core curricula. We still need to speak with him about the hourglasses though. I want to know how big the harvest has been so far. All we need is enough sand to get us on a one way trip for two."  
  
They began their dueling practice, both trying to one up the other. So far, the match was pretty easy, and finally the blonde had managed to capture Harri unawares, but since she wasn't paying much attention anyway, it really didn't matter. Soon, Draco trademark temper was beginning to flare, and he began using even more difficult spells in order to force her to pay attention.  
  
Harri, noticed Draco's intense concentration and annoyance with her deplorable performance. He stopped his assault, and removed the barrier. Draco huffed past her, mumbling incoherent words. Harri sighed loudly. She hadn't meant to be inattentive, but her mind kept drifting back to what they had read in that book. She sulked behind him quietly, and they headed back to their Prefect's guest rooms. Nothing was said, and when Harri heard the slam of the door, she knew Draco was very upset with her. She closed her door quietly, blocking out the sounds his shower being turned on. Her grandfather clock shown 4:27 a.m. She yawned softly, and hopped in the shower. When she got out, she dressed for bed. She felt something prick her lightly, and she looked up to see a blue rose on her bed. Apparently, he had charmed her flower to look like a beautiful indigo blue, an almost blue- black.  
  
With gentle fingers, she lifted the rose to her nose, and inhaled the sweet scent. Next to it was a plain white card. Harri opened it, reading the sparsely worded gift.  
  
Potter-  
  
I don't know what's really bothering you, but I'll find out. I wish you would just tell me yourself. You know you can talk to me if you want. I really don't know what to say, because well-I am a Malfoy. I hope you feel better tomorrow.  
  
Love,  
  
D. Malfoy  
  
I assume this is an appropriate note from your boyfriend correct?  
  
Harri's face brightened considerably, and she smiled with content at the thought of Draco Malfoy writing her a considerate, kind, although he was completely clueless at how to console a girl, especially a girlfriend, he didn't do too shabby a job. She pocketed the letter, and slid into bed. They had a long, arduous night, and the day would not be much better. With thoughts of her loved ones in her mind, Harri drifted off into slumber. Maybe the next day would be easier than the last.  
  
Harri had been correct. The next day, she was very pleased to discover that Dumbledore was allowing both she and Draco to enjoy a regular day with the rest of the Hogwart's population. They spent the day separately, enjoying their parents company. This sense of togetherness with her family made her feel especially happy. Harri couldn't but feel elated at the fact that she was bonding so much with her family. It would be even nicer if she could be with both her mother and her father simultaneously. Lily wouldn't have minded because she was kind soul, and a good person. Her father Severus, on the other hand would be extremely embarrassed and blush a crimson red.  
  
It was rather entertaining to think of the man that she called father in such a silly way. Imagining his pale face and shiny skin suddenly becoming red as an apple was hilarious. In the morning, she went to the lake with her mother and enjoyed fishing for magicarp; a slightly bulbous shaped fish that when cooked properly, caused the poisonous oil to become deliciously sour. Then, later on when her mother had to attend to her prefect duties, she went to meet up with her father.  
  
Her teenage father was definitely a mystery. He answered many of her questions about the Snapes. Even quite a few she had been afraid to ask. She learned much about her paternal grandparents. Her grandfather Vesuvius was a cold man, with dark eyes, and a cruel disposition. His wry smirk was legendary in the Snape household. Harri could definitely empathize with her father. Living under the cold regime of Vernon Dursley had surprising left a bit jaded this year. Even after living with them her entire life, the beatings, and the mental and physical abuse was something her mind had developed a shadow over. A veritable chasm left a deep hole in her the metaphysical representation of her soul.  
  
"You've been through so much. Now I can understand why you are the way you are. With a father like Vesuvius, I can understand your cynical behavior. I'm sorry that happened to you Dad."  
  
Harri said softly, reaching for her father's hand. It was nice talking to each other in the Astronomy tower, relishing the quiet of the night. This was a moment in which she wouldn't give up for anything. She savored these moments, holding on to them like it was the last memory she'd hold of her parents. She hadn't talked with Draco, but she had a feeling her memory would be erased. The knowledge she had gained while with her father was an extremely significant issue. She wouldn't allow Dumbledore to cause her to forget all that she had learned while in the past.  
  
She was Jayda Samantha Snape, the former Harriet Jane Potter. Her mother was Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Going back to the future would not cause her to forget these simple facts, but the time the three of them had spent together might be left to the wind. She wondered how Draco felt about leaving his parents. Would he be as emotional as her or would he just be the aloof Draco she had grown with at Hogwarts?  
  
********  
  
"Ouch Hermione! Stop pinching me, it bloody hurts!"  
  
Ron wailed as he felt the bushy haired girl pinch his soft flesh. Hermione didn't have to be so violent to get his attention. It was completely unnecessary. Just because his mind tended to wander when he was bored, didn't give her the right to resort to violence. It was hard to stay awake, when he much like Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, and Sirus were doing. They were the adults, and could live off less sleep than he could. His head was aching, and he was getting annoyed at reading through the very same thing Harri's father, and godfather was doing.  
  
Knowing that Severus Snape was the father of Harriet Potter, his very best friend was a genuine surprise. How was she adjusting seeing her teenage parents? How did she feel about James Potter, the man she had known all her life to be her father. Even though he had died before she could get to know him, how did she feel about James Potter now? He wished he could be there for his best friend, his buddy, his chum. She was the girl who had accepted him, not even knowing of her own fame. Yet, when she had the opportunity to befriend Malfoy, she chose to still be his friend.  
  
When he was with her, he heard the whispers and murmurs. He knew he was discussed at length, and that many thought he rode Harri's coattails. Harri knew it wasn't really why they were friends. For that fact alone, he appreciated her sincerity. He missed her dearly, as there was no one to play pranks, no Malfoy to pick on, and no person to roam the halls with. Why couldn't Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall find some way to bring them back? Hell, he even missed Malfoy a little. The students and the wizarding world were greatly troubled by the disappearance of their hero, and her childhood nemesis.  
  
He flipped to the page they had began reading that referred to the rather old usage of hourglasses, which, when used correctly, could send a traveler backwards or forwards through time great distances. It was possible, (though barely) to send both Harri and Malfoy home.  
  
"Ron, we could get them back, if we just harvest enough of those pods grown for three people roundtrip. Now, they have probably discovered the same thing, but it the hourglasses are scarce. It's bec-"  
  
"It's because the hourglasses were not able to be found throughout England as they are now. Right?"  
  
Hermione smiled, rather pleased that Ron was actually showing signs of being a studious Gryffindor. It was a pleasant sight to see. It made her feel giddy. They were actually communicating on a deeper level. Although this positive change took the disappearance of their best friend, he was showing signs of being more concerned with his studies now more than ever. She was confident that they would find success in the search for Harri.  
  
"So, do we take this information to-"  
  
Ron started, but was stopped when Hermione intervened.  
  
"Of course we take this to Dumbledore! You want to bring them back don't you?!"  
  
Hermione said exasperatedly.  
  
"Sure, I want Harri to come back. Malfoy on the other hand, can stay where he is. The bloody prat is so-"  
  
"Ronald Weasley!"  
  
He rolled eyes with exasperation. He read more, only stopping to rub his temples with an aching hand. Copying the words verbatim, he folded it, and returned the book back to its proper place. They snuck out of Snape's office, thankful for the invisibility cloak. They said there goodnight's unaware that someone had been watching them all along. Someone who had much to gain by keeping a certain someone trapped in the past.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was displeased by the comments made by his son's classmates. How dare they insult a Malfoy?! The little mudblood, and the Arthur Weasley's brat had no right. He could feel the rage burning inside of him as his cold eyes narrowed. There was but one thing left to do. He had to make sure only his son returned from the past, and perhaps he could send a message to his master or his younger self, and get one or the other to murder Potter, Evans, and the little halfblood bitch. There was so much to do and say that he was so excited.  
  
Lucius hadn't felt this exhilarated since his first kill when he had been 19. Finally, the master had allowed him to partake in the fun, one cold November, and he enjoyed hurting his victim dearly. There were no other words to explain that thrilling feeling he had. When he saw the young woman, an influential mudblood advocate-supporter he loved seeing her crimson blood flow. He couldn't get enough of watching her cry out in pain.  
  
There was something about seeing a dying woman in pain, that it set his heart afire. Since when had women, crying out in fear, anger, and agony set his blood boiling? It was his most cherished kill to date. He still kept the remnants of her hair in a jar in his office, beside a picture that had been taken of his cherished dark mark.  
  
With his murky robe billowing behind him, Lucius walked away briskly, grateful for having paid attention in a few classes. The silent footfalls, and camouflage charm were very useful at times. If that outdated, old, and obsolete headmaster found him, or worst yet- if Hagrid found him. Lucius shuddered at the thought of being manhandled by that giant oaf.  
  
Now was as good a time as any to visit Severus. They needed to discuss why he took it upon himself to please the master, but failed to tell his best friend, Lucius. He still believed that Severus was working both sides. but he had no soild proof yet. He couldn't just Veritaserum his friend, it was Severus after all. He should definitely set up an appointment first. It would not suit well to be lurking around the campus in the middle of the night. Instead, he decided to apparate off the school grounds, and into his plush home at Malfoy Manor.  
  
***********  
  
Sirius had tried to accept the fact that his goddaughter was the child of Severus Snape. Like the other few that knew of Lily's previous marriage, he thought Lily had moved on to greener pastures, but had she? It was silly to think that she wouldn't have been intimate with Severus, but that didn't make it any less hard to accept. Eventually as time passed, and he was finally cleared of all charges against him, perhaps he and Severus could get past their differences, and possibly even become friends.  
  
It got tiresome-hating a man who he had known his entire time at Hogwarts. No longer did he want to argue and fight. He was tired, maybe it was the years on the run, the time he spent being chased by demons, both literally, and figuratively. The years of being on the run had caused him to feel exhausted. Much like a bird with broken wings, he felt broken up, tired and unhappy.  
  
He feared his past would make for a despondent future. Sirius was a man hardened by living his life on the run, if he were so inclined to call it a life. Now he had to worry about Harri and the young Malfoy, left alone and scared. Were they even alive? If they had died, wouldn't history change? Sirius hadn't talked with Rem yet, but he had a distinct feeling something different had-or was happening now. This was something that involved both of the young teens. But was it good or bad? He frowned, his face marring his worn features.  
  
Footnotes: That's it for this chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I, like many of you am currently in school. Please review, and thanks to those that did take the time to review, and haven't forgotten about this story. You guys rock my socks! In the next chapter-a tearful goodbye, and Harri and Draco finally get to come back to Hoggy Wart Warts! You see that button down there, click 'go' and review this story baby! Questions and comments can be directed to me at dmbfan822@hotmail.com Peace! 


	12. It’s a long way, to bury the past for I ...

Author's Notes: It's been a long time... I shouldn't have left you… I am back again with a new chapter, and the determination to finish this story. Thank you to all that have reviewed. You all will be receiving a good karma hug and kiss from me. Last time, Harri and Draco made up... (Awww) Hermione, Ron, and Neville made a deal with Crabbe and Goyle, while Sirius pondered his vendetta against Snape. Severus bonded with Harri, while Lily felt the spark of something more. May I remind everyone that this is an AU? **Candylightning: I'd like to clear up the mistake I made about Harri's _real_ name. Initially I said it was Jayda**_ Samantha _**Snape, and then it changed to _Jayda Serenity Snape. I apologize for the snafu__. Those two names were my choices for her middle name. I finally chose Samantha as the middle name. ^_^; Thank you for reviewing: DMH, Lily_Cat, AG the master, Nyphon, oppihs (shippo ^_^), Artemis Moonclaw, (I'm sorry you had to wait forever!)  Harriet Jamina Potter, Liviania, snifflesaboutsnuffles, (I LOVE that name), morgain the fairy, Saimhe, Fallen Dragon, Fire kitten, Katrina, Siobhan, angel_1215, Lanfear1, Arien Avathar, Hermia Layfaye, Lil Kayle, Furies, dmh, Eugiebear, Shuki –aka- Quickjewel, AG the master, and Mistress Talon! ^_^ you guys rock my socks! Email me @ blackfantasywriter@hotmail.com _**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This honor goes to Ms. Rowling, who by the way is an amazing writer. But she knows that already. 

**More Than You Think You Are**

Chapter Twelve: It's a long way, to bury the past for I don't want to play.

Once again, the almighty Albus Dumbledore had done it again. Somehow, he had managed to finagle the wizarding families that possessed a bit of the magical sand needed for the hourglasses to generously give a bit to what he called a noble cause. As usual, anyone confronted by the headmaster gave all they could spare with a generous smile. Draco supposed it was because it must have been nice to have the most powerful wizard in the world at your disposal, should you ever get caught with your drawers down. He really didn't understand the big hubbub over the man anyway. However, he was grateful for the effort Dumbledore had taken to see his future students safely home. This should have been a joyous occasion for him, but he himself was having doubts. He had learned things while living in the past these short two months. It was only November, a mere month away from the dreaded Yule Ball and he'd have no one to attend with. Moreover, his relationship with Harri might as well not exist at all because people would not like to see the two of them together. They would probably think he had bewitched her, as soon sick practical joke. None of that was true however, because she was the one that had managed to _enchant him. Life with her had been exhilarating. He had no idea that they had so much in common. What was to happen when they entered the doors of Hogwarts with all the school watching? Would they hold hands, and kiss. Enjoy walking the grounds together like normal couples, or would they deliberately ignore one another? _

          "Hey, are you okay Draco?" Harri asked with a soft voice. 

He hadn't heard her approach. Her footfalls were silent, but he leaned into arms that offered him comfort. She was soft, and plushy. A tangible consolation to something he, as yet could not name. He brought her fingers to his lips, and kissed each one, as if it would be the last time he would do so. He scrutinized her hands, they were firm yet soft. He would surely miss the way she wound her hands through his hair. The gentle caress of her fingers massaging his temples after a hard day of training was a godsend. He leaned into her hands, allowing his wispy locks to get the gentle treatment that they deserved.  

          "Hmm? Sorry, it's kind of hard to concentrate when you're doing that to my head. It's very soft you know. I guess I could be better. I would be better if we could solve the mystery of those animagi."

Harri stopped messaging his head momentarily. She too had been thinking about the mystery of the animagi, and she couldn't explain it. Was she supposed to be that phoenix, and Draco the serpent? Of course like his namesake, it could just be a coincidence. Then again, in their world, names were more than just words given to identify someone. They meant much more. She had researched a bit more last night, only this time in the comforts of her room. Once Draco was further away so as not to cause her to lose her concentration, she had read about her own name. Jayda was another form of Jade, the precious gemstone that was a deep green. Her and her mother's eyes were green. Did that mean anything? That might have explained why she was named Jayda, but what was the connection with the animagi?

          "None at all..."

Harri voiced aloud, somewhat woefully breaking the silence that reigned between them. Draco watched her with mild interest, gently tugging her hands back to their rightful place above his silver locks. She acquiesced, rubbing his temples gently, while thinking of a solution to their conundrum. Their names apparently had little to no connection with the animagi. Draco had pointed out that they had become the stereotypical good vs. evil type of heroes. In an idyllic world, they would not be treated like some sort of extreme of an emotion. They both had accepted the theory of benevolent forces had sent them to the past, but for what motive? Who was this mysterious benefactor, and what was the secret of the serpent and the phoenix? 

          "The phoenix is a mystical creature with amazing powers Potter. You have been in many scuffles with the Dark Lord, and have managed to walk away. Like a phoenix you have risen to the occasion, and saved yourself, or loved ones."

Draco paused, looking her in the eye, as if daring her to say anything to the contrary. He wished that she would get over Diggory's death. He died honorably against the worst dark wizard to hit the scene in centuries. Her eyes were downcast, and he knew soon she would cry. He had yet to understand the mystery that was the female mind. 

          "Potter, you need to deal with his death. He was a good person, so I hear. Brave for a Hufflepuff. Besides, I highly doubt he would want you to be so depressed over his demise. You don't want his death to be for naught do you?"

A frown marred her soft features. No, she didn't want his death to be for nothing. Maybe, like a phoenix she could somehow right the wrongs of Voldemort. Maybe she could undo his evil once and for all. Perhaps, if they worked hard enough, and learned how to transform, they could become animagi. 

          "I am dealing. I've had no other choice, but to deal with it! I am trying my damnedest to learn the secret of transforming into these legendary creatures so we can get the hell out of here! I won't give up until I have figured it out, so instead of harping on about how I need to deal with Cedric's death, let me deal in my own way! You weren't there, you didn't see him die, and you didn't lug his dead body to his parents! Let me deal with this my way, so that maybe, just maybe—I CAN ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING RIGHT, WITHOUT HAVING THE CASULTIES BE THE LOSS OF ANOTHER INNOCENT LIFE!!"

Harri yelled shoving Draco out of her lap, her body heaving as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to be weak. She wanted things to be the way they should have been had Voldemort never came to power. She was more determined than ever to defeat him once and for all. There would be no Wormtail, no Barty Jr., and no Lucius Malfoy to save him this time. Draco stood with a slight frown on his face. He walked towards her, encircling his arms. Harri tried to fight against him, to shove his hands away. She didn't want his pity. She tried biting to scratching, but it was no avail. 

          "You can try all you want Potter, but I'm not letting you go until you calm down. You're acting absolutely nutters!"

He said, but his face softened when he saw her cheese curdling scowl. 

"But that's understandable. It takes a strong young woman to still be standing after all you've faced.  I used to despise that quality about you, but now I find it endearing. I know you want to go crazy, scream, and yell, but we've got to keep our wits about us. These are dangerous times, and if you and I are ever going to get out of here, we have to remain calm and collected. Agreed?"

Harri sniffled a little, wiping the tears away with the back of her hands. She felt weak in front of Draco. How could he remain strong after all that they faced? How could he be so—courageous? Now, when she needed courage the most, he seemed to have plenty. She leaned further into him, needing to feel the warmth of his body mingling with hers. Her forehead now reached his nose. She was still growing, but Draco had yet to notice.  He hugged her, not fully used to her mood swings. Had she finally calmed down? 

          "Thanks Draco, that was very nice of you to say.  I guess we should get back to the library now. I'm guessing since I can't exactly sneak in easily, we won't be able to go unnoticed. Do you have any suggestions?"

She asked, slipping back into her thoughtful reverie. Her ability to continue to go right back into thinking so quickly, and so analytically never failed to astound him.  Harri paced the length of the foyer, trying her best to come up with a new, more inventive way to sneak into the library. Last time, the y had barely made it out of there without catching Filch's eye. She had a feeling that they wouldn't be so lucky next time. Whatever it was that got them in there last time was a stroke of luck, and perhaps their mysterious benefactor had played a role. Whatever, or _whomever _it was that helped them, might not be available again. 

          "The way I see it is, we've got to write down every single book we'll need so that we don't have to keep going back and forth to the library. Then, once we have everything, we can sneak in, take the books, make fake replicas, and return them before the library reopens."

Harri said absently rubbing her scar. Draco gave a pensive look, before nodding in agreement. He propped his foot on the table, while he silently nibbled a quill. It wasn't a bad plan, but something wasn't right about what she had said. There was a significant flaw in her theories. He could feel it in his mind, but what exactly was that aspect Harri hadn't considered? 

          "I'm not sure even need to _go back to the library Potter. I already told you the legend of the Serpent and the Phoenix. Perhaps, you didn't believe me when I told you that? Nevertheless, as the legend goes, there will come a time when our world will become its darkest. In this time, he or __she with the most evil of intent will take advantage of the unease. Only when the Seventh and the Dragon unite to bring the back the sixth, will the world return to peace."_

Harri remembered his earlier words, as he told the tale when they were in the library. She was confused about a few things that he said. She had not other source but him. There was no one to corroborate his story, but everything else they had witnessed eerily fit into place. Thinking back, on the morning of their first day in the past, she had inspected her room, and the entrance inside. On the painting that led inside, was a scene of immense beauty. A dragon and a phoenix flew wildly about. Below them were people, perhaps a hundred that looked malicious. She remembered peering closer, but for some reason the scene changed. The dragon and the phoenix lay deathly still, and slowly the scene faded away into nothing. 

          "Granted, you may have a point. Did you look into the painting that is outside our door? I think it's a clue. I mean when have you seen something so poignant? Besides, that picture is there for a reason. If we pay attention to the little things, we'll get the answers we seek. Aside form the portrait; did you notice anything else that was strange?"

          "I did notice that Professor Chaffin has been keeping an eye out for us. Whether his intentions are good, we'll have to find out. He checks up on us a lot though. I heard him with McGonagall. I just know that there is something weird about him. Not exactly a normal bloke…"

Draco trailed off, talking more to himself than to Harri. Chaffin seemed to be the most obvious of choices. He was a _new _teacher, although they hadn't any idea who would be considered new or old, in this time period. Since they didn't know all of the teachers, they would have a difficult time of finding someone who fit their criterion. Chaffin met each of their requisites so far. He was a combatant teacher, who was responsible for them learning the proper way to defend themselves. He was gruff, but he didn't seem to have a very malicious demeanor. True, he had been rude to Harri in the beginning, but after their initial brawl, he seemed to have taken a silent role as their charitable benefactor. Draco couldn't be perfectly sure, but he knew the man had shadowed a few of their class. Maybe Dumbledore had asked him to do so. 

          "Who else could fit the description so well? All of the other students have never heard of him. He's only to stay on for a contracted 6 month period. The person or persons that obliviated McGonagall, and Dumbledore was responsible for bringing us to Chaffin. He is the world renowned expert in wizard combat is he not?"

Harri said pacing faster as if she was but a millisecond away from a major epiphany. They were getting closer and closer to solving the riddle of their adventure into the past. Both were very excited by the prospect. Draco spoke as she ran the carpet ragged. 

          "Who is more powerful than Dumbledore, or at least his equal that they could create an obliviate strong enough? This person has to be on the side of the light, because Dumbledore aligns himself with those that are on the side of justice and good. I don't know for sure, but I think it might be that chap Nicholas Flammel."

Harri stopped looking at him with curious green eyes, before continuing to walk once more. She tapped her index finger against her chin lightly. That couldn't be right could it? Something was off, why Flammel of all people.

          "Flammel died in our first year Draco. There was no way he could have sent us to the past in our fifth year, only to bring us to our parents time. It has to be someone else. I'm not sure, but I have a feeling Fawkes has something to do with this who escapade."

Draco gave her the driest look he could muster. How could she negate his argument, when her argument sounded crazier than his? 

          "Fawkes is a _bird _Potter, albeit, a mystical bird but he still doesn't have the power of a wizard."

          "Maybe so, but that book clearly stated 'before man had even _touched_ the mystical and amazing, we have always been.'  The phoenixes have existed before human beings. How could you possibly kill the immortal? I think that over countless millennia those _birds have developed powers we could only hope to imagine."_

Draco sucked his teethed in disapproval. He just didn't buy it. Despite what he read, what _they _read, he couldn't believe that a mere bird, a creature could be responsible for sending them here, for the reason they still hadn't found out. He knew it was better to know your enemies and friends before knowing the reasoning behind their actions. 

          "Okay Potter, you've got my ear. I'm listening. Fawkes sent us to the past to learn about _something. That sounds far fetched, but then again maybe it is just what we need to know. Now that we have a suspect, what's the analysis?"_

Harri chewed her lip thoughtfully. During the process of finding a suspect, she never really evaluated the real reasons that they were in the past. In the end, everything came back to that. She sank into the sofa cushion next to Draco with her head in her hands. They sighed, getting frustrated with all of the deep thinking. Suddenly Draco sat up, grinning like the cat that caught the canary. 

          "I've got an idea. This is a game my Mum used to play with me when I was little. It is a way to find an idea if you've got blocked up somewhere. I'll ask you a series of rapid fire questions. They'll force you to answer without thinking. Maybe then we can come up with something. So, are you ready?"

"Ready."

"What's you're favorite color?"

"Dark Blue."

"Would you rather cold and dry, or hot and wet?"

"Hot and wet."

Draco resisted the urge to make a cheeky comment, instead choosing to press on. If he slowed down, she would have time to think before answering. This would allow him to catch her at her most honest. 

          "Do you think we're the two people the scrolls are referring to are you and I?"

          "Yes."

          "Do you think we were sent here to learn how to be the heroes of the world?"

          "Yes."

          "Who is our benefactor?"

          "Fawkes."

          "When we go back, are things between us going to be the same?"

          "No."

He stopped, looking at her with a satisfied grin. He kissed her with a cheerful peck. If Harri noticed the upswing in his mood, she said nothing of it. Harri couldn't help but ponder the questions he asked now that he had finished. Things would never be the same between them again. Whether they would maintain their liaison, or eventually break up she didn't know. She had told him the truth—she knew he had changed her, and she in turn had changed him. Had they been at present day Hogwarts, they would have never known what it felt like to hear each other's greatest fears and dreams vocalized. To be able to sit up with him and talk for hours about nothing and everything was something that she genuinely treasured. Now was not the time to deliberate over romantic notions. Something about Chaffin being involved still didn't _feel right. _

          "There is one thing, I'm a bit confused about."

          "Yeah, what is it?"

          "I can understand Fawkes having the power to control something or someone sure. But how did he send for Chaffin? I mean Fawkes can't talk He doesn't have the proper vocal cords for that function."

"I am beginning to think that Chaffin is just a manifestation of Fawkes as crazy as _that sounds. I mean who's to say a legendary bird can't have the power of creating human representations. When we look back in retrospect all Chaffin did was be nasty because he was challenging you. No one wants a hero that balks when criticized."_

"I suppose. Still, let's do a test on Chaffin. If all signs to point to him, then we move f

"Confront Chaffin, and directly asked what we are here to learn. And I _know_ we're here to learn." 

Harri said before kissing him goodnight. She went to her room, heading off to bed. In the foyer, she could hear Draco groaning in annoyance. He knew that meant more research, which in turn meant more visits to the library. He frowned angrily, stalking sullenly to the library, or as he preferred to call it, the temple of doom. 

***************

Hermione was not pleased. Whenever Hermione was upset, it usually meant that Ron was going to be on the receiving end of her anger.  The source of her frustration was the giant book that lay in front of them. It had to be more than a two thousand pages long, with a weathered spine, and dog-eared pages. Collectively, the six of them had read almost the entire book, and the only parts that were remotely related to their dilemma were missing a few sheets here and there. Over the years, there had been additions made, and deductions as well. With the advent of new spells, chants and discoveries the maker(s) had taken, or added only what was deemed important. There had been some pages torn away quite recently.

Ron hadn't been able to tell, but according to Professor Lupin, the tufts of paper that remained had a fresh look. It was as if the sheets were newly plucked.  

          "I just can't believe they won't listen to us!"

Hermione said suddenly, slamming her fist down on the table. After telling Dumbledore of their discovery he still would not allow them to harvest the pods. He explained, rather sharply, (or so Ron thought) that it was too dangerous to interfere with their time travel. If yet another person attempted to travel back, they would be in serious danger. Therefore under no circumstances would they allowed to go back to the future, nor to send anyone else, _and if they were caught doing so it would mean expulsion. Instead, they were to make themselves useful by staying out of the way completely. This directive was ignored by both teens, because they were two thirds of the Gryffindor trio. As such, they would try their best to rescue Harri and Draco, whether they had the school administrations blessing or not. _

          "Hey Ron, check this out... Whatever it is that they are talking about must be real important because look at the way Snape is pacing like that. I think we should go and offer our assistance again."

Ron frowned, not liking where this was going. Every time that they Hermione suggested something, she was always sure to include him as well. Whether she knew it or not, she was a mischief maker extraordinaire. Ron wanted to help to, but not at the cost of expulsion. He wished Harri were here, even that slimy snake Malfoy. At least then he would be spared the hysterics of Hermione. When he really thought about it, those two were as different as night and day. Within Harri lay dormant a power to do magnificent things. She was an ideal heroine in every sense of the word. Perhaps had she been born a boy, he might have been jealous sometimes, of the attention she received. He would have been awed, and envious of the way she could command an audience without even knowing. 

Harri hated such attention, and always had, but she still tried to be a good natured about it. She was his best friend. Occasionally he'd had to endure the scrutiny of others accusing him riding on the coattails of the infamous Harriet Potter. She was his best mate, and she was missing, trapped in the seventies with her arch enemy. He felt helpless, as if there was absolutely nothing he could do to change that. Now, when his courage was needed he could think of nothing, which could bring her back. 

          "I miss Harri."

He said suddenly, causing his friends to look at him oddly. Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ginny combined made their group the collective that it was, and within the six of them he was only voicing aloud what everyone had been thinking. Ginny pat his head awkwardly, unaware the admission was not because of a sudden romantic feeling towards her. Hermione humped, obviously upset with her inability to help actively, and that whenever something that put _her in danger occurred, he was never __this torn up as he is about Harri. _

          "Cheer up then. We'll find them."

Neville said halfheartedly. 

          "I should hope so. I'm getting pretty darn tired of seeing Malfoy's father everywhere."  
  


Dean complained, as they watched Lucius Malfoy have yet another angry conversation with Dumbledore in front of the students faces. Seamus frowned, having some problems himself with Malfoy. No one wanted the man there, but apparently, he didn't care too much.  

"Doesn't he have something better to do? Like, I don't know—run those stupid governors?"

Seamus chimed in. Ron blew a raspberry at the blond man before hastily turning around. 

          "What in the hell is with you lot?! Harri is stuck in the past and you five are just sitting on your bums. Just because we can't mess with those time turners, or the hourglasses, doesn't mean we can't help!"

Hermione said with flourish. Everyone stared open mouthed at her. Never had they heard her so determined, nor had any of them actually heard her curse before. Hearing her speak like that was a genuine shock. 

"Come on Hermione, Dumbledore said to not mess with anything."

Seamus said gently, trying to assuage her anger. They were interrupted unfortunately, by the sound a man clearing his throat. Professor Snape looked down at them with only a lax sneer. He glared down at them, and Neville was certain that the man was worried about his daughter. Neville would never proclaim to like the man, but perhaps he had show a more human side. He looked reasonably disheveled, and upset at the premise of losing his only daughter. He still couldn't believe that the man was the Harriet Potter's father. When he had found out, he vowed to remain silent, because Harri had always been a good friend to him and he doubted that she would have wanted everyone knowing. At least… not now. She would be the one that gave permission, for it was her life that would be displayed to the world. 

His sixth sense alerted him to the fact that he was slowly losing his fear of the man. No longer was Snape this overbearing monster of a man that held his future in the balance. No he was an unkempt man. The weeks that had gone by since Harri's disappearance had caused a change. Miniscule though it was, Neville could tell he was greatly disturbed by her disappearance. It was almost instantaneous; the concern he held for her. How does a person simply stop hating someone so quickly? How is it possible to show worry for a child that had been the so call bane of his existence. Watching him like this gave Neville insight into his personality. Maybe this was just a different side of Snape. Was this a side to his soul few had a chance to look upon? 

          "Well whatever it is you there do let me k now if I can help. Dean and I have to finish our Transfiguration homework."

Seamus said as he gathered his books. They left quietly, not wanting to garner the wrath of Professor Snape when he had been at his cruelest just moments ago. He, along with Dean shuffled off silently. 

          "How can I turn away?"

They heard the whispered voice of Professor Snape ask Dumbledore. Snape gave one look to the nosy fifth years, and walked off, followed by Dumbledore, whose eyes no longer held their mischievous twinkle. They walked to an empty corridor, and from there into his office. The headmaster urged him to take a seat, which he did so begrudgingly. They seemed to stare at one another for hours, but it had only been seconds. Severus' glare had not faltered, and neither had his _esteemed _headmaster.

          "Albus you lied to me, and you lied to Harri. I will never, ever forgive you for keeping me from m daughter. You're damned lucky I don't leave and take her with me!"

He growled angrily, daring the man to challenge his current opinion. 

          "I told you Severus, I what I did in the best interest of Harri. I did not _lie _to you, I kept something from you. Something that Lily asked me not to divulge. I did not know the details of everything. Only that she had became pregnant due to a man other than James. I had no idea it was you, _and she asked me not to tell of the letter. She only entrusted me with such information because who knew where you would be years ater when Harri was all grown up."_

          "Oh... It's more than that. More than all of this and you know it. The fact is, Harri is _my daughter, and even if you knew not who the father was… you in your effort to do what's best should have realized I could have been a possibility. Don't play dumb with me Albus, you knew I was in love with Lily. You knew we loved each other. James was a cover, and yet you still did nothing to unite father and daughter."_

He spat angrily, getting up out of his seat. He glared hatefully at the man he had once respected but was now losing admiration for. Albus Dumbledore, a man who he at one point would have been proud to call father, had deceived him. He had kept him from the very thing that could—_would _change his life. Dumbledore knew that he had barely been able to keep it together when Lily died. To know that the envy he felt of James having a daughter that should have been his—a daughter that _was _his child in blood, name, and descent. The hatred he felt for the man right now was immense. He knew that if he didn't leave his office immediately, he would not be responsible for his actions. He stopped and turned to him with his hand on the door. 

          "The worst part, the **absolute worst, is that the only reason, _the only goddamned reason_ you kept her from me was so you could have your story spun. The heroine Potter shall live, who by almost all accounts is everything like Potter once was. She isn't a bloody animal you can make do tricks at your command. She is a child, and a child shall not fight a war."**

          "What would you have me do Severus, erase the past? I can't change what I have done. Harri is the seventh, _and she is the child in the prophecy. Where will you go Severus, what will you do? There is a war going on, and you can't hide her, not forever. She shall be the one, Severus. No matter how much you hate it, or how much you deny it, she will be the one that defeats Voldemort for good."_

He said with a soft voice. His half-moon shaped spectacles could not hide the single tear that fell from his face. Severus narrowed his eyes dangerously at the headmaster. He was not afraid to do what he must to protect Harri. 

          "Even if I hadn't have done what I did, would you still feel this way? A month ago, you wouldn't have cared if Harry was the sacrificial lamb. You would not have cared if she had to face things grown men and women would never have the valor to confront."

"I would have cared Dumbledore. Even if I dislike her greatly, I never hated her, for if I had I would never have sworn to protect her. You have used my daughter, and I for the last time, Dumbledore. _When, that's right __when, not if. _When, _ Harri returns we are leaving this godforsaken place, and perhaps gods willing, the two of us could finally be happy."_

He said before stepping into the hallway and slamming the door behind him. His stride was quick, and with each step he took his anger subsided slightly. He knew it was because he felt guilty at having snapped at his headmaster like that. Still, the man had did the unthinkable. He wanted to feel hatred, he wanted revenge. No, he wasn't supposed to be sorry. He was a Slytherin dammit, and that meant something. He was too old to have uncertainty about his choices. As a Slytherin, he despised having his life planned out for him. He just wanted to get away. He may have been old, but he was old beyond his years. Maybe he could get away. Granted, Harri would have to finish school, and then they would be able to go wherever they wanted… No! He was doing what he hated. He had no right to give such directives to her life. He had no right to make her go anywhere with him.

She was his daughter in name and blood, and every other credential she needed to have, but he hadn't been there for her. Not when she was being abused by those damn muggles. Even before he had learned of their relation to one another he had thought her to be a spoiled brat. He had never believed the stories she would tell her friends about them being cruel to her. She never once mentioned being beaten, but rumor had it that Madam Pomfrey had distinctly noted her bruises came from someone's sharp hand, or blunt object. He involuntarily shuddered. No one deserved that kind of treatment. He made a mental note to further hurl insults at the man to allow his daughter to be beaten in such a way. Once again, he was brought back to the issue of time. They had lost so much of it, due to either their hatred for one another, or because of someone else's folly. 

Come what may she was still his responsibility and he couldn't allow her to suffer any longer. He had but two people to answer to for his actions, and he would make it right once more. Lily would have been appalled at the way that he had treated their child. Though he hadn't known, he still couldn't see past his disdain for James to see anything wonderful in the girl. He had become something he abhorred. He didn't see Harri as a merely a person, but as a remnant of someone else. He frowned, as he poured himself a cognac. No, if they were to survive, he would definitely have to change a few things. He sipped silently, hoping that she and Draco were doing alright. 

************

Lord Voldemort prided himself on his consistency. Above all else, though he had been foiled by that Muggle loving fool, and the Potter girl numerous times, he would not rest until they were both dead. So far, his attempts at goading information out of certain parties had been unsuccessful. He didn't like that she had yet to return, and despite his hopes Dumbledore had tightened security around the school. It was easy to surmise that the man felt the children were not safe with their 'Golden Girl' gone. The worst part was that even with a time turner the risk was too great for him to go back in time and kill her himself. He didn't trust anyone else for the job. His minions were either too incompetent or too untrustworthy for the job. So here he was, the feared Lord of the Dark, at an impasse. 

          "Lucius."

He called out to the dark shadows. He loved shadows, and everything else that was dark and dismal. From the shadows a cloaked figure stepped out, bending down on one knee. His head was bowed, and his hood removed. Lord Voldemort smirked with pleasure. It was so refreshing to see real servants bow before their master. 

          "Yes master?"

          "I need for you to go to Hogwarts under the guise of an update for your son, and steal something for me."

          "Yes my lord. Anything."

Voldemort smiled slyly, before patting his servants head. Lucius was very loyal, although he was not as smart as Severus. Ah, but if he could have a combination of the two! A slight scowl marred his already unpleasant features.  He would have killed Severus long ago for his insubordination, but he needed the potions master alive if his plan were to work correctly. 

          "Find a book called _Gnostics of the Light and Dark Magics. Leave at once, and if you aren't successful the first time, I believe you know what will happen?"_

Lucius smiled nervously before bowing his head. 

          "Yes my Lord. I am aware. May I go retrieve it now." 

Voldemort gave him a haughty smile. 

          "Since I am feeling particularly kind today, you may leave without pain."

Lucius scurried off quickly needing no preamble. He knew no to take his master's graciousness lightly. Whatever it was that was in that book must have been very important if his Lord wanted it that badly. When he disapparated unto just a couple of hundred yards past the grounds of Hogwarts, he tried to think of where he had heard of the book before. The name was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't be sure. It was definitely rare, otherwise he himself would have had a copy, and Dumbledore probably had the only copy. Guessing from its value, it was an ancient text. Whatever it was that lay in between those pages was, it was something powerful. His Lord only wanted power, and so too should Lucius have it.  He stopped short, not knowing what to say or how to fool anyone into believing any lies he told. He couldn't; just march in and demand the book. Lucius turned away from the school, and apparated to his home. Perhaps Narcissa might have an idea about what he should do. She was very resourceful in many ways. He scampered off happy that he could do his master's bidding.  

Footnotes: I hope that up to snuff with everyone. I tried here because I would like to finish this story in a timely manner if possible. So all in all Sev got mad at Dumbledore, Dumbledore tried justifying his actions, and Draco and Harri well they might be on to something. In the next chapter I promise they go home. No Lily in this chapter, but I promise she will be in the next one much, much more! Also, maybe even some Lily/Sev action. I know I didn't send them home this chapter, but I got caught up. The story twisted in a different way, but they will be returning soon. We'll also learn who has been made a prefect, and who hasn't. (Not who you may think.) Review please and I'll love you even more. J ^_^ Peace! 


	13. Come and relax now, lay your troubles do...

Author's Notes: Okay so I'm back again, with a relatively quick update. (Well, it is for me anyways.) They return from the future in this chapter!  I figured I owed all you guys for being so freaking slow. Anyway, last time, Harri made the absurd suggestion that _Fawkes _was responsible for their trip to the past. Severus made it clear that he was very livid over the way he had been used by the Headmaster. Hermione became more determined to rescue them, and Ron missed his friend. Voldemort wanted a certain book stolen for sinister reasons. ::ominous music plays:: Thanks to the following for reviewing: Wytil, sab, AG the master, Shuki –aka- Quikjewel, Ganymede, ranchan17, and Lunawolf. Everyone gets a complimentary huggle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This honor goes to Ms. Rowling, who by the way is an amazing writer. But she knows that already.

**More Than You Think You Are**

Chapter Thirteen: Come and relax now, lay your troubles down—no need to bear the weight of your worries here let them all fall away… 

Harri woke up earlier than normal today. She felt uneasy, and a bit depressed. Today was the last day that she would spend with her family. After this, she would never see her mother again, nor her father so happy. No longer would she be able to talk with them well into the night. She and her father had developed an understanding. Never had the discussed the topic of her mother and she was more than grateful for it. Instead, she learned about her past. She learned about her paternal grandparents, who according to her father were the worst kind of people. Occasionally, her paternal grandmother would have burst of compassion, but those were few and far between. Her mother still remained a mystery, and slowly she had begun to accept that they would never have those heart to heart talks as she got older. They were simply things she could not change. 

She and Draco agreed that they would spend their last weeks with their parents alone. Harri never asked what Draco and his parents discussed if anything, but she trusted him enough to know that he wouldn't dare try to change the future. It would endanger everyone including their parents. Before they had immersed themselves in their families, both teens had researched their mysterious 'helper' and learned that Fawkes was indeed the most likely. As ludicrous as it sounded, they knew it was now a feasible possibility. The only person that would believe such a far fetched tale would be Dumbledore, and that was only because he and Fawkes were familiars. Since they now knew what had sent them to the past, and after practicing numerous times to successfully become animagi, they succeeded. 

Neither knew what animal the other became and they both liked it that way. Perhaps this was because she didn't trust him enough. Trust was yet another boundary the two had yet to cross. Draco was understanding, and didn't press the issue any further. She wanted very much to trust him, but his father was the second in command of an entire lot Death Eaters. While she learned from her time spent in the past not to judge someone by their parents, Draco hadn't exactly refuted any of the claims. He remained stagnant as of late regarding verbal attacks to the muggle-born students. His ability to refrain from such bigotry was a wonder in itself. Harri would definitely be talking to him about _that_ issue. She could not dwell on such thoughts for much longer however.

          "Jayda, are you alright? You kind of spaced out there. Is everything okay?"

Lily asked her daughter with a concerned frown. Harri smiled at her mother's thoughtfulness. She was beautiful, but she didn't seem to see that in herself. Harri remembered talking to her mother when she had first arrived about that. In truth, Lily Evans was one of the most beautiful women Harri had ever seen. She only wished that when she returned back to the past, when her father could terminate the charm that she inherited even an ounce of her mother's good looks. 

          "Sorry Mum. I was just thinking about everything's that has happened is all."

Lily nodded, giving her a surreptitious look. Lily knew that what ever occupied her daughter's mind concerned her in some way. She had gotten used to the idea of waking up in the morning and seeing her child's face. She enjoyed talking with someone that understood her. Jayda was good at listening, and sometimes she seemed a bit too eager to hear what was going on in her life. Lily knew not to ask any questions. She herself had been plagued with nightmares yet again. This time, her visions were vivid. She saw her death yet again, and she heard the mysterious voices laughing at her sorrow. She clasped her daughter's hands gently, feeling the folds, and curves of her hand. She wanted to memorize very inch of Jayda because intrinsically, she knew her daughter was lying about their future lives to protect her feelings.

          "Jayda, I just wanted to tell you it's been great having you here. And that—some might tell you there's no hope in hand, just because they feel hopeless. You don't have to be a thing like that. Whatever life has in store for you, face it head on."

She said solemnly, hoping her message was getting through. Lily knew she'd never know what was in store for her, and the visions that she did have, she wished could be erased. Everyday that they ha spent together was wonderful, and she didn't want to tarnish Jayda's memory of her by revealing information about the prophetic dreams she was subject to have. She looked back at Harri, and frowned when she saw the tears fall from her eyes. Harri wiped them away quickly. She didn't want to look like a weakling in front of her mother. 

          "It's alright. Nothing is here to stay Jayda. Everything has to begin and end. We both knew this time was coming. I'm just glad I got to meet you, and see the young woman you'd become."

          "Thanks Mum. I'm sorry that you have to forget me, but I'll _never _forget **_you_**_._"

Lily smiled wistfully, her mind drifting to the conversations they had before. Those were good times, and she found herself wishing she could capture them forever. She didn't want to forget anything about Jayda. There was no way for her to remember her daughter because she would just be a vague memory, treated like a rumor and just as easily dismissed. Deep down in her heart, Lily felt that even if she was obliviated, there would be remnants of Jayda's visit to the past. Jayda didn't know, but Lily had secretly taken a picture of Jayda while she was playing in the exhibition Quidditch game, before she had fallen.  There was the picture she, Severus, and Jayda had taken. She didn't have _that_ picture, but she did have her own picture of Jayda soaring through the air. Though she wasn't supposed to, Lily had written on the back on the photo. She simply wrote the date the photo was taken, and of course, her relationship to Jayda. No one would ever find it, and she would make sure no one saw anything of it. 

They said nothing more, just simply enjoying each other's companionship. They both liked the silence, for it was comfortable, without being imposing. No longer was there any degree of awkwardness about forbidden subjects. There were certain things her mother didn't want to divulge, and Harri respected that. Gradually, Lily didn't question _why _Harri walked around so down hearted despite the fact she was in her last week at Hogwarts. They absorbed everything about one another in without being too obvious about it. Before her daughter did leave, there was something Lily wanted to ask her. 

          "Jayda, what's going on with you and that Draco boy?"

Harri froze, turning slowly to meet her mother's gaze. Had she heard correctly? Did her mother just ask her what was going on between her and Malfoy? If her mother saw… what if someone _else _saw? Harri's mind drifted back to her first meeting with him. He had been rude and pompous, a thinner, more handsome reminder of Dudley's cruel personality. There relationship through the years could be best described as a rollercoaster of emotions. The last time they had remotely gotten along had been before she boarded the Hogwarts Express. When she met Hermione, and Ron, it had been like power, compassion, and loyalty meeting all at once. When Draco had later offered his hand of friendship, she refused to accept it. He had been nothing but rude, and cruel.

As the years grew on, and they matured but her feelings for him had been of resentment. Now that they had the chance to get to know each other on a more personal level, slowly walls were being broken. Her feelings for him were changing, through a slow and gradual process. Harri could almost pin point the moment when she stopped looking at him like a Death Eater's son, or a Slytherin, or her archenemy. She questioned why she allowed herself to get so flustered over him. Hadn't he taunted her for five years, quite relentlessly? She in turn, had hated him, and reciprocated the feeling with pranks, fights (both verbally and physically to some degree) but now her hatred of him had ebbed away. There were only three people she had despised, and now she couldn't bring herself to say that she still hated her professor, nor Draco, who as far she knew didn't _really _hate her.  

          "We're classmates Mum. I don't think that there is any else there."

Lily studied her daughter's face pensively. They both knew that what she and just said was a lie. Lily nodded, choosing not to press the issue. If Jayda wanted to talk, she knew that Lily would be there. She just wished that she knew what was going on in her life. Her mother had always been open with her, and had been ecstatic at the thought of having a witch in her family. Had she failed Jayda in some way that she couldn't talk with her? Harri sighed, running her hands through her wavy hair. It had grown more, losing the infamous wisps that it was known for. It would need cutting again, not that it did much good, and her hair would continue to grow unruly. Now that she knew James Potter was not her father, would her genes from Severus finally show? 

His hair was long, and wavy. Her hair was now much like his. Did this mean she would now have to develop an affinity for grease? He used too much oil on his hair, and perhaps if he washed it, and wear his hair without gels, or grease it could be very attractive. Did this mean that she would become better at potions? No, she thought with a slight smile. It was foolish to think that just because her father was Severus that it meant she would automatically be great at potions. If anything like that were possible that would mean there was hope for Neville yet. One day he might inherit his parents' bravery, and become more adjusted. Her friend frequently reminded her of someone that would not be comfortable even in their own clothing. 

Harri's reverie would not go any further however, when Dumbledore decided upon that time to enter their common room. He smiled at the two young Gryffindors, while his eyes sparkled with delight. Harri was not pleased with him still, but he had gone out of the way to be accommodating to she and Draco. 

          "Just the two young ladies I have been looking for. We have finally harvested enough sand to send you and young Draco back to the future. Now, if you'll be so kind as to come with me, we may begin."

          "Alright sir, it'll just be a moment. I wanted to gather the things my Mum gave me. Will that be alright?"

He smiled at them once more, before sweeping out of the room as silently as he came. Lily took Harri's hand, and led her to the fifth year dorms she shared with her peers. Lily peeked through the room, performing spells that had silencing charms, and sneak-o-scopes about.  When she felt sure that they were truly alone, she plopped on her bed with a sigh of relief. Harri sat across from her, on another student's bed, gazing at her mother concernedly.

          "Mum? Are you okay? What are we doing up here?"

Lily smiled, bringing out a wooden chest the size of a small desk. She lifted it upon the bed, and began rummaging through it hurriedly. After a few moments, she pulled out something fuzzy and oddly shaped. Smiling she laid it upon the bed next to her. She pulled out several more trinkets in a flurry. The last thing she pulled out was a small vial filled with red liquid. 

          "This everything that I've been meaning to give you since you arrived. I know it's not much, but I figured you could use something nice. After all, you deserve it."

She said placing the stuffed fuzzy bear into a small sack, which she then shrunk. Harri didn't know why her mother was acting this way, but it was beginning to make her very nervous. 

          "Mum, what's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

          "Like what Jayda?"

          "You're acting as if you'll-"

          "Never see you again?"

Harri's eyes bulged. Had her mother found anything out? She had better school her face, and feign ignorance. She stared her mother in the eye, with renewed courage. She couldn't afford for her mother to learn the awful truth. 

          "N-No of course not Mum. I just wanted to know why you're giving me all these things. I don't need them when I have them at home."

Lily frowned, as her deep green eyes became misty. She felt a glowing feeling of pride swell within at her, at her daughter's own bravery. Lily knew Jayda wouldn't want for her to know of her future, and Lily didn't know _much _but she knew enough to know when her feelings were being spared. 

          "You don't have to pretend anymore Jayda. I don't know everything, but I know I'll die."

          "W-What makes you think that Mum?"

          "I've seen it myself, although I am confident that we'll be together again. I just wanted you to have a few things of mine so you won't feel completely alone. Don't ask me how I know all this, because I myself am not exactly clear. I do have one request though…"

          "Anything."

Harri said, willing to agree to whatever her mother asked of her right then. 

          "I want you to keep this vial. It may come in handy one day. The contents could one day very well save your life, or that of a loved one.  Just remember as long as you have this vial you have a part of me. Inside I cut a lock of my hair, but it is a red as the blood, so you probably can't see it."

          "I don't understand."

Harri said quietly. Lily smiled at her gently. 

          "I know you don't, but you one day you will. You'll know when it must be used."

          "I love you Mum."

          "I love you too, Jayda."

They exited the room together, with bright smiles upon their faces. 

********

Severus felt his body relax as he sank into a plush chair. Today had been a grueling day, and he knew that if he continued to push himself this way, he would eventually burn out. Swallowing his cognac slowly, he thought about his current predicament. Harri had yet to return to the present, and he felt as if he'd never see her again. Never had he imagined that there would come a day when he would actually _miss_ her. Over the years she had become more of a nuisance. She had been nothing to him but a painful reminder of his lost love, but now instead of her presence making him feel sorrow, the idea of her gave him _hope._ Hope now came in the form of a newly improved form of the Time-Warp Potion that he had developed with Lupin and Black. Severus knew the danger he faced traveling backwards through time, but he could not allow students he were responsible for be lost forever. 

Narcissa would never forgive him if he did nothing. Though she liked to pretend that she was loyal to the Dark side, and that she would serve her Lord Voldemort, Severus knew that the choice had never been given to her. She like many others had been forced into servitude simply because of their families. How Narcissa, someone he would even venture to call a friend could be led astray by Lucius, he'd never understand. Nothing worthwhile came from their union with the exception of Draco. Though he was forced to favor the boy, and the fact that Draco was spoiled, he still knew the boy could be saved yet. Perhaps, Harri would be the one to do so. Though the young man might not realize it, there were choices available to him. 

Draco was forced into a life of believing he was better than others. After years of soaking that information up, of being conditioned to believe that anyone different than he was below him, Severus knew that if somehow he could be shown the truth of such matters, there would still be a long road ahead of him. He relaxed against the stiff back of the chair, thinking of them both. What would become of them? Could they possibly work together, without harming the other? He frowned harshly, disgusted with the thoughts of his daughter were leading him. He went to his private stores, taking out a book that had been plaguing his mind for sometime. 

Somewhere, hidden in the texts of the _Gnostics of the Light and Dark Magics _he could find the secret answers to his troublesome questions. Though he hadn't had a private meeting with his former master, through Narcissa he knew that Lucius would come looking for the book. For the life of him, he couldn't discern what made this book so different from any other knowledgeable. It gave information about the various ways to implement hexes, be they dark or light. Now that he had researched the book thoroughly, Severus had discovered why Voldemort coveted Harri's power so much. It was because of her providential conception that she possessed desirable powers. No one knew the extent these powers reached, but he knew it was enough to have the girl killed. 

Yet, if Voldemort were planning a new scheme to have her killed, Severus would have been in the thick of things. As it were, he had not been privy to such knowledge as of late. Now he was only left to conclude that Voldemort wanted her for more sinister purposes. He wanted to use her for something, to bring about something but what? _Gnostics of the Light and Dark Magic_ was a very general book that did not go into detailed description. Severus slammed his fist against the table, allowing his forgotten glass to fall. He searched the book for any reference to familial heritage. He found nothing, but consulted the one person he knew that could make use of what he had been reading. Severus headed for Sybil Trelawney's tower. 

Though he had never outright despised the woman like McGonagall had, he still wanted to consult her. Everyone knew the women was a genuine hack, and on the few occasions that she had a prophecy occur in her favor. Given the information he planned to provide, he hoped he could somehow jar her mind to awake at what he would present. He walked briskly through the darkened hallways. It was late, and he knew he'd find no students out of bed now that the Weasley twins were up in their own tower. Sybil wasn't known for leaving her tower, save for the necessity of food and drink. He only hoped that somehow he could induce her 'sight'. 

By the time he arrived at her tower, he hadn't realized how late it was. Had he really been walking that slowly? Clearing his throat, he knocked once, arms crossed, with the book in his left hand. She answered the door with a bewildered look. Her eyes were slightly gazed, but she opened the door for him, yawning tiredly as she did so. Gesturing for him to take a seat, he sat rather uncomfortably, upon a paisley loveseat. He crossed his legs, giving her his best no-nonsense glare, before speaking in the deepest gravelly voice he could muster. Conjuring up a bit of tea, he drank from it slowly, watching her quietly. She looked upset at being awaken at an ungodly hour. 

          "Sybil, I have come to request your assistance. I was wondering if you could look at a particular passage in a book I am about to show you. I realize that the time is rather inconvenient but this is a pressing matter."

Sybil gave Severus a hard pensive look, wondering why the devil he would come to her of all people. A sour face marred her wrinkled features, while began making a glass of tea for herself, and following his suit, drank from it unhurriedly. 

          "Pray tell what would I receive for offering my services Severus?"

So the game began. Among the staff this was a common game to play. He liked to call it Hogwarts Poker, in honor of the muggle card game. Whenever a favor was offered between the staff, the few less reputable took it upon themselves to charge a fee of sorts for help. They both knew that he had helped her many times when she had been called upon for her serious lacking in her level of expertise. She had come many times asking for his help, and he did so, because he knew that one day, on the slight chance he may need it, her help would be given. He had brewed on more than one occasion a potion that gave her brief glimpses of multiple futures yet to pass. It had been enough to sustain her employment. The only reason she was even still a member of the staff was because Dumbledore took pity upon the great Cassandra Trelawney's grandniece. She had managed to accurately prophesize on a few occasions. 

          "Let's just say that I have come to hold you to one of your promises made to me. I'd like for you to just read this passage, and let me know if you can see a glimpse..."

She sat her tea down, and drumming her long thin fingers against the plush cushions of her couch. 

          "Are you going to tell me what I am supposed to be looking for?"

Severus smirked knowingly. He placed the book in front of her, on the exact page, with the passage highlighted. She flipped the cover over to see the name of the book, he had already charmed the cover and the other passages of the book to be blank, incase she stumbled upon something she had no business knowing. He had taken a risk by letting her view the material at all, but if his suspicions were correct then visiting her would have been worth the risk. 

          "That's your job Sybil."

He sat back down, watching her silently, as she read the passage quietly. When it looked as if she had finished, he reached for the book, and she in turn reached for his hand. Her eyes were glassy now, and she looked to be in a catatonic trance. With a deep scratchy voice, that did not belong to her she spoke barely above a whisper. Next to him, he had a piece of parchment, with a Qwik Quotes quill ready to copy down whatever she spoke. 

          "_Who hath discovered seers' secrets?  Many answers that thou seek lie not in the body of this mortal's flesh. Thou shall know what may be revealed. When the moon bleeds crimson, the Dragon shall wound its mate.  On the eleventh new moon the Seventh shall die but be reborn. The second to last may wallow thither in dark magic, lest the myth of a female courier of luck and speed intercede. The canine brethren shall defend those not worthy to be peasants, but 'tis for naught. A mother's sacrifice shall be rewarded. Beware those of with hair spun golden."_

Severus watched shocked, as he eyes returned to normal, and her usual odd grin returned to her face. She was out of sorts, and then he knew she had no idea that she had just prophesized. She looked to her hand, still firmly attached to his arm, and at the book resting in her lap. Cocking her head to side bewilderedly she handed the book back to him. He took it, averting his eyes from her piercing gaze. 

  
          "I don't sense anything from this artifact. Are you this is the right book you wanted me to take a look at?" 

          "That's fine. I don't think that I shall need your services any longer Sybil. Goodnight."

He said ushering himself out of her rooms. He clutched the book in his hands tightly. He was astonished at the power bestowed upon that book. Never in all his life had heard that even those with the barest traces of sight see into a glimpse of a future yet to come. How potent the spells must be inside that book! What could what she said possibly mean?  The Seventh was obviously Harri, and Draco was of course the Dragon, but who was the second to last? Who were the canine brethren, the peasants, and whose mother would make a sacrifice? There were so many people with golden hair, that it might take awhile to narrow his search. 

He returned to his won chambers, and prepared for bed. He said a silent prayer to whatever god would have him for the safe return of his students. So far he knew that something would happen as the moon lost its silver shade, and turned red. On this night, Draco, or (perhaps there was more than one Draco in the wizard community) would hurt its mate. Of course that idea didn't float too well. Maybe he was taking what Trelawney said out of context. Quite possibly a live dragon would wound its mate. He had read the Qwik Quotes five times already, and the d in dragon had been capitalized. Had Trelawney been referring to an animal, the word would have been lowercase. This word was meant to be used as a nickname. 

With Severus' own experience with prophecies, he knew that they weren't meant to be too revealing nor too mysterious. Whoever authored the book to charm Trelawney had meant to make it a riddle for the persons listening to solve. Figuratively, whomever Draco considered to be his mate would be injured by his hand. So far the riddle was unraveling. An eleventh moon meant the new moon in November, Harri—the Seventh would die, but be reborn. He shuddered at the thought of her death. Some of the riddle was figurative, and some parts were literal that he wanted to be exactly right so he didn't make any mistakes. Who was second to last? He didn't understand that portion of the riddle at all because he had no idea who the courier of luck and speed was. He would need to research further into myths. There was something odd about the last bit, and he and a feeling he wouldn't like the connection. 

**********

Draco watched as Harri entered Dumbledore's office with her mother in tow. She gave him a slight smile, which did not go unnoticed by Lucius or Severus. She wondered why no one questioned her father's presence. Surely they would realize that she never told them that she was related to Severus in anyway. Perhaps they believed he was there to witness their spectacular departure. Harri gave her father a slight nod, as they had said their proper goodbyes the night before. Dumbledore instructed them to stand side by side, with the hourglasses held upright. They would have to flip them over at the exact same time. Around them, a chain was wrapped. If Harri didn't know better, she'd say this was nothing short of a primitive time turner. The two artifacts looked very much alike. Harri avoided Draco's gaze, and instead focused her attention on the others in the room. 

          "I'm going to use the obliviate in a moment. Why don't the two of you say your goodbyes first?"

He asked them considerately. Harri wondered if Fawkes had begun his machinations of Headmaster yet. The last time she saw McGonagall, the older woman appeared and acted as normal. Would everything be the way it once was when she and Draco returned? She looked at Draco who looked to be nonplussed. Then again, he could more to lose than she when they returned from the past, and Draco's father learned that she was still alive. He would be disappointed that Draco hadn't killed when he had first chance. Instead, he had saved her life on two separate occasions.  

          "It has already been taken care of Professor."

Draco said, smiling warmly at his mother. Harri and Draco shared a pointed look as if they were half expecting Fawkes to start squawking, and begin explain everything that had happened in time. They finally agreed it was the bird's doing, and vowed to communicate with Dumbledore's familiar as soon as they got back from the past. Fawkes had done very well by sending them to the past to learn of the animagi. Harri felt confident in her ability to transform into an animagus at will. They had been forbidden to discuss the creatures that they changed into, but they had the power now. A flicker of worry passed through her. What if Draco sold her out to Voldemort? Although he had no idea what she could change into, he could still sell her down the river by telling Voldemort that she _was _one now. After all they had been through together, he wouldn't dare betray her would he? She felt guilty for thinking of him like that, but he was still a Slytherin. She knew better than to judge, but from past experiences with him in particular, he had never proven worthy of her trust. 

Suddenly, Harri felt nervous and self conscious. Why had these emotions decided to evoke themselves now, when she was ready to feel good about leaving the past? While she had been happy, out of the blue, she felt as if when she was returned the world would be watching. She would be denied her privacy yet again, and she and Draco would probably never be able to enjoy the pleasures of seclusion. Though they had spent most of their time talking, or simply doing what young men and women their ages did, they never approached issue of his father, or Sirius, Hermione, and Ron. If they did mention them, it was a casual reference. Their inability to talk about such things out in the open made her feel pathetic. Yet, it was because of their tendency to wander away from such awkward topics, that they were able to get along anyway. Perhaps there was more to their strange rapport than meaningful conversations. Fawkes' confidence in Draco made things about him easier to accept. 

Dumbledore waved his wand confidently. Draco watched transfixed as beautiful colors of the four houses of Hogwarts escaped from his wand, floating over to their hourglasses. She felt what could only be described as an electric shock pulse around her. She smiled at her mother for what she believed would be the last time, despite her mother's confession. Instinctively she reached for Draco's hand, causing her nervousness to crumble only slightly. The warmth that emanated from his hand brought a smile upon her face. The confidence she felt around him gave her hope as well. They would return safely, she was sure of it. She was strong, but lately she felt as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Being fifteen years old, and under the constant scrutiny of a corrupt ministry made her angry. Why couldn't she be normal like everyone else?

Once again, the familiar feeling of being ripped into tiny pieces and put back together again emerged. She was disappearing again, just like before. Locking eyes with Draco, she prayed they returned safely. Harri wondered if Draco could see anything. They were no longer in a room, as they had now been surrounded by nothing. She couldn't feel him next to her anymore. Her body felt hot, but she was so cold. Neither had expected their return to be so painful. Soon the fragmented particles that were once her flesh dissipated, while Harri succumbed to darkness again. The last thing she felt was searing pain against her right arm, before blissful oblivion took over. 

Footnotes: That is all. I hope you all enjoyed this installment. I'm trying to do my best, and the feedback has been phenomenal. You guys rock my socks! In the next chapter, Harri and Draco's triumphant (or not) return.  Remus finds a valuable document that James left, Sirius meets an old friend, and Narcissa Malfoy has had enough! I don't wan to give too much away, but things will begin to look up for Harri and Severus. Also, enter brooding!Hagrid, and elated!Hermione, and bittertruth!Ron.  One more thing, do you all think I stop at their fifth year, or write through their last year and/or beyond? That's all the previews I have for this chapter. Now could I have the honor of your reviews? 

-Shanni


	14. Say my friend, it seems you are eyes are...

Author's Notes: I'm back! I'm _really _trying to get off my lazy bum and offer quicker updates. Do you see how quickly I updated this time? (Shanni waits for cookie to be given to her.) Last time, Harri and Draco returned to the present, Lily confessed, and Severus discovered. Thanks to all who reviewed, I appreciate it. I had no idea so many people had me on author alert for this story. My thanks go out to the following for reviewing: Saimhe – I appreciate that. I'll keep the advice in mind, Anarane Amwamane, xMEx, mOnsTer1, FireTiger-ki – The weird thing is, _I _have yet to find a female Harry Potter story that I like (which is why I wrote one myself), and Artemis Moonclaw. Those that are reading this story could you please review… Otherwise how will I know what you think and if you're there. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This little statement is just a necessary tool to avoid litigation. ^_^; 

**More Than You Think You Are**

Chapter Fourteen: Say my friend, it seems you are eyes are troubled, care to share your time with me?

Draco felt as if someone had taken tiny needles and decided to use his brain as a pincushion. So here had found himself, lying on the floor in a cold dark room, downstairs in the dungeons of what he hoped was his school. His body ached with pain, and he could feel the burning sensation that traveled from his head to his spine. Forcing himself to sit up, Draco surveyed his surroundings. Lying next to him in a bloody heap on the floor, he saw the mess that was Harriet Potter. Her arm was bleeding, and he grimaced as he saw the crimson blood flow. Reaching out to her, he stopped suddenly, unable to fight against the pain that throbbed inside his head. Instead, he leaned back against the cool walls, allowing the cold stone to comfort his body. Biting his lip, he tapped her arm gently, fearing that she might have sustained internal injuries. He sighed with relief as her heard Harri moan in pain. He watched as she slowly opened eyes. Her eyes appeared cloudy, but suddenly her eyes cut to him, watching dawning realization. Harri gripped his hand, allowing him to pull her into a sitting position. The two sat slumped against one another, as their breathing came out in shallow breaths. Harri trailed her hands down his bloodied face, frowning as he winced in pain. There was a large unsightly gash on his face. She pulled hand away from him, looking at her own bloodied hands. She had cuts and bruises all over her. Her lips were dry, and her throat was parched. Turning to Draco they both knew they had the same questions running through their minds. 

Taking out her wand, she conjured a two glasses of water, handing Draco a glass. They said nothing, simply drinking like thirsty dogs. When they finished drinking they set their drinks aside. Draco, seeing Harri could barely sit up, let alone conjure anything else, made use of his own wand. Within seconds they were eating a hearty meal of various sandwiches, and cold cuts. He smiled apologetically, as if to excuse his inability to create anything more advanced. As they were eating Harri was becoming more and more restless, sitting in the dark quiet. Draco smirked at her obvious anxiousness, quirking an eyebrow in anticipation of what she would say. 

          "Oh bludger it, Potter. Just go on and say it."

He said with a rare grin. Harri exhaled the deep breath she hadn't known she'd been holding in. 

          "Why are we so beat up? What in the hell _happened_? Furthermore, _where _are we? I'm pretty sure we're back at Hogwarts, but in what time? What if Dumbledore somehow messed up, and we have no way of getting back home? What if there was some mistake and we got sent straight to Vol-" 

She had been unable to finish her statement however, because Draco silenced her with a kiss. He pulled away, with his usual pompous smirk aimed at her. Now that she had become used to Draco's kisses, she realized that the unexpected pecks were used as a ploy to distract her. Instead of continuing her diatribe, she leaned in closer to him. Their lips were only a hair's breadth apart when she suddenly kissed his forehead. Smirking at his apparent disappointment, she wagged a slender finger in his face, laughing happily. 

          "Now, now Draco that serves you right for thinking you could silence me with a kiss. Besides, you should be just as concerned as I am. We might be inside Hogwarts (which by the way is highly improbable) but we have no idea what year it is. I'll have to thank Hermione for insisting that I read _Hogwarts': a History_."

Draco sneered at the mention of Hermione, but wisely made no comment. 

"Why would you have a reason to thank that know-it-all Granger?"

"That's easy, stupid. You can't apparate or disapparate unto the grounds! Don't you get what that means? We're not on the campus grounds!"

          "That's where you're wrong Potter. We didn't disapparate to Hogwarts, we don't even know how yet. We time traveled here. Besides, I'm pretty sure this is an unused classroom in the dungeons. Believe me, I'd know. No, something foul is afoot."

Now that Draco mentioned it, something was off around here. Aside from them being bloodied and bruised, she still knew that things weren't completely kosher. They hadn't disapparated, but that didn't necessarily mean that they weren't on the school grounds. Their situation strangely resembled the work of Dumbledore's blasted bird. What other kinds of abnormal tests were they going to have to suffer through? Hadn't he had enough fun forcing them to the past, and making them learn to work to together? Now that she thought about it, there were still problems with their ability to trust one another. Between the two of them they had many obstacles to overcome. They were a bit better than enemies now. Deep down, she knew that Draco and she wouldn't last. They had changed one another for what she hoped what was for the better, but she still felt as if they were being tested. Of course, they were testing each other, silently discerning if in the end, they could trust each other. 

Over the years, when they had crossed paths before, Harri had let him know_ exactly _why she hadn't shaken his hand, and cemented a friendship that could have been. She didn't like the look of him, or his superiority complex, and his cold silver eyes that seemed closed off to the world. He acted as if he knew a secret that only the best of in the world were privy to. Had she found solace in his arrogance? Sometimes, she felt as if they were always on the verge of discovering what lay deep within them both. However, they would never know because there was always a blockade, some sort of barrier that prevented them both from breaking the invisible barricade that kept them from seeing into each other's hearts. She closed her eyes thinking back to the night when he had asked her if things were different between them. Now she could not help but regret her words. Why couldn't they regress back to the way things once were? She wanted to look back to when their cold animosity was something that they had both been sire of.  

          "It's all that fucking bird's fault." 

She whispered silently. Oh how she couldn't wait to get her hands on Fawkes. Now that they had their soul animals, she hoped that the animagi prophecy was all that they had to fulfill. Draco stared at her quietly, wondering what Harri was thinking. Did the great Potter doubt herself as well? Draco forced himself to stand, holding his hand out to Harri. She bit her lip with uncertainty, averting her eyes. She took his hand, but didn't pull away as they walked to the door. 

          "It's time to face the music. I don't know _how _we got down here or where _here _is, but at least we came back... alive."

Harri smiled at his sincerity. She squeezed his hand gently, very pleased with the confidence in which he spoke. Releasing his hand, she missed the frown that blemished his features. They drew their wands, walking with silent footfalls through the darkened hallway. The hallway looked vaguely familiar, but Harri was positive that she had never traversed these halls. The stairwell was stone, but it looked moldy. Draco and she exchanged a knowing look. Digging into his pockets he found a knut, swiftly enlarging the coin. Throwing the coin as hard as he could against the stairwell, they watched with fear as the flight of steps began to collapse, caving in rather quickly. They backed away, listening for the sound of the knut hitting the ground. It never came. Giving one another stunned looks, they shouted the levitation spell. 

          "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

They said in unison, floating each other up the long dark stairwell. They kept their wands trained on one another, and soon they were up the steps, grateful they had both made it unscathed. Draco steadied his wand, focusing his energy on maintaining the charm. Ending the charm, they were pleased to find that they were on a more familiar floor of the castle. 

          "We did it!"

Harri exclaimed, high-fiving Draco. He couldn't help but be overcome by her enthusiasm. They walked quickly through the hallways, disturbed by the fact that they had yet to run into anyone. The hallways were deserted. Suddenly Draco felt a foreboding sense of danger, and before he realized what he had done, he pushed himself unto Harri knocking them to the ground, just before a giant ax swept through the length of the corridor. He landed atop her, hearing her hiss of pain loudly in his ear. He rolled off of her, as Harri struggled to breathe. She took his proffered hand, wincing as she felt the pain slowly ebb away. 

          "What in hell was _that_? Now we have giant axes are attacking us in our own school now?! You can't possibly think we're still in Hogwarts now can you?"

Harri said with barely controlled fury. She looked as if steam would come out of her ears at any moment. What in the Merlin's name was going on here? Grabbing Harri's hand, Draco dragged her through the passageways, trying his best to find the shortest way _out _of the school. They raced through the hallway, wands raised; looking for anything else that might come out of the woodworks. Somehow they knew that this was not Hogwarts. Sure, the castle had a strange resemblance to her beloved school, but Harri knew that this was definitely not Hogwarts. All of a sudden, she recalled a muggle book she had read about a group of people waking up in a giant maze of death. The poor souls were forced to rely only on one another—one by one the group perished until there was only one lone survivor. Could Dumbledore be on another one of his survivalist tricks again? 

          "This had better not be the work of that bloody phoenix. I don't care if he's immortal or not… There are other ways to torture mystical birds that don't know when to leave us the bloody hell alone!"

He spat angrily, kicking at the various knights and armor that they passed. Harri frowned at his behavior, but it was warranted. After all the hell they endured training night and day in the past, the least Fawkes could have done was give them a break upon their subsequent return. She was getting tired of all these secrets, manipulations, and questions that had yet to be answered.  She released her hand from Draco's grip, running faster down a different hallway not caring who she alerted of her presence. Although she didn't have the map, she almost positive that the direction she was going in would lead her out of the building. Of course, this travesty of the genuine Hogwarts might not be equipped with all the secret passageways she was familiar with. However, they were taking a chance in whatever direction that they ran in. Before she could take a step further in the direction of what in the bizarre castle—should be the Great Hall, Draco slammed her against the wall. He gripped her robes pulling her close – so that they were eye to eye. 

          "Are you insane girl? You're going in the wrong direction! Stop making so much noise. We don't know who or _what _is in this building but you seem to be trying your best on getting us caught!"

Harri pushed him away from her forcefully. She walked right up to him, barely raising her head (for she couldn't be less than 3 inches shorter than him now) scowling at him heatedly. Who did he think he was talking to? What gave him the right to dictate her every move? Harri had received enough at that treatment with Sirius, Remus, _and _Dumbledore. She sure as hell didn't need it from him as well. 

          "Now you listen to me _Draco Malfoy. _I don't give a damn about what is in this bloody castle. I'm tired, I've got a headache and I have cramps. I want to go home. I'm not about to be stopped by some fake Hogwarts castle either. You can call it _recklessness _all you want, but I'm getting the hell out of here—_with or without you._"

Harri said as poked his chest with her index finger as if to articulate every word she spoke. Draco stepped back crossing his arms, sneering at her with an air of defiance. He leaned against a picture frame nonchalantly, as if what had just passed between them meant nothing at all to him. She crossed her arms under her breasts, staring irritably at her boots. If Draco thought that he was the only that could act blasé he was wrong. Finally, Draco broke their silent reverie. 

          "Tell me Potter, has it ever occurred to you that perhaps I want you to be careful because your -_recklessness- _as you so aptly said could get you killed. You Gryffindors may be brave, but at what cost—your lives?! Now is not the time for crazed heroics." 

          "Perhaps you _Slytherins_ are simply afraid of taking charge of a situation. Instead of sitting in the shadows waiting for a fight to end, how about joining instead? No, no let me guess. All that cowardice and lethargy really is just cunning and ambition in disguise." 

Harri retorted bitterly, walking towards what she hoped what was the exit of this Hogwarts from hell. Draco followed her silently. They weren't going to get anywhere chatting. Perhaps it would be best if they kept their thoughts to themselves. Obviously, old prejudices died hard. Stepping in stride with her, they headed towards the exit. Draco immediately stopped. Something in the air, felt _dead_. He sniffed the air, scowling when a foul stench filled his nostrils. Harri looked at Draco, her emerald eyes wide with fear. His silver eyes began to darken, to an onyx hue. She backed away, from him slowly. He brought his hands to his throat, clutching it tightly as if he couldn't breathe. 

          "Shit! Potter, there's something inside this castle_. _It knows we're here, and it's coming for us."

Harri continued to walk, not bothering to look at him. 

"What are you talking about Draco? I don't hear anything!"

Draco turned her around to face him. His grip on her tightened as he smelled what was coming. His eyes held a hungry, crazed look. 

 "Are you alright, Draco? What's wrong with your eyes?"

Before he could answer, they heard a loud roar bellow through the castle. The castle began to shake, knocking them to the ground. They stood shakily to their feet, looking in the direction of where the sounds were coming from. Draco turned to look into her fearful eyes. 

          "_Run_. _Run, Potter and don't look back There's not time to explain. You've got about maybe three minutes to get outside this castle."_

Harri stood rooted to still. Draco turned away and pushed her as hard as he could. 

          **_"Run you stupid girl! Hurry up before I transform!" _**

Draco spat as harshly as he could. 

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

          "If you don't leave I'll kill you. Go now, before the bloodlust gets me!"

What was he on about? What blood lust? Harri didn't know what in the hell was going on, but she knew Draco was a very dangerous person right now. He couldn't possibly be a werewolf could he? She had heard Remus' howls before and she knew for a fact that whatever beast was roaring, it wasn't a werewolf. Harri threw her arms around Draco, kissing him passionately. 

          "You know what they say… a kiss for luck!"

She than ran towards the exit, and out the door, trying her best not to look back. As soon as she stepped out the door, her suspicions were confirmed. A few feet ahead of her, she could see the dismal countryside. Everything was grey and dreary. Harri turned to face the castle, which resembled what Hogwarts probably looked like to muggles. This couldn't possibly be the future could it? Harri pulled her cloak tighter around her, waiting patiently for Draco to exit. _Toto, I don't think we're in __Kansas__ anymore. _She thought sardonically to herself. She wanted to know what was going inside the castle. Why had he locked her out? Did he think she would be safer out here in a strange land, with nothing but her wand for protection? 

_I am a Gryffindor damnit! _She thought, silently chastising herself. There was nothing wrong with fear, but when forced in such a situation, her bravery would always overcome. She wanted to see what was happening. Was he still near the exit? Harri wanted to see what he had seen through his own eyes. Closing her eyes, she focused her attention on Draco's mind. 

          _"Adfectus acies!"*_

Harri recited the incantation she had learned in fourth year charms. She aimed it towards the general direction of the castle. The charm would find its mark, and she would be able to see what he saw.  The spell _could_ be considered dark arts, but her intent was neither malicious nor insincere. While she could only see through his eyes for a short time, she would be able to tell if he was alright or not. The spell was taking forever to react. Her vision was now blurry, and slightly red. Harri could barely see, but she had a foreboding sense of fear well in the pit of her stomach. Whatever creature was inside he was hurting him, very badly. 

There appeared to be wings flying to and fro, and Harri was sure she could make out a long tail. She didn't care what Draco told her, he was in peril, and he needed her help badly. Harri blasted the doors open, commanding her wand to point her to his direction. What she saw as the haze of billowing smoke cleared, what she saw somehow both shocked and disgusted her simultaneously. Ignoring the smoke that filled her lungs, she raced inside the Great Hall, towards Draco. 

***********

Ron yawned, climbing out of his bed as quietly as possible. He missed his best mate, but as her best friend, he had to put a brave face for the rest of the house. Harri and Malfoy's absence had not only affected their respective houses, it also had a huge impact on the entire school. Classes had been somber, to put it lightly. Parents had begun to owl the headmaster, with worries about the safety of their children. Now that the hope of wizarding world was gone, the question of security had become a hot potato issue at the school. Ron felt no less safe than he would have with Harri being in the present. He was getting sick and tired of everyone – even Hermione, treating him as if he were made of glass. He was getting upset with bushy haired after hearing from her own lips of her telling everyone that he was _falling _apart. 

Even in her absence he was still nothing but the red haired sidekick of the girl who lived. He was getting tired of hearing the sniggers of his peers and even those of his housemates. They were laughing at him because he didn't have _Precious_ Potter with him. Never let it be said that having a best friend of the opposite sex wasn't difficult. He, Hermione, and Harri had been subjected to rumors about the three of them since third year. Ranging from threesomes, to sex orgies; the whispering never stopped. Everyone close to the three of them knew that he didn't feel anything but brotherly towards Harri. She was like a second sister to him, except he could talk to her differently than he could with Ginny. Granted, he _loved _Ginny, but she was younger than him, and it was his responsibility to protect her. Harri was someone he could relate with easier. Unlike Hermione, whom he was attracted to; Harri offered a divergent view into the mind of females. 

His days hadn't gotten any better either. The Slytherins continued to annoy him, although they were in the same boat. He didn't know if Draco had any friends in Slytherin, or if it were even possible for Slytherins to _have _friends. Now that their 'leader' was gone, he had been sure to point it out every time he saw one of them. Ron went downstairs, ready to greet the masses. Not surprisingly, he was the first one downstairs in the common room. Deciding not to wait for the rest, he headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There were a few others in from his house that had beaten him to the breakfast table. To his surprise, he saw Hagrid was the first staff members at the high table. He waved to his CoM teacher, before sitting down to eat his meal. 

          "Oi! Morning, Ron."

          "Morning, Hagrid." 

Hagrid looked about the room conspiratorially, before motioning for Ron to come over to him. Hagrid bent down so that he was at level with his ear.  

          "What 'ave the students been saying 'bout our 'Arri?" 

"Oh you know the usual… Harri's the next dark lord, and that she _meant _to back in time. Some of the Ravenclaws have been saying that she wants to get rid of You-Know-Who's font of power." 

Hagrid leaned back into his large high backed chair, drinking a large draught of beer. From afar, passersby would mistake their conversation to be about something as trivial as the weather, or the leading Quidditch team in Europe. Upon closer inspection, one would learn the true nature of their discussion. Ron excused himself, after chatting amicably with his half-giant professor/friend. Hagrid seemed a bit too interested in what the students were saying about Harri. He was also further surprised by the fact that Hagrid failed too mention anything about Draco. Anytime that annoying prat wasn't mentioned was a welcome feeling… but he wanted to know what Hagrid was keeping from him. He'd have to resort to sneaking about to learn the truth. 

          "Harri you had better get your arse back here soon. I'm getting bloody tired of being treated like glass by the entire ruddy school!"

He hissed aloud to himself, swallowing ice cold orange juice. Just when he about to enter his 'I'm-eating-too-busy-to-talk-phase', he was interrupted yet _again _by another well meaning housemate. Swallowing his bacon, he turned to address the annoying prat. The prat—girl rather, was none other than Luna 'Loony' Lovegood, a fourth year Ravenclaw that his sister was friends with. He said nothing but merely stared into her large protruding eyes. She certainly did fit her moniker. With her straggly blond hair held up using her mahogany wand, she looked every bit a nut as everyone said. 

          "Talking to oneself is the first sign of insanity to Ronald."

          "I suppose you think yourself to be the property judge of someone's sanity?"

She cocked her head to one side, bringing her hand to her mouth suppressing a giggle. Ron rolled his eyes at her behavior. The Great Hall was slowly beginning to fill with students, and Ron was getting uncomfortable being in her presence. He said nothing as she sat down next to him _uninvited _in Harri's seat. She began to grab sporadically for dishes of food, not really looking at what she picked up.  He frowned at her audaciousness, but having been raised a gentleman, Ron remained silent. 

          "Loo—er Luna, you are aware that this is the Gryffindor table right?"

She nodded, taking a bit of bacon off his plate. Her scraggly blond hair covered her eyes for a moment. She might have been pretty if she didn't have such a loony look about her. She could be quite pretty if she were a tad more thoughtful about her appearance.  

          "Is this going to be a problem, Ronald?"

          "Well usually, Ravenclaws sit with their fellow Ravenclaws. While Gryffindor sits with other Gryffindors-"

          "Yes and Hufflepuffs sit with Slytherins!"

She said, before she bit down on a mango. Luna was definitely too close to him, and her foolish babble wasn't growing on him either. Ron raised a red eyebrow, turning to meet the gaze of a few Ravenclaw students that had just arrived. Apparently they had been all too glad to get rid of her, even just for a moment. 

          "Right… It's just that, I don't think Hermione will be too pleased to find sitting in her seat."

          "I don't mind Ron. I'll sit next to Ginny this morning."

Hermione said in what had to be a syrupy sweet fake voice. Ron frowned at Luna angrily, but she didn't seem to notice or care. Soon he couldn't even be heard muttering about 'annoying, crazed blonds' because of the loud din of the room. He silently chewed his food, hoping Hermione hadn't taken their conversation out of context. He closed his eyes, already wishing the day would end. 

*************

Narcissa Malfoy was normally a quiet, complacent woman that was willing to stand by her husband in all things. She was willing to allow him certain freedoms, because it was what was expected of her. Theirs was a marriage of convenience, which had provided the basic necessities with the added bonus of luxury. Since their union began she had been supportive of him, even when Lucius had been promoted through the Dark Lord's ranks, she never once questioned him. Yet now, when Lucius had asked for assistance in stealing one of the rarest books in the world which he planned to use to manipulate time, she had been reluctant to give him any information.  Though few knew it, Narcissa was very well learned in the history of magic, all over the world. She hadn't ceased studying after she left Hogwarts—instead she opted to attend University. 

Now, when she sat alone in the Malfoy's ancestral home, her mind wandered to how her son was faring. Lucius seemed so colder now, as if he didn't even miss his own son. She knew that if he were to get his hands on that book, then she may never see her son again. He could keep his animosity for the girl, but her son wasn't going to get caught in the crossfire. She went upstairs to their attic, ignoring the house elves that passed by. She walked into their attic silently, reminding herself to have the elves clean rooms better than before. Her blue eyes surveyed the room, grimacing as she saw the dust fly to and fro as she moved.  She turned to see the giant Malfoy family crest that was nailed to the wall. She could see thousands of years of the family name, looking at the legacy of purebloods. Of course, no family was so pure that there had never been a muggle, or muggle-born marry into the family. 

Her eyes traveled to the last few names added, she her own name, Lucius' and Draco's. His name, which was written in golden script, had been dimmed, almost completely fading to black. He was alive of course, but because his name had lost its shine, she feared the worst. Now however, it began to glow again. Narcissa felt a surge of hope swell in her chest.  Could this mean that her son had finally returned from the past? Narcissa brought her fingers to the text, tracing the lines gently. The words made her hands tingle, and it warmed her. She looked at the names, numerous thoughts racing through her head. Rushing downstairs she past numerous paintings, not bothering to stop until she finally came to her bedroom. She searched wildly for the bauble she needed. 

Of all the characteristics Jacobsen women possessed, sentimentality was definitely a trait. For generations the women had given on another a charmed pendant, which held inside a compass. The compass revealed the image of whomever, or whatever the bearer held the dearest.  Inside her locket was the picture of her son, and like the text on the Malfoy family tree it glowed. Inside the compass, there was a tiny inscription which changed as it was passed through the family. When she had inherited the pendant, a picture of her family was shown. After the birth of Draco, the writing had changed again. She smiled, because she knew then that her son was back. It pointed in the direction of north by northwest, leading her to him. Narcissa was reminded of the words her mother had spoken to her at her wedding. _It's a compass dear, so that you may never lose your way, and so that you can always be able to find the most special things in your heart. _

          "I have to speak with Dumbledore."

Narcissa said aloud putting on her pendant, taking her wand and cloak with her.  She apparated a few yards away from Hogwarts. Her face was recognizable everywhere, due to the numerous parties she hosted and attended. She disregarded the callous stares, heading straight for her former professor's office. She hadn't been a student for almost twenty years, and was getting annoyed with the blasted gargoyle which prevented her from entering. 

          "You open this door, right now! I must speak with the Headmaster this instant!" 

She cried out indignantly. 

          "You don't know the password, so you can't get in."

          "Now see here—"  

The gargoyle began, but was unable to reply, because the beast had finally opened. Narcissa stepped inside, but not before casting a haughty glare at the annoying stone creature. She smiled politely at Dumbledore, sitting down primly.  She declined the proffered lemon candy that he asked of his usual guests, instead choosing to get right down to business. 

          "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Mrs. Malfoy?"

He asked with that all too familiar twinkle present in his eyes. Narcissa sighed, her bravado had nearly vanished. Twisting the lace of her sleeves, she avoided looking completely in the eyes. The old man had a way of making people feel uncomfortable if he wanted to, and Narcissa Malfoy was definitely uncomfortable. She had already started the first steps towards betrayal by even coming to the school, but she simply _had _to let him know.  There was no one else more qualified to handle the situation she had found herself in, despite what Lucius may have thought. If there was one thing being married to Lucius had taught her, it was that _blood mattered_. Family came first before all else. Though he had always been cold towards her son, she knew it was because Lucius was molding him into a man. Narcissa just wasn't sure if she liked the man that her son was becoming. 

          "I have come with information."

She stated simply.  Dumbledore raised his white as if he were about to hear a damning secret about the lives of the Malfoys. She frowned slightly.  The old man really was crazed. Did he honestly believe that she would give him damning evidence that would ruin her family's name? 

          "I'm listening, you can speak freely here."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. 

          "I married into a family of Slytherins, Dumbledore. If you think I'm going to give you anything that implicates my family in negatively any way in than you are sorely mistaken. I have come with news."

          "Oh yes, of course. What news do you bring with you?"

          "My son has returned, _alive._

Narcissa watched with mild amusement as his eyes bulged slightly. Obviously they had no idea. She made a mental note of his reaction. Did this mean that their Golden Girl hadn't returned, or did they just not know? She'd talk with Lucius about that little tidbit later. He would question how she found out such information however… __

          "Don't ask me how I know, because I won't tell you. I suppose you are wondering why I came to you?"

          "Yes, the thought has crossed my mind."

          "It's really quite simple. You have resources at this school which would help in located my son. I have a general idea of where he is on the planet, but I need stronger magic to pin point _exactly _where he is. Need I remind you that my son was lost in _your _school, and whether it was through his fault or someone else's, you are responsible for all the students."

Dumbledore gave her a slight smile. Popping a lemon candy in his mouth, he held a new respect for the young woman. 

          "Perhaps you should have been a Ravenclaw." 

          "Do keep in mind Headmaster that Ms. Potter disappeared with my son, and there is a large chance that they are together right now. I also know that neither you nor the Ministry are aware of her possible return, despite all the tracking spells she has placed on her. Now will you help me or not?"

He frowned, thinking the situation over. He had watched her grow up from a shy young Hufflepuff, to the elegant woman that sat before him. Albus Dumbledore had always been a good judge of character, and Narcissa was definitely sincere in her plea.  

"How do I know I can trust you, or your source of information?"

"You don't know, but this is your chance to find Ms. Potter, before the any insurgents do."

          "What of Mr. Malfoy?"

Narcissa sighed, looking down at the buttons on her robes. She had taken into account how Lucius might react—but this was her son. He could be in all sorts of danger, and she refused to sit by and do nothing. She looked determinedly into his bright blue eyes. 

          "Some things are worth the risk, Headmaster."

Footnotes: Thanks for reading this chapter everyone. Luna got introduced into the story! Can anyone guess what's happening to Draco? (No he is not a werewolf) What are their soul animals? What is it that Hagrid is not telling Ron? What's up with Hermione? Is Narcissa a turncoat? I know there was no Severus, Remus, or Sirius, but in the next chapter they'll be back. I thought about adding them now, but then the chapter would end up being about 10,000 words long, and I think that might be a bit too much for one chapter. So what did you all think of the chapter? I hope I didn't do too badly of a job. I have been surfing the site looking for good Harry-as-a-girl fics and I have come up empty handed. Too many are either too Mary-Sues, badly written or just copies of the book. (I swear I've seen some written in verbatim, with Harry being "Harriet.") **I promise to try and update more often. **That having been said, could you all **_review_**? It lets me know you're there. In case I forget, Happy Super Tuesday! 

Translation: *Of the mind's eye.


	15. Give all that’s within you—be my savior ...

Author's Notes: Last time, Harri and Draco woke up in a strange castle with no idea where they were. Ron talked with an overly curious Hagrid, and Narcissa came to Dumbledore with information. Could there be hope in Mrs. Malfoy yet? I have no idea what is up with the weird spacing of the chapters. When I type it out it looks normal, but as soon as I upload… As promised—more Severus, Remus, and Sirius. Also, lease review. It'd be nice to know someone's reading; otherwise I won't get off my lazy bum.  I mean what's the point in writing something if no one reviews. I don't want to waste my time. Thanks to the following people for reviewing: katrina (got it in one), Deborah, T.L. Maraudett, kiwi93089, Anarane Anwamane, and Lyonsroar! 

Disclaimer: Once again, I claim no ownership of Harry Potter©.

**More Than You Think You Are**

Chapter Fifteen: Give all that's within you—be my savior and I'll be your downfall...

Uncomfortable silence greeted Remus as he entered the London branch of Gringotts bank. Ignored by the goblins that roamed through the branch, he went to a teller's desk. Remus J. Lupin had always been the more reserved of his four friends. He had been the most reasonable, level headed, and was known to have been a great listener, who would never divulge the secrets of his friends. Many things had happened since the year before last when Harri had been accused of somehow being apart of Cedric Diggory's death. Dumbledore had reoffered the DADA position again which, coupled with keeping Sirius out of trouble had made his life rather difficult. Walking with purpose, he handed the letter that had been sent to him, waiting patiently in the foyer. Taking a seat in the tiny stiff chairs he frowned slightly. 

          "I suppose they don't want anyone dilly dallying. A customer should either be banking, or leaving." 

Remus mumbled softly. 

          "That is exactly what we like, Mr. Lupin."

A gritty voice called out from behind. Remus turned, lowering his head, to face the goblin, Griphook. Extending his hand, he shook Griphook's leathery palm. He stood, walking behind him patiently. Taking a seat in the comfortable seats of the Gringotts' bank, he waited for an explanation. 

          "Mr. Lupin, on the date of August 22, 1981, Mr. James Potter came to our bank and deposited in one of our safe boxes, various documents which were to be made available to you, this first week of November. Mr. Potter didn't specify a date, but we felt it best to notify you immediately the day said documents would be available. They are for your eyes only, and can only be accessed by others at your request. Not even Ms. Harriet Potter will be privy to such information, well not until she is eighteen years old anyway."

Remus was shocked to say the least. Why was he of all people chosen to have such personal documents? His face remained stony, but in his mind millions of thoughts were racing. He tried to listen to the rest of what Griphook was saying, all the while trying to figure out what could be going on. 

          "These are the keys to the safe box. Feel free to access from them at any time. Please be aware however, that if you lose the keys, we do have a 3% interest charge for replacement which will be deducted from your loss-of-bank-information account."

Remus nodded numbly, taking the keys from Griphook, and heading downstairs to the safety deposit boxes. He opened the dusty box, and placing the keys quickly in his pockets, he left the bank, apparating to Grimmauld Place. Not bothering to listen to the barrage of insults Mrs. Black had called him, went upstairs to his bedchambers. He briefly wondered where Sirius could be, then realized that he was probably still at the school.  Taking the documents out of the leather folder, put on his reading glasses, and began to read. So far in his rummaging, he found only will, and other financial documents. Finally, he found a letter addressed to him. 

_Dear Remus,_

_          I apologize for having broken our promise by dying young and first. I suppose in our group I always figured you'd be the first to croak. As it were however, I am the first to pass. Lily has finally told me that you know about her prescient abilities. I write this letter to you now old friend to let you know that I am aware of Harriet's true parentage. I suppose that you should as well by now. Remy, I must admit that it feels very awkward writing to you, when I saw you not two days ago. Lily says that we must do this, and that you are the best candidate. I apologize for ever doubting your nature towards Lily and myself. I know that you would never, ever, abandon the bond that we signed. We are all brothers, and if I am to die soon, than I will die knowing that I have true friends that I can count on. _

_          Lily says that she knows we will die. I asked her to tell me, and she admitted it. I am not angry nor do I begrudge her. I just wish I had more time to spend with mind friends. I wrote a letter to Sirius as well, it's somewhere in all these documents I've kept. The reason I am writing to you is because I want to tell you a few things that due to hiding from Voldemort, prohibits me from saying person. First off, I love Harriet as if she were my own. Legally, I have adopted her, but should Severus finally decide that his family means more than servitude to the Dark Lord, she is his to have. We have performed the glamour charm for obvious reasons. _

_          Anyway, I know that you've always had hard times, but as my brother, I leave for you half of the Potter's wealth to you and Sirius. Should our pact be broken by any of you, the offer will be rescinded. (Yes, I am aware of the one that betrays us) Then again, you don't need me to tell you that, because I know you would never be betray me. The other half, including the estates, and other properties should be turned over to Harriet on her day of graduation from Hogwarts.  Now that we have the formalities out of the way, I just want to say what an honor it is to have known, and befriended you. Should I pass on to the Great beyond in the next few days, weeks, or even months, I know that one day all of us, will reunite again. _

          _I know that in the future Severus will change, Sirius will undergo rough times, and that you will be lonely. Lily wouldn't tell me Peter's fate, but I understand what he will do. I also realize that our deaths will not be in vain. I have informed Dumbledore that while Lily shall return I will be unable to. I want you to know now, because according to our calculations Lily should be arriving soon enough.  (I have no idea how exactly, and neither does she.) I ask that you manage what is left of our assets combined. (Lily has left a few things in her another safe box. I left the keys inside the one of the folder pockets.) Normally Sirius would have been responsible for such a task, but we both know how much Sirius hates being responsible. _

_          Also, should the need arise, (Lily and I believe it will) please use my signed affidavit, as well as Lily's attesting to our knowledge of Severus Snape being the biological father of Harriet. It has already been signed with both my own blood, and Lily's verifying that our statements were both truthful and accurate. There are also two more affidavits, stating that we have used Peter as our Secret Keeper. All of these statements have been notarized. I know you wondering why in the hell I would still choose to die, despite all of what I have written to you. All I can say is that you will find out eventually. _

_          Sincerely, your friend and brother, _

_                   -James Henry Potter_

_P.S. I know you'll hate me for saying it, but use the money and live a little why don't you! _

Remus placed the letter back down, wiping the tears from his eyes. Lily's clairvoyance could have saved both of their lives, but obviously they both knew something that no one in the future knew.  Why did James have to be so noble? Would events have played out so terribly that, life as they knew it would have dramatically changed for the worse? Pinching the bridge of his nose, Remus could feel a migraine begin to pound in his head. Sipping a bit of a home brewed headache potion, he continued reading the other documents James had left. Inside were letters to both Harriet, and Sirius. Coincidentally, he had left Peter no way of knowing that he knew Peter would become their traitor. He vowed then, to do his best to capture Peter. James had done such a noble thing, choosing to die even when he knew his traitor's identity. There was so much to be said about a man that could put aside his own life, for the good of the world. Remus would do his bets to avenge his friend's death. Taking the documents with him, he apparated to the gates of the school. 

**********

To begin with, Draco was an unwilling animagus. He could neither control, nor harness the full powers of his soul animal's powers yet. When he had felt the calling in his blood, an unwelcome but sinfully delicious hunger crept into him. He wanted to feast on the flesh of his enemies, and he couldn't control himself.  As he had been fighting, he felt justified with his violence. It felt righteous to bring his opponent to its knees even if it had been an animal. When they had been in the past, he practiced diligently on his animal, but there had been a very distinct problem. He didn't have an _animal, _he had _many_ animals. While he could morph into every single breed of dragon in existence, when he had changed while fighting the wyvern that threatened himself, and Potter, he changed into a creature that did not exist. Rather, he believed he transformed into a dragon that himself could be the only possible breed of. Lucius Malfoy had christened him Draco, Latin for _Dragon. _When he had been a little boy, he learned about the creatures he was named for. Draco researched every breed of Dragon he could find, until he was knowledgeable in all variations of the creature.  

Draco had been ecstatic to learn about the dangerous, man-eating, omnivores, and even the rare herbivore breed of dragon that had gone extinct in the late 14th century.  He had seen himself through the mirrors that surrounded the hallways and the entrance to the Great Hall. He resembled no form of dragon that he had ever researched. Could he actually will himself to turn into his own strain? The idea was so intriguing, but with the glimpses he had been able to see before the fighting had actually begun, were simply amazing. He had changed into a very large, silver dragon, with ivory horns resting atop his head. His scales, he learned were not impenetrable, but they were very hard. His eyes retained their silver hue, although know they were very long and sleek. Aside from his body physically changing, when he reverted back to his normal human state, he retained most of the senses that a dragon would have. His sight, hearing, and reflexes had greatly improved despite his apathetic view towards transforming. In truth, he had been afraid to change the first time because he had heard the horror stories of those that had tried learning the craft of self transfiguration, but ending up becoming half animal. It was now, when the darkness surrounded him, comforting him while he could figuratively licked his wounds he pondered his predicament. There were many things about himself that he had discovered, yet he hadn't been given ample time to adjust, or to fully understand what he could become. 

Potter would want answers, but he would not give them.  He had been keeping very important information from Harri—about her, and himself. He knew now that Fawkes had sent them to the past because they surely couldn't learn the things that they had learned in the present. Not with his father around, or the Ministry, or even Dumbledore himself. Draco hated that he couldn't control what was going on in his life. He had never believed in fate or destiny, but both concepts had bitten him on the bum. Not only would Potter probably be genuinely frightened by his appearance, but there was little he could do about that. He hadn't wanted her to find out this way, in fact, he'd rather she knew nothing of his unusual predicament. He could smell her inside the room, her scent was a mixture of fear, and disgust all rolled into one. Even unconscious, he could hear her approaching. Though she was walking very quietly, in the emptiness of the hall, combined with his own immaculate hearing, he could hear her advance easily. He noted how she walked with a strained walk, almost as if she herself had been harmed. He knew that was false however, because he had made sure he protected her. Potter walked with such reserve because she was scared—of him, and the wyvern he had battled.

Draco willed his eyes to open, but they would not acquiesce. Instead, he was forced to lie beaten and bruised, unable to speak or see. He felt broken, and used. What would happen when he let the animal instincts control him? Would he be able to fend off the urge to maim, and destroy? There had to be an explanation for his behavior. No animal, no matter how brutal would remain so violent all the time. Every creature could be sated—he just needed to find out how to prevent such outbursts of power from happening again. Briefly he wondered how Harri had fared with her own transformation. Did she have more than one soul animal like himself, or only one? Draco would have contemplated more, but the he could feel the pull of Potter's magic.  She was very close to him, probably leaning over his body. He wished he could make some sign of coherence, like blinking his eyes, or coughing. He tried his hardest to open them, but his body refused. He would have to depend on Potter bring him out of the void he found himself trapped in. 

As Harri walked inside the Great Hall the first thing she noticed was that the blood that was splattered everywhere. She could make see chunks of flesh and hair lying everywhere—staining the windows, and dripping from the curtains that adorned the walls. Smoke invaded her longs, and she knew then that whatever creature Draco had been fighting was some sort of fire breathing serpent.  He knee high boots trudged through bloodied scales that had been literally torn off of an animal's flesh. Her eyes began to tear, while she searched for Draco. She wished she had gas masks that she had seen firemen using on the television at the Dursleys home. She found him, despite her unsuccessful attempts to use magic to rid herself of the smoke.  For someone reason, she could think of no spell to clear the air. Her mind was focused on more important matters, such as finding Draco alive. She would never be able to forgive herself if he died. Although he had forced her out of the building, she should have stayed inside and risked facing whatever 'bloodlust' that Draco had. __

Draco, to put it plainly, looked terrible. They had already had cuts and bruises upon their reentry back home, but the way he looked now, was disgusting. His clothes were now ragged, attributing to his near nakedness. She didn't dare charm any clothes on him yet, because he had so many wounds that needed attending. Harri was no Madam Pomfrey, but she would try her best to heal him. Thankfully, she had paid attention in her muggle health classes. The first thing she needed to do was get them both to a secure place. They had no floo powder, which did no good anyway. He was neither conscious, nor physically able to call out any fireplace address. Brooms were out of the question because once again, Draco was in no condition to fly around. They couldn't apparate because neither knew how. Perhaps, as far fetched as it might be, she could use a port key? Surely in this bizarro Hogwarts she could use a portkey to get to them to safety. 

Harri frowned at the thought of using anything in this house of hell.  Obviously this place was dangerous, and she couldn't afford to use an object that was inside this castle. For all she knew, she would end up taking them directly to Voldemort. Yet, why would anything in this castle take her to Voldemort. If he was controlling this castle, they would have already been dead upon being spotted. Draco moaned, jarring her from her thoughts. _Come on Potter! _Harri owed Draco her life three times over now. She owed it to them both, to get them out of there safely. Knowing that she would have to wake Draco, forcing him to feel the pain of injuries, she was left with no other option. Cradling him in her arms, Harri looked around cautiously for any other signs of danger. 

          "Enervate!" 

She commanded, pointing her wand at his forehead. Immediately, Draco's eyes opened.  He looked into her eyes, squinting as if he could directly make out who she was. Harri smiled at him, wiping the blood that dribbled from the corners of his mouth. He lay as comfortably as possible in her arms, as Harri stroked his Harri hoping he would remain conscious. 

          "Draco, you're hurt pretty badly. I don't know if you can hear me, but we have to get out of here now. Whatever you were fighting has friends, who will no doubt be here soon, with the stench of blood in the air. Do you understand?"

          "Y-yes. P-potter—"

He spoke, coughing up a bit of blood. Harri grimaced, ashamed that she was disgusted. It wasn't Draco's fault that he was bleeding so badly. She would just have to suck it up, and get over the sight of so much blood, _his _blood. Harri wiped the blood that had fell against her wrist, noticing that she was wearing a watch, and it was actually working? What could this possibly mean? Staring at the hands at they ticked away, she was transfixed by the watches ticking. At least they had made it through to the morning. According to her watch, the time was 8:22 a.m. She shook her head, upset that she allowed her mind to wander yet again. She half dragged, half carried him to the doors of the Great Hall. 

          "Shush. Don't even try to talk Draco. As long as you can understand what I am saying that's all that matters. Now we're going to have to use a portkey to get out of here. We're going to use your wand as a portkey and get to us back to Hogwarts, okay?"

          "B-but…"

          "What have I told you about speaking Draco? You've been hurt badly.  You took care of me before, now let me take care of you. I'm not trying to feel you up or anything, but I need to get your wand, so excuse me while I feel around."

She said good-naturedly. She wanted to draw his attention away from his pain. His wand was buried deep in the back pocket of his robes, which surprisingly hadn't been as tattered as the rest of his clothes. Taking her wand she murmured a load lightening spell. That was probably because while he had been fighting he kept his back from facing his opponent. She yanked it from under him, wincing when she heard him moan. Harri pulled Draco's body as gently as possible so that it rested on top of hers. She was now holding him piggy backed style over her back. Though he was still a bit heavy, she had no choice but to carry him this way. Wherever they ended up, she wanted to make sure that they were together. He wrapped his arms round her neck, as she held his legs. He grunted at the obvious pain in which he was being held, but said nothing more.

          "Sorry Draco, I'll try to be careful."

"Portus!"

Harri said as she pointed her wand at his wand quickly saying the portkey activation spell. Draco's wand began to glow a healthy orange for a moment, before fading. Without hesitation, Draco grabbed Harri's hands, making sure that both of their hands were intertwined as they gripped both her wand, and his own. He gave her a weak smile as they felt the odd pulling sensation against their navels. With a bright flash of light they were gone. When she opened her eyes, she found herself to be—was it possible? Were they in the Great Hall? Amidst the shocked stares of her classmates, and teachers, Harri immediately drew her wand, all the while grateful that Draco hadn't loosened his old on her, although his legs dangled. Harri's heart leapt when she saw her people that looked very much like her classmates. Circling around, to get a view of everyone in the hall she never let her eyes wander from any of the people inside. 

          "Where am I? What year is this? Is this Hogwarts?!"

She demanded while watching the excited chatter of the students and teachers. When her speaking did nothing but encourage the talk, she began to get angry. Draco slipped into unconsciousness yet _again_, although he maintained his iron grip around her neck. Ron, or at least who she _thought _was Ron stepped forward along with Hermione. She hoped to god she hadn't screwed up and ended up somewhere else in time. She prayed that the two people before her were really her best friends. 

          "H-Harri? Is it really you?"

He walked closer, to her but Harri thrust her wand out, keeping him at bay. Raising his hands in a pacifying manner, Ron slowly backed away from her. Harri groaned from the pressure, of Draco's weight. She couldn't fend off hundreds of people, and hold Draco. Harri crouched down, allowing Draco to slide off of her. She stood before him defensively.

          "Expelliarmus!"

Harri shouted, disarming Ron instantly. His wand flew out of his pockets, and into her hand. She glared at him, pocketing his wand. Wiping the sweat and blood that trickled from her arms, Harri staggered to her feet. She knew she couldn't last much longer, but if these people weren't her friends she try her hardest to go down fighting. Harri knew she was straining her muscles. When they had been inside the fake Hogwarts, she didn't even bother fixing her wounds. While they weren't fatal like Draco's, her injuries hurt like hell. Draco's condition was worsening, and she needed to get him medical attention, but first she needed to prove that these people were who she thought they were. 

"Stop right there. Answer my questions. What year is this? Is this Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape, who had heard of the ruckus in the great Hall through the house elves, entered through the side doors.  They rushed over immediately, armed with questions. Harri moved her wand from Ron, to the new arrivals. She locked gazes briefly with her father's eyes, but they soon hardened. All of this could be a trap. She thought to herself. 

          "Don't move! Like I told the Ron and Hermione doppelgangers, stay away from us. I demand to know what year this is right now!"

Harri commanded as she arched her back daringly. She grimaced in pain as she felt her bruises stretch. Dumbledore, who had all but lost the twinkle in his eye when Harri and Draco left, was smiling brightly now. McGonagall looked reasonably shocked. Harri didn't dare glance at her father again. Dumbledore stepped forward slightly, placing his wand on the ground. He motioned for the rest of the group to do the same. One by one, everyone in the closest vicinity to her dropped their wands. 

          "Don't you know us mate? It's me your best friend. Don't you remember?"

Harri's eyes cut to him, softening slightly before they glared once more. 

          "I know who you _look _like. If you are who you say you are than tell me something only _you _would know."

Harri asked Hermione, who had chosen to step a bit closer to her. Hermione held her hands up as if she were doing some sort of a peace-making gesture. Hermione closed her eyes, hoping that Harri would forgive her for what she was about to divulge. Opening her eyes, she smiled at her long time friend. 

          "In your second year, you had a crush on Justin Finch-Fletchly."

Harri's could feel her cheeks redden slightly, but shrugged it off. Her eyes cut to the Hufflepuff table momentarily where Justin sat. A few Hufflepuffs were giving him a congratulatory pat on the back for catching the eye of the girl who lived, even if it was momentarily. She wanted to laugh at their stupidity. Harri scowled, causing all talk to among them to cease. Turning back to Hermione, she smirked. At least Draco wasn't awake to hear that last bit of information. 

          "So what, that was _three years_ ago, and anyone could have found that information out, if they tried hard enough."          

Harri exclaimed, emphasizing the words 'three years' while she glared at Justin. She couldn't believe that she had ever liked Justin. He was nothing but a stuck up git. He probably thought he was so great just because at one point she thought he was cute. After the whole Heir of Slytherin fiasco, her feelings for him had drastically changed.   

"Now for the last fucking time, what year is this?!"

She cursed angrily, ignoring the stunned expressions of her teachers, and classmates. Her invisible magical signature suddenly flared to life, causing her to glow a warm yellow. She neither realized nor cared how she looked, but that did nothing to stop the wondrous stares she received from her professors and peers. Professor McGonagall, who was usually calm and collected, watched with her mouth agape. A magical signature, while invisible, was never meant to be seen. Harri erected a barrier surrounding herself, and Draco, still pointing her wand at the group. Unconsciously the group stepped back, scowling from the heat her body was giving off. There were many strange and peculiar things that had happened before in the school, but few, (if any) never figured that they would actually _see _Harri's power. 

          "The year is 1996, Ms. Potter. You are home once again."

          "H-How do I _know _this is the year 1996? This could be another one of Voldemort's tricks!"

She countered, and then her eyes sparkled when she remembered the one way she could know the truth. Looking towards the ceiling, she trilled loudly, causing everyone excluding Draco (for he was unconscious) to cover their ears. Suddenly Fawkes the phoenix flew into the room, landing on Dumbledore's shoulder. She glared at the bird, recalling all they had gone through to finally get back to what she hoped was home. 

          "Are we really home Fawkes?"  
  


Everyone in the hall watched as if Harri was insane for talking to the phoenix. What was even more confounding was that Fawkes was responding to her questions. He trilled back in his beautiful voice, as they talked animatedly. How could she understand what a bird was saying? Even the Slytherins who as a majority despised Harri were listening with heightened interest to Harri's one sided conversation. As the discussion wore on, Harri's face began to darken more and more with each trill the bird gave. Suddenly, she began to yell at the bird angrily. 

          "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU FAWKES?! DRACO COULD DIE BECAUSE OF YOU! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE HAD TO GO THROUGH? WHAT AM I SAYING?** OF COURSE YOU DO, IT WAS _YOUR_ FAULT WE WENT TO THE PAST IN THE FIRST PLACE!"**

Harri said, yelling the last part at him furiously, getting into his face. Fawkes ruffled his feathers, obviously upset with her behavior towards him. His song became somewhat angrier as they continued chatting. The crowd watched mesmerized as the girl and bird had a rather harsh exchange. Fawkes flew off of Dumbledore's shoulder, and flew wildly in front of Harri's face. He began to sing again, this time slightly softer. Harri crossed her arms, tapping her wand against her hip heatedly. She tapped her foot like an impatient parent waiting to her child's silly excuses. 

          "What do you mean it was for our own good? We could have all worked together, but _you _decided to take the situation into your own hands—um claws! We could have died in that false Hogwarts! Look at what your _great idea _did to him—to us! Heal him immediately! I swear, if you weren't an immortal creature, I'd kill you myself!" 

She said feeling her face burn at the cunning bird's audacity. Fawkes stopped squawking, and flew over to the comatose boy, letting his tears fall all over Draco's body. The younger students peered over their chairs watching as his tears began to her the cuts, bruises, and other wounds Draco had. Few had ever witnessed a phoenix heal someone, and were very eager to see the spectacle. Lifting a claw, Fawkes opened Draco's mouth slightly, allowing him to swallow a few tears, to cure his internal wounds. When he had finished he flew back to his perch upon Draco, to continue his conversation with Harri. The students, especially the Slytherins were genuinely shocked by the way that Harri was treating Draco. She huddled over him, checking to make sure Fawkes hadn't missed any wounds. Fawkes trilled indignantly behind her, back on as his familiar's shoulder. 

          "What do you mean why am I rechecking his wounds? Well you certainly proved how reliable you are, haven't you?! After all that we went through, I'm going to make sure we don't suffer from _your_ decisions again. You could have _told _us why we had to go to the past before you sent us there!"

She said leaning up to Dumbledore's shoulder so that they were eye to eye. Fawkes said nothing, instead choosing this time to speak directly into her mind. The audience watched curiously as Harri tilted her head slightly, ceasing her conversation. 

          "Stay out of my head Fawkes."

She chastised the bird, for speaking into her mind.

"You want me to be quiet? Why should I? After what you did to the both of us, I oughta—" 

Harri immediately stopped her barrage, when she realized everyone was looking at her, and she would be giving away information that was definitely for short list of people. Looking around her, she blushed at the attention she was now receiving. Standing up straight, trying to fix her disheveled appearance somewhat, she turned to face her friends. Running into Ron's arms she hugged her best friend. She turned to face Hermione. They hugged, crying into each other's arms.  Finally after a few moments she pulled back. 

          "I really missed you all. We have much to discuss, but first…"

She trailed off turning to back to face Draco. 

_          "Mobilicorpus!"_

Harri said, pointing her wand at Draco's body as he as lifted off the ground.

          "Sir, Draco needs taken to the hospital wing immediately."

She kept him floating in front of her, all the while watching the group. Hermione chose this time to ask the question that was on the tips of everyone's tongue. 

          "Why are you being so nice to him Harri?"

Harri smiled at her bushy haired best friend. She shrugged her shoulders, watching as Madam Pomfrey floated him off. Turning back to face them, a wistful smile crept upon her face. 

          "Draco and I went through… well we had to face things not even Voldemort would face."

She said, frowning when she heard the familiar fearful shudder from her attentive audience.  

"He saved my life, and I have saved his, Hermione. When you are forced place your life in someone else's hands, and ask that they do the same for you, your perspective on many things begins to change. Hell, even getting back to the school was dangerous. If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it right now."

Silence reigned as everyone in the Great Hall digested her words. A queer thought began to seep into their minds. What exactly had they been through if the girl who lived could be so civil to her arch rival? Harri suddenly felt woozy, as if all the energy she had used in getting them back home was now suddenly depleted. She sank to her knees in fatigue, but before her head could hit the ground, she was caught in Ron's arms. She smiled at her friend, reaching to return his wand. 

          "I'm sorry mate. I had to be sure that you were—"

Ron smiled at his best friend, helping her to her feet. She smiled gratefully at him, and then proceeded to give him a bone crushing bear hug that could rival Molly Weasley's infamous embraces. Ron smirked at the boys that were scowling at him, wishing that they were in his position. She pulled back from him, looking into his bright blue eyes. 

"Have I got stories to tell you two."

She said with a Cheshire grin. 

"I'm glad that you two are back, but I can't help but wonder… You can't apparate or disapparate into Hogwarts, so how did you two just suddenly appear?" 

Harri smirked at Hermione's ever questioning mind. Wrapping her arms about her best friends' shoulders, she walked off to the hospital wing. There was so much to tell them that she didn't even know where to start. Should she tell them _everything _that had happened in the past? No, she wouldn't do anything until Draco was conscious. She wanted to have a lengthy talk with him about how much they should reveal. Fawkes knew the gist of everything, so he could divulge what they'd rather not say themselves. They exited the dining hall, amid stares, and whispering gossip of the entire hall.  

*********

Severus ignored Hermione's questions; instead he stood awkwardly before the girl, wishing he could help her. Her collapse was unexpected, but after carrying a very beaten Draco, there was no surprise in her sudden exhaustion. He watched as walked off with her friends along with Madam Pomfrey in the midst of the energized babble of the students and staff. He didn't know for sure, but he could almost swear that she had winked at him when she walked by. He left the hall immediately, followed by Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid. The other teachers had been asked to keep charge of what some would become gossiping students. He knew classes would surely be cancelled, and Dumbledore would probably want a detailed explanation. The students had already taken out quill and parchment, and he knew within an hour, the school would be swarming with reporters and Ministry officials. It was imperative that they got a firsthand opinion of what happened. 

He watched curiously as the three friends ignored the people following them, and instead chatted amicably. He wanted to know exactly what they went through naturally, but he doubted she would even wish to be in the same room with him, let alone tell him anything. The weight of his treatment of her over the years had finally crashed down. He realized that it was rather absurd of him to think that she would welcome him with open arms. He did everything in his power to belittle and demean her to satisfy hatred for a man that was now dead. They entered the hospital wing, trying to be as quiet as possible. He watched as Harri began to talk softly with Madam Pomfrey as the phoenix, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Weasley, Granger, and he watched with interest. Harri sat on a bed, while Pomfrey charmed her into new robes, and cleaned her wounds. 

          "Thank you Madam Pomfrey. Why don't you go check up on Draco while I stay with everyone else?"

Severus noted with suspicion that she continually called Malfoy by his first name with an almost pleasant familiarity. Since when were those two ever able to talk courteously about one another? As soon as Madam Pomfrey walked out the door, Harri began waving her wand about the room. She was probably using the Quietus, and Silencio spells so that she could talk uninterrupted in the room. She also must have charmed the room, because the walls were a rather healthy shade of green before they returned to their normal hospital grey shade. He wondered if she was aware that everyone could see bits of her magical signature. While no one could determine how powerful she was (obviously) it was easy to see that she had _loads _of power, which literally radiated off of her in waves. Before she could continue, suddenly a large black dog appeared through one of the portraits in the room. It looked around carefully, before turning into Sirius.

          "Sirius!" 

She cried out, racing into the arms of godfather. Tears fell from her eyes, as she hugged her father figure. She smiled up at him, before breaking away. She gestured for him to take a seat with the rest of her small audience. Straight away she remembered her father was present and had just witnessed the exchange. Harri hoped that he wasn't angered by the display, but Sirius had been the closest semblance of a father that she had ever had in her life. While she had grown close to her father in the past, she still loved Sirius very much. 

          "I can talk to you all separately, but what I have to say now is for all of you to hear. I have placed silencing and locking charms on this room. No one can hear what I will tell you, and I trust all of you to keep what I have to say private. Aside from you five, Remus and Hagrid are the only people that can know."

Severus mumbled his agreement, trying to look like his formidable self, but he knew couldn't incite fear into the girl. He had never been able to scare her, but they hadn't had a chance to talk privately, and it was imperative that they kept up appearances. She seemed slightly nervous about talking with them, and knew whatever it was she going to share obviously made her uncomfortable. He took a seat in one of few available chairs looking at her impatiently. Why was she taking so long to tell them everything? Didn't she know the campus grounds would be swarming with reporters soon enough?!

          "Fawkes is responsible for sending Draco and I to the past. We were sent to the past to learn 'how to work together' according to Fawkes exact words. Right?"

She asked looking at the colorful bird for assurance. The beautiful bird nodded its agreement. 

          "While in the past, we were training rather harshly by a Brutus Chaffin, Fawkes human manifestation.While there we learned both muggle and wizard combat. Most of our training was spent together alone in either the forbidden forest or inside an unused classroom. It took us a month to learn that our instructor Brutus Chaffin was really Fawkes, and that we went to the past to learn how to become animagi. Our soul animals or our _bestia animus _chose us."

Just when Hermione was about to ask a question, Harri raised her hand to her own mouth as if she were wiping something. Immediately Hermione discovered she was unable to speak. Harri smiled cheekily at her friend, before repeating the gesture. She knew the girl was about to burst with questions. 

          "I know you all are pretty anxious to know how I can talk to Fawkes, but probably more concerned with how in the hell—"

          "Harri!"

Sirius interjected ready to chastise her for her language, although he was smiling himself. She smiled repentantly at her godfather. 

          "Sorry Sirius, excuse my language. Anyway, we also trained alone the last few weeks of our stay so that we could spend time with our parents. I have an idea of what type of animagus Draco is, but I am not certain. My animagus is a secret, and yes Professor McGonagall, I'm aware that you expect me to register, but with Voldemort's scheming, that's not going to happen. There are too many loose tongues in the ministry."

          "As most of you know, there is a legend known as the Seventh, the divine number. I personally learned that Fawkes sent _me _in particular to the past because I must learn how to harness powers that have soon awakened in me. You all probably noticed that I can do a bit of wandless magic, and that when I use magic my magical signature is shown. Apparently, Fawkes and his brethren thought it was best that I learn in an environment where I would be safe from Voldemort, but where I could be supervised."

          "They also wanted me to meet my future parents and receive a few significant gifts which will supposedly aid in the fight against Voldemort. My abilities as a Seventh include healing, creation and destruction. As it turns out, we learned of a prophecy between to opposing animagi. According to the prophecy, Draco has the abilities of the opposing animagi. Whatever animagus that he is, he is an enemy of mine. However, Draco is also an important ally in the war against Voldemort, but I'm not exactly sure what role he plays."

She stopped, allowing her words to be digested. The shock evident on the group's face was priceless. When she first heard of the prophecy she thought it was absurd, but she had more time to accept everything. Her father, had only looked truly flabbergasted briefly, but soon his nonplussed look return, yet he remained silent. 

          "I can imagine what you all must be thinking. I mean it _is _Draco. When he first told me the story, I didn't believe one bit of it, but then things that weren't making sense before, started to become clearer. There is a war coming, it's stewing, and soon it will hit our world full swing. We have to be prepared, because there is no hesitation in warfare."

Harri finished her speech, prepared to answer their questions as best she could. Suddenly, they all began talking animatedly at once, even Dumbledore who usually knew the answers to whatever concerns everyone had. Before she had the chance to answer anyone of their inquiries, Fawkes began to sing. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and watched as Fawkes began to morph into something else. The adults drew their wands, surrounding Harri, Hermione, and Ron in a protective circle. Fawkes began to grow bigger, changing shape and turning into a tall, lean, pleasant faced man. Harri pushed her way through them to stand before him. 

          "So _that's_ how you did it! Professor Chaffin wasn't a manifestation of you—you _were _Professor Chaffin all along. _You_ taught us in the past, and _you_ obliviated our parents, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall!"

Her eyes widened, as realization crept into her green orbs. She put her hands over mouth, pointing a soft finger at the transfigured man. 

          "Yet, you couldn't have obliviated our parents and the teachers because I know for a fact that Professor Chaffin wasn't in the room with us when we left. U-unless you obliviated them in your bird form, but how is that possible? Also, if you were the one who taught us in the past, than who was the bird that hung around Professor Dumbledore?"

Fawkes, now in Brutus Chaffin form, began speaking. He no longer resembled the same harsh teacher that had been so cruel to her in the beginning. His face was warm, and welcoming. She would bet that his voice was just as soothing when he was in true form. 

          "Right again Ms. Potter, or should I say Jayda Snape?"

He said with a bright smile. Harri surprisingly smiled in spite of herself, ignoring the incredulous look her father had given her. 

          "You were always a bright girl. I knew you would be going to the past, because I am prescient creature. Do you know how long my brethren and I have waited for your arrival? You and your mother were the only phoenixes to have died willingly. Do you know why that is?"

Fawkes walked about the room smiling at the young people before him. Of course, compared to him, they were all young.

          "When your mother chose to leave our plane of existence, so that you could take her place becoming the Sixth, she didn't realize that you were really the Seventh and would always be the seventh. Back then, none of knew the choice that _you _would make. We never knew that your mother Lily would ever return to the world of the living, but she will. We may be ancient, intelligent, wise creatures, but we are not all-knowing. But I'm going off track. To understand why I did what I did, you must understand your own heritage, and history." 

          "A few of you are already aware of that in the beginning, before humans could use magic there were twelve phoenixes.  We were young then, and unaware that there were creatures that would soon possess the same powers that we held. There were six females, and six males. Your mother was the sixth phoenix, but she soon laid the egg that would become you. There may not be an uneven amount of phoenixes in our coven, so she chose to banish herself to the human world, to be reborn again at a later time."

          "Thousands of years past before she had ever shown her face again. Finally, when she was reborn, she met and became the mother of you with Severus. I know that you are all aware of _that, _so I'll move on. Severus, if any of you may or may not know, is the seventh son, of the seventh son. What makes _you _so special is because you stem from a line of powerful magical people."

          "You have gone through life unknowingly blessed, but slowly your power will unfold. Do you wish to know why you are so sought after by Voldemort? He wants your power. Many are watching to see whether you will choose the path of good or evil, because either way, whichever you choose the world will change because of your choices.  Among your abilities are creation and destruction as you said, but also good fortune. You have a special purpose in life, Harri."

          "Your mother died because like you, she had prophetic dreams which were remnants of the powers she held when she was a phoenix. She would return to the world again, as a human incarnation of what she once was. She _meant_ todie for you the first time so that you could be reborn in human form. Of course to be reborn in human form, a phoenix must die. Do you wish to know why you chose to take the same path your mother had taken?"   

Harri nodded, almost afraid of the answers she would hear. During his speech, she had moved from her place on the bed, to stand next to her father. Instinctively, she gripped his hand tightly, waiting to hear him drop an informational bomb. While Fawkes was talking, a queer thought fluttered in her mind. Why would she choose to die as well?

          "_You_ left our way of life because you saw the humans, and you felt sorry for them. You were angered that your mother had chosen your life over hers, and allowed herself to live among such a hateful group. Human beings had very few saving graces in the old days. Of course back then, humanity was young, unaware that they were being watched. So you left as well, to be reborn to your mother as a human like she was. You sacrificed your immortality, to save _this_ world. You knew what you would be giving up, but did the right thing anyway. When we prophesized that humanity could end due to the cold reign of a wizard known as Voldemort, you were sent."

          "That's why you're so special Harri. Our world is in danger of being destroyed, and you—the zenith of two families that resulted in so much strength are our only hope. Voldemort has an immense source of magic, but he has nothing on the magical power that resides in your blood Harri. Inside you there is the ability to create and destroy humanity's very existence. Voldemort wants your powers, and he is willing to kill you to get them."

          "I hope you can understand why I sent you to the past now. You needed to receive a few things from your mother, you needed to bond with your father, and you needed to know your history. I wish I could have let you stay in the future, but your volatile relationship with Severus, and the absence of your mother would have prevented you from learning the full extent of your abilities."

          "B-but Draco as well? Why him?"

Hermione asked eager to hear the rest of the story.

          "Young Mr. Malfoy plays a great part in the story as well. Like Harri his abilities are impressive, but he is to be her protector. Draco has saved Harri's life many times while they were in the past. His animagus protects her intrinsically from danger, and Draco literally has no control over his transformation if there is an immediate threat in their vicinity. Whether any of you like it or not, he is an important ally to have. Besides, if Harri is someone swayed to follow the path of darkness, only he can bring her back."

Jaws dropped as the group heard the last bit of Fawkes monologue. Draco Malfoy would save the Girl Who Lived, the very epitome of good, from turning to the dark side? This was the same Draco Malfoy, whose father is a Death Eater, and for years proclaimed to despise her with unmatched malice? They had been rivals, enemies, and even antagonists, towards one another, but no expected to hear that he was he protector, or that he would actually aid the Light's side. Just when Fawkes was about to be asked a barrage of questions, a knock on the door prevented them from continuing. Remus entered the room with shocking news of his own, but he was not given the chance to speak. Professor McGonagall and Sirius yanked him in, and bolted the door shut once more. He looked at Harri happy to see she was back from the past unscathed.

          "Did I miss something?"

Everyone, even Severus rolled their eyes at his innocent question, but made space for him in the small hospital room as Fawkes began his speech once more. Footsteps could be heard as Ministry officials, and reporters struggled to reach the hospital wing first. Their footsteps were like an ominous warning of the dangers yet to come.

Footnotes: Thanks for reading! Look, I got two updates in one month! Bow down before me, for I have succeeded in beating the laziness monster! No previews for the next chapter this time, but hey, at least this chappie was long. Whatcha think of the story so far? Any good? Anyway, please review because reviews are like addictive candies that I can't get enough of! You don't want me to starve from no reviews do you? I'm trying to move along quickly. I will say there will be more Sirius/Harri, Severus/Harri interaction. Only a few more chapters until Lily's triumphant return! Okay, that's all for now. Peace!! Oh yeah, one more thing… **Please review!**

-Shanni


	16. Oh, I have done wrong, but what I did I ...

Author's Notes: Thanks again to all reviewed. I got so many responses—I feel so loved! ::glomps readers:: Last time Harri and Draco escaped the hellish fake Hogwarts, using Draco's charmed wand as a portkey. Suspicious and confused, Harri stands before he teachers and classmates ready to protect Draco at any cost. Look, look! Draco/Harri stuff… Yay! **Please note: **In this story, Draco never sided with Voldemort. While raised to believe that he should, Draco doesn't want to be a death eater. Severus is somewhat aware of how Draco _really _feels about Voldemort, but Draco has no idea that his Head of House is a spy. You'll have to read to learn Narcissa's stance on everything. You guys were **so** nice in your reviews. Thanks to the following for reviewing: kiwi93809, athenakitty, Danelle, sae, ennui deMorte, lolitastorm, Sakura Saisaka, Chompekitas, and BNA! The reviews made me a very, very happy Shanni. Oh yeah, in case I forget, **_please review_**! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I'll give you 100,000 galleons for the publishing rights to the Quibbler. 

**More Than You Think You Are**

Chapter Sixteen: Oh, I have done wrong, but what I did I thought needed be done—I swear! 

Hermione had listened to Fawkes' explanation silently, paying close attention. The wheels in her mind began turning, and it was then that she knew Fawkes' either deliberately, or unintentionally, was keeping something from him. Dumbledore, who had also remained silent, just as the rest of the group, said nothing. Even when Remus entered the room, and the story was retold something didn't sound right. Was he not aware that a serious piece of information was being withheld? Fawkes' story while entertaining made no sense. Rather, it made _some _sense, but there were parts of the story that was too illogical to be true. Hermione looked at her companions, wondering if they too could see through the façade. She desperately wished she had a quill and parchment. She wanted to record the conversation, so that later on, she could look at things from different angles. 

          "Professor Chaffin, or is it Fawkes? I've been meaning to ask you something about your story."

Fawkes, in human form smile at her, and was gesturing for her to continue. He was always pleased to see such thirsty minds craving for education. With the attention moved away from him, he watched the group, wondering if the caught the loophole in his story. It seemed to him, that only Ms. Granger could see his flaw. 

          "I'm no genius or anything, but I know a bit about that whole 'seventh son of a seventh son' legend, and what you are saying about Harri doesn't make sense. How could Harri have the powers that someone born seventh of a parent born seventh? What I'm trying to say is this: Why isn't Professor _Snape_ the one that inherits all of the things you described?"

The majority of the eyes in the room shot up save for Dumbledore who looked as if he had been waiting for this question to arise. It appeared to the phoenix that perhaps there was more to this assembly than he had given them credit for.  

          "I was wondering when someone would point that out. You ask a very good question Ms. Granger. Yes, Professor Snape _should _have inherited the things that Ms. Potter now possesses. For a short time he did. Of course, his abilities were simply attributed to his wizard blood. I don't know if you were aware Severus—but have you ever felt when you were a young boy that you had to make something whenever you felt as if something was destroyed?"

The attention was again turned away from himself, to the greasy haired potions master. Severus shrugged his shoulders, not fully able to remember when such a thing had happened to him. Crossing his arms, and looking away from the phoenix, he answered softly. 

          "I don't remember."

          "No, I don't suppose you would remember. When Harri was born, she inherited most of the abilities that you once had. Like I said earlier, Ms. Granger, Ms. Potter here, is the product of two magical lines. Severus and Lily were both at some point in their lives the seventh in line in their family, and coven respectively. She also received the powers that Lily has once held."

Remus, who had been so absorbed in the story, had just remembered something he had read in one of the letters James had left for him. Fumbling around in his pockets, he tried to recall what exactly it was that James had mentioned about Lily. 

          "I too have a question Fawkes. Lily once told me that she was clairvoyant, but even after Harri was born she mentioned in one of her letters that she _knew _she would die, and she _knew _she would eventually return. After Harri was born, shouldn't her prophetic visions have stopped?"

Fawkes sighed, sitting on the recently vacated bed. They were asking so many questions, that even he had to stop for a breather. Everything was so muddled, and while he could see bits and pieces of numerous futures, he couldn't for certain given them answers about things they thought were so clear cut. 

          "Lily and Severus are Harri's parents, Remus. Just because she exists now doesn't mean every power that they had goes into her. Children don't inherit _every _trait they have from their parents. Grandparents and great grandparents also contribute to the creation that is the human body.  Any other children that come from their union will be as powerful as Harri, if not more so. Concerning the power that they possess, Severus and Lily have reverted back to about the same amount they had before she was born. Lily, when she returns won't have as many prophetic dreams, and Severus although he passed his abilities on, is still a Potions Master. His ability to create virtually anything that can be brewed, well that is something very few people can claim."

Everyone digested what he said in silence. There was definitely more to Fawkes then he let on. Ron, who had been silent for the majority of the conversation had chosen to simply listen, taking in everything that was being said. No one knew for certain if any of what he spoke was believable—if they should believe it. However, all of them desperately wanted to. Before anyone could further ask Fawkes anything, the distant sound of the press loomed closer. Ron could hear them, all eager to get snapshots of the returned heroine. He frowned slightly, his normally cheerful visage scowling at the thought of strangers asking his best friend personal questions. His azure eyes turned to his best friend, watching to see what she would do. It was a known fact that Harri hated being placed in leadership roles. She was never comfortable with the idea of instructing others, but she simply had no choice. More often than not, people sought her out for advice, much to her chagrin. 

Fawkes morphed back into his true form, and took his place upon Dumbledore's shoulder. The doors to the cramped room were flung open, and in stepped Minister Fudge, a toad looking woman that Harri, Hermione, and Ron were sure that they never saw before, and a plethora of reporters and other free lance press agents. Camera flashed, and before any of the members of the intruding party could enter, Harri stepped, and slammed the door behind her. Scowling at the offending group, she crossed her arms waiting for whoever was in charge to step forward. Although Fudge was obviously the highest ranking government official, he was by far the least qualified to take command of anything. No, she thought as her emerald eyes scanned for a more competent representative. She smiled slightly when she saw Arthur Weasley, and Percy. She waved them over, upset that she had to push through the crowd. She shook Percy's hand, but not before giving him a friendly hug, and a messing up his usually impeccable hair. He frowned at her behavior, but she shrugged it away. She was going to get Percy Weasley to loosen up; even if she had to drag the fun loving person that she knew lay dormant within out. She hugged Mr. Weasley as well, happy to see members of her best friend's family. 

          "It's nice to see you again, sir. Percy."

          "Welcome back Harri. The entire Weasley clan has missed you terribly."

She quirked a raven eyebrow at the slight cough Percy gave. Instead of frowning as he probably expected her to do, she slapped him on the back, leading them inside. Harri smirked at his apparent disappointment at not being able to rile her. Sometimes Harri truly wondered if he really were a Weasley. There was always a black sheep in every family, and he just happened to be the least Weasley of the Weasleys as it were. Ron stared at his father and older brother curiously. Harri gestured for them to find seats in the extremely cramped room. Both men declined. Ron arched a red eyebrow in Harri's direction, obviously wanting answers immediately. It wasn't as if he was ashamed of his older brother and father, but they did have a tendency of embarrassing him unintentionally. His father for instance, never had been afraid to display his fascination for muggles and anything pertaining to muggles, but the school as a whole wasn't as welcoming to such sentiments. Percy of course, well he was just a pompous git that enjoyed throwing what little influence he with the Ministry around. What were they doing here? Before any form of questioning could begin, Minister Fudge entered the room with his usual pomp and circumstance.  Swaggering in like he owned the place, Fudge gave Harri a look of utter contempt. 

          "So it is true, you have returned to us. Ohthis is such a _joyous_ da_y."_

The Minister said sarcastically, earning glares for the majority of people in the room. Harri refrained from sneering, instead choosing to ignore his poor efforts at baiting her. He gestured for the group to follow him back into the Great Hall. As expected, Dumbledore had cancelled classes for the day which, in Harri's opinion would do nothing but cast more light unto herself and Draco. Perhaps this was her headmaster's true intentions. Why did he wish to encourage rumors? Had the man finally succumbed to senility? Harri's back arched as she reentered the dining hall. Although the classes had been cancelled for the day, none of the students had exited. She also noticed that none of the teachers seemed to be doing anything to get them out either. The Great Hall had been transformed into a makeshift press room, complete with microphones. She had no idea that for press conferences muggle objects like microphones were charmed to work in the school. The four house tables had disappeared, and in their place were hundreds of chairs. In those chairs sat her classmates, along with many other faces she had never seen before. Although Harri never really associated with many outside of her house, she now wished she could put names to the faces that stared back at her. Harri could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as she saw her peers sitting behind the news crews. This was obviously a poor attempt by Fudge to have her flustered and embarrassed by the sight of so many people. While she was nervous, Harri had faced larger crowds at the Tri-Wizard tournament. She wasn't about to be deterred by a bunch of nosy reporters. She smiled at Ron, and Hermione, before turning her attention back to the press members. 

Her mind wandered to the stupidity of having _students _at what was obviously supposed to be a private meeting. She chose to ignore the fact that the results of the 'private' meeting would eventually become public information to the masses. Harri surmised that the news of their return had spread over the wire tap because there were witches and wizards from all over the world. Harri blushed at the unwanted attention she was receiving from some of the younger male reporters. As she was led up to the high table with Professor Dumbledore, she tried to keep her mind focused on the proceedings. Sitting beside her to her left was Dumbledore, an empty seat was to her right, and next to that was Professor Snape, who sat next to Professor McGonagall. Minister Fudge sat next to Dumbledore. Harri fiddled with the lapels on her newly charmed uniform. She wondered who the hell would insist upon having a press conference not an hour after their arrival. She hadn't even had the chance to rest. Harri hadn't realized how tired she was until she sat down. She had to suppress a frown with a strange half smile. They had been through a trying ordeal, but were they cut any slack? She wished she could get this over with already. 

          "Professor, why are we here right now? Draco is still resting, so what do they expect me to say?"

Dumbledore frowned at her question as if he were contemplating a diplomatic approach to her answer. Harri wondered if anyone else, aside from her saw the absurdity of the situation. Didn't these people have any morals? Couldn't they contain their bloody 'search for the truth' for one ruddy day? Draco wasn't even here with her and she was expected to answer for the both of them? Over the few months she had been (technically) away from Hogwarts, her perception of Dumbledore had been sullied. He seemed less like that invincible wizard that was a constant in her life. More and more she began to realize that she was being used, and at the very least manipulated. Between him and Voldemort, Harri had become little more than a pawn to Dumbledore. Her min drifted back to the conversation she and Draco had. Draco had claimed, (and probably still did) that the war was not so black and white. 

What she represented to the masses, he had said was 'hope in an uncertain future.' Harri had countered his argument arguing that all futures were uncertain; with nothing carved in stone. She had been unnerved at his opinion. She didn't want to be a false hope in the public's eye. It was foolish to place all their dreams upon her, because even if she did succeed (which she was determined to do) the future was what everyone made of it. Despite what Fawkes had said, she believed all people should weave their own destiny. Following paths made by others was easy, but those that made the right choices in their lives would reap the benefits. Although they fought along on the same side of the magical spectrum, she was being used. What made everything worse was that she was unable to confront him about his refusal to tell her about Snape being her father. Harri waited patiently for him to answer her question. He didn't bother; instead he averted his eyes to her completely. Standing up, bring the chatter in the room to a halt, he spoke in the quiet.

          "Ladies and gentleman, please be aware that any line of hostile inquiries will be ignored and you will be escorted off the premises. Furthermore, any questions concerning Draco Malfoy should be saved for himself. Ms. Potter will only answer questions concerning her. With that said, you all may begin."

A muscular dark skinned man with a fade haircut stood first, his parchment gripped tightly, ready with a Qwik Quotes quill in readiness. His associate, a tan blonde man with curly hair began snapping photos of her from various angles. Harri grimaced from the brightness of the bulb, silently wishing that he would get a digital muggle camera.

          "Gabriel Taylor, the Pumpernickel Post. Ms. Potter, how is it you managed to suddenly appear inside the school grounds, when it is a known fact that apparition into Hogwarts is impossible?"

Harri looked at her teachers, before nervously turning to the reporter. She leaned into the microphone, her voice wavering only slightly. At least he hadn't asked anything that would malign her.

          "I used a wand as a port key, and we were sent to the Great Hall."

          "Do you know how your portkey managed to send you there?"

Harri was tempted to lie, to give an easy fib. She had no clue how they ended up in the hall. She didn't even realize someone could have activated a portkey spell there. Dumbledore covered Harri's microphone before she could answer. Giving the man a friendly smile, the twinkle in his eye present, he answered for her. Harri leaned back into her chair, more than willing to let him.

          "I'm afraid that for security purposes we can not tell you how she entered the hall. There are portkey destinations throughout the school, and to give away their locations would compromise the security of this school, sir."   

The man nodded, accepting the ambiguous answer at the moment. Suddenly, a plump looking Japanese woman stepped in front of the American reporter. She frowned at his refusal to back farther from her. She shoved him further to the side, her own magical microphone in her hand. Giving her a pretty smile, she stared into the eyes of the professors. 

          "Makoto Yamakashi, Goluden Sora News. Professor Snape, isn't it true that Ms. Potter and Mr. Malfoy disappeared in _your_ potions class, whilst they were creating a Time Warp Potion? Furthermore, why was a time travel potion being taught to fifth year students? Shouldn't your students have had better safeguards than _you _simply choosing_ not_ to say the incantation to activate the brew?"

Severus, who had been looking absolutely disgruntled at the entire press junket, gave the petite woman one of his best glares. Her insinuation was not only insulting—she was trying to place blame on him, a mere teacher forced to teach a bunch ungrateful brats. Clearing his throat, he leaned towards his microphone, gripping the tablecloth under the table, to help quell his anger. 

          "Yes it is true. Ms. Potter and Mr. Malfoy did disappear in my class. As for why the potion was being taught, it was in the fifth year curriculum this year, which I might add is approved by the _Ministry's_ Board of Education. I have no control over what gets in the textbooks, I am merely asked to teach whatever is _inside_. Moreover, _Ms_. _Yamakashi_, if _you _were forced to teach my infamously rowdy group of Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years than you would understand why I said the incantation. The entire class was boisterous that day, _and _they didn't have the chant's proper pronunciation correct. Which, I might add was written on the blackboard as clear as day.  I would have never yelled out the chant normally, however I only did so do gain their attention.

          "Even though I did _say _the incantation, none of the students were to go so far as to actually complete the assignment in full. That particular project was to be exploratory. None of my students would have been affected, save for the ones that went further than told, against my orders. Are you a Potions Master Ms. Yamakashi? If you are, than a person such as you should be able to understand the methods in which I teach my students. If you are not, then you have no right to question the ways in which I instruct my students."

The reporter gave him a glare of her own. Her quill wrote down his every word, but she had a few tricks of her own up her sleeve. Smirking at the greasy haired man, she continued to pepper him with questions. Deciding upon a new tactic, the reporter asked more calculating questions. 

          "I was always taught that the best excuse is no excuse Professor. This still doesn't excuse your obvious lack of concern for the students in your care. Also, don't your actions imply that you have no control over your class?"

Severus sputtered angrily as if he were about to retort back rather nastily, but was silenced when Harri chose this opportunity to interrupt what could become an explosive conversation. Clearing her throat loudly, she drew the attention back towards herself. 

          "If I may say so Ms. Yamakashi was it? Malfoy and I have never really gotten along, and the fact that the class was boisterous was most likely because of our own arguing. The two of sometimes have a tendency to provoke arguments between our houses. While it is true Professor Snape ordered the class to say the incantation, I believe the reason we went to the past was because Draco and I had already commented on where we wished to go in the past. We were the only students that hadn't been paying attention to Professor Snape's directive to _not_ finish the potion, _and _we did take the next step in the potion by our willingness to suffer."

          "What kind of suffering would that be Ms. Potter?"

The reporters leaned in further as if they were about to hear a juicy detail. Harri smirked at the eagerness, but was also annoyed that they were trying to pinpoint blame upon her father. The last thing he needed was bad press. He wasn't known as a ray of sunshine in the wizarding world, and if she wished to keep him from suffering the blame because of her mistakes she'd have to do something. She couldn't afford to jeopardize his position at Hogwarts. She would not lose him to the machinations of an eager beaver journalist. Glaring at the young journalist, she prepared herself for verbal sparring. 

          "It is a known fact that I am dismal at potions. Since I would be working with Malfoy I knew I couldn't afford to fail the assignment, although my partner wasn't making things easy with the insults we exchanged. Anyway, I read the footnotes of the assignment, which indicated that the brewer—in order to time travel must be willing to suffer the pains of time travel."

Their interests were peaked; even the students were whispering amongst themselves wondering what she could possibly be referring to. Other journalists, wanting to get face time with her and her professors, shoved the Japanese reporter out of the way. Harri's attention was suddenly drawn to the figure that had crept in silently through the side doors of the Great Hall. Through her peripheral vision, she could see the confusion in his silver eyes. Draco, now patched up and looking very healthy stepped up to the high table and took the empty available seat beside her. He smirked at their stares, smiling with a confident gait. The students' mouths nearly dropped as they saw him now. He looked much different from the figure they saw only hours ago. His features, formerly bloody and battered, were now healthy. The color had returned to his face, and a few of the girls blushed at his newly developed muscle. His hair was no longer swept back, but now covered his eyes slightly, giving him a mysterious sexy look. Ignoring his teachers and classmates, his eyes stared at the members of the press, who had already begun shouting questions at him. His entourage, consisting of his mother, and the ever present goons Crabbe and Goyle, took a seat behind the Ministry officials. Harri contained the smile she felt when he gave her hand a light squeeze under the table. 

Professor McGonagall, who had remained silent up until this point, chimed in amid the eerie quiet. Tapping the glass with her wand, she smiled at the crowd, now pleased she caught the attention of her large audience. She briefly looked to Dumbledore, whose blue eyes twinkled with anticipation. Draco leaned back in his seat, probably still winded from his ordeal, he drowned out the sound of her voice. Avoiding complete eye contact with Harri, she could still feel his feet rub against her own. A shiver traveled from her hand to her spine. The entire situation, had it not been so serious would have made her laugh. She was playing footsies with Draco under the table, and no one had a clue! She would have continued her daydreams, but Professor McGonagall broke her from her reverie. 

          "Ladies and gentleman, this press conference will have to be postponed. Our returning students are obviously tired, and need their rest. This meeting will reconvene next Monday at 11:00 am sharp. Please excuse this inconvenience. We welcome you to join us then. Good day."

          "The public has a right to know the truth, Professor McGonagall. I don't think my readers would be pleased to find out that you are blocking the public from accessing information. Yes, I think I'll write about this injustice in tomorrow's morning edition, and I'll be sure to mention _your_ name repeatedly."

A raven haired freckled man angrily spat out. Glaring at the woman, he had no what he was messing with. The older witch glared at his insolence, but breathed deeply. Relatively calmer, Professor McGonagall closed her eyes praying to anyone that would listen for patience. Leaning over the table, she addressed his rude behavior. 

          "Although the public has a right to know the truth, _you _have no right to threaten me, or anyone in this school administration. Now if you don't want to abide by these rules you don't have to, you do have the option of not returning. But if you write anything defamatory about the students, faculty, and staff, then we'll sue you for libel."  

Professor McGonagall said snappishly. She had dealt with tougher students before, and this young chit was no different. The reporters who had come from all parts of the world were obviously upset by the deferral, but could do nothing about it. Mr. Weasley and Percy had already given their goodbyes, vowing to return for a visit in the morning. They left the Hall, going a fair distance from the school so that they could apparate. Slowly the groups began to disperse, with the teachers advising that they leave the dining hall. When Harri, Draco, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Malfoy were alone they gave a sigh of relief. Draco turned to his mother bidding her goodbye for the day. His mother insisted that he return home at once so that they could spend time together, but Draco had other plans. Embarrassed by his mother's jovial hug, he blushed when his mother peppered him with kisses as he escorted her to exit of the hall, with her going back to Malfoy Manor. She would talk with her son later, when they had the luxury of privacy. She wanted to be with her son away from Lucius' prying eyes. Narcissa avoided Dumbledore's eyes, but they seemed to have a silent agreement. What was said between the two would remain so. 

When they were out of the hall, Draco turned to the group that seemed to stare at him curiously. Fishing in his pockets for his wand, he pulled returned the hall to its previous state, walking out of the door. He cast a look back at them, raising a blonde brow. Crossing his arms impatiently, he waited for them to follow. Harri walked behind him, with Ron and Hermione at her side. She avoided his gaze as best she could, lest she give away their 'relationship'. They happened upon Dumbledore's office rather quickly, and waited for him to give say the password. Inside, sat Remus and Snuffles, sifting through various documents. Dumbledore conjured chairs for everyone present, gesturing for Draco and Harri to take the nearest seats. The group, now in a semi circle surrounding the two were silent, merely choosing to look at them expectantly. Draco shifted in his chair getting upset with their stares. 

          "What is it? Stop bloody staring at me!"

Draco snapped angrily, glaring at the offenders. Harri glared at him, before turning to Dumbledore. What happened to all of the tact he had perfected when they were in the past?

          "Who authorized the press conference, professor? Since when can the Ministry just come in and bully us into telling reporters everything?! We haven't even been back here for three hours, and everyone's in my face demanding answers. Can't we just issue a statement without everyone shouting questions at us?"

Dumbledore sighed, stroking his white beard. His eyes were pensive, but Draco felt as if there was something else under them. He sneered at his headmaster with distrust. He wanted to scream aloud that they were under the influence of the not-so-subtle machinations of her _beloved _headmaster. When would Potter learn that the man knew more than he let on? Just because her life, and the lives of others were at risk didn't mean she would get answers out of him. Trying to get a straightforward answer out of Dumbledore was like pulling teeth. 

          "I believe we shouldn't say anything until we've got our story straight."

Harri said conciliatory, breaking his thoughts. Was she trying to placate his anger towards the older wizard? Perhaps he was broadcasting his thoughts to loudly. Unfortunately, Draco had no real way of knowing whether or not she was invading his mind. They hadn't learned how to block each other from entering the others thoughts just yet. Perhaps he was thinking to loudly. He would have to master the technique; otherwise it could be used against him. 

          "What story Potter? There is no story. We didn't do anything wrong, although that blasted bird did. Speaking of which, that little bugger is going to get it!"

He growled out, standing up looking about the room for the fire bird. Harri yanked him back down into his seat with a glare. She shook her head at his behavior although Fawkes deserved every bit of whatever Draco would give him. Hermione's eyes flickered between the two before a knowing smile crept upon her face. She definitely wanted to know what happened between those two while they had been in the past, to cause Harri to calm Draco so easily. 

          "Harri already yelled at Fawkes while you were unconscious Malfoy."

Ron piped in; taking no notice of the sour look Malfoy was giving him. Turning to Harri, his face was incredulous. What did Weasley know about Potter? She wouldn't have been so careless as to let them know _why _she had yelled at the bird would she? Then again, judging from the looks he was receiving, he had a feeling she had spilled the beans. He stood up towering over her angrily. 

          "You told them Potter, didn't you? Why would you tell them anything?! Ugh, I knew I should have _never _told you that story."

He said yelling in her face. Harri's own ire was raised by the way he was treating her. How dare he get angry? Of course she was going to tell them! They needed to why the two of them were sent to the past in the first place. They probably had their own ideas about what had happened. There was nothing wrong with telling them the truth, anyway! Standing up to face him, Harri clenched her fists to her side, wanting to punch the snot out of him and his ungratefulness. 

          "What was I supposed to do, _lie_? They need to know what's going on, or are you going to just sit back and do nothing? You're pathetic Malfoy, just like a bloody Slytherin. How dare you raise your voice at me? I saved your life!"

Draco snorted, crossing his arms, but refusing to back off. Running a hand through his white blonde hair, he stalked the room muttering angrily. They both ignored the strange looks they were getting. The teens were already accustomed to the stares they had received from the many people that had seen them publicly argue before, and they both could go on. 

          "By my count, _I've _saved _your life_ three times now! You're not very grateful for someone who wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for me."

Harri's jaw dropped at the stinging rebuttal. The last thing she needed to be reminded of was her wizard's debt to him. So far she'd only returned the favor once. She stilled owed him for saving her life two times over. She couldn't believe he had brought that up! Even after he had promised not to bring it up again, he was throwing back in her face. She wouldn't have even been in so much danger if it weren't for the fact that there was a megalomaniac after her! Harri didn't _invite _trouble; it just always managed to find _her_!

          "No one told you to stay inside that fake Hogwarts. In fact, I distinctly recall trying to get back in, but _you_ wouldn't let me. I got us back home didn't I? You want to talk about ungratefulness? You're nothing but an egotistical, self-righteous, spoiled, _prick _that needs to wake up and realize that there are other people in the world besides _you_! I can't _believe _you're my protector! You're more like an annoying pain in the bum."

She fumed, wanting to hurt him as much as he was hurting her. Her eyes widened, as she realized she had gone too far. She could tell by the way he looked at her that she been unnecessarily cruel. There was no excuse for what she had said, and she knew it. She couldn't even look him in the eyes now. Despite everything that they had been through together, Harri had crossed a line with Draco. That invisible barrier had been trampled on, as she charged through, not once considering his feelings. 

          "How dare you say that to me Potter?! I didn't choose this role, I don't have a bloody say in any of this. How do you think I feel? Finding out my most hated rival needs my help, _and _that I have _no_ choice but to protect you, even if I endanger myself in the process.  Do you know what would happen if my father found out what I am _destined _for? Why don't _you _think about someone besides yourself?"

Harri's mouth closed immediately and her shoulders slumped in a defeated manner. He was absolutely right. Ever since she realized that she could begin to trust Draco, that she _wanted _to trust him, she had been thinking about how their unusual situation would affect what mattered in her life. She never once thought to consider what Draco would have to face with his own family and friends. Of course he would have to make difficult choices. What did she do? She managed to alienate him, when she so desperately wanted his friendship, his help, and his affection. Biting her lip to keep from whimpering, Harri felt pathetic—pathetic, ashamed, and small. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want anything to do with her now. Before she could apologize for her remarks, Ron interjected. 

          "What's your animagus, Malfoy?"

Ron blurted out suddenly, eager to change the subject. The silence between the two was unnerving. It was at that moment, the two realized that they were being watched. Her cheeks blushed crimson, betraying her emotions. Thankfully, everyone had the grace to not ask what had just occurred between them. Harri sat down crossing her legs, fingering the zipper of her boots uninterestedly. 

          "What makes you think I'm an animagus, Weasley."

Draco asked, jarring Harri from her private thoughts. How did Weasley know that he had animagi? He told no one, not even Potter although she could have figured it out by now. Unless, unless it was Fawkes that told them. That meddlesome bird was going to be fried, if he had any say in it. Just once, he liked things to go his way, without complication. 

          "Fawkes already told us you were an animagus Malfoy. He just didn't tell us what kind."

Hermione replied, earning a sneering glare from Draco. _Leave it to Granger to butt in_. He thought silently, scowling at his audience,  

          "That bird is going to fry."

Turning to Ron, he smirked arrogantly. 

          "It's none of your bloody business Weasley."

Ron, who in his opinion, had been nothing but kind to the boy since his return was getting angry. Obviously being in the past did nothing for his sour attitude. All he was trying to do was distract Draco and Harri from their argument, and what did he get in return? Rolling his eyes, Ron pouted in a corner of the room. That was the last time he went out on a limb for the haughty Slytherin. 

          "Could you two attempt a civil conversation for once?

Hermione interjected hastily. 

          "The real issue at hand is why Draco is a chosen animagi in that prophecy Fawkes had mentioned. Your family is aligned with the dark arts, and its no secret that you hate Harri. So why are _you _her chosen protector? That in itself is a complete contradiction. We have no reason whatsoever to trust you, or your vows to protect her."

Ron blurted out, pointing to his best friend. He had wanted to have that question answered since he first heard Fawkes' story. Everyone turned to him impresses at his boldness, but their attention as once again drawn back to Potter and himself. Draco rolled his eyes at the redhead's lack of tact. Avoiding the gazes of the group, he focused his attention on the portraits on the wall.

          "Professor, why have you allowed the group of us to speak so freely? There are portraits all over the place!"

Dumbledore and the rest of the group looked around the room at the various headmasters from the past. 

          "Mr. Malfoy I can assure you that they won't be telling anyone what is discussed in this room. There is a ward in my office which prevents any portraits from revealing information that is spoken in here. Rest assured that you can speak freely here. These portraits are loyal to me, thus they are loyal to this school."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the older wizard, suspicious of his answer. He knew however, that the portraits couldn't hear a bloody word that was spoken because they had hearing spells placed on them. They were not entrance portraits, and therefore had no reason to hear. He knew Dumbledore could lift that spell whenever he wished. 

          "As far as why I can be trusted, you don't know that I can. We have vested interests in this situation, some more than others. Furthermore, I never said I had any vows to protect her. I have _no choice _but to do so. Besides, I know for a fact that if she dies, than _we die. _I may not be able to tell the future but I know enough from all of our training that if Voldemort wins, then we are all screwed."

Draco said, looking directly into his surprised Potions Masters face. The shock shown there did nothing but verify what Draco suspected all along. Professor Snape was against Voldemort. They would definitely discuss the matter later on this evening. He had taken a risk by admitting what he just said, but Snape was a smart man, and he probably figured out Draco's stance on the war when Harri gave away their story. He couldn't very well serve the Dark Lord, _and _be aligned with Harriet Potter could he? No, Draco would serve no one. He refused to become the lackey his father had managed to perfect. 

          "What?! How long have you been on the side of the Light Draco?"

Hermione blurted out; wisely ignoring the frowns she received from the two Slytherins. 

          "Granger you really are clueless aren't you. One would have thought with your intellect, that you'd realize everything isn't so black and white. There is only power and those who abuse it. I will serve no master, be they light or dark. Moreover, why do you consider those who practice the dark arts dark? Words like light and dark are all gradients of similitude. Dark spells are only dark if they are used to harm others. What makes a witch or wizard dark are there intentions for those spells. If you continue that line of thinking it's liable to get you killed."

His audience was shocked. He couldn't tell if it was because he had complimented Granger, or because he was actually speaking civilly with the group that consisted of a majority of Gryffindors. He didn't know if he should laugh or glare at their tongue gaping stares. 

          "You Gryffindors have such a slighted way of thinking. You like to separate everything into a 'you're either for us, or against is' category. The only reason I am 'joining you' is because we have a common goal."

He played with his wand, waving it around lazily as they absorbed his speech. Professor Snape watched his student silently. Perhaps there was hope for the young man yet. The boy could very well be lying, but Draco wasn't stupid. Narcissa had done a good job keeping him from Lucius' influence. How long could he stave off the pressure his father would place on him. During his many visits to Malfoy Manor, the subdued looks of both Narcissa and Draco hadn't escaped his attention. While they never openly deviated from what the public thought of them, Severus knew that they were against the Dark Lord's return. After all, Narcissa _was _a Hufflepuff. Contrary to popular belief, Severus could think of zero Hufflepuff students that he went to school with who joined Voldemort. 

Severus remembered the harsh treatment Narcissa had received when she had agreed to marry Lucius. At one point she cared deeply for him, but never enough to love him. Forced marriages were rare in those days, but they still occurred. It was obvious the woman had instilled a sense of integrity in the boy, even if he still needed rid himself of his prejudice. By no means was the boy a saint. No, Draco was an elitist, and a bit of a racist, but there still hope for the boy yet. Lucius hadn't taken his sense of morality away, not completely. Draco had wisely chosen whether he aware of it or not, to refrain from involving himself in the Voldemort's scheme. His allegiance, or rather his _willing participation_ would definitely be of use. The façade he used in front of his friends would aid them greatly. 

          "Headmaster, if you don't mind I'd like to have a talk with my student privately for a moment."

Although everyone in the room was curious, they agreed to leave the two alone. Draco sat in a chair facing his Head of House, silently waiting to be addressed. His face was schooled, and he knew not to show any emotion. At least his father's regime had been good for something. Severus stood, walking towards the window. The majority of the school's population was outside, playing in the autumn air. It was nearing winter, and the first snow would fall soon. Already all of the leaves had fallen, signaling what would most likely be a harsh frost. 

          "I'm impressed Draco. You've managed to do what I could not."

Severus said with his back to Draco. 

          "Excuse me, sir?"

          "Oh you know. Your father won't be pleased to learn his only son has joined up with Dumbledore's lot. Well, your mother might be indifferent, but it's better than nothing."  
  


Draco's eyes followed his Potions Master silently. What was he getting at? Was he trying to bribe him? Or worse yet, was his professor threatening him? 

          "What do you know of my family?!"

He retorted angrily, looking his professor in the eyes. Severus smirked at the boy's confidence, but he'd have to learn how to keep his tongue in check. 

          "I know enough to know that your mother doesn't want her son to become a death eater and die young. I know that your father wants to use you, and if he finds out how close you've gotten to Potter, than he'll use it against you, and against the school. I know that you want don't want Voldemort in power, but you don't agree with all of his ideals either."

Draco gulped, afraid what his teacher would do with the information he had. He would neither confirm nor deny anything. Draco's face became wan again, and he avoided Professor Snape's gaze. 

          "What makes you think that?"

Severus smiled, which was a rarity for him. 

          "I know, because I've been in your position."

          "Is that why you became a traitor to the Dark Lord?"

It was an innocent question, and the he supposed the boy deserved a straight answer. If so many people he looked up to while he was in school hadn't ignored him, perhaps he wouldn't have been swayed by Voldemort's words—even if it was momentarily. He was surprised Draco had asked so quickly. 

          "It was one of the reasons, yes. What gave me away?"

          "Goody-two-shoes Dumbledore would have never spoken so freely with you here—or me for that matter. I suppose they think that they can trust me. Or maybe they think I trust them."

          "Do you trust them?"  
  


          "I'd like to be able to trust them, but I don't. I don't trust them fully yet."

          "It's understandable. It's hard for Slytherins to give our trust away so easily. Dumbledore trusts me, and so do the rest of them. I've proved my dependability. They know I want to see the Dark Lord's fall."

          "I can have you killed for what you've just admitted."

Draco said honestly, amazed that the man had placed so much faith in him. 

          "You won't. Who'd believe you anyway? You don't want the dark mark, and you don't wish to be like your father. You're stronger than that."

          "You trust me sir?"

Severus said, patting Draco on his back. Severus stared at the boy, not yet answering. Rubbing his temples, he looked at his young student.

          "I don't give it away easily, but yes. You have as much to lose as the rest of us, and I think you know that."

He opened the door to allow the others entrance. They filed in, feeling awkward except for Dumbledore himself, who somehow was unable to be ruffled by much anything. Harri gave him a small smile which he returned, glaring at Snuffles. She rubbed his ears playfully, smiling she heard a contented growl emerge. Severus rolled his eyes at the pathetic display. 

          "Professor Dumbledore? If it's not too much trouble can we go back to the hall to eat, we haven't eaten since last night, and I'm starving!"

Harri said blushing as her stomach growled loudly. Dumbledore smiled at her affectionately, nodding. Without thought to the others in the room, she grabbed Draco's hand and rushed out the door, dragging Draco behind her. Ron looked scandalized at what had just happened. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. Hermione laughed at his obliviousness as she her teachers a good day. Ron, leaving to follow his friend, scratched his head confusedly. 

          "There is _definitely _something going on between those two, and I'm aim to find out what it is."

Ron said rubbing his chin deviously. Hermione rolled her eyes at his behavior. 

          "Oh it's obvious, Ron! Harri has a crush on Malfoy."

          "WHAT?! How can you even say something like that?"

          "Honestly! I swear you are so obsessed with what Harri does. It's just a crush; she'll get over it, Ron." 

          "Mione, I could understand if it were any other bloke but Malfoy?! That's sick. What do you know about crushes anyway?"

Hermione's usually tan face suddenly began to darken to a lovely shade of tomato red. It was then that Ron knew he had pushed one too many buttons. 

"I obviously know hot get over one. Jerk! Humph!"

They hadn't been able to find where Draco and Harri had gone, and for that Harri was grateful. Hermione probably coaxed him out of following them, and it was for the better anyway. Of course, Hermione had picked on her attraction, but her female best friend was usually the understanding of the two. She knew they didn't get along but maybe, just maybe she could change things. Oh, and Ron—Harri didn't even want to think of his reaction, or anyone else's for that matter. She tugged him along, going to the kitchens the old fashioned way. She wasn't about to give away their secret passageways to so quickly! She released him as they neared the entrance. Walking in, Harri waved to the various elves, giving Dobby a hug. Now that Dobby was free, she wondered how he would react to seeing his former master. 

          "Harriet Potter has returned! Dobby is very pleased to see Harriet Potter. Harriet Potter has brought a guest?"

He said barely taking notice of Draco. She frowned when he sneered at Dobby. Shaking her head, she vowed to break him of such prejudice. One way or another, Draco would learn to everyone as his equal. Even if she had to pound it into his head, he wouldn't be cruel to people he thought weren't worth his time. 

          "Dobby, would you mind giving us something to eat, please? We've missed quite a few meals."

Draco took notice of the way she talked to his former house elf. She spoke to him as if she were talking to a human. He wondered what would possess her to be so kind to the mangy sprite. 

          "How about a pitcher of water, a glass of lemonade, a sirloin steak, two baked potatoes, a serving of buffalo chicken wings, baked catfish, crab legs, spinach salad, broccoli, a bowl of gazpacho soup, fried jumbo shrimp, a side of honey baked ham, an apple, a bowl of grapes, and for dessert, a slice of chocolate cake, with fudge marble ice cream on top. What will you have Draco?"

Dobby jotted down her choice of meal, nonplussed by her large selection of food. Draco stared in shock, as she while she began to butter the bread roll Perky had set on the table. Quirking an eyebrow at her, she shrugged her shoulders, nibbling on a roll.  

          "How can you eat so much? It's a wonder you're not three hundred pounds."

Draco asked, looking up and down at her slender athletic physique. Dobby, waiting for Draco to order, chimed in happily. 

          "Dobby loves it when Harriet Potter comes to eat with us. Harriet Potter finishes the meals we serve."

Harri blushed at the flabbergasted stare Draco gave her. 

          "What can I say? I have a high metabolism, I guess. I usually don't order steak, and I never have ice cream _and_ cake for desert. Hey, I'm a growing girl you know. Besides whatever I eat, I exercise off at Quidditch practice. I'm not one of those girls that get obsessive about her weight. I like my body just fine thank you very much."

Naturally, Harri failed to mention that she probably had a habit of over eating do to the fact that when she stayed with the Dursleys over the summer, she was usually underfed. Over the years Harri had slowly weaned herself of that bad habit, (taking enough food for herself whether they liked it or not) but there were times like these when she had a relapse. Draco smiled in spite of himself, his anger towards her slowly ebbing away. She never ceased to surprise him. Turning to Dobby, he readied his ordered. 

          "I'll have a pitcher of pumpkin juice, a glass of orange juice, a T-bone steak, calamari, a side of caviar (small), broccoli, chicken teriyaki, a fruit cocktail, iceberg salad, mashed potatoes, Shepard's pie, baked chicken, turnip greens, a few sliced nectarines, fish filet, a slice of apple pie, and a banana sundae."

The house elves came in swarms spreading food over the large table smiling as the two teens greedily ate from the various dishes. Normally Draco would be more refined with his dinner table etiquette, but the last time they ate they only had a few sandwiches. He was starving. His dinner companion had abandoned practically all form of table manners, and downed her ice cold tomato soup in a few large gulps. She smacked her lips pleasingly. Draco grinned at her lack of etiquette, and began on his teriyaki. His own meal was delicious. The calamari had been properly marinated. He would have to thank the house elf, (a first for him) for a meal well cooked. Harri dabbed her face, swallowing the last bit of her chicken wings. Looking at Draco nervously, Harri fiddled with her napkin.

          "Draco, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said upstairs. I know you don't have a choice in protecting me, but I am glad it's you. I'm also grateful for you saving my life, and I do plan on repaying my debts."

He nearly dropped the caviar covered cracker when he hard her apology. Placing the delicacy on his plate, he listened patiently as she spoke. 

          "It's okay I guess. I didn't mean most of what I said either. You sure know how to press all the right buttons don't you Potter? I know you it bothers you to have someone have to protect you because you're used to looking out for yourself without aid. I can understand that, but to be honest when a Malfoy offers help, I wouldn't pass it by."

Draco advised, looking into her eyes. _But I wouldn't take anymore than I need. _He thought silently to himself. How could she act contritely when they had just had an argument upstairs? Potter was definitely in a class of her own. Apologies didn't come easily for Malfoys. Somehow, being with her made it easier for him to express regret. Chewing on a floret of broccoli, he pondered the enigma that was Harri Potter. What was she looking at him like that? Was she talking to him? 

          "Draco? Earth to Draco?"

He focused his attention back to her, blushing slightly at being caught daydreaming. 

          "Huh?"

          "I asked you what you were thinking about."

          "Oh, it's nothing important. While I was chatting with Professor Snape did you happen to ask McGonagall about where we stand academically? I did read most of the textbook assignments over the summer, but we were gone for two months, and I don't want to fall behind."

Draco did have a point. They had only done actually schoolwork for only a month, and then they were assigned to survival courses only. Perhaps Fawkes would know if they missed anything that couldn't be easily made up. 

          "I'm sure they'll let us take some test or something to catch up with the rest of our year. We've got O.W.L.S. this year, and I hope time traveling hasn't hurt us too much."

          "Actually, I think we'll do rather well. Dumbledore had us in those advanced Charms, DADA, and Transfiguration classes. All we have to do is study a bit and we'll be fine. Did you hear that there is going to be a Christmas dance? I suppose after the events of last year, Dumbledore wants to cheer up the students, what with Diggory's passing." 

Cedric's death was still fresh in her mind, though the pain it caused was ebbing away slowly. She missed him. Even though she hadn't really known him very well, during the tournament she did enjoy getting to know him. Most people felt that she wasn't responsible for his death, but Harri knew if she had been able to kill Voldemort then, Cedric would be alive. Then there were people like Cho Chang. Cho and she had never gotten along, but when Cho snapped at her last year that had really hurt her. Harri couldn't understand what she had done to offend the older girl, but after last year's comments, she didn't care anymore. Hermione and Ron said it was because she was jealous, but Harri really wasn't all that special. She wasn't gorgeous, or petite, nor was she the top of year, or the funniest. The only claim to fame she had was being a good Quidditch player, and having an ugly scar on her forehead. 

          "I certainly hope so. I guess you have a point, I mean we _did_ work very hard, and learned a lot. We're probably going to be tested tomorrow to see where we stand. I'll ask Hermione for her help."

He nodded, leaning back. They had finished their meal quickly, leaving nothing on the plates. Now properly stuffed and watered, both felt tired. After eating so much food it was no surprise that both of them tried to cover their yawns with a cough. The day was still early, yet they were so sleepy. Harri looked at Draco's droopy eyelids with a secret smile. Of the two of them, he needed rest the most. Yawning, Harri stretched, taking the offered mint from Prissy. They ate their mints which also served as a wonderful tooth brushing charms. Taking the offer spitting cup, they both thanked the elves for a delicious meal. Harri smirked at the astonished looks of the house elves. Harri's show of gratitude was never a surprise, but the blonde boy's appreciation was something new. He wasn't exactly known as the most pleasant to serve.  

They were left alone in the tiny room adjacent to the kitchen again. This room was usually reserved for those that had missed a meal, or wanted a late night snack. Harri let out a contented sigh when Draco pulled her to him. The steady beat of his heartbeat was soothing, which made her sleepy. His hands ran through her hair massaging her as she had done to him. The pleasant ministrations made her want to fall asleep right upon his chest. She hugged him to her, sitting inn his lap awkwardly in silence. They were both tall, and the small table didn't offer much snuggling room. She said nothing as Draco took her hand into his, kissing each of her fingertips gently. She knew it was supposed to be a romantic gesture, but to Harri it tickled. Before she could laugh aloud, and spoil the moment, his kisses began to trail her neck, make her giggle out coquettishly. 

She felt silly all of a sudden, as if she was behaving like Pansy or Parvati would. Since when did she giggle like a schoolgirl? Well, she _was _a schoolgirl, but she never let any guy get to her like Draco was. Not one to sit back and do nothing, Harri cupped Draco's face, kissing him squarely on the lips. They began to kiss passionately, ignoring the world around them, obviously more content to remain fixated on each other. She smiled inwardly when she heard him emit a soft sigh. Tempted to smirk at his behavior Harri hugged him tighter to her, forcing herself not to gloat about how she had made _him _moan with pleasure.Their hands began to wander—he rubbed her waist in a sensual relaxing manner, while she kneaded his recently healed back. He bit down on her lip, eliciting a satisfied whimper from her. They would have continued, but the need for air stopped any further petting. Looking him in the eye, Harri hopped off his lap, looking at him up and down. 

          "You sure do clean up nice."  

Draco smiled wrapping his arms around her, pulling her so closely; that there was no space in between them. He pecked her lightly, before she pulled back. 

          "Of course I do. I heard what you said by the way."

          "Draco, what are you talking about?" 

He smiled, shaking his head at her reproachfully. S

          "Really Potter, Justin Finch-Fletchly? Surely you can do better. Thank goodness I came along."

Harri's cheeks became a ruddy hue, as she stepped back from him. 

          "You heard that? How could you, you were unconscious!"

Draco grinned pointing to his ears. 

          "Heightened hearing Potter. I can't believe you liked that Hufflepuff."

Harri rolled her eyes. Draco was way too possessive sometimes. 

          "That was three years ago Draco. Surely you heard that part too."

          "Well, do you think he's better looking than me?"

          "Actually I think he's gorgeous—"

          "Potter!"

Harri held her hands up with exasperation. Was he really that insecure? Taking his hand she placed it over her heart. He blushed, trying to remove his hand from her chest. She shook her head, holding in firmly in place.

"Do feel that Draco? You're the only one that has ever made my heart beat this fast. Do I have to beat it into your head? Gods, you're clueless. I only want _you._"

"Really?"

"As Pansy would say? Duh!"

Harri said with a smile. Draco was so cute when he felt he needed validation. She released his hand, letting it fall to his side. 

          "Come on, I'm sleepy. Let's get out of here. I miss my bed. We'll need all the sleep we can get once the vultures start swarming."

          "Ugh, I don't even want to go to class tomorrow. I don't have to tell you not to speak with me in public. Not yet anyway. I'll owl you so we can arrange a study session, okay?" 

          "Sure. I'll see you then."

Harri said, kissing him goodbye. They left in separate directions eager for rest that had been denied them for so long. Harri hoped her room was empty but somehow she knew Lavender and Parvati wouldn't leave her alone until they heard grade-A gossip material. Maybe Hermione could get them to shut up so she could catch some z's. Maybe she could try to find that prefect's room she shared with Draco. She almost positive no one knew about it in this time. The fatigue weighing heavily on her, Harri tiredly searched out the secret rooms. All she had to do was find the portrait of the phoenix and the dragon, and then she could sleep. The conversations she wanted to have with her father and Sirius would have to wait for now. She could devote all of her time to filling them in on the personal things she went through tomorrow. For now, there was a bid somewhere on the fourth floor calling for her. 

**Footnotes:** Look, another relatively quick update. That's it! Pretty long huh? So what did you think? Love it, hate it, want more, or want less? Only a few more chapters until Lily returns. Oh, and Umbridge will be making her appearance soon. I plan on incorporating some of the things that happened in book five. The whole Keeper-Ron thing was kind of boring to me. The Weasley is our king thing seemed kind of lame (Maybe it's because I still don't like Ron) I've notice that every time I preview a chapter, I always end up going somewhere else with the story. So for all the Sirius/Harri and Severus/Harri action I promised… well it'll get here eventually. As always **reviews** make me a hyperactive happy bunny. I love them, so if you want to see more of this fic, a little feedback goes a long way. ::wink wink:: Thanks for reading, and see you next update! 

-Shanni


	17. Amicitiae nostrae memoriam spero sempite...

Author's Notes: Wow, it's been a long time coming huh? In the last chapter, a short lived press conference riled up the majority of the staff. Harri reflected on her waning admiration for the Headmaster, while the international press had a field day with Harri and her compatriot's return. Hermione questioned Fawkes' strange explanation of Harri's heritage. Severus divulged his true loyalties, and Draco admitted he has trust issues. Ron vows to find out just what is going on between Harri and Draco. The two teens bonded over a large meal, while battling their inner feelings. In this chapter, Severus and Harri finally get some much needed father/daughter time together. There are many unresolved issues between the two, which means loads of drama. Thank you to the following for reviewing: athenakitty, Obsessedw/hpbutitsok, Gwendolyn P. Malfoy, Horsemaster1, Lisa Lovegood, marauder, Liviania, shygirl4u619, Arica, Princess of Rivendell, Jezebel Chesire, and HermioneChick18. **Reviews are always appreciated, people and don't make me beg here! **Send questions and comments to blackfantasywriterhotmail.com

Disclaimer: (Clears throat) I don't own Harry Potter franchise; I'd like to own Draco Malfoy's robes?

-

-

-

-

**More Than You Think You Are**

**-**

**-**

Chapter Seventeen: Amicitiae nostrae memoriam spero sempiternam fore.

-

_(I hope that the memory of our friendship will be everlasting.)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Things didn't make sense. All of them—almost everyone in the Professor Dumbledore's office fell for Fawkes' story, all except for him. None of them, had been clever enough to discern the bird was obviously lying, and everything he had said, when pieced together, made little to no sense. At first, he thought Granger had been on to something, but her query went on to a different course. The headmaster was a smart man, but perhaps senility had finally claimed him. How could _he_ have been so blind to his familiar's deception? Severus could understand his own abilities, and how easily his being a wizard could overshadow the powers of a Seventh, but still something was _off. _He was a Slytherin through, and through and to put it bluntly, could see through the bullshit. He had been doing his own bit of investigating, and discovered that not only was Fawkes lying to everyone, but the annoying bird assumed that Severus wasn't suspicious. After the clandestine meeting of the group, he had gone to his private study, and silently worked through the information. Lily was a reincarnated phoenix, a former member of the legendary coven of birds that possessed magic long before humanity was given a chance. Secondly, he recalled that Fawkes admitted Harri was also a reincarnated bird, which left her post, in search of her mother. So far, everything made sense, but then the confusion crept in.

However, going back to what had been said earlier, Fawkes conceded that Harri was the seventh. She was the seventh phoenix, but even that statement was false. If she took her mother's spot on the team so to speak, that would make her the _sixth _phoenix_. _This information could mean only one thing. Fawkes hadn't meant she was the seventh phoenix, but rather the seventh _female _phoenix. He already knew that there could never be an uneven amount of members in their group. So when Lily left, Harri had taken her place as the sixth phoenix overall, but the as the seventh _female _phoenix in existence. While that theory seemed far fetched, he had very little else to go on. The entire prophecy was beginning to confuse the hell out of him. While she was the seventh female phoenix, she was still only his first child, a far cry from being his seventh. Severus surmised that this meant that the prophecy was really only considering the family history she shared with her mother. He wanted to quiz Harri about her trip to the past, but even when she held his hand briefly during Fawkes monologue, they still had a long way to go. Right now she was probably unapproachable as a daughter, but perhaps their teacher-student relationship wouldn't be as strained.

Severus gathered his books, thankful that the headmaster had given the students a few days off, due to the media which had ensconced itself into their lives. Checking the clock on his wall, he knew it to be lunch time, and perhaps he could get a chance to speak with Harri privately. The hall was surprisingly empty. Granted, there were students and a few members of the faculty were eating, but most of the students had decided to take advantage of free week and enjoy the outside weather. There even seemed to be an impromptu picnic outside. He spotted her with her friends, immersed in conversation, but he could have sworn he heard the name Finch-Fetchly. He silently scowled at the name. That Hufflepuff was a bit of an arrogant little bugger, but who was he to step into her love life like some whacked out father? He had never been there for her before; (at least not willingly) so he figured he should take baby steps.

"Excuse me Potter, but I'd like to see you in my office immediately. I trust someone with as few brain cells as you can comprehend my request."

Severus drawled out in what he hoped was a convincing performance. The look on Harri's face was priceless. If the situation hadn't been so serious he might have laughed. Her friends, both locked arms with her, giving her hands a gentle squeeze of encouragement. From the outside looking in, he probably looked his usual self, no more malevolent than normal. Perhaps she didn't realize the importance of keeping up appearances. People had to believe that his former disdain for her was real. She would be safer if people felt she were a stain on his life, something that he despised with every fiber in his being. This was not the case of course, but he wondered if his daughter knew. He desperately wanted their relationship to improve, but judging form the hateful glares she was sending doubt clouded his mind. His was a mind formerly vitiated by spite, but he hoped things could change; they had to for both of their sakes.

"Of course sir. Excuse me, Ron, Hermione. I'll catch you guys at dinner?"

She walked behind him sullenly, wondering what it was she had done to provoke his ire. Though she had been back for two days now, he didn't seem to mind that she had clasped his hand. Harri inwardly sighed. She really didn't understand males. Ron, didn't really count because he was like a brother to her, and thus it was easier for her to discern what he was thinking. They walked silently, she following behind him like a child about to be punished. He motioned for her to sit down, and then he placed a large thick book in front of her. He sat at his desk, studying her silently, his dark eyes brooding. Harri was getting uncomfortable and played with the hem of her skirt distractedly.

"I suppose you wish to know why I have called you to my office."

She nodded, her eyes wandering about the room. Anything was better than looking him in the eyes.

"As you know, there are events that have recently occurred which has _changed _our relationship. Things are different between us now, and I wanted to clear a few things that you may have misinterpreted."

Harri wanted to roll her eyes. How could he sit here with her and act so formal, as if nothing happened between them in the past? Didn't he remember how close they had gotten? She knew that everyone had been obliviated, but she refused to believe he hadn't found _some_ way to remember her. What kind of man could act so cold to her after he learned that they were father and daughter. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now. Things between the two of them would never be the same, whether he liked it or not.

"How can you sit there and talk to me like that?! Even if you don't remember what happened when Draco and I were in the past, you didn't have to talk to me like that in front of my friends! I thought—I thought that after everything you might have decided that I was worth more than a dungbomb at the bottom of your shoes. You don't have to get an attitude with me!"

Severus face was stony, revealing none of the emotion he felt at the moment. She stood from her chair and stomped around the room like a mad veela on a warpath. He didn't dare interrupt her. This was something she needed to get off of her chest, and he had no doubt that there was years of pent up rage towards him. Not only that, but she did grow up unloved, and unhappy. This must be a very therapeutic experience for her. She was yelling now, and he thanked the god she had the sense to have built in hearing charms placed in his office.

"What kind of man are you? How could you treat me like that? Even if you didn't know I was your child, the least you could have done was treat me kindly out of respect for my mother. That reason alone should have been enough to garner your respect, _and_ your love. You had been married to my mother, and you never said anything! How could you deny me the right to know about her? Before Sirius and Remus came along, I had no father figures, but _you_ could have been one. You _should _have been one. Yet you did nothing. I had to wait until my third year here to learn that I was loved. That somewhere out there a grownup cared about me."

"What the hell did I ever do to you? You're always taking points for the stupidest reasons. Don't even bother telling me it's because of the junior death eaters in the class either! When I pass you in the hall you sneer at me, and make some sarcastic remark! I'm fucking tired of this, and I want to know right now what your problem is with me! Do you like having all the students hate you? You're not only an arrogant jerk, but you have a serious superiority complex."

She continued, not caring that she was melting all the candles as she walked by, or that the portraits had hid in their paintings as she passed. Objects began to float around her lazily, as she continued her tirade.

"I've got enough problems in my life you know. Things were just great. Okay, so my life is trash, but at least I knew where I stood with you. How can you be so cruel to me—so effortlessly, when I've seen what a good person you can be? I know you don't remember but we got along great. I was so happy that I finally met someone that could understand me that knew what it was like to feel overwhelmed by everyone's expectations. How could you be such a wonderful person then, but a total asshole now? Huh? Tell me why!"

She cried out, sobbing. Harri sank to the floor, her tears spill out causing her glasses to cloud over. She snatched them off, wiping her tears away. Bringing her knees to her chest, Harri cried like she had never done before. Living with the Dursleys, she learned quickly what happened to little girls that cried out. Vernon's beefy fists were frightening reminders of why she should let her emotions get to her. She rarely cried, but now with the all the new revelations, the prophecies, her father, her friends, schoolwork, Draco, and everything else she felt tired. She was so tired of everything; she just wanted to be normal for once in her life. Harri was crying so loudly, lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Severus kneel down next to her. Before she could protest at the gesture, he had her wrapped up in his arms, comforting her as she cried.

Severus didn't know how long they sat like that, but it must have been for quite awhile. It was almost dinner time, and he still hadn't addressed his true motive for wanting to talk with her. She beat her fists against his chest, but he took it all in stride. He had hurt her, and despite whatever it was the two of them had gone through in the past, he was reminded once again that they still had a long way. She had quieted down now, sniffling quietly against his robes.

"I'm sorry."

It was barely above a whisper. She pulled apart from him, staring into her father's dark eyes. They almost seemed softer, but that could just be her imagination. He stood, pulling her gently to her feet. She sat down facing him, but this time she sat on his leather couch.

"You're absolutely right. Everything that you have rings true. I should have treated you better, especially since I was once married your mother. I loved your mother for a very long time, and I still do. I was hurt when she remarried. I thought that she betrayed me, that I didn't matter to her anymore. It hurt even worse to believe that she had a child with James Potter."

He said honestly. There was no coldness in his words, he just stating what the situation had been like. She knew of their rivalry, she had seen firsthand that they could never be friends. Yet how willing was he to hate for her out of spite to James? Why couldn't he be more mature than that? Sure, she would never like Pansy, or Cho, but she would never hate their children out of spite for them.

"I honestly believed that you were well treated by the Dursleys. The headmaster led me on in that respect. I thought that you were spoiled, and that you thought everyone was beneath you. I was determined to despise the child of James Potter, only to discover that no such child exists. Then you came along—so withdrawn and shy, I wondered why you never behaved like the spoiled brat I thought you were. New facts have been brought to my attention, however. You can be certain that you'll never have to live with them again."

Severus said with a steely voice. There was a cold glint in his eye, but just as it came it disappeared. She had no idea of the vengeance that he had planned for his beloved headmaster. They had both been played for fools, and he would not allow Harri to feel any more pain on because of him or anyone else at the school.

"I have done you a great wrong. There are no words I can say that can make up for the things that I have said and done to you. I only ask that you eventually find it in you heart to forgive me. I don't say this as a way to somehow absolve me of my sins, but because I don't want to miss out on the great person you are. I want you in my life, and I want to be apart of yours. If you truly got to know as you said you have, then you know what kind of family I had. I regret that I was not there for you to prevent this from happening in your life. If I had known—"

"I understand. I just wish things had been different, but they're not. I think I'd like a dad. I just need time."

She admitted truthfully. She felt better now that they had finally gotten over the most awkward part. Harri couldn't be positive, but she felt as if they had just made great leaps and bounds. This candid, bare display of how she felt could only lead to good things right?

"Well then, this can be new territory for the both of us."

Harri smiled sheepishly, now suddenly aware that she had used her father as a Kleenex. He didn't seem to mind though. Severus conjured a handkerchief, so that she could wipe her tear stained face. He led her back to his desk, hoping that she had recovered from her tears.

"Harri, the real reason I called you down here is because I did want to speak with you, and there are important things that you should know about our family. I need you to realize that we must maintain the status quo while we are in public. No one can know that I am your father, and I don't need to tell you why. Until Voldemort is defeated, and you are out of school, having the public believe that you are James Potter's daughter will keep you safe."

Harri nodded solemnly. She understood all too well the importance of clandestine relationships. Perhaps the ability to maintain them ran in the family.

"Your Godfather, Professor Lupin and I have discovered that while you are the Seventh, your powers are uncontrolled, and therefore dangerous to others around you. You must learn to control your new abilities. Your facial features are changing, and right now only I and Fawkes can see your true face."

"How is that possible sir?"

"We can see your true features because we are related to you. We are both bonded to you by blood, and because of that we can see that your glamour is falling apart. You must learn how to control your facial appearance. We must stave off the rest of your physical transformation. I can already see the change sin your cheekbone. Your hair is longer and wavier, and you have grown at least three inches."

"Does that mean everyone else will see how I really look?"

"No, so far only your blood kin can see through it, but we must build your magical muscle so to speak, so that you can continue resembling James Potter. Once you've mastered that, we must move on to the Project Mother Root."

Harri's interest peaked when she heard him mention Mother Root. Her mind could vaguely recalled reading about a certain archaic spell no longer in use, which enabled a person with enough power, to bring the dead back from life. The spell, which is so rare, there are less than five known written instructions in the world. Naturally, the library held one of the passages. What made her professor suggest this spell was definitely worth hearing? She reflexively leaned in closer, wanting to hear the rest. Suddenly, she felt as if she were an Auror, or someone else privy to exclusive information.

"The Project Mother Root, Professor?"

She asked slyly, feigning ignorance. Now was the perfect opportunity to find out what he knew. The mysterious spell could be the key to her getting her wish. So far she had told no one, but the idea of being able to see her mother again was too good to pass up. Severus shifted in his seat, obviously a little nervous about what he was going to divulge.

"Yes, there is a spell in which the Headmaster would like to test you on. He—_we_ believe that you might have the power to perform the spell. I must caution you however. The headmaster can sometimes get ahead of himself when it comes to finding ways to win the war. Perhaps it would be for the best if you decline to be tested."

Harri sat stiffly in her chair, surprised by her father's comments. What made him speak out against the headmaster like that? She had never heard him mention an ill word against him before so what made him say such things now? She would have to do a bit of exploration into that matter.

"Why does he want me of all people, to—"

She stopped herself from finishing, before she said something she didn't mean. Suddenly she caught on to what he was talking about. Images flashed in her mind. Her mother had given her a sample of her blood, and a lock of her—physical requirements, needed to bring the dead back to life. Her mother had said that Harri would need it to save the life of a loved one, or her own. This was all apart of one big plan. Dumbledore may have suggested it, but it was her mother that would make all of what could happen possible.

"This isn't Professor Dumbledore's doing. He knows very well that I could perform that spell. No, Mum warned me about this before Draco and I returned to the present. She knows that she is coming back. That's why you all want me to control to be able to control myself. The mother root enables the caster to restore life. That ability coupled with this Phoenix gibberish, would be more than enough to bring back Mum!"

Harri said pleased with her deductive skills. Hermione would have been very impressed if she were here. The possibilities of such an event were mind boggling. Still, she no longer trusted her headmaster, after he had so blatantly abused her trust. His enthusiasm over the possibility of her being able to restore life meant only one thing. He wanted to use her. She always been so withdrawn as a young child that her experience with abuse made her apathetic towards violence. She became sick to her stomach at the thought of taking life. There were certain moral issues that she would have to struggle with.

Death was just another part of life. If she somehow managed o successfully bring back her mother, did he plan on using her to bring back the lives of every single person lost in the war. The only reason her mother's return was even possible was because she foresaw her own death and rebirth. She knew that she would be needed in the future, and that her own daughter would be the one to bring her back. Harri couldn't help but smirk at her mother's cleverness. While she did admit to not knowing much about her own destiny, she certainly didn't mention that she knew that Harri held the power bring her back.

"Y-your mother told you all of this?"

Severus asked, breaking her away from her reverie. How in the hell did she know all of that? Lily, even with her prescient abilities would never tell her own future to Harri. The risks were too great, and she knew enough to know what not to say. His face lost all color causing him to look pale and sickly. Harri, noticing his change immediately, ran over to him.

"All you okay professor?"

"Did Lily tell you all of this?"

"No I figured it out. With what you are telling me now and what I learned in the past I can conclude that Dumbledore wants me to use me as a weapon. Of course, he was doing that already, so I really shouldn't be too surprised. I just wish he would think about me for once. I know that everyone wants to protect me, but I don't want to have all these people thinking of me as their one hope. I'm not even good at arithmancy, I almost failed potions, and I stink at divination, which is pretty ironic considering who my parents are!"

"I hate to play devil's advocate, but you must consider all of the people who protect you do so because they care. You saved them once, and they figure you can do it again. People have a vested interest in you whether you like it or not. I know it must be a hard pill to swallow, but you _aren't_ alone."

He said hoping that his words would get through to her. He didn't want to admit to himself that his true purpose was to comfort the girl. He still felt uncomfortable when they deviated from their professor-student roles. Before they could continue their conversation however, a knock on the door startled them both. Severus walked to the door, aggravated that he had been disturbed. When he opened it, he did not expect to see the stern, frowning woman known as Dolores Umbridge. He silently cursed, but not before stuffily ushering her inside. Harri looked at the woman before her, her stomach flip flopping all the while. Whomever this woman was, Harri could tell already that she was not to be trifled with. Harri excused herself from the room, knowing that the new professor wouldn't speak of private matters with her present.

Draco, as expected had been peppered with questions by his peers whom he answered as diplomatically as possible, without divulging too much information. He had his professor to thank for that. Professor Snape had been wise enough to question Draco like he would a mole found in Voldemort's flock. Pansy was acting strangely, as if she didn't believe the lies he had told all of them. He wondered why the blonde felt that he would take her into his confidence. Hadn't he made it clear that they weren't an item, and that they would never be? There was nothing to be said about a girl that threw herself at him shamelessly. Of course, as flattering as it was to have girls flirting with him, her advances were also annoying. She was pretty, in a snobbish sort of way, and he had never been attracted to her. Pansy, he had discovered in the beginning of their formal magical education was vapid, and trite. He found himself amazed that he could point out the flaws in each of his classmates; people who had never really been friends to begin with. Of course, a few months ago, he would have willingly contributed to the taunting of many of his classmates. Was this Potter's doing? How was it possible that one slip of a girl like her could have such an effect on his personality? Sometimes, he felt as if she had stripped him down completely of everything that made him who he was. That was ridiculous though, he was just imagining things right? There was no way Potter could turn him inside out. Most of the new feelings he felt for her were welcome. The emotions he felt around her were warring with each other. On the one hand, he was glad that he could talk to her about little things. He remembered how they had conversations about the most trivial things, and yet the paltriness of it all made the conversation worthwhile.

Earlier today, his Professor had warned him about open displays of affection around Potter. While he didn't seem to care one way or another, his classmates certainly would. One of them would tell his father, and he would be punished. His father had a reputation to maintain so public punishment was out of the question. No, Draco's private reprimand would be far worse than any backlash he might get from the public. People would not stand for it. They would not approve of his behavior, nor would they be pleased. How could anyone like him the Malfoy heir with Harriet Potter? All the odds were against them, but Potter didn't even seem to realize it. She had no clue about much she was an iconic figure. It wasn't just the tabloids either that were so focused on her. He really did like her. She made him feel differently about himself, in a positive way, and for that he was grateful. He would never, ever tell her these things. He'd rather not inflate her ego more than necessary. Now was not the time to be thinking about her anyway. He was supposed to be researching his own animagus, so that he could control himself while in that form. Harri wasn't aware, but when he had been fighting that dragon in the fake Hogwarts, his thoughts were violent and primitive.

His instincts were to kill what was in his way. He hungered for the violence, it felt _natural. _If she was to have come inside of the building, and he found her, he may have hurt. The dragon in him hadn't recognized her as his—anything. He found out from Fawkes that he innately protected her from outside forces. The real question was who would protect her from _him? _Subconsciously, as disturbing as he found it, his mind had already considered her his girlfriend. Despite his willingness to get used to the idea of her being his significant other, he wasn't ready for the animal in him to take that step. Everywhere he looked omens was telling him that they could never be. Her animagus was his natural enemy, and yet the dragon wanted her as his mate? How could one fight the natural laws of nature? She was in danger, from the one meant to protect her, and she didn't even know it. All of this was speculation, but he knew the dragon would mark her and then there was no going back. He needed to talk with someone about this—someone that knew what it was like to control the beast inside. As much as he didn't like it, he was going to have to talk with Professor Lupin. He only knew of two people that could change into animals, and Professor McGonagall was out of the question.

Her infamous disdain for Slytherins was not something he wanted to experience. Sure, Professor Snape favored the Slytherins, but that was only to level the playing field. It wasn't as if there were teachers that openly hated the Gryffindorks. Besides, while she could turn into a cat at will, Professor Lupin had no control over his transformations. They were a lot alike in that way, and the werewolf was his only option. Draco hated the idea of having to take him into his confidence, but there was no one else could talk to. Perhaps he had sage advice for his former student that could be of some help. He needed to be sentient during those times when he would change so that he did not do anything that he would regret. Draco mulled these thoughts in his head as he headed for Professor Lupin's office.

Professor Umbridge was their new DADA teacher, and he had spoken to her briefly when she attended a social gathering his father held. It was just another opportunity to hob knob with the rich and influential in the Ministry. He didn't trust her because she worked directly under the Minister, and the Minster was under his father, and he definitely did _not _trust his father.Although Draco would rather not admit it, Lupin was the best DADA teacher that they had ever had. After a year's respite from teaching at Hogwarts, he had returned, not as a DADA professor, but as an assistant professor of DADA. Umbridge had vied to have him fired from the job, but he Dumbledore rallied for his return this year. After the events of last year's Triwizard tournament Draco surmised that the headmaster wanted all the competent teachers he could find. Now with this new woman, who obviously could care less about giving them a proper education—_using wands, _he wondered if he could survive a _real _duel with an extremely skilled opponent. At least his mother taught him how to duel properly. He knocked on the door, listening patiently if his teacher was inside.

He ignored the stares he received from a few wandering Ravenclaws, and entered when Professor Lupin answered the door. His professor looked haggard, which was due to the full moon's recent passing. Draco knew that his professor had been briefed about his predicament with Potter, so hopefully he would understand for assistance. Suddenly he felt nervous talking to a teacher, but this issue was a private matter, therefore he was right to feel uncomfortable. He tried to relax in the plush chairs of Lupin's office, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Although they were alike in this aspect, he still had never been particularly respectful, and he had been one of the children that had written home to his parents to let them know that their teacher was a werewolf. He would have liked to have said that his past behavior was apart of the old Draco. But, that would have been a lie. He used to loathe the people that regretted their actions later on in life. Now it seemed, he was one of them. Professor Lupin didn't have to show him the ropes as it were—he wasn't obligated to do anything of the sort. He wondered silently how he was going to broach the issue.

"Is there something you wanted to discuss with me, or do you plan on staring at the walls all day?"

Remus said, trying futilely to stifle a yawn.

"Yes sir. You know about my dilemma of changing unwillingly into a dragon, and I was wondering if you could train me so that I am sentient during those times. I do not want to hurt anyone, so if you could just teach me—"

Remus held hand in the air, promptly silencing Draco. He never thought much of the vain young man before him. Draco was an intelligent young man, but he wasn't motivated. It was obvious to anyone around him that his time in the past did him some good. He seemed less conceited, and more down to earth, but that could be Remus' and everyone else's mass delusion. Still, the humility he had shown in recent days was enough o garner Remus' respect.

"I am a werewolf, son. You are a dragon animagus. The only thing I can suggest is that perhaps you should consider researching if there are any potions similar to Wolf's Bane that can help you."

Draco frowned, unhappy with the news. He seriously doubted if there was such a potion in existence, but he didn't dare say that aloud. Not when he was on Lupin's good side. What was he going to do now? He simply _had_ to convince his professor otherwise.

"What if there aren't any potions? What if I turn into a dragon when someone punches Potter? We don't even know the scope of my _protection _for her! I'm an untrained animagus with no way to control my transformation. Surely you can think of something?! Otherwise Potter and everyone else will be in danger from me, if someone so much as pushes her!"

Remus sighed softly. He really felt for the young man, but he really didn't think that there was anything that he could do. He found the boy's sincerity admirable; so much so that he was willing to work with him to solve the dilemma. Remus raised his wand, pointing it at the shelves of books in his own personal library. Remus had been collecting information about how to werewolves could control themselves long before the Wolf's Bane came along. He hoped to find something that could possibly stave off the wolf completely, but he wondered if that was not just wishful thinking. He smiled at his young charge, happy to see the glimmer of hope returning to his silver-grey eyes.

"I don't know much help these books can be, but I think you should read them. _Accio Beastia Animus: Restraint from Within! Accio All about Dragons_."

The textbook floated into Draco's hand. The book jackets were old and dirty, but it was a thick book. The books were worn with age, and had been dog-eared in many places. In the margins, there were many notes written, mostly in what he guessed was Professor Lupin's handwriting. The most earnest of side notes were the passages dedicated to controlling, and remaining in the subject's normal state of mind. The book specifically about Dragons listed very concerning his conundrum, but the _Beastis Animus _went in depth about out of control animagi, and was a very informative book all around. He would have to take exhaustive notes on the subjects.

"I believe these books would assist you the most. If you still have questions feel free to see me during my office hours. These books are from my private collection, so I am entrusting you with them. Please be very careful with those, and don't erase what's written in the margins."

Draco thanked him, promising to take him up on his offer to visit when he had more questions. He allowed himself a small smile, very surprised at how events played out. He honestly hadn't expected his teacher's assistance, or the extended offer of more help as needed. He walked silently back to his dormitory, ignoring the admiring stares he received from some of the upper classmen girls. At least no had the gall to paw all over him, he mused.

Professor Dolores Umbridge did not stand for anything that was abnormal thank you very much. She preferred to have this school run just like the ministry. Efficient, self-serving, and where she had a significant amount of control. She believed the muggles coined the phrase 'run like a well oiled machine'. This however, was not what was happening. Everywhere she went she saw things that she disapproved of, going on right in front of her face. The students, nestled in the warm bosom of their beloved headmaster were being brainwashed into thinking that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned, and was planning attacks on the school. Their entire meaningless diatribe was so convoluted, that she wondered if they realized that that they were perfectly safe. Anarchists like Dumbledore, and his lot were trying to create a stir among the students, who would then write home to their parents. It was she who would be responsible. Most of the staff figured her to be a temporary fixture designed to strike fear into her fellow coworkers, in order to prevent them from making nonsense remarks about You-Know-Who's supposed return.

It was when she had come to visit one of the few people she considered worthy to keep their jobs. Severus Snape was of the few professors that realized the antics of Harriet Potter were just a ruse to score more attention from the magical community. She even brought along one of the few studious and model students, Draco Malfoy along for the ride. Her attention seeking stunts had endangered the lives of one of Hogwarts students, and it was because of this, she sought to have the troublesome child expelled. Anyone that believed that they were truly above the rules and regulations of the school didn't belong there in the first place. She wondered if the girl realized this, or if she just preferred to pretend to be clueless. No, Harri Potter knew exactly what she was doing. In fact she thrived on her aversion to the rules, the girl sought attention—she wanted to be praised, but Dolores would do no such thing.

She noticed the way the girl would not meet her eyes, and how skittish she seemed. Smirking to herself, she took the seat once occupied by the raven haired menace. Snape, who had yet to speak, simply stared at her. She had to admit, his calmness was a pleasant surprise. Dolores had the natural talent of unnerving people. Her ability to get under the skin of those around her made her an excellent spy. People naturally were more inclined to say things they would rather keep clandestine when they were nervous. Clearing her throat in her trademark way, she frowned at the sour look the younger professor had just given her. The lines on his forehead creased, and his stare—his stare was cold, as if he regarded her as nothing more than algae at the bottom of the lake outside. She began to wonder if perhaps she was wrong in her judgment of the man. He was just like everyone else.

"Professor Snape I have come to you with an opportunity."

She said, conjuring up a bit of tea for herself alone. He looked at her ceramic cup of tea, and then he looked at her. Leaning back, he waved his wand lazily through the air pointing it at her cup. The tea disappeared, but his smirk remained. Severus had a feeling why the woman had come and he didn't like it at all.

"There is no eating or drinking in my office Professor Umbridge. Please remember that the next to you decided to visit. Now, what of this opportunity you have for me?"

Dolores scowled. She hadn't expected him to be so brusque with her. She had thought that they were on the same page, but obviously they were not. How was she to get the Potter girl expelled if the child's most hated teacher would even give her the chance to broach the subject? She didn't like the feeling she was getting from him. Snape may be loyal to Dumbledore, (read: unable to be manipulated) but he was also out for number one. He only allied with the man so that no questions would ever be raised about his own intentions. He trusted no one, so what made her think that he would be willing to ally? Still, she should at least try.

"Harriet Potter has been a thorn in the staff's collective sides for a very long time now. Her arrogance is a threat to the school and the students that attend. I suggest that you and I work together so that she may finally be expelled. I had hoped that she wouldn't end up as vain as her mother, and haughty as her father, but she inherited their undesirable traits two fold."

Severus stared at Umbridge with unblinking eyes. He too, knew how to unnerve others. Umbridge's comments were cruel and unnecessary. A few months ago, sure he would have agreed with most of the elderly woman's comments. However, Severus knew that Lily was never a vain woman, and even though James had been a snobby little prat during their school days, Severus was working to reconcile his vendetta against the deceased man. This woman obviously knew of his famed disdain for his daughter, but what she didn't know was that he would never get Harri expelled. If he had never discovered their connection, he still would not aid in the girl's expulsion from Hogwarts.

"It is a serious offense to conspire against a student, Madam. I do agree that the girl is indeed too big for her britches, but she is under the protective eyes of Headmaster Dumbledore. Besides, above all else, she is the girl-who-lived, and even if the majority of the magical population doesn't believe her ravings about You-Know-Who's return, she still is still very much loved and admired for her defeat of the Dark Lord. If there isn't anything else, I would like to get back to my student conferences."

Professor Umbridge clipped her mouth shut, causing the wrinkles on her mouth to fold and stretch. Severus could tell that she was biting back a retort. She stood stiffly to her feet, wiping off imaginary dust. Perhaps when he was younger, the cruel hateful look she was regarding him with now might have made him fearful, but he was a grown man now, and she really should know by now that mean looks do not scare the adults that traversed the halls. She turned suddenly, as if she were now remembering some important adage she wanted to share with him.

"I trust you will tell no one of this?"

He masked his own smirk with cool indifference. Nodding, he stood, ushering her to the door. Looking down at the suspicious teacher her replied calmly.

"I shall treat this matter as temporary insanity. I'm sure we have all had out unstable moments, in which we have said things we clearly _didn't_ mean."

She caught the sarcasm in his voice, for Severus had done nothing to mask it. Giving him one last curt nod, she walked out of the room, glaring at the first year Slytheirns that walked by. She had made a huge rookie mistake and she knew it. She trusted him with information she should have kept secret, and now he knew her intentions. Underestimating him was been a huge gaffe. However, she now knew just how far his loyalty lay, and she vowed silently to herself to never make that mistake again.

When Harri had slipped silently out of Professor Snape's office, she let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Relief was over her ash she realized that Umbridge hadn't heard the words she exchanged with her father. Something about the old woman bother her tremendously. Why did she feel as if every time she was in her line of sight that she was being glared at hatefully? She had never even heard of Umbridge until now, and her trust of the new DADA teacher was non existent. Hogwarts had a poor track record when it came to suitable Defense teachers, with Professor Lupin being the exception. He was a knowledgeable, fun, engaging teacher that made her want to learn more about defense. His ability to include his students into his lesson plan was something few teachers could emulate. Mostly though, it was the example that he set, the precedent of his own affliction that made her realize how important it was to be wary of everyone.

When she first met Sirius, she hated him. He was the man she believed to have betrayed her parents. Harri wanted to hurt him as much as she thought he hurt her. Yet now, two years after her initial discovery she truly believed that she could not survive without him. They had few opportunities to talk with one another privately. Ever since her returns he had been preoccupied with other issues. Now that she had time to herself, she wanted to seek him out, to let he beloved godfather know that she loved him. He was the first father she had ever had. She wondered if Sirius truly knew how highly she regarded him. Before there was anyone else, there was her godfather that loved her first, he was the first adult to show an inkling of paternal love for her, and for that she would be eternally grateful. Deep in the pit of her stomach she felt the uneasiness, and she could feel that Sirius was beginning to think he had lost her to her father.

The problem was that two men needed to accept that they would both be in her life. She would make no exceptions. Sirius and her father shared a horrible past, filled with animosity that ran through a generation. Sooner or later, the men would have to make peace. Harri wouldn't force the issue, but they would realize soon enough that their fighting was hurting her. She now began to realize how her mother must have felt trying to keep the peace between the two years ago. She walked aimlessly, wanting to speak with Sirius, but afraid to go to his office. Although she was loathing admitting it, a part of her feared his rejection as well. The knots in her stomach twisted as she headed unconsciously towards Professor Lupin's office. If she delayed their meeting any longer she would only continue to feel anxious.

She found her godfather, curled lazily against Professor Lupin's open door. He was asleep, his breathing barely audible. Professor Lupin motioned her in, closing the door behind him. Professor Lupin pressed a finger against his lips, signaling for her to remain silent. Harri acquiesced, taking the large dogs in her arms. Sirius in dog form was jostled awake, barking loudly against her ear. She grimaced at the noise, but let herself be overcome as Snuffles licked all over her face. She giggled, and he placed his scent upon her. Although Harri didn't have the heightened sense of smell as Draco, Professor Lupin, and Sirius, she could tell he was sniffing for his scent. Snuffles had long ago placed his scent upon her skin. It was undetectable by humans, but Harri knew it was there because he had told her that should she ever be in danger of attack by canines, or any other animals, they would smell her and know that she was a protected pup belonging to a pack. Animals would veer away from her because they would smell Snuffles and intuitively know to stay away. No puppy was ever left completely alone. Snuffles, satisfied that his scent was still upon her, rolled off of her, and with a soft _pop_, returned to his human form. Harri smiled at him, attacking her godfather with renewed fervor. He looked much better, his skin was less haggard, and she could see that he was eating right. She missed this feeling, of being with Sirius.

"I was wondering if I could chat with you for a minute Sirius?"

He gave her a classic Sirius grin—teeth showing, and a lopsided grin. Professor Lupin, taking the hint left his office, quietly shutting the door behind him. Sirius leaned on the edge of Professor Lupin's desk. Harri sat facing him, taking the smaller chair. His smile faltered slightly as if there was something burgeoning in the back of his mind, but he had yet to name it.

"What's up kid, something's telling me that you've want talk to me seriously."

Harri sighed, nodding her head in agreement. Sometimes she was so amazed at how well he could read her. What she supposed to say now? _I got the feeling that you felt that maybe I was shutting you out of my life. Or maybe that I just miss you and I don't want you to think that I've abandoned you. I can't do that Sirius. I'll never do that to you. _She bit the inside of her cheek to hold back a frown. Her hands were shaking—her palms were now sweaty. She was almost afraid to look into his eyes, afraid of what she would find in their depths. No, she couldn't turn back now. They hadn't had a real chance to talk, and she wanted tell him about the past, about James, about Remus, about her mother, and about himself. The memories that she had of 1976 were at times painful, but they were reminders of a past in which marauding young men were faithful, and the world wasn't as dark as it is now.

"I wanted to talk to you about the past. I wanted to share my memories with you, because Professor Dumbledore erased me from your mind, the Harri that visited the past at least. I want you to know what I saw. I saw how much you cherished your friendships then, and it made me realize the scope of pain that you endure now. I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I only wanted to share the good recollections anyway."

He said nothing for a few moments, merely staring through her. At first she wondered if perhaps he was looking at the wall, but he was doing neither. Sirius was looking to the past, going back to a place that he had never really left. In his heart of hearts, there remained a special place for Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. It was a place in which no man could be tempted, where _semper fidelis_ was a way of life, not just a saying. He turned to his goddaughter, not really seeing her, but his friends when times were easier. Taking her hand in his own, he gave it a gentle squeeze, ready to hear her share.

-

-

-

Footnotes: Well, that's it for chapter seventeen! There was very little Ron or Hermione, but I'm sure that they will turn up somewhere. For now though, enjoy what I have written. Thank you to all that are reading this story the outpouring of support is amazing. I appreciate it. Please let me know what you think! In the next chapter—well just read and find out okay? I'll try not to take forever next time uploading! Before I forget, reviews are what keep me driven. It reminds me to update a story. That way I know people are reading. I don't have support services.


	18. Tell me why you gotta be so cold—How’d y...

Author's Notes: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but I had **_writer's block_**. I was stuck, but I am now free again! I now shall right a terrible wrong! I forgot to thank **_BD_** for reviewing the last chapter. I apologize for my error. To make up for it, this chapter is especially long, and quickly updated! In the last chapter, Severus and Harri had a heart-to-heart, Draco went to Professor Lupin for help, Professor Umbridge made a grievous error, and Harri went to see her favorite dog-father! I want to thank the following for reviewing: BD, athenakitty, Chompekitas, Wyccegurl, Horsemaster1, Liviania, NeoAthena, Amy2k, sweetangel99, Mrs. Tom Riddle, Stefanorkle, and LyonsRoar! Once again, if apologies to BD. IF I miss your name let me know!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I'd like to see what's in Severus' potion stores!

**More Than You Think You Are**

Chapter Eighteen: Tell me why you gotta be so cold—How'd you get so high when you're keeping me low?!

If Pansy tried to kiss him one more time, Draco would have to do something drastic, like turn the girl into a hideous water sprite. He thought that the privacy of his single bedroom deep in the maze that made up the dungeons would offer him a respite from the annoying girl, but somehow she had wormed her way into his room. How had she managed that? Oh yes, she knocked on his door, visibly breathless mumbling some nonsense about missing him terribly, and that they never got any together time as of late. Before he could even slam the door against her face, she was already laying down on his bed. He didn't even bother asking her how she got into the boys dormitory. Pansy was Slytherin royalty and it didn't matter. Despite her personality, she was treated the same way he was. They were both worshipped, fending off offers to date students from rival houses. Things got annoying when she tried time and time again to seduce him. After the summer of their fourth year, she had gotten tired of 'waiting for him to come around' so she slept with Blaise Zabini.

Draco didn't really have anything against the Zabinis, but he got upset when the raven haired boy traipsed around the common room with the blond girl as if he were supposed to be jealous. As far as he was concerned, the two of them could have each other. She degraded herself before him, not caring that she was acting like a common trollop, and he ignored her advances, as usual. He was just fine ignoring the barely clad girl in his room, trying to read the books given to him by Lupin when suddenly she stopped her antics and snatched book from his hands. Normally, Draco considered himself to be a calm young man, hardly easy to rile up. In fact, there were only three people that could successfully get under his skin. His father, whom he disliked to no end, had the uncanny ability to degrade him and manage to _compliment _him at the same time. Draco had long since accepted that annoying habit. His mother, in all of her wise character could make him felt the guilt of his actions with ease. Potter, well she was just in a class of her own.

After a few more minutes of convincing the annoying girl to leave him alone, Draco escaped to his one refuge. The upscale guest prefect bedrooms that he and Potter slept in while in the past would provide privacy and elegance, a combination that he loved immensely. When he had finally been able to get a moment's peace, he jotted down the directions to the elusive hideaway. If there were a time that he needed to be alone and study, now was such a time. Pansy had lost track of him on the fourth moving stairwell. He now had a safe place to read without being discovered by anyone. Even Potter who was usually a welcome addition would be an unwanted distraction now. If he were going to protect himself and those around him, he needed to master the techniques in the books. The first book, although filled with the mundane diatribe of a textbook, was able to keep him interested because of the personal accounts found inside. Bestia Animus was very exhaustive in its exploration of a soul animal. Weighing in at over 1600 pages, the book had to be the definitive source on all things animagi related.

There was a section devoted completely to the dragon animagus, listing the various offshoots that the serpent belonged in. For instance, the breeds that he could transform into were all listed. The dragon he had become—a self containing strain was obviously not listed, _but _the only difference between his own dragon and more commonly found ones was that he happened to be pure white. His whiskers were silver, and his scales were silver. His eyes however, lost their silver hue to become a cerulean blue, that when exposed to light faded lighter. He could easily surmise that it was apart of his own defense mechanism. His ability to change his color, even slightly would be essential to his survival. So far, he had managed to drive away thoughts of bloodlust. Perhaps because it his first time transforming to protect life made him bloodthirsty. He could probably stave off bloodlust completely now that he knew what triggered his anger. The smell of other male dragons had angered him. He became protective of his belongings. This wasn't too surprising. Didn't all creatures protect what was rightfully theirs? Be it territory, children, or mates—no other creature was to threaten what was his.

But he had no territory to speak of, nothing that he would be willing to fight to protect. So why had he gone so far as to kill the dragons that lived inside of that fake Hogwarts? He dropped the textbook, ignoring the sound of a thick tome falling to the wooden floor. His eyes, formerly calculating were now wide with shock. Draco was willing to take much of what he discovered or what was told to him on faith, but the implications of _this _was just too much. It was unacceptable. To think that he considered Potter to be his mate when he was in dragon form was crazy. She wasn't even the same animagus species as him. Wasn't there something sick and wrong with that? So they were going out, so what! Did that mean that they were bonded eternally for the rest of their lives? He picked the book up from the floor, returning it to the bookshelf in his private chambers. Amazingly, the rooms till responded to the passwords he had given. There had been other visitors here, since the twenty years they spent in the past. Perhaps the guestrooms would always recognize previous guests. The portrait of the dragon and phoenix were still present. He frowned, unhappy with where his mind had taken him. Now was neither the time nor the place to ponder the trivialities of securities in a centuries old guestroom. Somehow though, he felt as if he may have been neglecting something very significant.

Leaving the books in a safe removable panel under the bed, Draco left for his scheduled practice with Professor Lupin. He was excited, partially out of fear, but also at the idea of doing something so secretive and dangerous. He found the werewolf instructor in the unused classroom they had claimed as their official practice space. He was already waiting; sipping what looked like gillyweed and onion. Draco grimaced at the sight, wafting the pungent odor out from under his nose. They began their exercises, which were completely different from conventional terms. Instead of practicing wand movements, or doing a warm up of attacks using a few well aimed spells, they dived right in. Starting with prompting him to transform, three life-size stuffed dragons were placed in front of him, all three giving off different scents which he instantly recognized. Professor Lupin had charmed them to fly about the room, and act just like any real dragon would. The smallest began to attack him, biting into his left forearm.

The sharp teeth of the creature felt like a brush with tiny needles. The sensation didn't really hurt—it was more of an annoyance if anything. The little bugger grabbed on to his arm and wouldn't let go. He was now the personal chomping bag of a medium sized dragon. He really didn't want to hurt the creature, so instead he aimed his fire breath at the serpent, intending to scare the other males off. The only problem he seemed to have was the inability to speak in the human tongue. His vocal cords could rumble and croak, which his dragon brethren could easily understand. They knew he was really a human because he had his own particular smell. According to Daeryn, the largest of the animated creatures, he couldn't tell Draco much. Because the true nature of the dragons was as an inanimate object, there wasn't much to learn from them.  He made quick work of them, and they were once again returned to their normal forms.

Collapsing on the floor, his breathing was ragged. He changed back, drenching in sweat. He cast an annoyed glare towards his professor. The man was a sadist in every sense of the word. He seemed to enjoy sending attack after attack at him. What kind of man was this? How could he have been so stupid? He wobbled to his feet with all the grace of a drunken monkey.

          "Professor what does _this_ have to do with survival? Battling fake dragons and being attacked in dragon form with spells like that doesn't seem useful."

Damn it all, his back hurt! Professor Lupin was a slave driver. Of course the mild mannered man had no idea that his young pupil felt this way. The Slytherin in question glared at the back of the sandy haired, newly appointed muggle studies teacher with unmatched malice. How was it that he was in the situation? Draco cursed his stupidity. He had _willingly _subjected himself to such torture for what would become a daily basis. He truly wondered if he had been in his right mind the day he asked for help. As much as Draco wanted to gripe and complain, he needed this. Pain in this case was a good thing. Pain meant that he was pushing his limits, going farther than he had ever had before. Soon his body would adjust to the pain of transformation, as he tried to squeeze his long, heavy monstrous body inside one of Hogwarts many unused classrooms. The sting of the bite marks he had on his flesh, given to him by Professor Lupin who had attacked him with every single conjured animal he could think of caused him to be attentive of his surrounding. He would not make the same mistakes twice. So far, they had gotten past the basics. He was quizzed on the books contents relentlessly.  He knew much more than he had before he approached his teacher, but that was to be expected. The man was definitely one of the best teachers that he had ever had.

          "You need to be prepared young man. Be grateful I didn't use more painful curses. The bad news is that you are slow to react. Your body hasn't adjusted to the weight of its transformed self therefore you move ungracefully. Your attack style while crude, is not lacking in strength, you have an immensely powerful body, with few areas of weakness. Once you conquer the body you possess, you will move with elegant fluidity."

He turned to his pupil then, staring into his eyes. He silently wondered if what he just said had gotten through to the boy. It was imperative that the boy master his physique. He was dangerous with uncontrolled powers, even more so than Harri because his animal could be manipulated. Dragons were simple creatures when it came to the routine of their lives. Eat, sleep, mate, reproduce. Such was the life of the flying beasts. Draco needed to be taught to recognize his peers. He needed to be able to tell friend from foe. In his current condition, his training had barely broken the surface. Lupin wouldn't dare cross him when he was in angry in Dragon form. If someone was able to administer the Imperius curse on a dangerous animagus, he didn't dare think of what might happen.

          "We will continue this practice later. You've had quite enough for one day. Why don't you give write me a report on the weaknesses of dragons, and their respective breeds. I think a foot and a half should do it."

Lupin enjoyed the incredulous look he received from his pupil. The silly boy was really naïve to not expect any homework out of him. Draco nodded meekly, obviously biting his tongue. He escorted Draco from the classroom, proud of his blonde student nevertheless. All the boy really needed was encouragement. Perhaps then he would be more accepting of his teaching techniques.

          "I enjoyed spending time with you there Sirius. You were a different person then—not that I don't love the person you are now. It's just seeing you so happy, made me in turn."

Harri said shyly, fiddling with the lapels of her robe. For some reason she was slightly embarrassed recalling events from the past. She was nervous for some ridiculous reason or another. She really didn't know why, but she felt awkward discussing his teenage behavior with her. He would remember certain things, but when trying to recall her presence his mind fogged. Of one thing she was certain. Fawkes had done an excellent job oblivating everyone.

          "I wish I could say that I remember it all, but I am glad that you had fun. I just wish that I could share those memories with you, Harri. It would have been nice to have known you in my youth."

Sirius said smiling down at his goddaughter. They had escaped to Remus' private chambers so that he could be freed, if momentarily from his canine form. Sitting in comfortable silence, they enjoyed each other's company. The routine was an old one, but they both performed it diligently none the less. Harri would simply sit with him, saying nothing but enjoying his presence anyway. It wasn't until they both were perfectly comfortable would their conversation truly begin. She turned to her godfather, passing him a chocolate frog. As they chewed in silence, both thought of what to say next. Suddenly, Harri smiled.

          "It's my turn. It's my turn to say something. You flirted with my mother constantly. Although everybody knows that you had a crush on Molly Weasley!"

Sirius suddenly turned red in the face, from either shock or anger, perhaps both. He jumped from his seat, pointing a bony finger at her accusingly. She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing too loudly. He stomped around the living room, kicking at the carpet in annoyance. Suddenly her turned to face is goddaughter with a smug, triumphant look.

          "M-Molly Weasley was already married and pregnant with _Bill Weasley_ when I was fifteen! That's like saying that I liked my cousin or something. Gross, Harri, simply gross."

Harri nudged her godfather playfully, showing that she was just kidding around. Sirius however, was not about to let a deed such as hers go unpunished. He grabbed her head, giving her already wild hair a horrible cause of bed-head. Not only that, but he also gave her one heck of a noogie.

          "I am sorry dogfather. I promise to never go against the family again."

Sirius frowned at her poorly performed imitation of Marlon Brando. The girl must have seen the film at Hermione's house or something. He also didn't like that she had just called him the same annoying name that Snape tended to use. Was he losing her already? Perhaps there was more for him to learn concerning his only goddaughter. He hopped upon the desk again, crossing his arms in anticipation of what she would say next. Hopefully she didn't have anything too embarrassing about him, or else he'd have to do something to silence.  A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. The very thought of bribing Harri was ridiculous.

          "Well, I didn't find anything _too _juicy, but why didn't you tell me that Mom was a rabid Beatles fan? I swear my mother continuously played _I Want to Hold Your Hand _every time I visited her. But you were even _worse_, Sirius."

Harri smirked when she saw the red hot blush grace his lips.

          "Well back then, the Beatles and just about every cool rock group were huge then! What do you expect anyway, after the band's breakup Lily remained loyal till the end! Besides, how could _not_ like Hendrix is beyond me. Music was different then. Muggle music was much better than the magical bands during the seventies."

Harri shrugged agreeing silently. It really was a moot point. Music appealed to different audiences, and perhaps she should listen to this Hendrix person. Maybe Hermione could get her the record or something. Shaking her head to clear her mind of such frivolous thoughts, her mind drifted back to the issue at hand. Wasn't she supposed to be cheering him up, reminding him of the good times that she had shared with him? They had bonded well enough, but the younger Sirius had treated her more like a temporary crush, who flirted shamelessly. Thankfully, her mother had stopped _that_ behavior quickly enough. Still though, it was always nice to know someone thought you were beautiful, even if it was her future godfather.

          "I still don't understand something, Sirius. Why didn't anyone you tell me about my mother and Professor Snape? I know you knew they were married. Were you trying to protect me? I know that there wasn't much you could have done while you were in Azkaban, and the you probably didn't want me to get my feelings hurt if you would have told me in third year—but you didn't say anything when my true parentage was revealed. You wanted to deny it."

Sirius' smile immediately turned sour. Harri sighed deeply, hoping that she hadn't offended her godfather, but she wanted to know why everyone was keeping things from her. She could see his shoulder slump, and his demeanor was noticeably depressed. She didn't want to share negative memories with him, but she couldn't think of a way to broach the subject. She loved Sirius very much, but even he had kept something she had a right to know about for years. Of course, in her mind she had failed to consider that perhaps Sirius thought that James really was her father. They looked just alike due to the glamour. Was it really fair for her to be so upset with him?

At the time, she and her father had not gotten along. They both practically despised one another. So even if he did know, why would he want to subject her to such heartbreak? Would Harri have believed him anyway? She probably would have hated him for even suggesting such a thing. Rather, she would have at least been very offended. She felt like such a heel. To trample on the feelings of someone who clearly loved her so much made her feel like the worst git in the world. Tears began to streak down her face. Here she had come to him; in hopes of cheering him up, keeping him out of a depressing stupor when all she had managed to accomplish was make them both feel worse.

Harri wanted to reach out to him, to take his hand in her own and apologize immensely. His expression was blank, but she could tell because of his eyes that her words wounded him. Oh, if only she could go back and stop herself from saying such a careless thing. How could she be so self centered. Sure, she wanted to be treated with respect, but wasn't she? Wasn't she revered by a nation? She realized that her selfish blunder may have cost her the love and respect of a godfather. Afraid to look him in the eye, Harri backed away. How could she face him now? Would Sirius still care about her now? Would he continue to be a champion of her feelings now that she had trampled over his?

          "I'm s-sorry Sirius. I didn't mean it. **I didn't mean it!** Please don't hate me."

Harri fervently stressed as she clung to his hand as if it were a sacred lifeline. Sirius' breath drew in so deeply Harri could have sworn he was having a panic attack. He swept her in his arms, patting her hair gently. He shook his head furiously as he pulled from their embrace. His hands her arms in place, as he looked down at the girl he viewed as his own flesh and blood. How could she be so blind? Had years of living with the Dursleys really destroy her self esteem to this extent?

          "_Never say that. _You are my goddaughter, and you do have a right to know. I forgive that you hadn't really thought about the implications of what you've said. It's understandable, but I don't want you to ever assume that I'll hate you—no matter what you ask me. I didn't say anything because I could have been wrong, and I didn't want to hurt you because I love you."

Sirius cooed trying to soothe the girl. Of one thing he was certain; by sending Harri to live with those awful muggles her sense of value and self worth were nearly destroyed. Just when he began to think that perhaps she could finally see what a wonderful young woman she was, revelations of her own destiny and heritage hit her right in the face. No one should have to deal with that, especially someone so young. How could she believe that something so trivial would destroy the relationship they had built as family? If he was having this many problems in dealing with her, for once in his life, Sirius felt sympathy for Snape. How would he deal with the angst of a teenage girl, when he barely survived being a teenager? He was going to have to speak with Snape eventually so that they could discuss what could be done to cheer the girl up. Lately, her moodiness had made her uncertain of herself. Her confidence appeared to be on the wane, despite the new powers she had received. His goddaughter was quite the enigma indeed.

          "I apologize for my behavior, Sirius. Lately, I've been so wound up about everything. I still haven't caught up in Potions and Professor Umbridge seems to hate me. I also haven't begun practicing with Fawkes on controlling my magical aura, although Fawkes said he was sending for help. I'm having weird dreams, Ron's ignoring me, and Hermione doesn't understand. The only thing that seems to being going right in my life is my relationships with you, Dad, Professor Lupin, and Dr—"

Harri stopped herself, nearly biting her lower lip in half in the process. Did she just almost blab about her secret relationship with Draco in front of Sirius?! Ignoring the pain of her bleeding lip, she looked at him through lidded eyes. If the situation had been different, she might have found Sirius' facial expression funny, if not amusing. The shock of such an admission was clearly on his face. He looked in between hurt, and disappointed.  She couldn't afford to have him go ballistic at a time like this. She suspected that her father had an inkling of a notion that she was in fact seeing her rival. To Sirius this would probably be seen as traitorous; both to Gryffindors and to him.

          "Did you just admit to seeing Malfoy? Harri, whatever little fascination that you have with Malfoy is just that: a _fascination_. Don't be fooled into thinking that Malfoys are trustworthy. Like father like son."

He said crossing his arms irritably as if to signal the end of that conversation. Harri rolled her eyes at his adamant prejudice. If she based her principles on such loose logic as that, the same could be said about him. Hadn't he been the bad _seed_ in his family? Their eventual alienation of him was because he went against the status quo. Draco wasn't exactly a saint, but he was trying to change. He was still an elitist, but she hadn't heard him refer to Hermione a mud-blood in weeks! Surely he his willingness to change at such lengths was worthy of something wasn't it?

          "That's not very fair is it Sirius? You were judged the same way by Bellatrix and the rest of your cousins. Don't you think it is unfair to make generalizations like that? You know firsthand that to do so is far from fair. I think I might like Draco. Do you think that you could refrain from attacking him?"

Sirius bellowed a hearty laugh, shaking the hand of the girl before him.

          "I think we can work something out. Besides, _Snuffles_ might not be so forgiving."

After careful research, Severus managed to decipher some of the prophecy that Trelawney had made. Harri's best friends, Weasley and Granger were major players in the divination instructor's prediction. He started his search by figuring out that the two closest people to Harri would be the second to last, while the messenger of luck and speed was a reference to the Greek God Hermes. The name Hermione was a feminine form of Hermes. He knew enough about Greek mythology to know that the messenger God Hermes was cunning and Granger was exceptionally so. The second to last seemed to be a reference to the Weasley clan. Ron Weasley was the sixth of seven children, and if what Trelawney said rang true, he would most definitely have to watch the boy cautiously. What possess the boy to be swayed, even if temporarily to the path of evil? Trelawney also said that when the moon bleeds crimson, the Dragon would wound its mate. The dragon was a reference to Draco, obviously, but who was the boy's mate? He had his suspicions but he was not yet ready to address them. The part about wounding the dragon wounding his mate is very vague. Wounding could mean hurt feelings, or harsh words. The term wounding didn't necessarily pertain to physical injury. Still, he would need to remain alert if he were going to solve this conundrum. The entire message was highly suspect, but it was his closest lead. Severus would not tell the Headmaster his doubts. Harri was more of a means to an end to the old man, far from being an actual person with feelings. He couldn't just keep this information to himself either. Granted, he would need help if he was going to prevent any of this from happening, but he was smart enough to realize that prophecies couldn't be altered.

Severus was stuck at an impasse. No one could alter fate, but that didn't mean he couldn't save the people he knew where in danger. What kind of man would he be if he couldn't even do what was right? As much as Severus liked to think so, he was not an amoral man. Inside his soul there was a heart that bled, like everyone else. To sit back and watch people's lives being destroyed was heinous. No man could believe himself to be invincible from retribution. He had benefited from the kindness of others, and to remain in the good graces of whatever deity created man was not something he wished to stray from. When Trelawney's prophecy came down to the gist of things, everything was a matter of interpretation. According to her, Ron would be tempted to follow the path of darkness—of evil, unless Hermione intervened. Yet, what was she expected to do exactly? Who were canine brethren? The most likely suspects were Lupin and Black. Both could change into members of the canine family. Yet, who would they defend that was not worthy to even be a peasant? Moreover, even if they do defend such a person, it will be futile, according to what he recorded. Also what mother's sacrifice would be rewarded? What was done to warrant recompense? Lastly, those with hair spun golden did nothing but broaden his search? There were many untrustworthy blondes that Severus suspected. Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew were at the top of his list, and he didn't count Draco because he trusted the boy. Or perhaps the message was a warning to suspect all blondes, whether they were in his confidence or not. He would need to take this information to Lupin and Black, though he'd rather not tell them at all. However all of this information would have to be kept from Harri. She was unstable emotionally at the moment, and anymore news of prophecies surrounding her life would do nothing but depress the girl further.

So what did all of this mean? Sometime later in the month, the moon would be as red as blood. During this time all that was prophesied would come into play. What would happen first? Was there a particular order in which things would fall apart? Was there some organization to the chaos that would befall them all? Severus frowned, disliking how quickly his mind could wander. He would simply have to take a set path and follow it. There could be no second guessing himself this late in the game.

"Whatever happens shall happen."

He muttered aloud with the reserve of man who was decided about the decisions he made in his life. There were only two people he could trust this information with. Two people, one which he could barely tolerate, and the other whom he loathed were his only options at the moment. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were his obvious choices because of their closeness with Harri, and the willingness they had in protecting the girl. They would both go as far as to keep secrets from Dumbledore if it was in the name of the girl's safety. He admired that trait in both men though he would never admit it to either of them.

Black, in his mutt form could keep a close eye on the Weasley boy. He would feel much safer if he knew that there were steps being taken to ensure his daughter's safety. Dumbledore was useless in that effect. The old man insisted on 'staying the course' as opposed to preparing the girl for real world battle experience. A wizard is nothing if he is defenseless. So far, she could barley hide the mysterious multicolored aura that was her magical signature. Severus neglected to tell her that she melted all of the candles in his room, and caused the fresh juice he had to sour. When she had been yelling at him, he also noticed that her camouflage fell. Apparently, whenever Harri became angry or scared; when she was at her most emotional, her magic was uncontrollable. The very heat that emanated from her body had caused burns in his shag carpet. Her gifts, while exceptional were nevertheless dangerous in the body of a wild, moody, teenage girl. She needed to learn to keep herself in check, or others would face the consequences.

          "The bloody girl will be killed with that kind of power. I can't believe Dumbledore wants to use her for the Mother Root spell. This is clearly the work of a man that has succumbed to senility."

Severus opined while mixing the ingredients for Lupin's monthly Wolf's Bane potion. He neglected to close his classroom door, which allowed his comment to filter out into the hallway.

          "I hadn't realized that I have been the subject of your thoughts most recently."

The headmaster replied, ignoring the annoyed glare his Potions Master sent his way. Severus resisted the urge to say something bitingly rude in retort. This man was his employer, and he'd kept him out of Azkaban. Even if they could not presently see eye to eye, he would attempt cordiality.

          "Severus I am come to ask if you've made any progress with Harri as of late?"

Severus' back became stiffly straight. He knew damn well why the old man came. As much as he wanted to tell Dumbledore that it wasn't any of his business what kind of progress he was making with Harri. This was a family matter, and Dumbledore did not qualify as family at all. He was intruding upon their private and daily lives, and despite being a member of the Order, he was entitled to privacy. Smirking at the older man, he through politeness to the wind.

          "Not that it's any of your business, but yes I have. Harri isn't enthusiastic about the Mother Root Spell either."

He lied smoothly, with practiced ease he had developed over the years due to his frequent espionage. Dumbledore couldn't know what he had planned, or he'd use Harri. He would have to keep Lily's return clandestine. Only Lupin, Black, he, and Harri would be privy to such information. He couldn't allow Dumbledore's machination to prevent his family from finally being whole. For now, it was best to let Dumbledore believe that the Mother Root Spell required the caster to be a direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor. Harri was not anyone heir, at least not to his knowledge.

           "I do wonder if wonder if the young lady is ready for such an endeavor. I would hate to have her hopes rise, only to have the spell fail. Although, if Lily predicted her own resurrection than I must trust in her judgment. I just wish this wasn't such a strain on Harri. She still needs to be trained to go against Voldemort."

Severus gripped his wand stiffly until his knuckles were white. Though he had been in service to the Dark Lord for decades now, hearing the tyrants name still caused a shiver to run down his back. The Dark Lord hadn't called him in nearly a month, and this caused him to worry. The last time he had spoken with anyone in the inner circle was when Lucius attempted to pilfer one of the copies of _Gnostics of the Light and Dark_. Severus had been unable to attain it, (or so he told Lucius) and he wondered what happened after that. Narcissa could possibly give him information about it, but he had to be careful. She may hate Lucius, but he still wasn't sure if she was a neutral party in war against Voldemort. He jarred his mind from such wanderings.

          "One is never ready for war sir, as you are well aware. All we can do is try our best to properly train ourselves in these uncertain times, Headmaster. Black and I are trying to set aside our differences so that she will be well prepared. I'm sure while in the past they discovered their abilities, but Harri is too headstrong, and Draco needs to learn the virtues of patience. I fear upon her eventual meeting with Voldemort, she will lose her calm."

Dumbledore nodded, stroking his beard in concentration. He turned to his former pupil, and looked at him like a grandfather looks upon a wayward son. He looked into his eyes, finally seeing something he thought that had all but disappeared from the man's eyes: hope. Hope that seemed to have left his heart must have returned now that he had someone to fight for. Though he didn't always agree with the Potions Master, he was happy to see hope alive in his heart once more.

          "You know Severus; I once asked a young Lily why she chose you over James. She had been insulted at first, but she responded with a coy smile, that she had loved you. She said she saw you for the man that you're, and the man that you wanted to be. I understand her choice immensely."

Not knowing whether to be offended or flattered, he remained silent. Why was the old man drudging up painful memories he'd rather have kept buried? He recalled Lily telling him about that private conversation she once had with Dumbledore. He wanted to erase the whole thing from his mind. He remembered telling her that Dumbledore had basically said that she had faith in a bad guy. He marveled at her ability to trust him so easily. That she trusted him even until her death was amazing.

          "Lily was always the most intuitive. I never once doubted her judgment of character. Well, except for Potter and his gang, but that of course, is understandable."

What the old man lacked in tact, he made up tenfold in honesty. Perhaps Dumbledore believed that after years of having a working relationship with him, he could say whatever the hell he wanted. If only his headmaster would wake up and realize that things between them had changed dramatically. He would forgive Dumbledore's gross disregard for his own personal feelings this time, and remember that he too committed the act daily to his hundreds of students. Payback really was a bitch.

-

-

-

Footnotes: That's it for now. Don't worry. Despite having severe writer's block, I have already begun chapter nineteen. In the next chapter, Pansy and Ron unite… o.O Hermione begins to have weird dreams, Fawkes contacts his brethren, help arrives, and Voldemort learns what Harri _really_ has the potential for.  Someone resonates with Sirius, and Lupin and Draco bond! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time! **Please review, pretty please with a grape on top? **(I hate cherries.) Peace!

-Shanni****


	19. God knows it weighs on me, a heavy as st...

Author's Footnotes: Last time, Harri apologized profusely to Sirius, Draco and Lupin trained, Severus nearly solved the puzzle of Trelawney's message, and Fawkes called for assistance. In this chapter lots of things happen. I apologize about the lateness of my update, but I haven't been able to use my computer for the last three weeks. I just got my computer back, and so I had to write most of the story after the three weeks. Anyway, I'm here now. Oh in case I forget, check out my **C2 h t t p : w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / c 2 / 4 / 0 / 1/** Thank you to the following for reviewing: Chompekitas, Liviania, Crazy-Physco, Lydia Blue, Steph, me, Artemis Moonclaw, Kenny Bradshaw, and IvyLilac. **Thanks for reading this chapter, and please review.** Also if you like the story, feel free to **recommend** _More Than You Think You Are_.** I apologize for the appearance, but QuickEdit is a piece of shit that ruins my formatting.**

-

-

-

**More Than You Think You Are**

**-**

Chapter Nineteen: God knows it weighs on me, a heavy as stone, and as blue as I go…

-

-

Nia was the oldest of their kind, appearing on Earth in what was now known as Africa. Only alone for exactly thirty days, her occasional compatriot, the second oldest of the phoenixes appeared in what is now Ireland. As the oldest male phoenix, Murchadh and the other male members of their brethren sought him out when they needed help with their respective familiars. Nia wouldn't want to be involved, but even she with her cynical countenance, would be willing to help the child of Lily. Fawkes felt apprehensive in calling for the assistance of his eldest brother and sister. Murchadh would come to Fawkes' because he was always more than willing to help his younger brethren. Nia however, was an entirely different story. Nia despised almost every member of the human race. In her opinion humanity was a virus, a sick disease spreading its disgusting behavior. Fawkes knew that the ancient phoenix had a right to feel the way she did, but he hoped that her opinions might be changing. After all, her own destiny would be faced when she arrived along with Murchadh. He was in his human guise now, so that the humans could understand them as they communicated.

Dumbledore tried offering him a bite of his favorite sour candy, but even treats from his familiar could not calm him now. He could feel Murchadh's presence. He was flying, only a few hundred yards away. Nia however, was clever and would choose a more appropriate entrance. Young Harri, the newest member of their coven was also decidedly nervous. She was after all meeting her 'aunt' and 'uncle'. He could see the waves of her unease roll off of her body, which was an odd olive green hue. Ever since she returned from the past, her magical signature was becoming more noticeable to him, and probably Severus as well. The windows to Dumbledore's office sprang open, and as the wind and dust settled, a beautiful phoenix with violet eyes landed on a vacant chair. Nodding to his older counterpart, Fawkes witnessed the rare event when Murchadh would show his human form. The male in question turned to the assembled guests, bowing politely.

With transfixed eyes Harri, Severus, Draco, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron all watched the amazing bird change shape. No longer was there a rather plump colorful bird preening himself. Now there stood a tall man, with red hair, green eyes and a bright smile. His skin was tanned, possibly from days spent outside in pleasant weather. He studied the human creatures before him, before his eyes finally settled on another that shared his blood. He leaned down towards Harri locking eyes with her. His smile widened, when eh saw the tell tale scar, and startling green eyes. This had to be Lily's daughter, the famed savior of the wizarding world. She was taller than he expected. She was pretty, but in an unassuming way. Her smile was slightly crooked, but that could have been attributed to the fact that he was so close to her. Seeing her obvious discomfort, Murchadh stepped back. He faced Fawkes, drawing the younger male into a warm hug. The sound of a throat clearing broke the sentimental moment.

"Good day friends, I am called Murchadh. I realize that my name may be a bit difficult to pronounce. In any case, you may call me Murray for short."

He began his usual introductory spiel, in hopes of lightening the mood. His name he realized, millennia ago was a bit hard to wrap around the tongue. The human dialect would never correctly address him, so he willingly made leeway. He adopted the name on his first conscious day on the green isles. He loved his homeland of Ireland. He loved that his name literally meant warrior of the sea, because he loved the piece of land to which he belonged. Now that he had gotten the awkward part out of the way, he could find out what exactly these humans needed from him. The bushy haired girl seemed to have recovered from her shock first, garnering enough courage to speak with him directly. The other humans however were decidedly suspicious of him. That could prove to be a double edged sword.

"Mr. Murray, I was wondering if you could tell us why we are here. Fawkes seems to have conveniently neglected to tell us."

Hermione started, voicing what was the opinion of the group at the moment. Taking a seat he was about to begin explaining his presence to the humans, but was interrupted by a loud boom in the fireplace. The walls shook, dust and papers flew everywhere. Everyone in the room drew their wands, facing the source of the commotion. Fawkes and Murchadh rolled their eyes in annoyance, obviously peeved by their sister's entrance. Tumbling out of the dingy fireplace, a tall woman stepped into the office. With a swipe of his hand Fawkes removed the dirt and grit from her body. Giving him an appreciative smile, she hugged him. Harri thought she was interesting sight to see. Her hair was natural, braided into tiny little braids which she wore all about her head. Her eyes were a warm earth brown, and her skin looked to be the color of the sun shining through a glass of Pepsi Cola. She was taller than Harri, and unlike Fawkes and Murchadh, who chose to wear traditional wizard robes, she had come dressed in an indigo t-shirt, and a pair of denim jeans. Her muggle attire was fashionable at least.

"Really Nia, you could have at least worn something less conspicuous. What happens when we walk about the school and you're dressed as a common muggle? Besides, I thought you hated human clothing."

Fawkes said teasingly to the surprise of everyone in the room. The woman in question rolled her eyes, and smirked at her mortal audience. Conjuring a seat for herself, she sat calmly. Murchadh stifled a chuckle, knowing full well his young brother would be chewed out later when they were alone. Even if Nia was contradicting herself, she was the oldest, and he knew better than to speak out of line, even in jest. No one said anything; instead they stared at the new arrival with suspicion. Draco didn't like the look of her, even if she was a magical creature. Harri thought that for a phoenix she was pretty in her human form, although Harri secretly wondered how she appeared in her true form. Ron thought she looked pretty hot, and while the others didn't really seem to have an opinion of her yet. They didn't seem like a bad lot, for human beings at least. She was a busy creature, and she wanted to get down to business. The auras in the room were pretty steady, but Lily's daughter was definitely giving off erratic energy. Her features were sharp, and she could see the resemblance to Severus quite clearly. Her glamour was breaking down however because her facial features flickered from a façade to her true looks. The girl was beautiful, having her mother's eyes, and her father's height and build. This was a girl she would be proud to call her niece. She felt a wistful tinge in her heart. The girl was a huge reminder of Lily.

"Fawkes, that is beside the point. When were you going to tell me that my niece has such uncontrolled powers? You didn't even place a binding spell on the poor child! What if she is hurt mentally by someone and her protector goes on a rampage?"

Personally, Fawkes didn't think he was at fault in any way. Nia was the oldest of their kind, and as such she had responsibilities to fulfill. She was supposed to be the one that checked up on the girl, _she_ was the one that was supposed to train Harri not _him_. He had gone above and beyond expectations to ensure that Harri's powers were even awakened. He didn't expect his sister to be very understanding, but she could at least have come earlier. Murchadh, who had been listening silently to his brother's rants, knew that an argument could erupt between the two at any time. As the second oldest, and the eldest male, he was one of the more laidback of their brethren, and because of this he was the unofficial peacekeeper of the group. He sympathized with Fawkes, but the younger bird should realize the burden Nia bore. Nia was restricted so much, that she could not do much of anything without adhering to strict rules of the coven. Every time he was with his siblings he felt torn, because each had justifications for the beliefs and opinions. Still, he needed to intervene before something was said or done thoughtlessly. Fawkes was easily offended, and his emotions were worn on his sleeve. Nia could be very insensitive, and she would end up saying something hurtful without even realizing that she had done so.

"Nia it's too late to focus on that right now. The young lady needs our help and we should be there for her. I know you prefer to stay out of human affairs, but she is family. If anyone threatens her, then they threaten us all. Besides, we must do all that we can to ensure Lily's legacy lives on. Or do you not care at all about that?"

Harri, who had been rather quiet through their discussion wanted to know exactly who these people were to her. Were they the ones that shared her blood? Could these two be the legendary oldest phoenixes in existence? They were her mother's siblings so that meant that they were her aunts and uncles, right? If that was the case, then where the hell were they when she needed them the most? Why had she never heard of these relatives before? She didn't want to believe that she had relatives out there that could have rescued her from the Dursleys. Why couldn't they have taken her away from those awful people? Thinking about things like that would only hurt her. Sirius had already been offended when she broached the subject with him. Who knew what these strangers would say. Still, this just affirmed her own belief that she was no wanted by any of their kind. Why else would they neglect to rescue her from the hell she had known while growing up with the Dursleys. Even if they were Fawkes' siblings, she didn't think she could trust them. Murchadh and Nia behaved as if she mattered to them, but her suspicious nature prevented her from being swayed.

"Fawkes believes that with either Nia or Murray living here, a special spell can be enacted using their blood. I don't know the specifics, but apparently, if we allow one of them to reside at Hogwarts, Harri will have the protection of two immortals. It would mean that once she accepts their blood she would be hard to kill. With two phoenixes on campus there would be enough power between the two to protect the entire school."

Dumbledore spoke clearly, drawing Harri from her thoughts. This wouldn't work at all! Hadn't her father said no one else could know that they were planning on resurrecting her mother? Weren't there rules against something like this? Fawkes had made it clear that there could not be an abundance of phoenixes in one place! If both Nia and Murray stayed, they would be in the way. Of course, Dumbledore had no idea of her plans with Sirius, Remus and her father so naturally he wouldn't be taking any of this into account. What were they going to do? They couldn't very well tell both of the phoenixes to go home. Harri fidgeted in her chair nervously, unsure of how to introduce the topic. The last thing she wanted to do was offend anyone. However, he mother's return was above all else, the most pertinent issue at hand. Not even Draco, with whom she had shared so much, would be privy to this knowledge. As she these thoughts ran rampant in her mind, she was unaware that she was being watched by both Murchadh and Nia.

"Murchadh and I must leave, so that you may have time to prepare for our formal arrival. Murchadh must return to his familiar, and I need to speak with Fawkes and young Harriet privately."

Severus glared at the woman, still untrustworthy of her presence. He ushered Draco, Hermione, and Ron out the door, exchanging a knowing glance with Harri. If things got too heated, she knew to send him in. He didn't like the look of those two, but he had always been suspicious of everyone. His Slytherin nature was to question his environment. Draco offered her a smile, before walking out the door. Remus and Snuffles were the first out, although Harri knew Sirius would want to listen in with a pair of the Weasleys' Extendable Ears. Dumbledore rounded off the end, and with a slam of the door, the room was vacated save for Fawkes, Nia, Murchadh, and herself. She was getting uncomfortable in the silence. The only person she knew very well was Fawkes, but he was off sulking in a corner.

"Murchadh and I wanted to speak with you privately. Is that alright Harriet? Or is it Harri?"

Nia said with a syrupy smile. Harri glanced at Fawkes and he nodded, signaling to her that it was alright to talk freely with the two strangers.

"I go by Harri. Harriet is too formal. I never liked that name."

Murchadh grinned, understanding completely. Names were important monikers that helped define a person.

"Anyway, we are aware that you plan on resurrecting Lily this weekend. Unfortunately, rules forbid us from being present at the rebirth of a phoenix. Even Fawkes may not attend. However, this is all for the best. Our presence would only be a distraction and could very well prevent your mother's return."

Harri nodded, not really understanding what the woman was saying. Why did they have to abide by any rules? Weren't they the oldest phoenixes in existence? If so, than shouldn't they have set rules for themselves that allowed for these things to happen? It was not as if she really wanted them or needed them to be there during the ceremony, but perhaps they could be of use. That was why Fawkes had sent for help in the first place right? She scowled, grimly. Nothing made sense anymore. Everywhere around her there was some double standard. There was always an exception to the rule. After awhile things got difficult and annoying. Couldn't anything around here ever happen normally?

"Harri, our very presence would stifle Lily's own spirit. A full blooded phoenix can not resurrect its brethren. Lily chose to leave this plane of existence, and we as a group permitted this. This is partially because we knew that it took someone with human blood to do so. Also, we all knew that your mother's human loved ones would resurrect her. We are not allowed to interfere. We would be contradicting ourselves by bringing her back to life. You, your godfather, Remus and Severus all have the power to bring Lily back because you all love her unconditionally, you wish to return her to her human form, and you are human, for the most part."

Murchadh explained, as Harri digested his words. How could that be? This was a direct contradiction? Didn't they know what they were talking about? What in Merlin's name was going on here?

"That doesn't make any sense at all. How am I able to bring my mother back if I am a phoenix?"

Fawkes chuckled, as Murchadh and Nia rolled their eyes. He had finally decided to join their conversation. They made room for him at Dumbledore's desk. The three phoenixes looked at their fellow member with incredulous faces. The girl could not possibly be serious could she?

"Harri you are Lily's daughter. While _we_ may not be apart of the revival ceremony, you are her _direct_ offspring. I had thought by now you would have caught on. Do you not understand? You are a miracle child, I should say. Phoenixes in their true form do not have the ability to reproduce. Your mother laid the egg, which would become you. Even we cannot explain how that happened. The very fact that you exist proves that you are destined for the responsibility. Have faith in yourself."

Nia hesitated, unsure if she should go any further with their discussion. Harri was a remarkable young woman and a mystical anomaly as well. Her very existence was puzzling at best. In her lifetime as a phoenix, and eventually as a human being she possessed remarkable traits that could only be attributed to some other mystical force. She exchanged worried glances with her brother Murchadh. Should they disclose every detail about her? Was she ready to know the full extent of her powers and history just yet? Sighing, Nia stood up from her chair, looking down at the children at play outside. Her hands trailed the oak window sill, and she wistfully stared outside. Harri quirked a raven colored eyebrow at woman's behavior. Fawkes, and Murchadh stared at their sister, unaware of what she was thinking. She had the annoying tendency to close off her telepathic link at times. Suddenly, the tall woman turned, and stared into Harri's eyes.

"Harri, I'll level with you. You never asked for anything that you have received in life. You never deserved to be left feeling unloved, and unwanted for so long. You see, I am the oldest phoenix, and as such I feel as if I have failed you and your mother. Lily is my younger sister, and before you came along she was the youngest female phoenix. I have always watched over her, but yet we all knew it was her destiny to die and be reborn. I could never fathom how one such as I could be blessed with so much power, and have so little influence over what happens to the people I love. You may hear from your father, and others that I hate humans, but I do not. I have lived for a very long time, and I have seen humanity at their worst. I have seen what they do to one another, and it pained me when Lily left."

She stopped for a moment, breathing deeply as if to calm down. She appeared to be relaxed, but upon closer inspection Harri could see the woman was tense. Her hands clutched her clothing tautly, and her face was strained. Fawkes, who did not want Harri to witness his aunt's breakdown, placed a calming hand upon her shoulder.

"Nia and I, on our first days as sentient beings intrinsically knew the rules to which we to govern ourselves and our brethren. Nia was willing to break the rules of our coven by admitting you into our fold, causing an imbalance in our numbers. It was because Nia was willing to break these rules; she would have been kicked out of the coven, and not even allowed to exist as a human. She would simply die. Her powers would be lost, and what's worse is that our coven would have also been affected."

"This bloody sucks! Why does everything around here always have to have a stupid ruddy catch? Why can't things for _once_, end happily ever after? What in the bloody hell do I have to do get one happy ending? I mean does God hate me or something? Why are things like this always happening to _me_?"

Harri whined, wanting to kick and scream and yell. Was God mocking her or something? Her cheeks were now puffed out, and her eyes a brilliant shade of bloodshot red. She caught a glance of herself in Dumbledore's wall mirror and visibly blanched at what she saw. She definitely looked like a frightful sight. Sighing, she smoothed her unruly hair down, and wiped her face with her hands. Wiping her glasses off with the ends of her robe, Harri willed herself to calm down. Before she could begin speaking again, someone interrupted her.

"Are you quite through with your pity party then?"

Her father's smooth voice, carried into the large room. Hunching her shoulders, Harri nodded at father. She cursed the acoustics of the room, and sullenly sat back down. Then she remembered that the doors had been locked. How exactly had he been able to enter room, and how had he heard her words? Harri hadn't loud when she had been complaining. She cast her father a suspicious look, wondering exactly what it was that he had up his sleeve. Smirking triumphantly at her, he stared her down willing her to speak.

"I suppose you are wondering how I got in?"

Fawkes rolled his eyes at the father and daughter, amazed at how easily they could get off track. Lily certainly was never that way. Her mind could remain focused on whatever task she was doing at the time. If he didn't explain the occurrence now, Harri would not bother paying attention to anything else that was said. Severus would be no better, since he encouraged the girl.

"Harri you really do have lots to learn. Severus came in on the end of the conversation because we invited him back in telepathically. There are few things that we need to discuss with your father present. Now that this is settled, if I may—"

"Annoying bird, you ruined it. I would much rather that she believes that I had some kind of incredible powers that enabled me to enter. Well I suppose it's a moot point anyway. Granger, Weasley, and Draco aren't doing anything but trying to listen in. Dumbledore ran off, and the mutt and wolf are waiting patiently like the good bloody Gryffindor lot that they claim to be. Hmmph!"

Harri rolled her eyes at the last bit. Her father still had yet to completely make peace with the two men, but did she have to insult Gryffindors to? The only Gryffindor he ever seemed to truly like had been her mother. At least now, she would be able to return to them if they could just get everything in place. Just as the two adults began to argue, Murchadh intervened yet again.

"While I'm sure there will be plenty of time for arguing, Nia and I must be leaving soon so that you can begin the spell later on this weekend. You only have until tomorrow, to prepare. As we were saying before you entered, you only get one chance at this. I know all the books fail to mention it, but we can never be too certain. Not I or any of our brethren know Lily's future after her awakening. We have no idea what can happen next because we are cursed with numerous possibilities in an infinite number of futures."

Severus nodded grimly as he listened to the man's words. None of them—not himself, Harri, Lupin or Sirius could afford to make mistakes. He would have to drill them repeatedly until they all knew the spell like the back of their hands. If there was even a miniscule missing detail, he and Harri would never see Lily again, and they may very well disturb their futures more than they all thought possible.

"Here is a list of everything that you will need. Once the ceremony is complete, send word to Fawkes and Murchadh and I will return immediately. It is imperative that you send for us once Lily is awakened. As Murchadh stated, we have no idea what happens to Lily after her awakening, so it is very important that we be there to protect her. Voldemort could sense her return because of the reverse effects of the killing curse. Our youngest sibling Alejandro has been keeping a very close eye on Voldemort and he definitely is alert to the fact that there has been a change in your magical signature. He may also know that there will be a shift in bond that you two share. Tell no one of this conversation Harri, **no one**. Not even your friends, not even _Draco_."

Nia looked pointedly at the girl, making sure that she understood her clearly. Harri nodded solemnly, determined to keep her promise. When it came to the return of her mother, she would have to keep this secret. Even her best friends, and Draco with whom her secrets had been known, would know nothing of this. Harri ignored the pointed glance her father gave her, and clutched the list of necessary items in her palm. On the tiny list, written in elegant scrawl were the answers to a prayer she had held for a lifetime. No, she wouldn't think of jeopardizing something so significant. She barely heard the two phoenixes bid their audience farewell.

* * *

As Harri exited from the room along with her professor, Draco silently wondered what exactly had went on in the Headmaster's office. Looking at Potter's face, he could clearly see that the girl was troubled about something. He arched a sleek blonde eyebrow at the object of his thoughts and pondered if she was alright. Her physical appearance seemed okay. She didn't look as if she had been manhandled, but aside from her mysterious countenance, he could see the determination upon her face. He managed to catch her eye, and she graced him with a weak smile. He couldn't just go after her could he? Their relationship was still clandestine, and the only person that knew that they were involved was Fawkes, although Professor Snape seemed as if he may know what really was going on between the two. Already he had tried talking to her before the little meeting. He and Weasley were visibly upset when they, along with the rest of the people waiting outside had been ushered out. They had barely been able to stay before the two arrivals had kicked them out. What was more puzzling was that Dumbledore had given the two free reign of his office. Then surprisingly enough, Professor Snape had managed to get back in while the rest of them had to wait like commoners.

Something was fishy was definitely going on, and he aimed to find out. Of course, getting anything out of Potter was like pulling teeth with the stubborn girl. When he actually managed to get a secret from her, she always treated it like some kind of exchange. If she divulged a secret, he was to do the same. Of course this system was based on the honor system, and he sometimes marveled at her ability to easily tell him such private information. He could easily abuse he trust, and lie about his personal experiences all the while gathering sensitive intelligence about her, only to use it against her later. While he had never been an expert at love, or whatever this infatuation with her was properly called, he still enjoyed the perks. It was because of this, that he had been honest with her from the beginning. If he felt something was still too personal to talk with her about, Potter understood and did not mention it again. His mind searched for times in which their schedules would not conflict, and when he would be able to talk with her privately. Expectedly, his mind drew a blank.

Lately, he had noticed Pansy had been following him around more and more. Originally, he attributed that to his abrupt return from the past, but even still she was being even clingier. Originally, he had tried to pass the girl off to Blaise, but even he tired of being around her, and once more she had returned to nag him. Now he noticed that when they were together, she always seemed to want to know where had been and where he was going. Rumors had begun to float about him and Potter, and unsurprisingly she was very jealous. She never balked at an opportunity to criticize Potter or her friends. She had noticed that he would remain silent as this was happening, and amazingly enough the Slytherin girl must have figured out that there was something between he and Potter. He hadn't discussed the situation with Potter, and he didn't need to. They were now two weeks back into their return and were still the talk of the school. He had heard his name mentioned repeatedly (and in a negative light mind you) and he witnessed Potter's silence. She never defended him, and he never defended her either. Yet they never laughed at each other to save face anymore either.

Even more confounding was the fact that Weasley had been acting strangely around Potter. The youngest Weasley had always been an odd one, but now, instead of paying attention to that annoying mudblood, he seemed fixated on Potter. Granted, Draco couldn't be around the girl constantly, but he did manage to have mist of the same classes with her, and even when they had free time, Weasley was always interested in what she was doing. If he didn't know better, he would say that the boy might have a thing for her, but Potter had said before that they had always looked at one another as siblings. Still, opinions and feelings changed, he himself could attest to that. But how else could he explain the boy's peculiar behavior? If he brought it up with Potter, she'd probably think that he was jealous and get upset with him about trusting her friends. No, he couldn't talk to her about it. Not yet anyway. Draco Malfoy was not one to have the wool pulled over his head. Both Pansy and Weasley were connected somehow, he was certain. In what way exactly, he didn't know. They could be working together, but that was too far fetched. Weasley hated Slytherins, and Pansy hated Gryffindors. However, he wasn't put anything past those two. He watched as Potter walked off, leaving her friends behind. They could both see that the girl did not want to talk at the moment, but perhaps he could get her to open up. Besides, his questions for Professor Snape would have to wait anyway.

Taking advantage of their distraction, Draco skulked off after Potter. It didn't take too long to find her. After following her footsteps past a winding staircase, and down a hallway or two, Draco realized that he was back at the Prefect's guestrooms again. Potter had remembered the directions to the secret hideaway as well? Grinning mischievously, he snuck up behind her, and slammed the door. Startled by the noise, Harri turned around swiftly, with her wand aimed at his chest. She frowned at his cocky smirk, placing her wand back into her robe. She placed her hands on her hips, looking up into his eyes defiantly. He swallowed nervously, realizing that he was now in deep trouble. Backing up a bit to give her space, he gazed her eyes apologetically.

"Draco, what in the bloody hell are you doing following me? What if someone saw you?"

She growled out impatiently. His grin returned, now that he knew he would not receive much of her ire. Before giving her a chance to further complain about his presence, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her gently, smiling into the kiss as he felt her pull closer. He could tell by the way that she wound her hands in his hair that she wasn't really angry with him. If he had known his kisses held such power as to silence her sometimes vicious tongue he would have kissed her long ago. They broke their kiss, as the need for air became prevalent. Breathing heavily, Draco stared into her half lidded green eyes, happy that he had calmed her, if only a little. He took her hand, and guided her to the couch in the foyer. They sat facing forward, in companionable silence while he idly played in her hair. Finally, when he felt enough time had passed, he spoke.

"Okay Potter, spill it. What's the problem? Ever since you left that meeting that the rest of us couldn't be apart of, you've been acting strange. Are you going to tell me or will I have to do something drastic?"

Harri sighed, pulling away from him, letting her hair slip from his hands. She wasn't supposed to tell him anything, even though she wanted to. She didn't want to lie either, but if she just didn't say anything he would only get upset. She turned to face Draco, searching his silver colored eyes. A frown marred her features, but she could not help it. She wasn't going to tell him of anything that had transpired. He would just have to accept this and honor her decision.

"I-I can't tell you Draco. I'm sorry, but this is a private thing, and I'm not allowed to tell anyone even if I wanted to say something. I hope you understand."

"Hmmph! What about your friends, Granger and Weasley. Are you going to tell _them_ your big secret?"

"Of course I'm not going to! Did you not just hear what I said? Geesh Draco, what is with the attitude? What's your problem?"

Draco couldn't believe what she was saying. Wasn't she the one that always, always told her friends everything, even if it was a dangerous secret? She really could be a hypocrite sometimes. This girl was such an enigma. She was constantly contradicting herself for the sake of her friends. What in Merlin's name was so ruddy good about the Weasel and the Mudblood anyway? Draco stood up suddenly, standing before her angrily.

"Potter, I am not the one with the attitude it's you. All I did was ask if you were going to tell your friends, which we both know you _always_ do! All I am asking for is that you think about letting me in on things too, or do I not matter to you? For fuck's sake Potter, if you only wanted this to be a fling, and you don't really care about what I think, don't act as if this is more than that! If you want to be secretive, then go ahead! This is the last time that I ask out of concern for you!"

Draco yelled, as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door. He didn't bother with a goodbye. Harri sat still and silent for a few minutes wondering if he would come back. When it was apparent after twenty minutes that he had no intention of returning, Harri began to wonder when everything was shot to hell. Retreating to one of the bedrooms, she practiced her parts of the Mother Root spell. Harri did not mean to pick a fight, but she needed privacy, and perhaps this was for the best. Draco would only be a distraction to her anyway. Still, somewhere in the back of her mind she felt as if the groundwork for catastrophe had been laid. Maybe when he mother had safely returned and things were back to normal they could have a chat. Until then, the return of Lily Evans was her main priority.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was among other things, a very patient, and very old man. Of course, to call him a man would be foolish indeed, as he no longer possessed the qualities that would qualify him as human. He was still humanoid in appearance, but his spirit and his soul had long since been consumed by hatred and darkness. In his quest for world dominance he had made two things clear. One: Harriet Potter would either join him and die, and two: every mudblood, halfblood, and muggle would die. These were simple wishes in theory, but so far both his bids to accomplish both goals had failed. The Potter girl still lived, and he had not wiped out the unclean and dirty blood that infested the world. So far, through his pilfered copy of _Gnostics of the Light_, (courtesy of one now deceased Ingrid Brenham) he had discovered that there was more to the Potter girl that Dumbledore let on. Lucius, his most faithful of servants had acquired the book from which he now read and would be duly rewarded with the sparing of his life. Severus, on the other hand needed to be dealt with.

He had long since suspected that the surly Potions Master was a double spy. Now that Wormtail had managed to come by a few interesting documents, Voldemort now realized that he had seriously misjudged the man. As long as Severus still believed himself to be invaluable to Voldemort he was still useful. This unfortunately meant that Voldemort could not kill the traitorous wretch. He could however have lots of fun torturing the bastard. His plan was quite simple but it would work. He would continue to wheedle information out of Severus, until he had all that he needed, and then, he would strike. How he wished that there were a more qualified Potions expert, but there was none to be found. If Voldemort were to concoct his potion as planned, he would need Severus. Damn it, if only he could do away with such problems! Looking about his dank room with ruby red eyes, he searched for a suitable minion. Of the twenty or so Death Eaters that sat at his feet, none would prove mentally savvy enough to undertake in his plan.

Abner Goyle, and Jeremiah Crabbe were too stupid to be assigned anything worthwhile. If he commanded that their children somehow find a way to get close to Potter, they would fail miserably. He could not ask Lucius, because Dumbledore was no doubt keeping the Malfoy boy as far away from Potter as possible. No, he needed someone that would be able to infiltrate the girl's routine. This person would have to be female, and should probably be around Potter's age. Who among his loyal servants could do such a thing? Whoever's child he chose, she would have to be good at spying. He racked his mind for possible candidates, and only two girls came to mind. That Parkinson girl and the Bulstrode's daughter could prove to be of use. Unless they were as dumb as the hulking chunks of flesh Crabbe and Goyle called sons, perhaps he could use them.

He would need time to mull over all avenues of access to the Potter child. According to that book, the girl's power grew stronger each day. Who knew how long it would take before she would over power him in strength. Then he would be left with an option more horrible than he imagined. Charging into the castle would do no good, for Hogwarts was too well protected. He scowled, thinking of the ancient magic that surrounded the school. He couldn't kill her muggle family to get to her either, because they also were protected by blood magic. The girl was always supervised and never went anywhere alone. Yes, he would have to get someone to get to know Potter, get her alone, and lead her off the school premises so that he could get her. The damned book was most likely accurate, and as her power grew he felt no change in his own. He had however; felt her through their bond. The lightning bolt scar had actually been useful to that extent. He may not be able to know what she was thinking, or feeling, but he could feel fluctuations in her magical aura. While he would never be able to gauge her powers, and he hoped that she would not be able to do the same, the girl was growing. Her signature felt unwavering, as if she had gained confidence in her abilities. He always suspected the little bitch was a coward.

He sneered angrily, performing the Cruciatus curse on an unsuspecting Death Eater. Smirking slightly, he felt a little bit better. Torture and cruelty did always lift his spirits. Shaking his pasty white, bald head, he wondered which young future Death Eater he could trust with such responsibility. He'd rather use a girl that had been made a death eater, but none of the newer recruits were female, and none of them were Potter's age. This meant his only viable option was Parkinson. He heard stories about Bulstrode being dumb as an ox. Parkinson seemed to have enough brain cells to pull the operation off. He wanted to implement his plan immediately, but Parkinson would need training. The winter break for the Hogwarts students was fast approaching, and then he would be able to use her to lure Potter out. She along with the younger Malfoy helping her would be enough to get him what he wanted.

He allowed himself a true vicious smile, which showcased his missing and blackened teeth. Finally, everything was beginning to work out his way. By the beginning of the new school year the girl would be his. He would finally get to kill her, and return all the pain she had dealt him a thousand fold. That child would die by his hands alone. She would suffer, and he would enjoy torturing her. He almost wished Potter's parents were still alive so that they could see their daughter ruined in the worst ways imaginable. He cackled then, as the certainty of his victory became clearer. The nervous shudders of his subordinates did nothing but spread the malicious grin further upon his face.

* * *

"You know what to do then?"

Severus asked the group of three before him. Exchanging nervous, but eager smiles, they nodded in agreement. The potion master smiled— a rarity for someone like him. He read over the Mother Root spell once more, making sure that he had perfected the incantation. The spell would be performed on the first Sunday of December. It had been two days since Nia and Murchadh had visited and given them everything that they would need. Everyone knew what their responsibilities were. Harri would be in the center, and with the vial of her mother' blood, and a lock of her red hair, she would recite the chant her father had given to her, which would then somehow bring Lily back. He hadn't been too surprised to learn that Harri was not a descendant of Godric Gryffindor. James Potter was however, but when he died the Potter line died completely. Gryffindor's heir most likely has lived and died. The charm was rather simple in its inception. A group of three or more created a circle in which the last living blood connection of the deceased sat, holding a physical connection to dead. In their case, it was Lily's own blood, which contained the cells for which all life stems. Lily's hair was another contribution that would be used. The hair served as a booster of sorts, so that there would be enough to restore, and age her body properly. The spell was rarely performed because there were special circumstances for each case. For instance, the people that made the surrounding circle were required to love the deceased unconditionally, and truly wish for their return. That meant that all of them would have to love the deceased so much, that each participant must be willing to donate a bit of life energy to ensure the deceased has enough power to reconstruct their own body. Not only was this a monumental endeavor on the spell casters, but the deceased must make a serious effort as well. None so much as the heart of the circle would donate the energy. Because Harri had a blood connection to Lily, her mother would take much of the necessary energy from her daughter, because they were so closely connected. It was imperative that they hold hands during the ceremony so that Lily would not take too much of Harri's energy, and that she could share from all of them.

"Yes, we know what to do, Severus for the hundredth time! Honestly."

Sirius blurted out, slightly annoyed. Remus placed a hand on his shoulder in a claming manner. They had been in the Black Manor for three hours now, going over the incantation until they were blue in the face. All of them had made sure that they had bathed in the purification waters of the Euphrates River. Severus summoned enough for the four of them, and they each bathed in the numerous baths at Black Manor. The spell required that they not say anything blasphemous for five hours before the spell was chanted. This was especially hard for both Sirius and Severus. Remus and Harri had to separate the two most of the time until the time had elapsed. Now, after taking everything into consideration, they were ready to begin. In the basement of the Black Manor, the four of them had cleared away all of the debris and grime in the room. The house elves had been swift in their work, which was extremely important. The Mother Root clearly mentioned that no magic should be performed in the room in which the ceremony would take place. Harri believed that they had followed everything as planned, but she was nervous. They only had the weekend to perform this spell. Harri had to lie to Ron and Hermione and tell them that she was spending the weekend with Sirius. Luckily, McGonagall had given her permission to take a two day leave now once she saw that Harri's grades had improved in Transfiguration. She had James to thank for that achievement. Still, Harri couldn't help but feel nervous about it all. She was only moments away from meeting her mother! In just a short while she would be reunited with her mother again.

"Harri, are you alright?"

Remus asked softly. She gave him a nervous smile, and took her place in the center of the circle. Her father stood in front of her, with Sirius to her left, and Remus next to him. In the center of the circle, he had placed a stand so that he could read from the book, without releasing his hands. They had placed candles about the room, and a few of Lily's favorite things. Harri wore the ceremonial robes her mother had given her when she was in the past. On the floor, a set of witch's robes lay on the ground. Inside the folds, and beneath the undergarments, Harri had placed the lock of hair, and the vial of blood. She pricked her finger, and dripped her own blood into the vial. Stepping away from the robes, Harri looked to her father for instruction. Severus nodded, and Harri began the ritual. Suddenly the air in the room became colder, and all was silent. The room darkened just as quickly. Harri gulped, but faced her father prepared to begin the spell. Severus placed a hand to lips, signaling that they were to all be silent as she spoke.

_"Oh Matris Radix, ego abeo phasmatis quod viscus of meus matris Lily Evans. Per meus cruor, meus chi, quod meus phasmatis ego tribuo unto suus navitas ut is postulo. Meus viscus quod meus cruor , est praecessi of suus somes. Ego volutarie tribuo meus vita substantia ut is may ago iterum. Recipiro ex meus aura matris, ut vos may ingredior inter victus iterum. Recipiro ex meus abbas , ut vos may basium him quod diligo iterum. Recipiro ex vestri frater ut they may animadverto vos iterum. Recipiro quicumque est necesse vobis ut reverto nobis. Nos tribuo unto quantus quantus vos postulo. Ressurectio!"_

Harri stopped, looking at Severus who smiled at her with pride. He closed his eyes, and said his portion of the spell, which essentially was the same thing that Harri spoken. They repeated this process until Remus had finished. As the last word fell from his lips the walls began to shake, and the candles flickered on and off. The four of them watched the clothing, transfixed. Blood from the vial burst open, and glass flew at their feet. The blood soaked the clothing, and a burst of light filled the room. It faded quickly and in the light's place, they could clearly see the bones of human body being reconstructed. The spectacle before them was happening at an alarming rate. Nanoseconds passed by, and soon the bones gave way to human flesh. Blood vessels and muscles were forming. Harri thought it was like watching a body being formed from the ground up. Of course, this is exactly what she and the others were witnessing. The muscles gave way to hair, and nails. Soon they could see eyes being formed. In a few short moments, her mother's body was complete.

Harri stepped back, afraid of what she was witnessing. Flesh and bone had been molded, until finally, an attractive red haired woman lay with closed eyes on the floor beneath them. Everything appeared to be in order. Severus gestured for Harri to search her mother's robes to ensure that she was not lacking in any areas. She obediently did as he bade, and stepped backed pleased to say everything was as it should be. Before she could elaborate, Harri suddenly sank to her knees, feeling her body being drawn to her mother's. Her hands, moving as if they had a will of their own, covered her mother's chest, and she suddenly felt searing heat. She could fear fire lap at her legs, the flames engulfing her body. The blinding pain that she would later describe as millions of hot needles, poking and twisting under her skin, became too much for her, and she let out an inhuman squawk. Behind her, she could hear the distant voices of her father, Sirius, and Remus, but Harri could not turn around, let alone move her body. Suddenly, just as quickly as the pain arrived, it faded away. This was not supposed to happen was it? Was Harri to die in some cruel form of divine retribution while trying to revive her mother? Could she be resigned to such a fate?

She was no longer aware of anyone or anything. Suddenly she was floating, and all around her a collage of colors meshed together. Harri wondered if she were seeing all the colors in the known universe. Beneath there was nothing. She was floating in a fathomless colorful void, simply content. There warmth, and there was light, and everything felt wonderful. But she was not to enjoy the respite from pain, for she suddenly felt as if she were not alone, she could sense a multitude of presences. They, or whatever it was, felt just like her; warm, colorful, and safe. Somehow, she knew that her eyes were closed, but she did not wonder how she could see colors. Opening, her jade green eyes, Harri realized that she was back in the present, and it was in that moment, she wondered if she had ever really left. Did she just dream all of these strange feelings? She tried opening her mouth, to speak but she couldn't. Speech was impossible, and looking at her newly changed body, Harri knew why. Her body was now that of a beautiful, colorful phoenix. Harri resembled Fawkes in a fashion, save for the fact she was a couple dozen times bigger. She was now the size and stature of a phoenix the size of a grown man. Looking around the room, Harri saw her mother, talking animatedly with Remus, Severus, and Sirius, as they all hovered around her. Not knowing whether to faint, or to cry, Harri did a strange combination of both. Two wet tears fell unto her mother's skin, before being absorbed into her body. Shocked by the action, Harri felt her green bird eyes, roll into the back of her head. She heard herself squawk before she fainted, for the second time at the sight of her living, breathing mother.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Oh Mother Root, I channel the spirit and flesh of my mother Lily Evans. With my blood, my chi, and my spirit I give unto her the energy that she needs to revive. My flesh and my blood, is the result of her body. I willingly give my life's essence that she may live again. Take from my aura Mom, that you may walk among the living again. Take from my father, that you may kiss him and love again. Take from your brothers that they may see you again. Take all that is necessary for you to return to us. We give unto you as much as you need. Awaken!_

-

-

Footnotes: Booyah! That's it. Lily, returned, Draco and Harri fought yet again, Voldemort mused, helped arrived in the form of two very strange, very powerful phoenixes. I didn't get to everything that I wanted to, Hermione's dream, Sirius' resonation, or Lupin and Draco's bonding, but not to worry. There is plenty of time in the next chapter. I thank you for your patience, but remember this late update was not my fault this time! I did not have access to my computer! However, at least the hard stuff is out of the way, so I'll try to get the next update in under a month. Next up, the aforementioned stuff, but Voldie's plan gets underway, with comical results! Anyway, thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always reviews make me update quicker, and encourage me to continue. **Please review. **Don't forget to check out my **C2** **h t t p : w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / c 2 / 4 / 0 / 1 /** You may find** your **story there! Peace.

-

-

-Shanni


	20. Twisted between time and dreams, oh moth...

Author's Notes: Last time Lily finally returned, Pansy was suggested in getting Potter to open up. Harri and Draco argued once more, Nia and Murchadh arrived to help, but just as quickly left, and Voldemort thought about the menace that was Harri Potter. Pansy has not yet been charged with her task. Now you all are probably wondering what the hold up is. My answer is that I have other fiction obligations. I've got to balance the priorities. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, to those that actually did. However, to the people who are reading and not reviewing give me a break! I don't know if many people want an update if they don't **_review_**.Thank you to the following for reviewing: Anarane Anwamane, tigersmeleth, Starr Light1, MirreZ, and GwEnDoLyN P. MaLfOy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I'll take a butterbeer cap necklace...

-

-

**More Than You Think You Are**

**-**

Chapter Twenty: Twisted between time and dreams, oh mother please explain to me...

-

Pansy didn't like hanging about the cold, drafty bookshelves in the library anymore than Ron, but they had both agreed to meet in the discreet place so that they could talk privately. She could not afford to be seen with such a badly dressed, poor boy. As a Slytherin she had to maintain pride in her appearance and reputation. It had taken nearly all of her patience to swallow her pride and meet with him at all. Yet, in a way they both needed one another, and she would have to make allowances in this case. Ron had come to her with a proposal to sneak up on their unsuspecting friends and demand answers. Earlier the Gryffindor boy had implied that Draco and Potter were some kind of couple. Originally, she had scoffed at the notion of her Draco with such an ill connected, half blood like Potter. He could not possibly like someone so _good_. Her very nature was the antithesis of Pansy's. In the beginning she did not want to believe that Draco could be attracted to a girl like Potter, and she flat out refused to believe that Draco was even remotely involved with Potter. The fact that Potter could so easily attract his attention, when she had gone all out to get Draco to notice her, was all for naught apparently. She was determined to break Draco from that self righteous girl's spell. There was no way she would ever accept the two of them as a couple. Of course, Ron had never actually said that they were seeing each other, but Pansy had caught the appreciative glances he sent Potter on occasion. In the past, it would have been considered criminal to even mention the possibility of a badly paired coupling as theirs. Yet now that they were all older, more students were becoming open to inter-house dating.

On the one hand, Pansy could understand Draco's attraction. Potter, in all her attempts to be as tomboyish and unladylike as possible, had only managed to bring more flirty glances her way. Pansy surmised that the girl was only popular among the boys in their year and up because she had no idea of her beauty. Years ago, if anyone would have told Pansy that Harriet Potter, the scrawny first year with unruly hair and raggedy clothes would morph into such a beauty she would have never believed it. Now, having witnessed the change, she was amazed that the girl had not used her recently acquired looks to her advantage. Even the mudblood Granger was not above showing off her features to make the Weasel jealous. This was yet another odd quirk about Potter that Pansy despised. She could not even see what she had, and she never used these things for her own benefit. It was her do-gooder behavior that ultimately caused Pansy's blood to boil. Hopefully, with the aid of the Weasel she could deliver Draco from the girl's enchantment, and finally have her Draco back. Kicking at the dust on the maroon carpet, Pansy hoped that Draco would appreciate her efforts. The things that she did for that boy almost always went unnoticed. Perhaps when he saw the folly of his ways, he would realize that he could never truly be with Potter, and he would get over his silly infatuation.

A scuffling sound of shoes hitting carpet brought her back to the topic at present. Hunched over breathing deeply was the sorry sight of Ron Weasley. He leaned against his knees, inhaling deeply. She frowned at his sorry state. Walking deeper into the bookshelves, she glared at him with all her might.

"What in the bloody hell took you so long? You came in making so much noise, that we'll be luck if we're not spotted. You are such a bloody moron!"

She hissed angrily, sneering at him. Weasley had probably never been prompt for anything in his ruddy life. They were both silent for a moment, sizing up the other in quiet contemplation. An alliance would be forged, if only temporarily. Their irritation was understandable, because this was the first time that anyone in their year had branched out in a joint effort, with the same goal (for the most part anyway.) They did not trust the other, but both knew that they would have to set aside petty disagreements. In Ron's opinion Harri was blinded by Malfoy's charm, and thus she was unable to see the Slytherin boy for what he really was; a scumbag. Pansy thought otherwise, her jealously clouded her judgment. She had never liked Potter, and usually the two girls managed to leave the other alone. However, Draco was claimed property as far as she was concerned. No one deserved him more than Pansy.

"Sorry, but they were having a lobster bisque in the dining hall. Plus, Mione had to help me with my Charms homework, and I needed to finish my Herbology essay. Although Neville refused to help me ch—"

"For Merlin's sake Weasley, shut up! Ugh, the less time spent with you the better. Have you forgotten why we're in this freezing corner? We need to devise a plan to keep them away from each other. I haven't seen them together yet, but I suggest we make them hate each other. We could spread rumors, and then things will be back to normal."

While Pansy should have gotten an A for effort, her plan was flawed. Ron couldn't very well tell her about the news of Draco being Harri's protector, but he would have to discourage the girl from taking that route. _Draco_ would never believe that Harri hated him. Ron had seen the looks his best friend gave the boy and he knew that she had a serious crush on the boy. Harri however, was a sensitive person, and he had no doubt in his mind that Harri would believe whatever he told her. Could he place his morals aside just to get his best friend away from the slimy git? Every time Ron asked Harri if she was seeing Draco she would always deny it. He believed her of course, but Ron had caught the gleam in her eye. If he didn't know better, he'd almost say that she was in love with Draco.

"That wouldn't work. We both know that they are the type of people that would confront one another immediately if word got out that they were badmouthing each other, they'd both confront it head on. Besides, calling each other names is more Malfoy's style. Harri would never believe it anyway because she is too caught up in him."

"Maybe, but we'll have to break them _some _kind of way. I suggest we sabotage them at the upcoming Christmas ball. If make it look like they humiliated each other at the ball, then they'd hate each forever!"

Ron eyed the blond girl warily. Pansy was ecstatic at the thought of ruining an alleged relationship beyond repair. Still, he could not back out now. Harri needed him, whether she knew it or not. He'd do the same for Mione or Ginny. He wondered how she could sleep at night. Harri was his best mate. She was like his second sister. They rarely got into serious arguments, and the last time that the two of them were really mad at one another, had been last year during the Triwizard Tournament. He could not betray her trust that easily could he? But Ron's mind reminded him, hadn't _she_ betrayed their friendship by messing around with a Slytherin, and the worst possible one! He was doing this for her best interest, and once she realized that, she'd eventually forgive him. Hopefully, she'd never find out that he was involved.

"Okay, but how exactly do we go about this, without letting everyone in on it? We can't have what we're planning be traced back to us. I say we work on the little things first. You know little instances that make them both start to lose trust in each other. Then, once we've done that we could start spreading tiny bits of fibs."

Pansy smirked at Ron, visibly impressed with Ron's sneaky suggestion. She never would have guessed that the Gryffindor boy was such a conniving sneak. His behavior was so unlike a typical Gryffindor at the moment. He was actually thinking like a Slytherin. Perhaps there was more than meets the eye. Weasley's plan could quite possibly work. There were a few kinks to iron out, but his plan as a whole was very impressive indeed. Still, they'd need a few minions to corroborate their story. Someone would have to have to take the blame if things got out of hand. She needed to make things look as if Weasley was the sole conspirator, putting her in the clear.

"When should we begin?"

She asked suddenly. She frowned, squinting slightly. She snorted at his behavior. Thinking must be very hard for Weasleys. They had a brilliant plan, but its implementation would prove tricky. Plus, there was small fact that they didn't have anyone that could be a sort of go between. The pesky Creevy boy came to Pansy's mind. He could work, but he was also attached to the youngest Weasley. Ginny would be a nuisance, but Colin made a perfect scapegoat. He was gullible, and worshipped the ground that Potter walked on.

"We should probably get started as soon as possible. I don't want Draco getting any closer to her. The two of them together is a disaster waiting to happen."

Ron nodded in agreeance.

"That's true, although we can talk about this later. I've got to go. We'll meet back here a week from now, and see how far our plan has progressed."

They parted ways quickly, both not entirely sure if they had done the right thing. However, they wanted their respective friends away from one another, permanently. The best way to do that would be to plant the seeds of distrust in their hearts. Hermione would be appalled and angered if she knew what he was planning, but he'd just have to keep the secret to himself. Hermione more than likely discourage Ron or worse yet tell Harri! It was a risk he could not afford to take at the moment. When he had first begun to suspect Harri of having a crush on Malfoy, he was naturally disgusted at the thought. He had silently noted the looks that they gave one another in classes. No longer did they purposely start arguments with one another. This was acceptable behavior, but the queer mannerisms of both when they were out of classes made him suspect that something funny had been going on. He still was not completely certain if they were secretly going out, but he was positive that there was _something_ there.

Harri hadn't behaved so girly, and totally unlike his best mate since, Finch-Fetchly. That failed courtship had been a total disaster. She had been deeply hurt when she learned that Finch-Fetchly thought she was the Heir of Slytherin. Harri hadn't really liked anyone since then. Now that Malfoy was the object of her affection Ron could barely stand it. He grimaced at the thought of them together. These types of things just weren't done. Slytherins and Gryffindors never mixed. It was a taboo that she be upheld as far as he was concerned. The only exception that came to his mind was Harri's parents. Even with those two, they still had a tumultuous relationship. He would hold off for a while, and hope that she came to her senses. Pansy had not been pleased with his suggestion, but it was only fair given what they planned on doing. Ron ignored the strange looks he received from his housemates. Harri had one week to turn things around. He would tell her that he knew what she was up to, and Ron hoped to discourage her from taking things farther. The last thing anyone needed was a brokenhearted Harri Potter.

-------------

"She's going to be alright."

A feminine voice called out in the darkness, like a gentle caress against her mind. Harri felt strange and uncomfortable. Harri shifted against the firmness of a thick mattress. Her body tingled, and she wondered if this was a result of what she experienced earlier. Had she really transformed into a giant bird? Was she really a legendary phoenix, even momentarily? That transformation had been swift, and unusual. Harri opened her eyes suddenly, squinting at the brightness of the room. Where was she exactly? Her hands reached for her face, searching for her glasses. A slender hand slid them into her clammy palm. There was a brief tingling sensation as her hand brushed with another. A cool cloth patted her sweating forehead. She could barely speak, and when she tried to, no sounds came out. Harri's vision came into focus as the frames were placed on her face. A slight gasp emitted from her throat. Leaning over her on the soft bed was her mother, who was most definitely _alive_. Immediately she reached out for the woman, tears falling from her green eyes. Her mother took her hand, bringing to her lips. Behind her mother, she could see a hysterically happy Remus, Sirius, and her father. Harri desperately wanted to speak, but she knew not what to say. Lily placed a wand to her throat, and with a barely audible whisper, she said the incantation that alleviated the pain in Harri's voice box.

"Thank you."

Harri said simply, with all the gratitude she had in her heart. Her mother laughed gently—it was a melodic sound and Harri never wanted it to end. Her mother smiled brightly, and it was in that moment Harri realized how much she had missed her mother. Though she had only recently returned from the past, she felt as if it had been centuries since she last saw her mother. She reached out to touch her auburn hair, running her hands though it gently. Before her sat Lily Evans and she desperately wanted the vision of this beautiful woman to be real. Suddenly she was aware of how self conscious she was. She had been dreaming of this day all of her life, and when it finally arrived, she had no clue what to say. Harri lowered her head, her raven hair hiding the flushed color of her pink cheeks. This was her mother for goodness sake. Her mother loved her very much, and she could not even express her happiness at seeing her mother alive once more. Sirius, noticing her embarrassment immediately, took hold of her hand. She smiled at her godfather, thankful for his presence.

"You don't have to say thank you. It is I that should be thanking _you_, my beautiful girl. I do hope you will not faint every time you see me."

Lily replied teasingly. She brought Harri into her arms and hugged her tightly. Harri sat stiffly, but soon the soothing words falling from her mother's lips coupled with her gentle back rub made her more comfortable. Tears fogged her glasses, but Harri didn't care. All that mattered was this moment, this warm feeling that she never thought she would feel again. She had longed to be in the embrace of the woman that had saved her life. Now, Harri was finally feeling an elusive happiness that she once believed would forever evade her. The four most important adults in her life were finally with her. Harri didn't know if things would end perfectly, but she did know that they would begin that way.

"I-I'm sorry, Mom. I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. You don't know how much you mean to me. I-I really missed you. I wanted to see you again. And, I'm really glad that you're back, for good."

Harri spoke with calming fluidity. The soft caresses of her mother's unwavering hand, united with her soothing voice had calmed her immensely. Harri did not feel as nervous as before. She once again felt comfortable in her own skin. Her father, who had been silent through the entire process suddenly, cleared his throat. Lily smiled at him knowingly, but Harri couldn't help but look confused. Even Sirius and Remus seemed to know what was going on. Had she been unconscious for so long that she missed out on something extremely important? If there was one thing Harri could not stand, it was being left in the dark. Her frustration must have shown on her face because the four adults' smiles began to turn sour. Harri looked to Sirius for a moment, but he held his hands up conciliatorily, so she knew that she'd get nothing out of him. Even Remus who was often the most amiable of the group would not budge. Harri was really beginning to despise how everyone constantly kept her in the dark. She thought that of all people these four would know this.

"For the love of Merlin, what's going on here?!"

She exclaimed with agitation. Usually, Harri tried to control her emotional outbursts. She just didn't like the looks that she was getting. She wanted to know what in the bloody hell had happened while she was asleep.

"We were discussing you transformation, Jayda. You have done something amazing this night. Not only have you successfully revived me, but you transformed into you animagi for the first time. You also have experienced your first burning! Congratulations honey, I'm so proud of you. I knew that you could do it!"

What was her mother talking about? What was a burning day? Was it the same thing that Fawkes went through when he was aged, and ready to be reborn? Harri didn't remember much about what happened after her father said his part of the spell. She did remember falling to the floor, and feeling pain that she never dreamed could exist. After that feeling had ebbed away, all that was left were the colors. There had been millions of colors in that warm void, and she had felt so safe. Could she have been burned alive? What caused her to unwillingly transform like that? When she and Draco were in the past, she managed to master her animagi, but apparently she hadn't done well enough. While she knew that she was a phoenix, she had no idea that she would morph into a giant legendary bird. None of what was happening to her felt real. Was it all just a dream? The implications of her mother's words floored her. If she had been burned alive, and then transformed, than that would have meant she died, and was reborn. Surely that was not the case, right?

"There's no way that I could have been burned alive. I may be one of the phoenixes with these freaky powers like everyone has been saying, but I am still physically human. _No one_ can survive being burned alive. Whatever it was that was said in that spell triggered my conversion. Right, Dad?"

Severus stiffened as a small wave of surprise crossed his features. This was the first time that she had publicly addressed him as Dad. The event was not lost on the other people in the room. Sirius looked shocked, but his face quickly returned to normal. Remus' eyes bulged slightly before a small smile crept upon his face. Her mother's features remained pensive, and Harri was not sure what to think about that. Severus came forward, conjuring a chair to sit in next to her. Looking at the three of them from afar, one would never suspect that the newly rejoined family had ever been through trying times. The moment should have been captured forever, so that they all could one day pleasantly recall those first tender moments of a long awaited reunion.

"Jayda, you _were_ reborn. You _did_ die, even if it was only momentarily. This has not happened to you in this lifetime, but this was your first burning as a human being. There will be more to come, but I guarantee that they will never be painful like your first time was. As for what triggered your transformation... when you were saying portions of the spell, I had taken more life energy from you than any of the others. I recognized your fluctuating signature because you are my daughter and your magical aura was directly keyed in to mine. I hadn't believed that I would need so much of your life force, but apparently I did. For this I apologize. I should have given you more of my own physical trinkets to prevent this from happening."

Severus interjected then, wanting to share his opinion on the matter. The three men had been silent as the two young women spoke, choosing to allow them time to bond before barraging them both with questions, and hugs.

"Your mother is right. She was just a child then, and though she is clairvoyant, she had no way of knowing exactly how much life force she would need of you. The good news however is that we have Lily back with us. However I am a bit—"

Sirius, interjected then, obviously not pleased with Severus' answer.

"Lils' you know I am glad that you're back, but how can you and Severus be nonchalant about the fact that Harri did in fact _die_? Now I know it must have been for a few seconds at the most, but what if her death screws up the prophecy in some unknown way? You know I only say it because I do not want to see you or Harri in any kind of danger."

Lily sighed, standing up from her position on the bed. A vague sense of emptiness crept into Harri's heart. She didn't want to see her mother look so sad about everything. They were all supposed to be happy right? It's not everyday that your dead mother is revived, and returns to the land of the living. The four of them watched as she stared unto the darkened lake surrounding Snapeshire. The moon's shining light highlighted her mother's red head of hair. The pallor of her mother's skin returned to a healthy color, but even still the frown that marred her beautiful features made everyone in the room feel unease. Suddenly, Lily turned to face them all with a steely gaze.

"There is one prophecy that we can never escape from. My daughter is the seventh, and she is a phoenix. Jayda would've died briefly anyway, the day of her first burning. It is not something that we can control. She is a phoenix in human clothing so to speak, and eventually what happens to all phoenixes would have happened to her. She will never be vulnerable again in this sense again, as she was this night. The physiology of her body has changed to accommodate the occurrences in which she will have a burning day. This will not change the prophecy however. We do not know the whole future, but those in the brethren know that humanity will not go down without a fight. Jayda's burning is a blessing in a sense. She now fully possesses the powers of the coven. Her tears will heal, and her song will bring comfort."

Severus had remained attentively silent through his love's monologue. Lily was correct in her belief, but Harri was just a girl. He would never be comfortable with the idea of her taking up arms and leading a war. The very thought disturbed him to no end. He was sure that the mutt and the wolf would agree with him completely in that aspect. No matter how much spin anyone used, Harri was still only fifteen. She was just a child herself, and while he knew she had amazing abilities she was still wet behind the ears. No war should be fought with children on the frontlines.

"For once I agree with you Severus. As it were however, we have no choice in the matter. This event has been prophesized over two millennia. And so it was written_, 'A little child shall lead them, the one seventh in line, who hath borne a hope unto the world. Betrayed and loved by unlikely sources, she will fight the manifested evil that plagues humanity. She will destroy or create depending upon the last opposing force.' _I understand your reluctance, but Lily and I have had nearly three thousands years to become accustomed to the idea."

A voice said, interjecting into the eerie quiet of the room. Lights flashed on, brightening the once darkened bedroom. Stepping into the light was none of other than Fawkes. He was in his human guise once more. Smiling at Lily his eyes glimmered for a moment. Words did not need to be spoken. Lily had returned home, and the battle for humanity would begin.

"Welcome back Lily. I've come bringing you all good news. Nia, Murchadh, and the others bring their salutations. Murchadh will not be able to live in the castle, and Nia shall to stay close by. Special port key spells have been placed around the school so that she'll be available in a moment's notice. We hope to introduce you back into the order later on Lily, but preferably sometime soon. Nia will be staying at the Black Manor, if that is alright with you Sirius?"

Sirius was not at all sure if he wanted the strange female phoenix living in Black Manor. He himself could hardly stand the place. It was so dreary, and bleak. However, the strange woman would be sure to screw things around. Still, he'd have to set some sort of ground rules. He certainly was not going to allow her to stay there by herself. He didn't know if she could be trusted. Besides, it got annoying always running around in his dog form. At least while he was there he could walk about freely. Plus, he could always be at Hogwarts in a moment's notice. He hugged Lily, Harri, and Remus goodbye, frowned at Severus, then apparated. The soft echo of his words could be heard in the distance.

"I'm glad you're finally with us again Lils. Bye Moony, Harri! Oh yeah, you had better treat Lils like a queen Snivellus! That bloody woman had better not get on my nerves, Fawkes. I'll talk to you all later."

Remus could clearly see that he was the odd man out. Left alone in the room with the united family, he smiled gently at Severus' glare. Mumbling quick goodbyes, he pecked Lily's cheek, shook Sverus' hand, and hugged Harri. Though he missed James, Remus was glad to see that Harri finally had the parents she had longed for her all her life. A part of him worried about Sirius, and the faint possibility of resurrecting their best friend. He doubted that it was possible, and he honestly believed that James' death was timely and tinged with fate. One thing was certain; when James left his will he had no regrets about his life. Remus was positive that his friend was looking down on them all from the Great Beyond, valiantly protecting them from what lay ahead. Remus disappeared, with Fawkes following at his heels. There would be time for tearful reunions later, and if anything the three of them needed to be alone for now.

-------------

Hermione had never before placed stock into dream analysis, but this morning she found herself immersed in worry. Last night she had dreamed about many unnerving things. The nightmare dreams that had welled within her now found a placed buried in her heart with fear. The seeds of doubt and mistrust had been planted no matter how small. As the most sensible member of trio in which she belonged, Hermione felt compelled to rethink things, but she feared that when her head fell against the pillow, the frightening images would return. The notion of a possible betrayal by Ron was unlikely, and ridiculous, but why had everything felt so real? Why did she believe that she saw her best friend laughing as Harri was being beaten? Ron was neither violent, nor cruel but yet the dream had roused her from her slumber. She was afraid to mention the nightmare to anyone, not even Harri.

"Was it all just a dream, or maybe a vision?"

She wondered aloud, clutching the tiny tan comb Ron had given. The gift was precious to her, and every night she used it to comb the wild tangles that was her hair. Her eyes scanned the darkened bedroom, wondering if she had woken anyone with her loud rustling. Harri's bed was vacated, but she had already said that she would be busy this weekend with something important. Hermione did not bother to ask what exactly, because that would only anger Harri. She had noticed the flirtatious looks that had been shared between her and Malfoy. She knew that her best friend had a crush on the cocky Slytherin, and while she disagreed completely with the notion, she could say nothing. Hadn't she been enthralled with Krum last year, causing a rift between the three of them last year? Ron and Harri barely spoke to one another, and Ron was deeply angered by her choice of liking him.

Her mind drifted back to the dream, in which Ron was laughing along with hooded figures. He looked different, his eyes had lost their warmth, and his face was cruel and taut. He wore the standard clothing of a death eater, and he appeared just like the rest of the despicable lot. What could make Ron get involved with the Death Eaters? He was one of the kindest people that she knew. Hermione wanted to disregard the dream, chalking it up to nervousness. Lately they had been more irritable with one another. Ron seemed obsessed with catching Harri with Malfoy, and then there was the issue of him not even bothering to ask her to Christmas ball yet. Hermione smiled, turning over in bed, prepared to go to sleep. The feeling of coming danger did wane, but merely grew in her belly. Hermione sat up, hoping out of warm bed. Only the quiet footfalls from the pads of her feet resonated in the room. She rubbed her arms, wishing she had given herself a warming spell before hopping unto the cold floor.

Taking her journal from her bureau, Hermione took it with her downstairs. She grabbed her robe, and a pair of warm fuzzy slippers. Placing the wand in her tangled hair, she smirked silently as she was reminded of Luna Lovegood's affinity for putting her wand behind her ear. Perhaps the strange Ravenclaw was rubbing off on her, or maybe she was a sleep deprived teenager who should probably be in bed. She gripped her pen tightly, holding unto the cold banister as she descended the steps. Never before had she been so uncomfortable with being in the common room in the middle of the night. The darkness of the room, together with the cold temperature gave off an eerie scary setting. She sat down quietly, conjuring a few candles. Hermione began to scrawl lazily in her journal, engrossed in the pages.

_November 9th,_

_I dreamed tonight. I dreamed that Ron betrayed us all, and that he enjoyed doing so. He looked so angry and frightening. When I woke, I thought that perhaps this nightmare was a reflection of our recent disagreements. Even with that, I could never be so angry with Ron to dream that he betrayed us. My nightmare felt so real. I could smell and taste the blood in my mouth. Harri was covered head to toe in bruises. Her legs and arms had been burnt, and she was being held by a few Death Eaters. Dumbledore and the rest of the Order was nowhere to be found. _

_I fear that my dreams are not really dreams at all. If they are really dreams, than they are prophetic. Of course, I can't really even say that can I? Maybe I should have paid more attention in Divination. What I saw felt like a vision that has yet to occur. A mystical power of prophecy has never been my forte. Harri is supposed to be the prophecy girl not I... I can remember a monotonous voice, repeating the same thing over and over... I never did make out exactly what was said, but it was similar to an answering machine message being played over and over. If, when I go back to sleep, this dream does not return than I will forget about this. I sincerely hope that I am imagining things. I'll talk to Dumbledore if this persists. I am worried. If this is true, I can't allow it to take place. _

_-Mione_

Slamming her journal shut, Hermione bit her quill in annoyance. For once she did not have the answers. Hermione blew out the candles, hastily returning to her dorm. She would not be useful to anyone if she did not get any sleep. She could always talk to Fawkes in the morning, and consult the library for more information about her strange dream. Surely Hogwarts' vast archive would possess something that could be of assistance. As she tucked under the covers, her drifted back to the prophecy that Fawkes had spoke of. Despite Harri and Malfoy being polar opposites as animagi, Draco was her chosen protector. How do the rest of us factor in? If Ron was to become a traitor, than she would do everything in her power to prevent that from happening. Yawning, she closed her eyes. Her last thought before she slumber overcame her was if she'd be able to save Ron. He needed her at present, and she would not abandon him.

-------------

The Ancient and Noble House of Black was currently a run down mansion with gloomy halls, and dusty bedrooms. The house was infested with a large array of magical pests. There was little entering the large house and many rooms had not been entered in years. Aside from the boggarts and the garden gnomes, every other creature had been a bit more difficult to capture. When Nia had finally managed the task, she marveled at her fashion acumen. She felt slightly guilty for entering Sirius Black's home and rearranging everything. While the house _had_ been cleaned by Order members, there were still a few rogue pests to be found in obscure locations. How humans could live in such messy places was behind her. Currently, she sat in what would have been the library; except nearly every book had been covered with dust. She frowned at the humans' lack of cleanliness. Even if they did not have caused to read, it was just common sense to have reading material available.

"What are you doing here?"

She turned to see the master of the house angry staring at her. She smiled slightly, somehow amused by the wizard's ire. Standing, she reached out to shake his hand, bothering for once to make an attempt at kindness with the human. He stared at her hand warily. She could see the distrust in his eyes. A vague sensation of emptiness filled her heart fleetingly. She willed the foreign feeling away, not enjoying that a human had managed to surprise hers, even if it had been briefly.

"I see Fawkes told you that I would be staying here. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here, but it is too dangerous for me to stay on campus grounds. With Lily's return, Fawkes' presence, _and_ Harri living there, too many with our blood would be vulnerable in one place. I apologize for the inconvenience, but I doubt that you will see me much around here anyway."

Sirius had been silent as she spoke, carefully watching her. He knew enough about the mythical creature to know that she was powerful enough o easily kill him. He did not trust her at all. Fawkes did vouch for his family members, and normally he would accept this and move on. With Harri however, things were to be considered differently. Harri was his goddaughter, and this phoenix was supposed to be a long lost relative. They shared the same blood, but had anyone ever heard of them? When Lily had been murdered this woman should have stepped forward and provide Harri with a home. He was not moved one iota when he heard the nonsense about how there were rules governing their bloody coven. He was locked away in Azkaban for years, but he still managed to escape in search out is goddaughter. He still tried to do right by James and Lily. The same could not be said of this newcomer. Something in his eyes must have startled the phoenix, because she transformed into her true form for a moment. As she opened her beak, a softly sung tune floated in the air.

She studied him for a moment, and her queer stares made him feel nervous. Nia quickly transformed back into her human form, and her expression appeared to have changed. Her brown eyes no longer were filled with teasing amusement. Nia's face was solemn and Sirius could barely hear her song in the silence. She drew in a deep breath, and stared into his eyes. Suddenly Sirius was immobile, he could blink his eyes, but every other part of his body refused to move. Not only was he unable to move, he always was incapable of speech. Was she controlling him somehow? He never recalled phoenixes having these kinds of powers. Of course, he never paid much attention in History of Magic. Binns was too boring to make it worthwhile to listen. He regretted his actions now. What was this weird woman doing to him? She walked up to Sirius, placing her hand on his arm. Guiding him with her other hand, Nia used wandless magic to seat Sirius. Once they wore both seated comfortably, Nia removed the silencing spell she had placed on Sirius.

"I can understand your disdain of me to a point. I am also cognizant of your malicious feelings towards my presence in both Lily and Harri's lives. Your mistrust, while understandable is unfounded. I have already told Harri why I was unable to take her in, and why any other members could not do so. Generally, it is not our place to interfere in human affairs. However, the world could very well end if we do not assist your goddaughter. My intentions are not to harm any human being. I may not like humans, but you are what you are. Of course, if I wanted to kill any of you I could have already done so. My brother Murchadh and I are the oldest living magical beings in existence, and I am _the_ oldest. We do not need humanity to survive, but as it were, my kindred do not wish to see your race eliminated. I ask that you bear with me so that our common goals can be reached."

She spoke with such cool brevity, that Sirius wondered if she was completely serious with her beliefs. What could have caused her to dislike humanity so much? The bluntness in which she spoke was refreshing, even if he did disagree with what she said. He wanted to ask her many questions, especially after her morphing display. He knew neither the appropriate way to broach such topics or if she would be receptive. Why did all of the phoenixes look so different? Fawkes, when he turned into his human form looked British, Nia was African, and Murchadh was Irish? They were a strange mysterious lot indeed. Why couldn't they all converge in one place?

"Will you just ask me already?! Stop bloody staring and speak up! Your nervous magical signature is annoying."

She interrupted his thoughts, obviously upset by Sirius' muttering.

"Why don't you like human beings?"

Apparently, Sirius had said the wrong thing. Narrowing her dark eyes, Nia stopped sipping her juice, instead staring harshly at the Gryffindor man. Visibly flustered, Nia shrugged, crossing her arms huffily. Obviously he had hit a nerve, but knowing that he was treading on thin ice, Sirius decided to apologize. Just as he was about to apologize, Nia held her hand up silencing him once more.

"That is a story for another time. Perhaps one day I'll tell you. You don't seem that bad for a human. Of course, according to Lily, you are an acquired taste. There are a few exceptions. Dumbledore is quite alright when he is not trying to alter my niece's life. Professor McGonagall was always a charming young woman."

Sirius found her comment strange enough, but she was an odd woman.

"Why did transform into a phoenix and start singing? Is there some sort of weird ritual I should know about? I've never even seen Fawkes behave so odd—uh, unconventionally before."

A smile graced her face, briefly and he wondered why she did not do so more often. Sirius did not tip toe around anyone, and Nia would be no exception. He could not help but wonder what man or woman managed to spark her heated ire to the point in which she disliked humans so intensely. Long, long ago someone must have her done her a serious wrong if she felt this strongly about it.

"I transformed because I could hear your thoughts, and before you get upset I did _not_ read your mind. You were broadcasting your thoughts so loudly, that it was very easy for me or anyone else powerful enough to understand. I also could feel your festering anguish. I can feel your pain, literally. I wanted to see how deep it went, and in order for me to see that, I had to transform."

Sirius' face closed, and Nia could see that she had managed to shake him up a bit. Her intention had not been cruel, but the man before her was obviously one of the most pain filled people she had ever encountered. He had been beaten, tortured, malnourished, and she was surprised that this man had not wasted away. His memories held few warm feelings. Most of what she saw was negative and would frighten weaker people. Though these events were two years behind him, the physical scars would forever be present. Mentally, she hoped he would recover. Despite their initial disagreements, it hurt her to see someone go through such pain alone. Sirius stood from his chair, his face was stony and his eyes had hardened. Nia wondered if she may have overstepped her bounds, but he had asked. Perhaps he was not ready to hear the truth of her words so early. Vowing to consult Murchadh on the matter later, Nia returned to her original form, and flew towards Hogwarts.

-

-

-

-

-

Footnotes: That's all folks. **Please don't forget to review.** Look, I updated in under a month! Now that Lily has returned how will she react to Harri and Severus' father daughter relationship? Could Ron do the unthinkable? Is Hermione really having a vision or is it a dream? Will Nia and Sirius ever get along? Check back for my next update to find out! In the next chapter, someone finds out about Ron and Pansy's plan, Draco learns something shocking, Severus tells Hermione a secret, Lily gets angry, and Harri accidentally shows a display of true power! The Christmas ball is only a few chapters away. There was no Remus/Draco bonding, but not to worry, that will be present in my next chapter. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review. Also, check out my C2 C2 http www. fanfiction. n e t**/c2/4/0/1/** See you next update! Peace!


	21. Green eyes, you’re the one I wanted to f...

Author's Notes: Last time, Pansy and Ron plotted, Sirius closed up, Nia overstepped boundaries, Hermione dreamed, and Harri became frustrated with her parents' behavior. I reached the **100,000** words mark! Pretty soon I'll be up to 200,000 words people! I apologize for the lateness of my update, but my aunt recently passed away. Thank you to the following for reviewing: tigersmeleth – I never was a big Ron fan, Sarahmanda – thanks for reviewing so many chapters, thoughts – well that _is_ the point, JoeHundredaire – I always write blocks of texts and then speech, because that's the way I like it. You are entitled to your opinion, but remember that **no one** is forcing you to read this story, Midnight Walker – thank you, Lady Nicole Malfoy Potter – I love them as a couple, kiyea – nice to see new readers, mishiko – young love is a strange thing between those two, Toms-babygurl – look a new chapter, Liviania – You'll find out why… LydiaBlue – Thanks, Harri and Draco's future is still uncertain, and Madam Sorceress – you are too kind. I do try.

Disclaimer: I never have owned Harry Potter, nor will I ever.

-

-

**More Than You Think You Are**

**-**

Chapter Twenty One: Green eyes, you're the one I wanted to find… Honey, you are a rock upon which I stand!

-

"You're not charging aggressively enough! How can you presume to protect both yourself and Harri if you are not coming at with all you've got?! The enemy will not give you a moment's notice. You must be on alert, Draco. It is imperative that you have constant vig—"

Draco reverted back to his human form, clearly upset with the direction his lessons had turned. He was trying his hardest, and yet that was not food enough. Nothing seemed to be good enough for his Muggle Studies professor at the moment. He stretched languidly, grimacing as he heard the bones in his body crack.

"I must have constant vigilance, I know._ I know._ Could you give me a bloody break?! Professor, I am trying my best here. The last thing I want to happen is for Potter to get hurt when I am supposed to protect her. I just don't want to hurt anyone in my dragon form. When we were in that fake Hogwarts' I had the urge to hurt and kill and hurt _anyone_, professor. What if this happens again? I wanted to feast on the blood of my enemies, but how will I know he is friend or foe in that form?!"

Draco retorted angrily, before transforming into the dragon. His tail lashed about angrily, and fire oozed from his mouth. Remus stepped back slightly, but he knew that he was safe. He had placed protective spells all about his person before they had begun the training exercise. So far Draco hadn't broke much ground. Draco managed to keep his head clearly enough while as a dragon, but he was slow to attack, and he was hesitant to seriously injure his professor. Despite what Professor Lupin said, Draco felt as if he should hold back. He was a fifty foot long dragon, stuffed inside a spacious training room with a man who only had a wand for protection. Then again, Professor Lupin was fully able to protect himself if need be. Perhaps he had not given his teacher enough credit.

"That's enough for today, Draco. Your mind is elsewhere, and at the moment you are not ready to practice. Why don't we take the rest of the week off? That should give you more than enough time to clear your head of whatever it is that's troubling you. I still expect a full written report on the dangers of the South American Greenback dragon's poisonous teeth."

Draco nodded sullenly. He had not meant to be so inattentive, but lately everything seemed to be too much for him. His schoolwork, his duties as captain of the Quidditch team, his prefect duties, _and_ the secret practices he held with Lupin were becoming too much. Plus, he didn't get to spend much time with Potter or any of his friends. The only bonus to his current schedule was the he rarely saw Pansy. After he wrote Lupin's report, he'd have to prepare for the Slytherin-Ravenclaw game, and he still had yet to speak to Potter about the upcoming Christmas Ball. He never thought that he could ever wish for the past, but now that seemed to be a wonderful option. Things could have been worse in his life, but they were going far from smoothly.

He grabbed his robes, tired and ready to be alone but there was something that he wouldn't mind talking with the man about. Ever since he had asked for the help of the man, Draco had been amazed at Professor Lupin's willingness to help him. Was he seeing a flash of the past himself? Draco remembered quite clearly the cajoling he had to do to finally get the man to agree. Maybe it was better for him to share his worries with someone that could understand. After their weeks of training, he had begun to respect and trust the man more.

"Professor, there was something I wanted to talk to you about… that is if you do not mind me asking? I'd ask Professor Snape but he has been unreachable this weekend. You're the only other person that I trust with this information."

Remus who had finished arranging the practice room to its original design, sat down on a wooden step, gesturing for the young man before him to take a seat. The two males sat in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say, but knowing that something was going to be said soon enough. When Draco could stand the silence no longer he turned to the man that had been teaching him to control his powers thus far.

"I feel as if something bad will happen. I know that I'm not a prophecy child like Potter, but I sense that something is going to go wrong. It's like I'm missing something important. I know that I'm supposed to train to protect Potter, yet I feel as if she might need protection from _me_. Like today for instance, I walked passed her and I felt the urge to hurt her. Every time I transform into a dragon I feel like that beneath the surface a cold blooded killer wants to go on a rampage."

"I told you that when I first turned into a dragon, after I killed the beast I was fighting I ate some of its flesh. I enjoyed the killing, it felt good to me—it felt righteous. I felt as if the dragons in the fake Hogwarts wanted to take something from me—like they wanted to take what was mine. Yet when I crossed paths with Potter that same feeling of wanting to fight emerged. How can this be?"

Remus, who had listened quietly through the boy's diatribe, could understand at least partially where the boy was coming from. He was obviously battling more than his emotions. His own unique strain of dragon wanted to completely take over whenever Harri was around, but Remus had not concluded why exactly. He had his own guesses, but now was not the time to worry the boy with assumptions that could very well prove wrong.

"From what I have heard about the protection that you are destined to provide Harri is a conundrum itself. You are fated to protect someone who's animagi is your mortal enemy. I know that it seems unbelievable and even unfair but it is true. It seems as if the gods are playing some cruel joke. There is a reason why this is happening to you Draco. Nothing is ever random. Eventually you will discover why you are feeling this way. I can tell you however that what you are feeling is not the urge to kill, or hurt Harri. If the dragon wanted to kill Harri, you'd have already attacked her. No, what is happening to you runs deeper than that."

Remus' words confused him, and he felt frustrated at his inability to understand. Why was everything so complex? If he didn't want to kill her or hurt her than why was he feeling this way at all? So far he managed to avoid Potter, but when they did cross paths, no words were spoken. He had seen the hurt in her eyes, and his own eyes remained closed off. The feeling of anxiety when she was around, the strange emotion he could feel but not yet name worried him. Every time he saw her he wanted to goad her into fighting him for some reason. He wanted to defeat her in battle, but he did not know why. Running his hands through his hair lazily, his mind drifted from such thoughts. It would not do any good to fret over this now.

"Maybe your right, maybe I should just forget about it for now. It's probably not that important. I'm probably just blowing everything out of proportion. I probably shouldn't get worked up anyway, or my mother will blow a gasket."

Remus smiled at the mention of Draco's mother. He had been fond of her during their days at Hogwarts' but circumstances and politics prevented him from ever having a relationship with the former Hufflepuff. He could wholeheartedly understand her worry at the thought of her soon lost through time. She had probably gone crazy when she learned that they were in the 1970's.

"Your mother worries about you Draco, and with good reason. She is concerned for her son, and she wants you to succeed. Perhaps if you talked to her about your pressures I'm sure that she'd be willing to listen."

He spoke diplomatically, but Draco was certain that the man had no idea what his mother was really like. Narcissa Malfoy was a good woman, but she was surrounded by the wrong types of people. His father was an overbearing man, and while he did not hate the man, he didn't like his father at all. His father had promised that Draco would be given to Voldemort, marked with the skull and bones recognized by all Death Eaters. Draco had told no one of this, but he feared that he would have to eventually. Professor Snape was his first option, but even his favorite teacher would be in danger. Though he was a master Leglimens, he was still susceptible to being discovered by Voldemort and his henchmen.

"You know that you can come to me if you are in trouble Draco. I know it must be hard for you to trust me being your teacher and a Gryffindor no less, but I have never told a secret unless it was absolutely necessary. Even if you can't tell me, you should tell someone that you trust to help you. No child should face difficult choices alone. Help is always available to those who ask."

"Or so I always say. Isn't that right Professor Lupin?"

Dumbledore's unmistakable voice echoed through the room, and he stepped from the shadows. Draco's sullen face changed into an angry scowl. He despised Dumbledore's attitude. Did the man always interrupt private conversations so willingly? Draco stood from his step, giving his teacher a knowing glance before bidding them good day. The last thing he needed was for Dumbledore to hear what was said between him and his professor. He was not shocked that the headmaster knew about his private tutorials, but he was upset with the fact that Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to intrude.

"If you would be so kind as to stay for a moment Mr. Malfoy I'd like to speak with you as well. While I have only just discovered that you are being taught to control yourself while as a dragon, I must say that I am very proud of you Mr. Malfoy. Remus is an excellent teacher and you can learn much from him. As for my reasons being here, Fawkes has brought to my attention some very exciting news."

Draco turned to the man again, his attention fully on the old headmaster. Any news from Fawkes would make him wary, but nevertheless it must be important. Draco couldn't help but smirk at the phoenix's refusal to address the issue with him personally. He sat back down, staring into the wizened headmaster's eyes.

"I believe that he has solved the mystery of you and Ms. Potter's strange connection. While we are all aware that you are Ms. Potter's predestined protector, none of us knew why you were both enemies as animagi. Draco, according to my research I have discovered that the only reason in which the dragon you transform into is Ms. Potter's enemy is because you see her as a threat who rivals you in power. Once you control the powers which you possess, you are free to challenge her for position as the alpha leader."

Draco was now more confused and upset by this discovery. How could he have such conflicting feelings for the girl? Was Potter was beginning to become more trouble than what she was worth? If he was meant to protect her than why would he have such a desire to defeat her at every turn? None of this made any sense to the young Slytherin. Remus remained quiet through Dumbledore's admission and but he found the headmaster's words a bit more believable than his student.

"One question if I may headmaster. Could it be that Draco's constant competitive attitude with Harri stems from the fact that he does not yet see her as an equal worthy of the protection of his dragon form? If this is the case, what will he have to do to change this? Do not tell me that he must actually fight the very person that he is meant to protect?!"

The headmaster's customary smile evaporated and his wrinkled face showed signs of disappointment. He turned away from his students, looking out unto the morning sky. Below him, the students walked about the campus enjoying the cold snowy November morning.

"I'm afraid that this is the case Remus. Draco must fight Ms. Potter in his dragon form so that he can finally be at ease with the notion of protecting her. As an animagi he sees her as unworthy, but his mind thinks like a wizard."

Dumbledore smiled at his young Slytherin, quite proud of the boy. Draco would be successful; he just needed to try his best.

"Draco, you must take control of the animal instincts, you must stop think like a dragon in that form. If you ignore your instincts you place both Ms. Potter and your life in danger. You won't kill her, nor will you cause Ms. Potter any real harm. She is very capable of defending herself. However, as of now, you body is demanding that you spar with her. My guess is that you have maybe a month's time before you simply transform without warning, and challenge her. We would much rather have you in control of yourself before this happens."

"Will she know what's in store for her? I mean, does she know that she'll have to fight me unexpectedly? Now that you've told me, I have the advantage, and she does not. Is that really fair?"

Dumbledore was amazed at the young man's compassion at the moment, but he had broached an important question. He had never ceased to be amazed by the sincerity of his students.

"Things must be this way Draco. Harri must eventually battle Voldemort, and there will be no more warnings prior. Just as you rely on your instincts and gut feelings, Ms. Potter must do the same. Your inner strengths will be your guide. Once you have challenged her, hopefully the dragon inside will accept her."

Silently the young man mulled over the older man's words. He didn't like the idea of Potter not knowing what lay ahead of her, or the fact that instinctively he would challenge he girl.

"What happens if Draco wins?"

Remus asked, breaking the silence.

"The decision is mine to accept her or not right? If I win, I can choose to willingly protect her and work with her to reach our common goals. If I lose, I could deem her worthy of my protection for defeating me. All that I have to do is make sure that despite who wins, she fights good enough to deserve my assistance. That does not seem too difficult."

Though he did not always agree with the young man's attitude, Dumbledore could see a clear difference in the young Slytherin's behavior. The changes between in Harri had been subtle, but as the weeks progressed, he noticed tiny little quirks. No longer did they openly start fights with one another. Sure there were the usual barbs of fifth year fare, but all together both were making a general attempt to get along. That counted for something in his book.

"There is one another thing I should mention. When you to do spar, you must be certain of your control as a dragon. Your own unique strain is very powerful, and I would surmise you'd be prideful as well."

He said wryly, with what Remus and Draco believed to be a weak attempt at humor. Rolling his eyes at the very lame headmaster, Draco's thoughts began to wander. He never thought that he would have to fight in order to protect Potter. He was beginning to think that that the only reason he cared about her was because he was her protector.

"I say this because not only are you bothered by a mere phoenix as your superior, you are carnivorous creature, and Ms. Potter is, to put it plainly fresh meat. You do recall your own bloodlust at the thought of killing and devouring your enemy, correct? We must be absolutely positive that you can stave off the hunger for blood. As this is your fated battle, we are not allowed to interfere. The coven would have my head if any of intervened _including_ themselves."

"We will be ready by the time limit given. I do wonder however, how this fight will work. Surely Draco is not supposed to simply walk up to Harri and attack her, right?" Remus asked with deep urgency in his voice.

"That is Mr. Malfoy's decision to make. I do know that this challenge must be accepted by Harri; otherwise Draco becomes a danger to her, because his resentment could take control. If that happens he could attack her out of the blue. This is situation is truly unprecedented. We have never faced such adversity before. I do not know exactly how this will work, and neither does the coven. We do know that once the challenge is accepted, Draco will test her various areas from critical thinking, to dexterity, to strength and speed."

Draco didn't like any of this. Now he completely empathized with Potter. Fated prophecies were not supposed to dictate his life. He did not enjoy the fact there were creatures that had foreseen bits of his many possible futures. The idea of his life somehow being controlled by a predestined plan irked Draco immensely. He had always followed the belief that man was in charge of his own destiny. Suddenly a sense foreboding danger overcame him then. He faced his teachers with a stony expression of determination.

"And so, the student shall become the teacher."

* * *

"Why would you even _try_ to justify your cruel treatment, Severus? Jayda is our daughter and yet you have treated her as if she were a disease since she entered Hogwarts! How could you despise our child?! Do not give me that bullshit about her being James' daughter, either! You know that I would never have cheated on you."

Lily yelled, throwing a lamp post at the love of her life. She was appalled and disturb by his willingness to shun their child as she grew and developed at Hogwarts. His behavior had been unacceptable, and there was no way he could defend himself. She watched as he lowered his head in shame, and embarrassment. Never had she thought that she would not be able to depend on her own husband to watch their child. Lily knew of the extenuating circumstances, but this did not excuse what Severus had done.

"Even with you believing her to be James' child, she is still my daughter. That alone should have been enough for you! I watched my child ignored by the very people that were supposed to protect her. I watched her beaten by her own flesh and blood. I watched her father try to break her at every turn! The way you have treated her is unforgivable Severus."

Inside the guest bedroom, Harri lay sleeping. She was exhausted from her ordeal, and thankfully would not hear her parents' argument. Lily paced the room frantically like an enraged woman. The very last thing that a mother ever wanted to discover was that her child had been abused and malnourished. While she would most certainly be dealing with Petunia and her wretched family, there were more important issues at present. She had been unable to speak with Remus or Sirius at length and she still wanted to speak with her siblings. The first thing that she wished to do now is throttle Severus.

"What were you thinking Severus?! Were you thinking at all? Why did you allow Dumbledore to place our child with Petunia? You know how much she hates me and yet my daughter was raised with those awful muggles! Do you realize the abuse that she suffered through in that household? How you can even dare look me in the face after the way you handled the situation is appalling."

"How should I have reacted Lily? You bloody let me believe that _James fucking Potter_ had fathered my child! You know how we got on at Hogwarts and you honestly expected me to believe that Harri was my daughter? You _married_ him for Merlin' sake! Do you realize how much it hurt to discover that my wife married my archenemies in secret? You never told me why you married him, you just did! How was I supposed to know it was to protect you and the Harri? We found out what happens when you trust a Potter to watch out for you. Look how that bloody ended!"

Severus snapped, his mind fuming in anger. How could she try to place blame solely on him? Sure he had never treated Harri right, but Lily could not even see things from his point of view. Lily had purposely lied to him, as did Dumbledore and yet they both expected his reaction to be different. If he had been told from the beginning that Lily gave birth to his daughter, it would have taken time to get used to it, but eventually he would accept it and move on. However, this was not the case. Both he and his daughter had been lied to under the guise of doing something for their well being. Unfortunately Lily and Dumbledore's actions did the reverse.

"We both know that you were with the Death Eaters. You had told me that you were through with Voldemort and his lot when we were still in school. I married you believing that you had given up on Voldemort for good, but all along you were a spy meeting with that bastard constantly! Even if you _are_ a double agent, you should have been honest and upfront with me. I trusted you Severus! How was I supposed to know that you were helping the Order?! You were always so secretive, and you never told me anything about your comings and goings. At least _James _wanted to protect me. He knew that I was in love with you, but he was a good friend until the end. He was my best friend, and the very thought of you believing that I would leave you for him, hurts me. How could you not trust me Severus?"

Severus whirled to face his newly revived, estranged wife. She could not possibly be serious could she? Though he loved her, and would always he could not believe that she threw his past actions back in his face! He had always tried to protect her, and yet she believed otherwise. It angered him immensely that she chose to run to the arms of Potter, rather than simply having their marriage annulled. Why did she have to marry that annoying git anyway? Lily backed away slightly, unsure of his actions at the moment. Severus paused in his step. Lily was not afraid of him was she? Why she acting so apprehensive now?

Severus had never hit his wife. Nor did he verbally, physically, or emotionally abuse her. The fear in her eyes was a testament to how far they had come with one another. Would she ever trust him again? The very thought of someone harming his beloved sickened Severus. He could feel the hurt in his heart and the anger in his chest. He had not expected this to happen. Was it too much to expect his long dead love to welcome he and their child with open arms? Severus stopped his line of thinking. The jury was still out on her reaction with Harri, but he still felt as if Lily was frightened, and at the very least wary of him. He exhaled loudly, his long greased hair shadowing his face from her stare.

"You would flee from my open arms? Do I frighten you that much? I thought that you trusted me, I know that you still love me as I much as I you, so why does your body quiver in fear at the prospect of my touch? Do you hate me Lily? Do you really?"

Severus ducked just in time as an empty wine bottle shattered behind him. Lily, shivering uncontrollably now shook a pointed finger at him. Her face was red, and her hair was in disarray, but her eyes were as sharp as ever. He assumed her tongue was just as sharp. She waltzed up to him now, with an angry glint in her eyes. Her eyes pierced his heart, and he could feel the warm feel of her body close to his, a feeling he had long since resigned to never experience again.

"Do tell me then, how I should feel! I do not quiver in fear at the thought of you touching me Severus. I am shaking to control my anger. She is our daughter, I love her and I love you. The two most important people in the world to me have fought bitterly, both hating one another. I have watched you taunt her, punish her, and berate her. Just as I have watched her disrespect you as well. I have witnessed things that should never occur between parents and children, and yet—yet with the two of you this has become second nature."

"Lily, I didn't know! I had no id—"

Lily placed a halting hand in his face, silencing what she believed to be weak excuses exit from his mouth. She leaned into his chest, hugging him tightly. Lily had longed for the warmth of his touch, the feel of his hands against her own. She wanted things to be jubilant, but first they both must realize how badly their actions had hurt her. Lily turned to his chest, snuggling into his robes.

"Please don't try to justify your behavior Severus. There is no justification, there is no excuse. You have made a terrible error. I realize that you are but partly to blame. I did in fact tell Dumbledore not to reveal Jayda's heritage until she turned fifteen, but circumstances changed, and I do recall telling Dumbledore that if anything as disastrous as what occurred did happen to tell you immediately. I'm sorry for doing that to you and Jayda both Severus."

They held one another in the quiet, both knowing that though the words of forgiveness had spoken, their hearts were another matter. Lily needed time to accept the development of his relationship with their daughter, and Severus needed time to accept that Lily only did what she believed needed be done. He could not begrudge his love for wanting to take care of the both of them. She had honestly believed that he had fully returned to Voldemort's servitude. In time, things would get better. For now however, they both expected to bear the worst.

"Mom, please don't be angry with him. Dad, you shouldn't be so angry with Mom either. I heard what you both said, and the only people who really deserves our hatred and our anger is Voldemort. Even Dumbledore, who kept your secret for so long was only trying to protect me, even if his actions were misguided."

Harri spoke softly into the darkness. Her glasses were lopsided, and her wild hair was matted. If the situation was not so serious, her parents might have laughed aloud at their daughter's comical appearance. Her clothes had been changed, and she now wore long sleeved pajamas with flying quaffles on the sleeves and legs. Lily noticed Harri's footfalls were silent, because her feet were bare. Now that Harri had their attention she blushed slightly at her appearance.

"I didn't mean to listen in on your conversation. I'm not an eavesdropper or anything, but you both were so loud."

Severus snorted at her admission, earning an admonishing glare from both mother and daughter. Seeing that he had made a mistake, he gave them both apologetic smiles and kept silent.

"I did want to give you my opinion about everything. No one else will listen, but I figure of all people my parents would be the best audience. Mom, I think you should give him a break. I know that you believed he served Voldemort when he was actually a double spy, but because of the evidence at the time and his personality it _is_ hard to believe otherwise. One thing I am certain about is that he loved you very, very much. He still does love you. Despite the way we used to act with one another, he is trying to be a good father. Neither one of us really knows what to do since he's never been a father, and I've never had one."

"I also know that Professor Snape went through a lot of crap when he was my age. I don't know if he ever told you about any of it, but I'm glad I got to know him as a young man. Yes, we know it was wrong for the professor to treat me the way he did, but he had no idea. I think that you owe it to yourself to at least try to forgive him Mom. At least he is trying with me, now that we both know. Surely you've seen that as well? Besides, you can't stay angry with someone that you love forever."

Lily smiled at her only child, as tears of happiness ran down her face. Lily had always been proud of Harri, but to see her acting so mature and responsible made her heart swell with pride. She had always feared that Harri would not be so well rounded without the guidance of responsible adults, but even with the absence of Severus, Remus, and Sirius, her child had grown into an extremely intelligent young woman. Once again, Harri amazed Lily by beating the odds against her at every turn.

"As for you Professor Snape, my mother never loved James Potter in a romantic way. I watched them interact in the past and they were best friends. James was never in love with my mother, but you let your rivalry with him cloud your judgment. I have forgiven the way that you have treated me, and I hope you have forgiven me for the way that I have treated you. I had this dream that when I finally had both my parents together again, that something like this would not tear us apart. What happened is in the past, and it should stay there."

"You of all people know that we should try to enjoy what we have. The past has come and gone, but our future remains uncertain. We can either face it alone, or we can choose to face these things together. Now that I finally have the two people that I longed for all of my life with me, I do not wish to spoil this blessing by having you both fight one another. We have all been given a second chance, and I do not want our happiness to be tainted with anger and lies."

The wizard and two witches silently mulled over the young girl's words, taking into consideration everything she had said. Severus had never expected to hear something so reasonable and logical from his daughter. This was not because he believed her to be incapable of complex thought; he just never expected to be chastised by his child. Harri made an excellent argument indeed. They had been given an opportunity to begin their lives anew with the people that they most cherished, yet he here he was fighting with the one person he had longed to see again. Now that she was in his presence all he could do was throw accusations at Lily.

He felt ashamed of his behavior, and appalled by what he had said earlier. The fact that he had ever doubted Lily in the first place left him feeling uncomfortable. Could he so easily throw away years of trust on something that had to have a logical explanation? Before he could apologize, Lily beat him to the punch.

"There is no need Severus. I know you're sorry. We both made mistakes. Jayda is correct in saying that the only person deserving our ire is Voldemort. He will pay dearly for hurting my family. I will not allow such an injustice to go unpunished."

Lily would not be able to continue her tirade however, because there was another eavesdropper in their midst. The sound of clapping brought Lily from her rant. Harri cursed lightly under her breath, silently praying there was not another Death Eater or immediate danger to be addressed. She dropped from her combative stance when saw who had intruded on the family's private conversation. Standing before them was Dumbledore's familiar.

"I'm so happy to hear that you all made up! Oh I wish I had one of those muggle cameras to capture this moment forever!"

"Fawkes, what in the bloody hell are you doing here?! We're in the middle of something. If this has anything to do with training or Dra—I mean Malfoy, you can just get lost! I don't want to hear about it."

Harri snapped at the transformed phoenix. Fawkes smiled slyly at his former charge. Apparently the young lady knew how to hold a grudge. Nevertheless, they were family and soon enough she'd get over it.

"Jayda, apologize this instant! Watch your language young lady!"

Lily demanded of her daughter. Harri rolled her eyes, but acquiesced. She softly mumbled an apology to the grinning man. He was obviously enjoying her humbling moment because he looked as if he wanted jumped up and down. Now Harri was beginning to understand Draco's dislike of the bloody bird.

"It's alright Lily. Your daughter just needs to learn that not everything is about her. I only came to tell you that Dumbledore wants to talk to you and Severus both. It's regarding Order business. Also, young Jayda needs to return to the school grounds. McGonagall and her friends are getting suspicious. It's not safe for you to be here right now. After the spell was performed you three should have immediately return to the safety of the school grounds."

Fawkes reprimanded the three, giving them his sternest glare. Unfortunately for Fawkes, Harri and Lily had long since developed immunity to the bird's glare. Severus of course, could scowl with the best of them, and Fawkes was no threat whatsoever. Harri wanted to know what exactly went on in the order, but so far she had been unable to get any information. Not even Sirius would tell her what the secretive group discussed. Now that her mother had returned, she wondered what would change if anything. Would Professor Dumbledore, continue to make decisions that adversely affected her?

"Alright then, let's go. Fawkes, why don't you place some of the ancient spells that Hogwarts has on this house? Jayda and I will be staying here with Severus and I've no doubt that Jayda will want her friends to visit as well."

Harri wanted to protest immediately. Why couldn't they tell her what they talked about? She was not a stupid girl, and she noticed the way they talked as if she were not present. What was wrong with the adults around her? Did they all have an innate trait which prevented them from telling her the truth? Harri bit her lip angrily, an unpleasant habit that she picked up while in the past. Fawkes and her parents would tell her nothing, so arguing was a waste of time. Maybe she could use one of the Weasley twins' Extendable Ear contraptions.

"I know I just got back and we've yet to spend any time together, but the Order is very important, and I promise that you and I can spend the rest of the week together, just you and I."

Lily said lightly, to her daughter. She did not want to seem as if she did not care about her child, but she knew that the members of the Order were there to protect and aid those that needed help. Harri shrugged nonchalantly, slightly angry with the interruption, but she knew that she could do without her mother for a few hours. She had gone without Lily for nearly her entire life, so surely one day would not hurt. Still, that foreboding sense of danger echoed in her mind, and would not be silenced.

* * *

Luna Lovegood enjoyed reading obscure books written in the fifteenth century. Many of these books were quite often restricted for one reason or another. She could be found traipsing through the library at all hours in which it was open searching for books on odd subjects. Her daily ritual was a secretive event, and because of this her frequent absences made everyone suspect that she were definitely up to something _loony_. She had been most disturbed to discover Ronald Weasley having a clandestine chat with Pansy Parkinson. Luna never made it a personal habit to spy on others or to keep up with the goings on of every house, but she did find it strange that the two teens had entered a questionable truce.

She had pondered telling Harri and Draco the entire sordid deed, but they would probably laugh and suspect her to be making up crazing stories. Luna was unpopular enough and she was not seeking to make herself any less liked than she already was. As a responsible Ravenclaw was it not her duty to tell those that were being plotted against that a dastardly deed was headed their way? Malfoy of course would not believe her, and he would probably belittle her for even having the audacity to speak with him. Yet, if she told Harri the truth, Ron would be furious with her for divulging his plans. Luna did not wish to cause a rift between the two friends. She chewed absently on a sugar quill, ignoring her surroundings for the moment. Day dreaming was nothing new to her classmates, and they were all since used to her losing track of what was going on.

"Luna! Luna! Wake up and pay attention! Flitwick is looking this way!"

Ginny hissed, breaking Luna from her trance. She smiled apologetically at her friend, not all embarrassed by being caught staring into space. Ginny shook her head disappointedly. Luna frowned lightly, knowing that she had managed to disappoint her only friend at Hogwarts. Ginny was a nice girl, and Luna knew that by even associating with her that Ginny was risking severe peer alienation. Luna decided instead to tell her friend what was troubling her. She took out a piece of parchment, charming it to create a two way communiqué with the girl next to her. She nudged Ginny, motioning to the blank parchment on her desk.

_Ginny can ask you a question?_

**Sure go ahead.**

_I've come across some quite disturbing information regarding someone I know. I know that these persons are planning to sabotage and spread lies about someone, but I'm afraid that if I say anything no one will believe me and that this person will hate me completely. What do you think that I should do?_

**Wow, that's a tough question. I think it is always best to be honest because telling lies, or not saying anything at all will do no one any good. Perhaps if this person knew that you are aware of what they are planning maybe they might not do anything.**

_I thought about that but I believe that this person will go through with it anyway. I really don't want to intrude, but I know reputations and relationships will be ruined if I just sit back and do nothing! Besides, even if I threaten to tell this person will just call me a loon, and not care anyway. I'm rather inconsequential in that manner._

**Oh, Luna… Don't say such things about yourself. You are a great person and anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend. Do you think you can tell me? I could tell this person in your stead if you wish.**

Luna reeled back from her chair, flattered by the comments Ginny made. Could she tell Ginny everything that she knew? Would Ginny be angry because it was about Ron and Pansy? Maybe it was best if she did tell Ginny. After all, the redhead was more of a credible source than she was right? Besides, she was his sister and a Gryffindor no less. Ron would listen to his family over a well intentioned Ravenclaw any day. Luna bit her lip, bending down lower so that her face and note was hidden. Flitwick was in the middle of a rather boring diatribe concerning emotional charms. Though the spells themselves were very interesting, she sometimes found his squeaky voice monotonous. Her Head of House's voice could make even the most irritable of babies sleep.

_Ginny, it's about your brother Ronald. Yesterday, I was searching through the restricted area for those fifteenth century textbooks on snufflegroots I saw Ronald with Pansy Parkinson. Now normally, I would ignore this and keep moving, but they were in the adjacent aisle. I could hear them talking, and I know it's wrong to eavesdrop. They were plotting to spread rumors about Harri and Draco Malfoy._

**How so?**

_Apparently, Ronald believes that Harri and Malfoy are in some kind of surreptitious relationship. Both he and Pansy plan to start rumors that basically have the two badmouthing one another. They are going to use other people to do their dirty work so that nothing gets traced to them. Do you think you could talk to your brother? I'd hate to see his friendship with Harri completely destroyed over something so trivial. _

"I do not think it's that trivial. Harri is our friend, and I for one am appalled if she is actually seeing that pompous, snobby git!"

Ginny said aloud, turning to face her friend. Class had just been adjourned, and now she could speak freely with Luna. She didn't know who to be more upset with. She was not as close to Harri as Ron was, but they were still good friends. How could she want to be with that asshole? Malfoy did nothing but malign her family constantly. He always made wisecracks about Hermione's muggle parentage, and he was an all around jerk. What in the hell happened in the past that had caused the normally sane Quidditch captain to be attracted to a jerk like Malfoy. What was worse was that Ron was willing to ruin his friendship with his best friend simply because Malfoy and Harri _may_ have been seeing each other.

Ginny dragged Luna out of the classroom, thankful that they now had a lunch period. They scurried across the campus grounds to find a private area to talk. Luna taken Ginny to the gazebo that she sometimes frequented. They conjured a few items from the Great Hall, eating quickly. Now that Ginny knew what Ron was planning she had to stop him, but she was not exactly sure how.

-

-

-

-

-

Footnotes: That's it for now! I know I left out tons of things, but I promise that whatever I left out will be in the next chapter. Thank you all for reading, reviewing and being patient with me. In the next chapter Severus tells Hermione a secret, Harri shows a bit too much power, the students begin asking each other out, Pansy gets her mission from Voldemort, and Umbridge appears! Now that you have read this chapter, please **review**. I'll try to update within a month's time. Check out my C2 at www. fanfiction. net/c2/40/1/ Thanks again for reading! Peace.


	22. Dark clouds may hang on me sometimes, bu...

Author's Notes: Last time Luna talked with Ginny about her suspicions, Dumbledore affirmed that Draco's uneasy feelings were founded; Severus and Lily fought, and subsequently made up. Good news everyone! I found a C2 that specializes in female Harry stories. I personally prefer stories where Harry has always been a girl, not the "turned into" ones that much, but this listing is pretty cool! Check it out! fanfiction (dot) net/c2/9166/1/1/ Thanks to the following people for reviewing: tigersmeleth, Midnight Walker, Sarahamanda, Madam Sorceress, hhhhh, Potions and Snitches, Livinia, Tami, D, and Weirkat! I appreciate your reviews! **Enjoy the chapter, and please don't forget to review!**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling. I am just playing with the characters at the moment.

-

-

**More Than You Think You Are**

**-**

**-**

Chapter Twenty Two: Dark clouds may hang on me sometimes, but I'll work it out!

-

-

She was the last person he expected to discuss such a sensitive issue with, but at present she was his best and only choice. Hermione Granger was indeed the brightest witch of her age, and was an unknowing participant in an intricate web of deception, power plays, and intrigue that could be traced before her birth. Her innate ability to solve complex riddles and conundrums made her a key figure. As such, he needed her on his side, although Severus never held a doubt in his mind that the young Gryffindor girl would stray from a set path. No, it was her friend, the redheaded young man that was an undiscovered threat to him and his family. As much as he had confidence in his young student, (though he would never divulge such information) she was still a young child.

Having himself been a victim of war as a young boy, Severus had no intention of allowing the same to continue in a new generation. When he had been a fifteen year old boy, he could never have fathomed that the war with Voldemort would last as long as it had. It was because of him and his colleagues' inability to defeat Voldemort while he was rising to power that his own innocence was lost. Now, his daughter and many other students were losing their innocence, losing the ability to deviate what was morally good and true from that which was reprehensible. Severus sighed, clutching the worn book in hands. _Gnostics of the Light and Dark _had proven quite useful ever since he acquired the book. Thankfully, he had managed to keep the tome from Lucius' slimy hands, but his fellow Death Eater had failed to call him in some time. A soft knock from his office door brought Severus from his contemplative state.

"Enter."

Hermione Granger, looking every bit as nervous and apprehensive as she felt, took an offered seat. He knew that by her inquisitive nature a thousand and one questions were probably running through her mind. Before giving her an opportunity to speak, Severus began without preamble. He needed to tell Hermione about her part in the seemingly never ending saga against evil.

"What I am about to discuss with you must not be divulged anyone Ms. Granger. I know that you are a very capable witch, and despite numerous examples to the contrary, I am confident that you will keep your mouth shut. If you were to tell anyone, you endanger your own life, as well as many others. Now let's get on to the business. I take it that you have been having unusual dreams this past fortnight, correct?"

Hermione gulped, suddenly nervous in the presence of her potions professor. How had Snape known about her dreams? She had not told anyone, not even Ron or Harry about them. She had written a few entries in her journal, but she had kept the book locked at all times, and she would automatically know if someone had been rifling through her private items. Surely Professor Snape hadn't searched through her personal items had he? Biting her lip, Hermione frowned suddenly. The very idea was preposterous. No matter how much Harri and Ron believed that Professor Snape was an untrustworthy man, he still had her trust. Of course these days, Harri was more inclined to be accepting towards the potions master. Thinking of the recent happenings made her feel a certain wistful guilt. She and Harri had yet to really have a heart to heart talk as of late. Of course, the two girls had never really been on the weepy side, and any serious emotional troubles were usually gone over with Ron.

Hermione could not sugarcoat the fact that she was a bit jealous of Ron and Harri's friendship. Harri was privy to Ron's innermost thoughts, with all the pros and few of the cons. Ron viewed Harri like a sister, but without all of the annoying attributed many siblings had. Hermione wished that he could be so comfortable to talk with her the same way he did with Harri. Most of what Hermione felt was a sort of juvenile jealousy, which could easily be remedied once she and Ron addressed the current sexual tension the two had. A sudden snap of wood hitting wood brought Hermione from her wandering thoughts. Professor Snape peered at her queerly, and Hermione inhaled softly, her peachy skin tone, now a ruddy hue. She hadn't said anything aloud had she?

"I apologize Professor, please continue."

"You know, I sincerely hope that I am not asking too much of you by expecting you to pay close attention, am I Ms. Granger? If you'd rather daydream, than listen to what I must tell you then by all means please do so. I certainly know that the next time you are in my class eager to answer questions I can be sure to tune you out."

"It will not happen again sir."

Hermione promised, looking him dead in the eyes. Snape frowned lightly, obviously not believing that she could stick to her promise. She was his only alternative, whether she behaved flighty or focused. He needed Granger, and she needed to pay attention. There were more important things to discuss right now.

"I should hope not."

Hermione coughed slightly, wanting the embarrassing moment to end. With a quick shuffling of his sheaf of papers, Severus handed her a long piece of parchment, glancing at her quietly. The words written on the thin paper, confirmed what she dreamed, but there had to be some sort of mistake right?

"How did you come by this sir? Furthermore, how did you know that I've been having weird dreams these past last few weeks?"

Severus held up a hand to silence her. He had neither the time nor the patience to be peppered with questions. The child before him was the brightest witch of her age. She could bloody well read, and he certainly would not read the document over with her as if she were an illiterate child.

"It would seem Ms. Granger that you play a pivotal role in the prophecy involving my daughter. According to Fawkes and his brethren, you are the messenger of luck and speed who shall save the next to last from taking the path of evil. Your friend Mr. Weasley has the misfortune of being the next to last, an obvious reference to his being the second to last child in his family. Apparently, you will somehow manage to prevent your friend from being tainted with evil. How you will do this, I have no idea."

Hermione marveled at her professor's nonchalance, silently wondering how he could approach the possible dominance of a being so evil with such a lackadaisical attitude. His behavior made her on edge, which in turn made the thin hairs on her neck stick up straight. How was she supposed to respond to this new revelation? It was not as if she didn't trust his judgment, but this was a serious situation. Perhaps Professor Snape was incorrect. Still, ever since she first heard of the strange prophecy entwining her friends and foes, she felt that these types of things should be taken seriously.

"What should I do professor? What if you're wrong? What if the person that the prophecy referred to was someone else? That's all just a simple coincidence."

Hermione scoffed, not wanting to accept what the prophecy meant. She was just good old Hermione, the glue that held their ragtag group together. She was the girl people came to when they needed assistance with research or homework. She was the girl that lived in the library. She solved complex riddles; she was not some messenger that gave luck to anyone.

"Honestly Granger, I though you were smarter than that. You're supposed to be the brightest witch of your age yet you can not even see the crucial part you play. Hermes, as you are aware was the beloved son of Zeus, a clever cunning inventor, as well as the official messenger on Mt. Olympus."

Her dreams had been haunting, but they were portals to a part of her conscience that she somehow managed to overlook. From what the dreams had told her, everyone that she cared about would be harmed in some sick, malicious form. The bright blue eyes she saw staring back at her maliciously belonged to a young man with infamous red hair, light freckles, and a hot temper. If what Professor Snape insinuated was true, then Ron was on the verge of something particularly nasty. This couldn't be real could it? She would never willingly believe that Ron had the potential for such behavior. Not ever.

"I know what you're getting at sir, and I have more faith in him than that. Ron is Harri's best friend. They are closer than siblings, and they love each other. Ron could never, ever be so evil—not even if he tried."

Professor Snape sighed, leaning back in his chair his expression was thoughtful. Hermione had never seen him so _calm_ before. This relaxed man could not possibly be her potions teacher. His behavior felt out of character, and she didn't know if she liked him this way or not. He fumbled with a sneak-o-scope, furrowing his brow as the object failed to change color. Hermione nearly popped her eyes out at his display. Surely he was not trying to test her honesty?

"Yes, the three of you are thick as thieves, aren't you?"

His tone was harsh, and he spoke as if he were perhaps envious of their closeness. Hermione could clearly guess that he probably had never had such devotion from his friends during his time at Hogwarts like she did. Still, there was no need for his bitter tone, or his cold nonchalance. The very thought of Ron becoming a traitor, and it disgusted her deeply. Her brown eyes darkened as a new, darker thought popped into her mind. She, Ron, and Harri reminded him of the James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Cold black eyes clashed with whiskey brown ones.

"I assure you Professor, we aren't the Marauders, and Ron is not Peter Pettigrew. I don't know what it is that you hope to accomplish by telling me about my dreams and that prophecy, but Ron would never sell out his friends. I'll never believe that he is capable of such things. Now if you'll excuse me—"

"Ms. Granger, everyone is capable of doing evil. You, me, Ron and yes even Harri. I myself would be hard pressed to see a Gryffindor like Mr. Weasley turn to the dark, but there are some things one cannot ignore. He is very easily manipulated Ms. Granger, he has a short temper, he hates being known as The Girl Who Lived best friend, and he despises playing second fiddle to my daughter. If the right person were to come along and offer him everything he always wanted, I doubt he would turn it down."

Hermione sighed, her eyes downcast. Perhaps what Snape said was true, but he forgot a very important factor in his little theory of betrayal. She slumped back into her chair, fat tears welling in her eyes. Soft sniffling could be heard, but Hermione would not, or could not stop the tears. They escaped her eyes like a stream falls from a waterfall. She wiped her face with the back of hand, meeting the man's eyes.

"Ron may be many things but he has a good heart, he has free will, and he is my friend. I believe in him, I believe in the human spirit, and I believe that he can resist evil temptation. He will not be alone for he will have me as well as your daughter, professor. For you see, even if we are sometimes tainted by malice, avarice and greed, as long as there are people that love us, those that are willing to fight for us… We can survive."

Severus nodded slightly, as if he were silently approving of her opinion. Hermione could care less what the greasy haired man thought. Though he had changed considerably, lurking beneath his cool exterior was a man that himself had been turned to the dark. He had been a spy among Death Eaters, but something had poisoned his heart in the first place. Hermione silently praised Lily for everything she had done to show him that there was life after despair, and that hope could still survive.

"Well you are indeed entitled to your opinion. I merely tell you so that you may ensure Mr. Weasley does not follow that path. You are correct in saying he will not be alone for he will have the staff of Hogwarts behind him. Nevertheless, we must discuss your role. You must be sure not to tell Mr. Weasley anything."

"I'll be honest with you. Professor Trelawney's prediction was rather vague. Don't give me that look Granger, I too doubt her _prescience_. However, Headmaster Dumbledore sees something in the woman. Besides, Professor Trelawney has been known to make an accurate prediction once in a blue moon. She is after all, the descendant of Cassandra."

If Hermione's jaw could drop to the floor, she was positive that it would have. Had she just heard correctly? Was that fraudulent nutcase that paraded around as a genuine teacher a descendant of the legendary Cassandra, the Greek beauty cursed with the gift of divine omniscience? This little factoid seemed impossible to believe. If what Professor Snape said was true, why hadn't the woman ever been right about any bloody prediction? Perhaps Cassandra's genes had faded, or maybe the gift skipped a few generations. Then again, if that were the case, Trelawney shouldn't have been able to make _any_ predictions at all, not even on rare occurrences.

"Why are you telling me all of this? What can I possibly do anyway? As much as I want to help Ron and Harri, I can't just force Ron to not get attached with the dark arts. I mean do you want me to bloody stalk him?!"

She bellowed inside the large room. The acoustics gave a very large echo, and Hermione could feel her face heat. She hadn't meant to yell at her teacher, but why did she have to know any of this? If Ron found out that she was supposed to spy on him, or that she in anyway doubt his allegiance, he would never forgive her. Her stomach felt sick, as she held back bile.

"Do whatever feels natural for now, Ms. Granger. As your educator I advise you not to do anything drastic, but perhaps we both are blowing things out of proportion. Maybe you can protect Mr. Weasley without hurting him in anyway. Though Professor Trelawney was vague, we can construe her message to mean any number of things. Perhaps being there for your friend is enough. If not, then we shall then take drastic measures."

"I do not know what feels natural. I do not know how to feel, aside from completely helpless. I don't want to let them down. I'm not the stubborn Gryffindor like Ron, nor am I the brave Gryffindor like Harri, sir. I'm not the pinch hitter, professor. When all the chips are down, I'm not the go to girl, but I promise that I'll do my very best to save him sir."

Shocking both Hermione and himself, Severus smiled. Though the little grin was more of a twitch of the lip, Hermione had never seen him so… happy? No, that wasn't it right… He seemed satisfied by her resolve. Just as quickly as the smile came, it was gone as if it had never graced his face. He face was stony once more, and Hermione wondered what made him so thoughtful.

"I'm impressed Granger. I suppose that a Gryffindor's determination can sometimes be in the guise of stubbornness. Maybe there is hope for you yet Granger. Now if you could just relay the message to some of the other ne'er-do-wells in your house, miracles would surely occur."

Hermione recognized a thinly veiled compliment when she heard one, so she decided to remain silent. Snape was in rare form tonight, and maybe now that he seemed more relaxed, she could wheedle information out of him. Harri had certainly kept mum on everything that had happened over the weekend. She felt like she was losing her best friend, and even worse when she realized that Harri did not wish to confide in her, nor did she trust her.

"That will be all Ms. Granger, goodnight."

Just as she was about to leave, Hermione remembered something that he had mentioned rather nonchalantly earlier in their conversation. She hesitated, wondering if she should bother Professor Snape further. Ron was now a danger to himself and others, so he would have to be watched carefully. Now was the time to clarify things with the Potions Master so that she could do her very best to protect Ron from an undesirable fate.

"How much time do we have until all of this becomes real, until these events are played out I mean?"

Snape silently calculated different times, but both he and Hermione knew that there was no possible way to accurately gauge the time when Ron would become immersed in evil. He could possibly be doing that just now, while everyone was completely clueless. There were too many variables to factor in. Their best bet would be to watch Ron like a hawk, jointly paying close attention to any major changes in habit.

"I'd say in the next month at the earliest. Professor Trelawney's closest reference to time was regarding a part of the prophecy regarding Draco and Harri. Even then, she could not give me an exact date. Besides, when it comes to mystical predictions it seems a bit anti climatic to give an exact date for the events don't you think. The purpose of a fortune teller is to mystify the patron by telling him of grave danger he may face in the coming future."

"A good fortune teller knows how to keep the patron baited so that he continues to come to her for aid. This way, the fortune teller always has a few quarters' ends at least."

Hermione disliked his comparison immensely. This was not a silly parlor trick. Everyone at Hogwarts was in danger, and by association, the rest of the wizarding world. She silently cursed Trelawney's vague predictions. At the very least she could have told them when Ron would become a Benedict Arnold to his friends. What was the point of foretelling future events, if it didn't allow the person to change them? Was that the hint the Divination teacher was giving? Was she implying that human beings did not have the power to change events, because essentially they were predestined?

No, that couldn't be true, could it? Hadn't she and Harri used the time turners to save Sirius Black and Buckbeak? Buckbeak was killed, but because of their actions, they had been able to save the griffin. Or was it that Buckbeak was meant to die and to then be saved by her and Harri? Was that the result of knowing what was going to happen before it did? Hermione groaned, silencing her wandering thoughts. She had neither the energy nor the time to dissect the many aspects of time travel and knowledge of the future. Professor Snape had answered her as best he could and now it was up to her to do what she would with those answers.

---------------

"This is worse than what I initially expected."

Pansy huffed aloud, running a hand through her pale blond hair. In the beginning she had been more than willing to plot against Potter, with the Weasel no less in order to have Draco back in her arms, but now she knew that she could not afford to slip up. When Gregory had given her the message specially delivered from the Dark Lord himself, Pansy knew that if she failed she could possibly die.

She had to succeed in breaking them up, by any means necessary. Once Draco was relinquished from the spell of that conniving Gryffindor harlot, he would thank her for her patience and dedication. A small sigh escaped her pouting lips, at the thought of Draco showing his softer side. She could imagine the kisses and hugs that she was due for. Her cheeks blushed slightly at the promise of a physical relationship with the young man. He oozed sexuality, and she was yearning for a taste.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Parkinson?! Pay attention, we're supposed to begin phase one of the plan, or are you so engrossed in wet dreams about Malfoy that you've lost focus?"

Ron snippily asked the Slytherin girl who was at the moment immersed in a daydream. She scowled at him in return, causing her blemished face to look even worse. She was not an ugly girl, but the constant frown etched on her features would never make her a beauty queen. Once again he and his cohort were hidden away somewhere privately, where they could talk freely.

The astronomy tower was the best place at the moment, and luckily Pansy managed to book the tower for the rest of the night. They had both arrived separately and at different times so as to not cause suspicion. The last thing either wanted was people thinking that they were going out. He jotted down their plans on a blank sheet of parchment.

Next to his blank parchment was a sheaf of intricately thought out plans. Ron couldn't help but smirk. He felt like a devious mastermind, willing to do everything to achieve his goal. Looking at his counterpart, he could see that she was useless. Her mind was too wrapped up in that annoying git of a Slytherin. Ron personally could not see what the girls saw in the pale faced, bleach blonde aside from his obvious flaws.

"Bloody hell Parkinson, did you hear what I said at all? You'll never get Blondie away from Harri if your head is stuck in the clouds! Wake up and help me sort out everything! We've got rumors to start!"

Pansy frowned at Ron's forceful behavior completely put off. The Gryffindor had a temper to match his flame red hair. They had plenty of time to ruin Potter and Draco's alleged relationship. She didn't want to be with him anyway, when she could be with Draco on a romantic night like this. Couldn't that moron see that?!

"Alright, you ruddy jerk if I hear one more rude comment from you, I'll curse you so bad your bloody grandkids will feel it! That is to say, _if_ you live long enough to reproduce. There's no need to shout! Besides, you have to get my approval for any rumors you spread. So far, the ones you have come up with are unbelievable and stupid. Relax, Weasley."

"Oh, and I suppose that you think you could do any better? Well let's hear it then!"

Pansy bit her tongue softly, stifling a curse that threatened to fall from her lips. She didn't know if she could take much more of Weasley's annoying behavior. She also had no idea how long she would have to suffer in his presence. She wanted a fool proof plan, so that the effects of their rumors were swift and harsh.

"Rule number one in spreading lies is to make sure that they are indeed effective. Also, they need to be spread quickly like wildfire. You wanted to make everyone think that Potter called Draco ugly and implied that he was gay. That will never work. For one thing everyone in the school knows that Draco's likes girls, and secondly you won't find one girl in this school, your sister and the Mudblood _included_ that finds Draco unattractive."

Ron scowled at her when she insulted both his sister and his crush. He was tempted to smack the little snob, but his mother always taught him that boys did not hit girls. Even obnoxious, conniving, rude little Slytherin bitches like her. Still, she was aching for a knuckle sandwich. He bit his lip absently, determined to keep his infamous Weasley temper in check. If Parkinson made anymore disparaging remarks about his friends and family one more time, he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

"We should probably make them both feel used and manipulated, to the point that they won't trust each other. You can just leave that to me, Weasley."

Ron rolled his eyes at the annoying twit of a Slytherin. Did she not see the point in their meeting at all? Could the bloody girl be _that_ slow? He groaned loudly, plopping down on the floor dejectedly. Pansy was useless. No one ever believed any of her rumors, and even if she tried to spread them indirectly, the persons she told wouldn't believe her as far as they could throw her. Besides, unless the gossip mongers she told had something to gain from whatever lies they told, they wouldn't do a damn thing for the girl.

"I don't think so Parkinson. That is the point of this temporarily truce, or have you already forgotten? Any kind of relationship breaking, friendship ruining will be overseen by me. That's all there is too it. Besides, two heads are better than one even if one happens to be a Slytherin."

Pansy smirked giving her temporary companion a very unladylike gesture. She didn't know if she should be impressed or disgusted with Weasley's behavior as of late. Lately, he seemed more sarcastic and caustic towards his friends. Not that Pansy paid much of any attention to the boy mind you. He just seemed less like the good little Gryffindor and more like a true Pureblood. Pansy hadn't missed the argument between him and his sister earlier in the hallway on the way to their secret meeting place. She eavesdropped on their conversation and learned that the youngest Weasel and the loon discovered that they were plotting against Potter and Draco. Although she still believed that her actions were noble. Draco should be damned grateful that she was willing to save him from that half-blood bitch.

"Don't tell me that you're chickening out already Weasley, the game is just getting started. Anyway, I've spoken to a few first years that have seen the two of them together. A few well placed lies here, a little manipulation there, and we both we get what we want out of this deal. Now, I suggest we use Brenda Banyan, a third year Ravenclaw gossip. She worships the ground I walk on, and would be more than willing to take a few candid shots."

Something about her ideas troubled him, but he could not place what it was exactly. He didn't like the implications of the plan. Sure, he was willing to malign, lie, and manipulate, but could he blackmail his friend. Even if they were successful in getting the two to stop dating, if word ever got traced back to him, he and Harri's friendship would be irrevocably damaged. If he went through with this, there would be no turning back. He would have to see everything through. Maybe he should rethink everything, give himself a few days to regroup. If he still wanted to save Harri in this way, then he'd proceed as planned.

"You're having second thoughts aren't you? Weasley you're a wuss! We were supposed to see this plan through. I am not letting all my time spent with you be for nothing! Whether those two know it or not, what they are planning on doing—God forbid if they are doing it already, is wrong! It is not natural for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to be together like that. Draco can do better than Potter! They would _never_ work! I refuse to stand by any longer and allow this travesty to continue. I'll go it alone if I must, but those two are going to be broken up come hell or high water!"

She bitterly spat, slamming her hands down against the sturdy library shelf. Ron flinched at her behavior. If he walked out so suddenly, she'd probably squeal to Harri. At first he considered that Harri would believe Pansy over Ron, but there was no doubt in his mind that Pansy probably recorded their conversations. She could use her little peons to tattle, and then there was Veritaserum. Ron shuddered silently. He had no doubt in his mind that Pansy would do anything to prove he had something to do with their plan should he back out. If she couldn't have Malfoy, then she'd have the next best thing. She'd bring about the end of his friendship with his best friend. Ron scowled angrily while immersed in his thoughts. Pansy had him by the balls and she knew it. It was his bluff over hers.

"No you idiot, I was merely thinking about what we can do in the meantime as the rumors spread. I was thinking we could prank them both, and blame it on the other. Once the seed of mistrust has been planted, doubt, and fear will surely follow. I want this just as much as you do, if not more so."

He hissed at the irritating blonde, wondering what in the world made her think anyone would want to be with her. Even Malfoy, he knew could not stand her presence for long. Still, at the moment she was a valuable ally. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed her even if it was momentary.

"Good then. For a minute there, I thought you had decided to take the coward's way out. It's on to the next step, Weasley. We have already begun spreading rumors, which of course will be distorted to the point that we will not recognize our own lies. However, I prepared for that. Those two are going to want to meet soon, probably to discuss all the things that have been said about them. They'll devise a plan to dispel the rumors, but here's where we come in. We'll—"

"Let me guess, you want me to be on Harri like white on rice, so that she can't find time to visit with Malfoy? I can't follow the girl everywhere Parkinson! She is a girl, and I am a boy. If you think I'm sneaking into loos and the girls' dorm for this, you're out of your bloody mind!"

Pansy aimed a small book at his head, which Ron easily avoided. He smirked at his attacker, clearly enjoying raising her ire. After all the times those bloody Slytherins tormented his friends, this was small potatoes. Parkinson was lucky that he didn't have anything more malevolent planned.

"Listen you ruddy git, just because you guessed my plan doesn't mean it can't work! All you have to do is keep her impossibly busy, and make her feel guilty at even entertaining the idea of seeing Draco. All the pressure added to the rumors being spread about them, will make her want to break up for sure! Do you think that pea sized brain of yours can comprehend my instructions?"

"Uh huh, whatever. Are we quite through Parkinson? Some of us actually have friends, and mine are currently waiting for me. Let me know if there are any major developments alright? Owl me if you must. I have to go now. Mione and Harri are probably worried sick about me. Well, Mione at least. Harri's probably stuffing her face, or catching up on homework, or—"

"Or, off with my future husband doing who knows what! Just go already. If something major comes up, I'll get in touch. Bloody moron."

Pansy scoffed at the redhead, as he snuck out of the nearly empty library. She waited a few minutes before leaving herself. Thankfully, no one had spotted her. She needed time alone to think, and to scheme. Weasley was turning into more of a bother than of being any real use. Sure they were united in a cause, but what exactly was the point if he was basically useless. She came up with most of the planning, the rumors, and the like. All he did was nod his head like a moron in agreement. Perhaps he would prove to be of use later. He could distract Potter after all, and the girl did trust Weasley.

The walk to her dormitory didn't take long, and Pansy was glad for the solitude. When she entered, a few of the upperclassmen gave her odd stares. Some of them smiled, but others gave her frightened looks or cold glares. She was used to being stared at with open disdain, jealous, lust, and even admiration. This time however, her classmates seemed fearful of her to a point that confused her. Sure she struck fear into the hearts of the losers in the house, but these students met her with strange looks.

"Parkinson, you've got a letter. It's a letter from a messenger of his highness."

Theo Nott said with dark cold eyes. Pansy couldn't tell if he was jealous or angry, but he even seemed scared. These feelings were of course natural. Images suddenly flashed in her mind of her recent behavior. Surely she hadn't done anything to gain her Lord's ire had she? What if he wanted to punish her, maybe to kill her? A very small voice inside her head informed her that he could be sending her praise, but that was too farfetched. If she had earned her master's praise, her family would have written her, right? She held the envelope fearfully.

A growing knot of unease made her stomach feel queasy. She fought to hold down the bile. The envelope was made of thick paper, and it felt heavy in her hands. There were no words on the letter, save for her own name and the recognizable emblem of her master. Only those in service to her lord knew what the frightening snake in green, silver, and red meant. Pansy nodded her thanks to Nott, patiently waiting for him to leave her sight. He left, but took his precious time glaring at her all the way. Perhaps he already knew what the letter contained. His father was in the inner circle after all. Finally gathering up what little courage she felt at the moment, Pansy opened the letter and began to read.

_Parkinson, this letter is charmed so that only you may read its contents. I need you to do something for your master. I know that I do not have to explain what shall happen should you refuse me. You are charged with the assignment of befriending Potter. As you are aware, I and my Death Eaters cannot venture unto the school grounds, so it will be impossible to kidnap the girl. I can however, lure her out with your help. Your job is to simply follow my instructions which shall be sent to you via owl post. _

_I am aware that the girl is heavily guarded and it will be nearly impossible to befriend her quickly. The Potter girl is smart enough to not trust you. However, you are going to be trained this winter break. Should you succeed, (and you had damn well better) you shall be properly rewarded. For the time being, you are to act as you always have, and tell no of this except for the younger Malfoy. I have no doubt that the boy will jump at the opportunity to aid his master and to get back at his most hated enemy. Do not fail me in this girl. _

_Signed,_

**_L. V._**

_P.S. You are to be heavily monitored. Do not fail me in this._

The letter fluttered from her hands as if there were a wind in the cold, quiet bedroom she occupied. She was frightened now, more scared than she had ever been in her life. It was truly an honor to be chosen by the Dark Lord himself to perform such a task. Somewhere in between pride and fear, doubt was nestled firmly in her mind. What if she were to fail? Would Lord Voldemort really kill her and her family, should she fail? Though he made it clear in his letter that she was to be trained, Pansy feared for her life. The idea of spending her Christmas vacation in the presence of Voldemort both awed and terrified her.

Pansy knew that eventually she would be made into a Death Eater, and she eagerly awaited the day. Yet, now faced with the idea of meeting him in person for the first time caused her stomach to turn to rot. What if she offended him in some unspeakable manner and disgraced herself and her family? Then there was her big plan with Weasley. She'd have to break it off for now, until she accomplished her goal with her master's approval. Though Pansy would have liked to combine her joint effort with Weasley, by using him to help Lord Voldemort, she could not afford to risk the integrity of her mission. Besides which, if anyone learned of her trickery with Weasley she'd be embarrassed, but also punished by Lord Voldemort. The Weasley family was chock full of Mud-blood lovers and the master would not be pleased when he discovered that she was working with the boy. Sighing angry, she stuffed the letter inside of her bureau, not once thinking about how such a letter managed to break through the school's wards.

--------------

Harri could feel his eyes upon her, and this unnerved her greatly. She and Draco had not spoken for three days, and he seemed determined to ignore her presence. When she did manage to catch his eye, he would glare at her hatefully, as if he wanted to do her bodily harm. She wanted to talk to him, but in between classes getting him alone proved very difficult. Even if she did manage to corner him, what could she say exactly? The last time they spoke to one another, harsh words were exchanged. He probably hated her now, and maybe she deserved it. He only wanted to know what she discussed with Fawkes and his brethren because he cared. Now Draco was angry because she made it seem as if she didn't trust him. Though she barely wanted to acknowledge the feeling, she missed him terribly. She missed meeting him the broom closets, and on the Pitch late at night. Mostly though, Harri missed talking with him about everything and nothing.

Now she sat in the dining hall, staring at him discreetly from across the room with shameful eyes. Why had she been disappointing everyone lately? What was wrong with her that she couldn't be normal, even for a little while? Her mother was finally revived, and with that he spirits were raised considerably. Her mother could tell that something was wrong, though they hadn't had real chance to talk with one another. Harri knew that her mother could see that she missed Draco. No matter how much she liked the Slytherin, Harri loved her mother much, much more. What she had with Draco was probably fleeting anyway. They both had openly acknowledged that whatever they had, a fling, an affair—it wouldn't last forever. Reality would strike soon enough, and with that they would end their clandestine relationship.

"Hello Harri. Could I speak with you for a moment?"

The soft tenor of Neville's voice broke through her thoughts. Seeing that her friend wanted to talk, Harri plastered a fake smile upon her face, motioning for the boy to sit down. He squeezed in between her and a disgruntled Hermione. Harri gave the girl an apologetic smile, knowing that her best friend was upset with Ron at the moment. Lately it seemed as if the three of them were breaking apart. Shaking those silly thoughts from her head, Harri addressed Neville.

"Hi Neville, how are you today?"

He blushed deeply, causing his round cheeks to look like red candy apples. Harri thought it was cute, in a sweet way. Neville's baby fat always made him appear kind and approachable, though she knew her friend hated being a little stout around the waist. Usually he didn't seem so nervous around her, even if he was a generally skittish person. Whatever he wanted to talk about was obviously a bit embarrassing for him. He twiddled with his thumbs, avoiding her eyes altogether.

"I-I'm fine thanks. Harri, I wanted to ask you something really important. Well, you know how the Christmas Ball is coming up? I was thinking that if _you_ don't have a date, and if _I _don't have a date then maybe we could like, you know, go together… as friends! That is, if it's okay with you! If it's n-not then I can just g-go alone."

Harri stopped eating mid chew. Had Neville just asked her to the Christmas Ball? With everything that had recently happened in her life she hadn't even thought about dances, or any type of fun. Her family had made self preservation the top of her priority list. Granted, she agreed with them. Training to defeat Voldemort was important but she was a teenager dammit! She had earned one night of partying hadn't she? Harri had wanted to go, desperately. She was curious as to why Neville wanted to go to the ball with her. Neville had long since grown his awe of 'the girl who lived.' Once he saw the type of person that she was, they had long since become good friends.

"You want to go with _me_? Why would you want to do that Neville? You hear how everyone is gossiping about Malfoy and I. You don't want to be linked with someone like me at a time like this, buddy. I don't want to see you get teased worse than you already are."

Neville shook his head in his disagreement. Harri rarely saw him so focused on something. It wasn't as if Neville was a bad guy, she just didn't want his reputation to be further tarnished. Hermione and Ron were forever branded as troublemakers by many in the school, so why should she drag anyone else in as well? Maybe Neville couldn't find another date. He was incredibly shy, and he did have difficulty talking with girls. He always got nervous when talking with Hermione or Parvati in depth. In fact all the other girls seemed to bring out the Wallflower in him, but when he talked to her most of the time he was relaxed. She supposed this was because of her tomboyish behavior. Ever since she arrived at Hogwarts she had become one of the guys.

"I don't care about any of that Harri. I thought it might be fun. I mean Ron and Hermione are going together, and everyone else is paired off. I assumed you wouldn't mind, but… I understand."

His voice trailed off then, and Harri could see that he was feeling rejected at that moment. It wasn't as if she could go with Draco. They had fought so much lately that even if they weren't who they were, the words they had spoken to one another was still to raw to forgive. It'd be fun to go with a friend, and at least she wouldn't feel awkward about dancing with him. Ron wasn't a choice anyway because he was like a brother, and even though he and Hermione were constantly in squabbles, they cared about one another very much. Seamus and Dean had Parvati and Lavender to escort. Ginny was of course going with Colin. That really did make her and Neville the only unpaired Gryffindors in their circle of friends.

"Okay Neville, you've got yourself a date! Just remember that I hate peonies and forget about roses to. In fact you don't even have to get me a corsage or anything. All we have to do is color coordinate our outfits."

"Really? Wow! Thanks mate, I appreciate this. I really didn't want to be the only one without a date at the Christmas ball."

They would have continued to converse, had not a jelly legs curse been slammed into her back suddenly. Harri groaned from the awkward feel of having her legs moving uncontrollably. She gathered herself up from the floor with the help of Neville and Ron. Hermione glared towards the Slytherin table, where Draco and his clique laughed royally at her expense. Confusion and hurt etched itself unto her face, before she realized that Draco had gone back to being the bloody git she adamantly despised. Hermione ended the spell, and Harri relaxed briefly, before heading over to their table.

"What in the seven hells is wrong with that asshole? What kind of jerk goes around attacking people without due cause?! The professors haven't even done anything! Look mate, Dumbledore is sitting on his ass as if nothing happened. Although Professor Lupin does look a little displeased."

Ron complained, casting his fiercest look at the slimy gits. If those losers thought that they would get away with tormenting his friend they were sorely mistaken. Harri couldn't take much anymore. She was tired of Draco's crass behavior, and she wasn't going to stand for it anymore. When had she become such a weakling that she allowed him to treat her any way he saw fit? Is that what being attracted to him did to her? Did he think that because of her feelings, he could treat her like crap and it would be acceptable?

She pushed past Neville angrily, sidestepping more passersby as she made her way to the Slytherin table. Draco stood to meet her, his face now a cool wall of stone. He now appeared indifferent to everything around him, _especially_ her. They stood barely a few feet apart, and the school watched the show enraptured by what they saw. Of the four professors present, all of them sat back and did nothing, much to the shock of the population. People expected Professor McGonagall at the very least to intervene. The Potter-Malfoy fights both verbal and physical were infamous on the school grounds. If a teacher didn't intervene soon, someone could get hurt.

Surprisingly, both the headmaster and deputy headmistress remained seated. Dumbledore looked thoughtful, while Professor McGonagall was obviously annoyed. She seemed to want to interrupt, but she appeared rooted to her spot. Her father looked as if he wanted to stop a situation he knew would evolve into fight, but he too stayed put. Both Hagrid and Professor Lupin sat with stony faces, as if they were waiting for what she would do next. The only person of importance to her that was missing was her mother, and Sirius. Snuffles could not be found sleeping at Professor Lupin's feet, and her mother was gone as well.

"Why are you at the Slytherin tables Potter? We don't accept filth at this section of the dining hall. You and Weasley might want to get lost while you can still walk."

He threatened smoothly, with an almost practiced ease. Draco's smirk grew wider as her frown grew deeper. Harri crossed her arms defiantly, glaring at the tall blonde squarely in the eye. She was not a coward, and she would not back down from a pompous, wannabe-bully like that jerk. She could play hardball too, and she was going to get him back for the past few days. Still, she had to silently remind herself to not get too carried away. Her mother was alive again and if she found about any fights with Draco, Harri was in trouble for sure. Her father might stand up for her, as he was currently sitting their doing nothing while she and Draco exchanged barbs.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are, Malfoy? I _know_ you threw that curse at me, and everyone in the room _saw_ you. I don't know what your problem is, but you're barking up the wrong tree. If don't want to spend the next few weeks in the hospital wing, I suggest that you back off. If not, then I'll have to teach you a lesson."

Pansy giggled behind Draco, as if they had some juicy secret that everyone but Harri was privy to. Harri's eyes narrowed dangerously at the Slytherin girl's gesture. Just what in the hell was going on around here? Draco openly attacking her in front of teachers, the teachers sitting on their duffs allowing it, as well as the strange vibe she was getting from him. Something was definitely not kosher around here and she wanted to know what it was. Draco's malicious chuckle drew her from her reverie, and leaned in dangerously close, whispering conspiratorially into her ear.

"Oh I'm counting on that Potter. Believe me, I eagerly await it!"

Draco pulled back from her sharply, whipping out his wand he smacked her face. An audible gasp rang from the crowd, but even still the teachers remained glued to their seats. The bitter stinging of her cheek caused by his maple wand brought tears to her eyes. Had he—had he just _slapped_ her?! Harri's mouth seemed stuck in the shape of an "o". She brought her hand to the bruised cheek, silently wishing that her tears were invisible. She didn't know what surprised her more, Draco actually hitting her, or the fact he was smiling as he had done so. Behind him, his group of cronies had long since retreated to the back wall. In fact, many of the other students in close proximity had moved farther away.

"I've been waiting a very long time to do this Potter. I, Draco Matthew Malfoy, hereby challenge you, Harriet Jane Potter to an anything goes, wizard's duel as is my right to do so."

Shock once again rang out in the Great Hall, and the students were beside themselves. Harriet Potter and Draco Malfoy were about to engage in an all out wizard's duel, with the teacher's okay no less! A few of the Muggleborn students had even begun to conjure themselves popcorn, and other movie theatre treats. Ron looked ready to bash heads, and Hermione already had her wand ready. She nodded to her friends, discouraging them from getting involved. The last thing she wanted to do was get Hermione in trouble and ruin her near perfect record. Ron too, didn't need to get in any more trouble this year or Mrs. Weasley would blow a gasket. Besides, she could handle Draco alone anyway.

"'_Your right to do so?' What in the hell are you talking about?! What_ _the fuck is wrong with you Malfoy?! How dare you strike me? Just what in the hell were you thinking, you bloody moron?!_ _That hurt, you asshole!! Do you realize how badly that stings?!"_

Harri cursed angrily, punching him in the stomach. At the moment, she didn't give a damn about watching her language. Draco had just done the unthinkable. Sure when they were younger, they had gotten into a few physicals brawls. All of that kind of fighting had ceased once she turned thirteen and her body began to develop. Puberty had calmed them both in that regard. Many of the males in the room winced as he fell to his knees. As Draco staggered slowly to his feet, Harri's angry green eyes turned to face the teachers. Her father looked ready to kill; Remus had a face that held controlled rage, while Professor McGonagall appeared to be scandalized. Dumbledore unfortunately didn't seem at all surprised by Draco's actions.

"Why are you all just sitting there?! Draco has just attacked me _twice_! _In fact it was done right in front of your very eyes_! Don't just stand there with your mouths open, do something!"

Harri bellowed angrily to the adults at the high table. Before anything could get too out of hand, Professor Lupin rushed down to the Slytherin table. His face was grim, and Harri didn't like the look that he was giving her. She did know that something very, very bad was about to happen. Not knowing what that to expect made her uneasy. He softly mumbled a charm to heal her near swollen cheek, and gave Draco a very disapproving glare. He now stood in between them, as if he instinctually knew that given the chance, Draco would attack again.

"Ms. Potter, I'm afraid that the staff is unable to interfere. It is because of your connection to one another, that Mr. Malfoy feels you are unworthy of him. He has initiated a challenge to you, which I am sorry to say, you may not deny."

Harri eyed Draco peripherally, wondering if he really did feel that way. Regardless, he had hit her! That action was inexcusable and there was no justification for his behavior. Why was he challenging her openly, in front nearly the entire school. Moreover, why couldn't she deny him? It would serve the little prick right for hitting her!

"What do you mean I have no choice? How is attacking me out in the open right in front of you all his right to do so? Professor, can you please explain to me what this is really all about?"

Remus would have given her a very thorough, accurate explanation of Draco's erratic behavior, but Headmaster Dumbledore answered for her. As usual Fawkes was on his shoulder, although he seemed to be behaving a bit off himself. She tried to meet her brethren's gaze, but the phoenix refused to even look in her direction. Dumbledore grabbed Draco's arm gently, and that seemed to calm him somewhat, but he still gave Harri a steely glare. Lupin took her arm, and they escorted the two teens out of the office. Her father would probably join them later, because he had to keep up appearances in front of the students. The walk to the Headmaster's office was swift and silent, the only sounds coming from the footfalls of the people present. They were all whisked inside, taking their seats quickly. Professor Lupin sat in between Harri and Draco, which was very smart idea, judging from the looks being traded between the two.

"Ms. Potter, there is a very simple explanation for Mr. Malfoy's behavior. As you are aware, Mr. Malfoy is the chosen protector of you. In his animagus form he is very, very strong. However, while the human side of Draco has accepted you as his charge, his animagus refuses to accept this. You have just witnessed his hostility to towards. The only way for him to be sated is to fight you as means to determine your worthiness of him. He sees you as beneath him, weak and unworthy of safety that he at the moment is unwilling to provide."

This explained Draco's attacks back in the Great Hall, but there was still a few holes missing. She felt a little better knowing that what had just occurred wasn't really him, but the uncontrollable force inside. Harri couldn't afford to have to watch he back every day until he got over his anger, but she genuinely did not wish to fight him. Surely his animagus could learn to accept what all those prophecies deemed as predestined right?

"Why do I have to fight him anyway? So _what_ if he thinks I'm not worth protecting? I never asked for his help in the first place. Why didn't he tell me any of this himself? I'm going to oblige him simply because he has a grudge against me! If you've got a problem with me, then settle like a responsible, sane person Malfoy!"

Harri bellowed, standing up angrily. Draco rose to his feet, more than willing to take her up on the offer. Dumbledore placed silence charms on them both, and made them stay in their seats—magically. When tempers had calmed a bit, Professor Lupin spoke.

"Harri, you have to understand. Draco really has very little control over his body right now. If he cannot duel you, then he will become a danger to himself and others. The only way to calm the animagus inside is to give him what he wants. He won't kill you, and he certainly won't harm you. He will however continue to challenge and attack you without warning unless you agree."

"If we duel, and I allow him to see how powerful I am will he return to normal? Well, normal for him anyway… I suppose that I have no choice in the matter. I am still angry that once again you all kept something important from me. You aren't going to further allow this to be a spectacle are you professor? I mean you can't seriously expect me to duel Draco in front of the entire school right?"

Dumbledore sighed softly, stroking his beard in quiet thought. Seeing things from Harri's perspective, things were a bit unfair. Then again, neither of them had a choice in the matter. Harri needed Draco despite any claims otherwise. Draco needed to be at his personal best and so did Harri. If the only way to resolve the issue was to have the two finally settle their differences in a monitored duel, so be it. Until they could both fully respect one another, neither would be successful.

"That won't be necessary Harri, but Fawkes and his kindred must be present. As will those who know of your circumstance. You two still do not function well, if at all as a team. In order to achieve our mutual goals we must all flow together in harmony. You both have already experienced what is like to depend on the other for your very life. Now you two must make peace with one another."

Harri scoffed at the old man's excuse, disagreeing completely. No matter what anyone said, she couldn't believe that any unresolved issues she had with Draco would stand in the way of their mutual goals. Though they acted immature and childish when they fought sometimes, they both would hold off any disagreements until after they succeeded. Any fool could see that, so why didn't Dumbledore?

"Headmaster I assure you that I can and will work with Draco. I can stave off any resentment or anger that I may feel for him and still manage to defeat Voldemort. I don't care if Draco hates my guts; we need each other to finish things with Voldemort once and for all. I will not be deterred, not by _you_, _Draco_, or _anyone_ else.

Harri seethed, staring Dumbledore in the eyes. Her magical aura flared again, and it caused Draco to growl in annoyance. His eyes had once again taken on that dark onyx hue. His canines were more pronounced, and he seemed to be controlling himself. Harri met his barely controlled anger with a flare of heat that melted the paintings on the walls, and caused the papers in Dumbledore's office to be lit with flames. Draco's own magical signature began to flare, and what was once invisible became noticeable. His signature was now dark red, fluctuating only slightly. Draco was as angry as Harri, and was ready to fight her here and now.

"You're nothing but a weak little girl. If you think that a pathetic phoenix like yourself stands a chance against a dragon, you are more than welcome to try and best me. That is, if you can. Get ready, because I'm going to kick your ass."

Draco really wasn't playing, that dragon inside of him was raring to get started. How could they possibly work together when they were two opposing animagi. Were dragons and phoenixes really mortal enemies? Things sure seemed that way to her. There was no time to overanalyze things however, because if Draco wanted a fight he sure as hell got one.

----------------

He was on his fourth whiskey. Even with the bitter taste sliding down his throat, he could feel nothing. He felt empty, at a time when everyone expected him to be jumping for joy now that Lily had returned from the dead. He was overjoyed by the thought of his friend finally returning to her family that she had left behind. Yet his mind still lingered on his best friend who had been dead for nearly fifteen years. No amount of hoping and praying would ever bring James back from the dead. He held no blood connection to anyone on Earth. When he had died, the last of the Potter line went with him. Sirius would never see his friend in the living world again.

Trying to accept that fact was a bitter pill to swallow. Given that he had fifteen years to come to terms with James' death, recent events had given him a sense of false hope. They had been best friends for years, and it was very hard to get over someone that you loved. He slammed the glass down, watching angrily as it shattered into tiny pieces. That glass was just like his life—everything was shattered and useless. There was a sliver hope in his life with his beautiful goddaughter, Remus, and of course Lily. But they were the only things brightly shining in an otherwise dreary life. He felt angry with himself for being so pathetic and wallowing in self pity, and hopeless because he wondered if he would ever stop feeling this way. Where was his silver lining? He remembered a song Andromeda used to sing, when they were younger._ Dark clouds may hang on me sometimes, but I'll work it out…_

Had he been anyone other than himself, would his life be such a wasteland. No, he shouldn't think that way. Everyday for his goddaughter was like a fight for her life. She would eventually have to face demons that he could barely imagine himself. Azkaban may have been harsh, but he had survived didn't he? Even if it left him a nearly broken, and feeling desolate, dammit he had survived. That was all he could do for now. He could survive so that deaths like James' and Cedric's and even Lily's would not have been in vain. If he could not live for himself anymore, he could damn sure live for those who had been denied life by that bastard Voldemort. It was all he could do at the moment.

"It's all anyone can I do at the moment."

A voice from the darkness said. Being drunk out his ass unfortunately made him unable to identify the person who had the gall to interrupt him in his drunken stupor. Wasn't it apparent that Sirius wanted to mope in peaceful solitude? He could now hear footsteps, and stepping into the light was someone that he couldn't take seeing at the moment. Smiling softly, Lily walked over to the island bar counter that helped make up the luxurious Black Manor's kitchen. As much as he loved her, Sirius couldn't stomach seeing his friend face right now. She was a painful reminder of what was gone forever.

"Hello, Lily. You aren't reading my thoughts are you? That annoying "sister" of yours does it constantly."

"Sirius, come on now. You know that I never invade the privacy of others like that. Besides, you were broadcasting your thoughts so loudly, that I couldn't help _but_ catch a little bit of what you said. Don't worry though, I can't read thoughts like Fawkes and the rest because my powers have long ago diminished."

He said nothing more, barley letting on that he had heard a word. Sirius simply continued to pour himself another shot of liquor ignoring everything around him. Just as he was about to down the liquid, Lily snatched the glass from his hands, and poured it down the sink. They sat facing one another, both knowing that it was time finally discuss the painful memories that they both shared by bringing it out in the open. Sirius hadn't had to do this in quite awhile. The last time had been two years ago with Remus regarding that fateful night. It wounded him deeply to think that his werewolf friend had once suspected him. He too had been wrong when he honestly believed that Remus was the traitor.

"Sirius, I'm worried about you. You can't drink yourself into a stupor. You have to face facts. James would want you to be happy. He _does_ want you to be happy. James knew what he was asking when he made me tell him of our fate. He still fought valiantly anyway. Don't let his death be in vain by remaining so unhappy. You have to go on with your life!"

Lily whispered in that soft voice of hers, possibly thinking that if she spoke lower the words would hurt less. He reached for the bottle, craving another swig. He normally drank in moderation, but with everything going on around him, the drink was a brief escape.

"Don't you think that you've had enough, Sirius? If you drink anymore you'll get sick."

Her disapproving nature was making him feel guilty. He was a grown man, yet now he sat cowed by a woman much shorter and smaller than himself. People actually had to nerve to think that women were the weaker sex? Ha!

"This last one is for James, Lily. Then I shall have no more."

Lily understood how Sirius. She had been given a chance at life once more, but the James they all loved would never again grace the world. If they were going to toast James, than she too would have a glass.

"If you're toasting James, I'll take that shot."

Just as he was about to swallow another glass, Lily snatched the drink from his shaking hands and downed it herself. He watched in shock as the petite woman chugged a rather large mug of hard liquor. Lily rarely drank when she had been alive, and seeing her drink like this was a shock to his system.

"I just wish that things could have been different, Lily."

"As do I, Sirius. I love James like you do. He was our best friend, and he will forever be sorely missed. We will all meet again, it's inevitable. Death is only the beginning. I know you need time to heal, and I'll be with you every step of the way. All of your friends will. We believe in you."

"I just need you to believe in me, because right now I don't believe in anything. I desperately want to be someone that believes. I know you think that with time I can heal, and I'll get out of this funk. Yet when everybody loves you, you could never be lonely."

Lily said nothing, but gave him her answer as she held him gently. Sirius was scarred worse than she had ever imagined. Even Remus who had always been the peacemaker and the stable member of their little family was hurt in ways she hadn't known. Severus and Lily too, they were just as bad. As she held the crying man in her arms, Lily cursed fate, she cursed destiny and she cursed what she could not control or prevent. The family she had returned to was more jaded than ever. Though her return did ease their spirits slightly, she knew it would take months maybe years for the healing to truly begin. She was resolved more than ever to mend their wounded hearts. These people were her family, and she loved them more than life itself. She didn't care how long it took, the bonds that she shared with her daughter, her lover, and her best friends would be repaired by any means. Those that had wronged her loved ones would feel her wrath in spades.

-

-

-

-

-

_Dancing Nancies _- Dave Matthews Band

Footnotes: Yes, it has been quite sometime since I last updated. At least I came with an extra large chapter this time! I forgot to bring Umbridge in, but she is bound to make an appearance some time. In the next chapter, the battle between Harri and Draco begins, Nia and Severus discuss his past, Hermione has a secret admirer, Lucius learns that his wife may be harboring feelings for another, Ron is confronted, and shopping for the ball begins! Thank you all for reading this chapter, and **please, please, with a strawberry on top review.** I'll be honest. If I receive no reviews I take my precious time updating since it makes me think no one cares. Unfortunately, we all don't have support services! Hopefully the next time I update will be swifter. Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you next chapter. Peace.


	23. It's only a matter of time until I learn

Author's Notes: In the last chapter, Draco challenged Harri to an all-out-no-holds-barred bout! Sirius and Lily mourned James' death, while Ron began having second thoughts about destroying any relationship Draco had with Harri. Neville asked out Harri to the Winter Ball, and she agreed. Pansy received a message from Voldemort, leaving her shaken to the core. I would really appreciate it if the people reading this story would REVIEWPlease let me know what you think of my storyby reviewing.Thank you to the following for reviewing: Yzliose, Founders Child, scorpion boi, Liviania, george, jellybean, yaukira, Silvestar, pheonixya, Shinigami, Arica, Princess of Rivendell, and Fei-sama!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter was created by J.K. Rowling.

**More Than You Think You Are**

**-**

**-**

Chapter Twenty Three: It's only a matter of time until I learn to open up my eyes!

-

-

Nia and Lily had been silently communicating with their sisters, blocking out their male brethren for hours now. It would not bode well to allow any of the males to interfere in their conversation. Especially since Murchadh would be very upset to discover that his sisters were thoroughly discussing the state of the twelfth of their kind. If their youngest brother Alejandro had an inkling of what the fight between his niece and her protector meant, he would fly to Hogwarts and create havoc. Though Nia loved her little brother, his heart had been broken and a sorrowful phoenix was a dangerous one. She and Lily could personally attest to that. They both had the nagging feeling that a few uninvited guests would attend what was meant to be a private fight between the two students, one could not help but anticipate a fight that was centuries in the making.

Watching the spat would bring forth a wave of memories of events that had taken place thousands of years ago. The dragon clans were ready to shed blood, and their newest progeny Draco would do well to defeat their only rivals in power. Even Dumbledore had no idea of the real reason Draco had challenged Harri. While it was true that dragons and phoenixes were blood enemies; the truth behind their ancient rivalry went much deeper. The two magical creatures had feuded long before man became the prominent sentient beings of Earth. The flying serpents had originally seemed less malevolent, and had been willing to share power with their phoenix counterparts. Initially, they all had been willing to extend the olive branch of peace, until the unthinkable happened. Nia had been only a few millennia old then, and was astonished to learn that her youngest brother had committed a terrible sin. Alejandro had just had a birthing day and celebrated with his family and friends, but with that special day also came the advent of war.

Unfortunately, what should have been a joyous occasion had quickly morphed into a nightmare. For the celebration all magical creatures of good standing with their coven were invited, and this included the dragon clans. The newest leader of the several hundred factions was the Chinese Dragon, _Shui__ Xun_. His name literally meant _fast water_, and he served his moniker well. He was the swiftest dragon anyone had ever seen. He moved through air like he moved through water—at breakneck speeds. He was proud, abrasive, and openly despised the phoenixes. He especially hated Murchadh, and Nia. He had never been one to bow to anyone he deemed beneath himself, especially a creature one hundredth is size. Most thought that Shui Xun was jealous of the legendary powers that a phoenix possessed, but Murchadh had always believed that Shui Xun's hatred went deeper than that. There had to be something, some catalyst that had caused Shui Xun to hate their family so much. The younger phoenixes believed that the hatred stemmed from their disapproval of his sibling Kimiko's desire to mate with Alejandro.

Nia was adamantly against a dragon-phoenix union, and everyone else concurred at the time. It was her responsibility as the oldest to protect their family at all costs. Any dragon-phoenix coupling was an abomination in her opinion. Physically, the two were incompatible while in their truest forms. However, when they both shifted into their humanoid guises, they were physically a near perfect match. Dragons in their humanoid forms were very similar to phoenixes when they transformed. Aside from their more pronounced fangs, and pointed ears, Dragons very easily resembled humans. They usually had silver or blond hair with grey, silver, blue, or clear eyes.

Still, even if they all chose to overlook the obvious physical differences, the blatant truth was that phoenixes were immortal creatures. While a dragon could live for a nearly a thousands years, they could not be reborn and were destined to die. Alejandro knew this well, but yet he still pressed on, determined to have the beautiful dragon Kimiko as his mate. He ignored the rules of their coven, as did Kimiko. They refused to see reason, and at one point Nia considered ousting her brother from the coven forever, but she too knew that was impossible. Though she was the oldest, all decisions were to be made as a group, and everyone knew that there must always be an equal amount of phoenixes on Earth.

Nia knew that the moment Kimiko laid eyes on Alejandro, she wanted him for herself. A dragon was anything but subtle in his or her intentions. She saw him in his humanoid form, and would never want another again. While Alejandro found her beautiful, he still tried to resist the dragon's charms. Kimiko would not be denied however, and Alejandro's initial rejections did nothing but fuel Kimiko desire. Soon, her come hither glances and soft smiles were just enough to lure him, until he openly returned her affections. What was already an uneasy alliance between the two families soon became a terrible rift. The thin line walked between the two groups had now been broken, and grudging respect turned into open hatred.

When Nia pointedly told the head dragon Shui Xun that his sister was not good enough nor was he physically compatible to be with her brother, the dragon declared war. He had been searching for a motive to wage war and take the power of the phoenixes for his own clan for many centuries. He was foolish in his endeavor and died in the process. Nia had tried to compromise—to make him see reason, but the stubborn male had forced her hand. She would always choose the lives of her brethren over anything else. Whether Alejandro accepted it or not, he could never be with Kimiko. He was quite simply an immortal being, blessed with divine gifts. His gifts could be sacrificed, if only for the sake of the coven. Lily had done the same thing with her immaculate conception of Harri. She had willingly relinquished eternal life so that her child could live in her stead. Immortality was not something that any of them could give away so easily. Their very existence depended upon adherence to these rules.

Thinking back, Nia realized that she had been cruel with her words to Shui Xun. Kimiko if nothing else was a lovely person, but she simply could not be her brother's mate. Nia hated being the bad guy, as much as Lily hated to be the sweet one, the one everyone thought was incapable of breaking the rules. Although Lily had somehow managed to find a loop hole in the rules, Nia doubted that lightening would strike twice. Nia had never been so lucky, and yet here she was once more, forced to be the hated older sister. What was the point in being so powerful if she could not bring about any change? She truly understood her niece's frustration. Harri hadn't asked for any of the responsibility or pain that had been bestowed upon her. All of the trouble that fell into her lap had arrived because it was her destiny. Yet how could Nia explain to a fifteen year old girl that the reason she must was forced into battle with her boyfriend was because of something that happened before either of them had been born? It was cruel to force young children to fight in battle for something that was not even their fault.

Harri deserved to know why Draco was really her protector. She deserved to know why Draco was involved at all. She had been surprised that Hermione had yet to figure that out tidbit. The girl was the smartest witch of her age, and even she had failed to see what was obvious to others. Why hadn't any of them asked why _Draco_ of all people was chosen? Humans were so clueless and silly in that regard. Had any of them done a little research into the bitter history of the Dragon and Phoenix clans, they would realize why all of this was happening, and why it happened between Harri and Draco. Nia nodded in agreement as Lily mentally spoke of her worries. Nia knew that her sister wanted to see Harri fight, but she was currently nursing that foolish mutt back to health. Sirius was a grown man, and although he was grieving Lily knew that she should give him space. Besides, she needed to bear witness to a battle that had been festering for eons. All phoenixes present knew the outcome of the battle, but it was important to witness the fight. Besides, she desperately wanted to see the two children rise above their warring ancestry, and work together. Until they both willingly accepted and recognized one another's strengths and weaknesses they would be easy prey for Voldemort.

"The young wizard Draco Malfoy has challenged his charge, the witch Harriet Potter to an anything goes duel in order to settle a dispute that has arisen between the two. He has invoked his right as her protector to test her worth, and we the members of the Phoenix coven accept this decision. Those before me shall bear witness."

Fawkes bellowed, as the acoustics of the arena he was inside traveled through the room. Standing in the center of a very Romanesque stadium were Harri and Draco both dressed in their training clothes. Gone were the school uniforms, as they would be nothing but a severe hindrance. Draco looked impeccable in black pants, and a grey t-shirt. His hands were gloved, and he carried his wand with authority. He was obviously very eager to use said instrument against her. Harri stared into his eyes, but they had already darkened to that abysmal black hue. The silver grey eyes that she could lose herself in were filled with hate as he caught her stare. His shoulders were arched and his body was taut. He was ready, and she knew it. Draco exuded a confidence that seemed to completely evade her. She was afraid of fighting him, not because he may be stronger than her, or that she may be hurt. No, Harri was afraid of fighting with him because it would mean that he had never really cared for her, as she had for him. If he did care, than why was he so eager to hurt her? Why did his eyes jump at the chance to see her writhe in pain? Was he really a sadist, or was everyone right? Were they truly destined to hate one another? Had what she felt in the past been one sided?

Maybe she was simply allowing her insecurities to overtake her. If anything, she couldn't let her feelings get in the way. He had wanted his bloodbath, and he would get it. She would rain down pain upon him with every blow, making sure to include every feeling of rejection, sadness, and false hope that he had ever given her. She wanted him to feel how she felt; she wanted him to know that his words hurt her more than any blow ever could. Harri had trusted him, she had damn near fallen in love with him, and what had he done? He made her feel like a fool for ever believing that someone could possibly care about her the way that she cared for him. Even if she lost the fight between them today, he would know once and for all that her heart was not something that she gave away lightly. He would reap what he had sown a thousand times over. She did have to thank Draco for one thing—he _had_ shown her that he would never change, no matter how much she wanted to believe otherwise. A Slytherin is a Slytherin is a Slytherin.

She stood anxiously, her body limber and ready to dodge, twist and curl. Dressed in an outfit similar to his own, Harri looked ready to kill. Her pants were tighter, and fit her like a glove. Her tank top was made of light cotton, and charmed to stay intact. She allowed herself a small smile at her ingenuity. She would need clothes that could withstand blows, spell, and whatnot. Harri resembled something out a cliché girl power movie, with her in a high ponytail, and her glasses glinting in the light. Her wand rested in her hand, and the gloves she wore made her appear rather dangerous. She could feel the heat emanate from her wand, humming with a power begging to be unleashed. Harri inhaled deeply, silently prepping herself for what would be a physically, emotionally, and mentally tiring experience. Seeing Draco's calm countenance made her feel even more frustrated. Draco was to blame for the entire situation, and when she had complained about this injustice, everyone around her had ignored her. Some had even gone out their wait to further accommodate him. Harri wasn't jealous or anything, but she didn't like to be manipulated, especially when it was done to appease someone else.

However, if this was what it took to finally settle the score between the two of them, then she would do what must be done. She had stretched earlier, and was as nimble as a fifteen year old athletic girl could get. Fawkes had given her little explanation as to how to defend herself, but Harri had learned quite a bit from him when they had traveled to the past. She also had practiced alone several times, but she had been doing that since she entered Hogwarts. Harri knew that Draco would probably best her physically, although she would be sure to pack a punch. Even with her slightly muscular body, and strong upper and lower body strength, Draco still had an advantage. He was four inches taller than her, weighed about 20 pounds more, and all of that extra weight was muscle. Her best bet was to magically give herself advantages.

Not quite steroids, but the few charms she had placed herself would prove just as useful. Earlier when she had changed into her battle outfit, she had chosen not to magically charm herself to feel pain. Though it seemed like a poor decision, pain allowed her to assess what steps she should take to further protect herself. A good offense was a good defense after all. Aside from this double edged tactic, Harri felt that it was fair. The fight itself was not to the death, but she had no doubt in her mind that things would escalate violently. Basically, this fight with Draco would be the end all be all of all of their fights before. Draco would definitely be transforming into his dragon form, which Harri was prepared to fight. They both knew that dragons held immense strength, but their magic held no candle to that of a phoenix. She would have to fight his dragon as a human, but at least then she could use his body against him. It was no secret amongst the assembled party that Draco had a problem with maneuvering with his girth. When he attacked she would be ready.

Thinking about their upcoming battle only made her feel bitter. What in the world had possessed her to actually believe that Draco would not try to hurt her? He had just openly challenged her—he had even smacked her face. He didn't care about her, and she wondered if he ever had. His words earlier had been lies, and she had fed upon them willingly. She wanted to think that he could care about her, but the truth was he saw her as unworthy. She was nothing but a dirty, useless half-blood in his eyes. Though Draco hadn't verbally admitted this, behind every action there was a bit of truth. Why else would he not be able to control the beast inside himself? Anyone with enough willpower could overcome inner struggle. Had he just not wanted to defeat the vicious beast inside of him, or did he actually _like_ the idea of putting her in her place? Obviously, he was allowing the dragon free reign. Draco agreed with his soul animal, he thought that she was not good enough for his protection, and he was determined to make her prove herself. Draco had done nothing because he likedthe idea of testing her worth. He wanted to defeat her once and for all to determine who was the more magically adept. Though he excelled in academics even more than she, he insisted on being her better.

Harriet was never one to back down from a challenge, especially when it came from a rival. Thus, she was not all surprised to find herself standing in a nearly empty dungeon, a place that had long since been cast aside by the students and staff of Hogwarts. Facing her were those chosen to witness the match. Her mother stood angrily to the side, as if she already knew the outcome of the events that were about to take place. If her mother was angered, Harri believed that she'd probably lose the match. No one else seemed to notice her presence, because Harri had the distinct feeling that only those of blood relation could see her mother. Dumbledore appeared clueless, but Nia Fawkes and her mother would catch each other's gazes once and a while. This fight would most likely remain physical in nature; at least Draco would keep things that way. She would have continued brooding if Fawkes hadn't burst through her concentration. He only repeated his warnings earlier—to stay focused and watch out for his horns.

"The rules are quite simple, lady and gentleman. You are not to kill your opponent, nor are you to permanently render your opponent disabled or incapacitated. Instead you will fight until your opponent is no longer able. Physical and magical fights will be the only acceptable form of battle, absolutely no mental duels! On that note, you may **BEGIN**!"

Dumbledore spoke authoritatively, although everyone heard the apprehension in his voice. It was obvious that the Headmaster was against the match, but was forced to acquiesce. Harri didn't like the looks Draco sent to her aunt and uncles, and she had meant to get payback anyway for the earlier comments Draco had made about Sirius as well. Sirius like Nia, Murchadh, Fawkes and the other phoenixes she had yet to meet, were her blood. When Draco had insulted them, he had insulted her as well. They stood before the other, neither bowing but both had managed a small nod.

"What are you waiting for Draco, it's your move. We are here because you can't keep yourself together, right? You might as well try to defeat me as quickly as possible, because I won't be an easy win!"

Harri shouted, already in a defensive position. Even if she was going to lose, she wouldn't go down without a fight! If he wanted to her to bow down to him, and accept him as her better he was going to have one hell of a hard time. Harri furrowed her brow in concentration, stretching her muscles. Though Harri had virtually no practice in her phoenix form, she had found time to reevaluate the moves she learned from Fawkes. Some of the techniques he had taught her in his human form were very impressive. She had learned how to manipulate her magical energy, turning into a tangible force that could be an excellent weapon without a wand in hand. Coupled with the research they had both done on how to manipulate the energy of both the soul and life, Harri could make her magical signature a formidable weapon. She was a bit eager to try them on her former boyfriend. Once she beat the crap out of Draco, she would definitely let him know that they were through. The slap to her face assured her of that fact. Harri scowled at him, knowing that Draco was so sure of himself.

Draco felt strange, stranger than normal actually. He felt as if there were a fire in his belly that yearned to be quenched. The way his adversary stood with her green eyes glowing sharply made him wish to crush her skull, but in the same breath, it made him wish that he could crush his lips to hers. What had happened to him that he would want to destroy Potter with such cruel efficiency? She had scorned him for the last time, for he could take no more of her mind games. Still, the way she had addressed him only added fuel to the fire. He wanted to defeat her swiftly and decisively. Draco wanted to show her what she was missing, that he was just as good as she, if not more so. He would show them all that it was _she_ who was not worthy of his protection. Potter, just like everyone else would regret ever having doubted him. Once he successfully made her submissive to his directives, he believed that his sudden hatred would ebb away. Something was inside his mind, coaxing him into battle, mentally prepping him for what would be a physically tiring exercise of strength, agility, and intelligence. The voices of thousands merged into one, and all of them spoke at once in his mind, but there was no time to reflect.

The whistle blew, and Harri flew back, narrowly avoiding a swipe from Draco's newly conjured battle ax. Amazingly, he had merely extended the battle ax from the wand itself, aiming it at her head. Harri was impressed by his usage of his wand, but she hadn't the time or the willingness to openly congratulate him. Instead she fled from him, simultaneously willing herself invisible. Though it took almost all of her concentration, Harri successfully became transparent. Now that she had the visual advantage, she used her wand to spray an invisible, odorless gas through the air. Already Harri would see the gas' effectiveness judging from the watery eyes of those present. Draco sank to his knees, a low growl rumbling from within his throat. Her trick had angered him, but bought her needed time. She would force him to fight in his dragon state, come hell or high water. There was no other way for her to defeat Draco unless he was completely fighting in his awkward serpent form. Harri stood downwind from him, staring at his shaking back.

Then, Draco did something totally out of character. He actually chuckled. His laugh wasn't a screech, or an annoying snicker. Instead, what came out of his mouth was a deep, sarcastic bellow. He stood wobbly to his feet, moving his wand over his eyes and mouth. When he reopened his eyes, the glint of confidence was back in full force. With a stroke of his wand he sent a jelly legs curse her way, which Harri managed to block by instinctively placing a barrier between them. She removed it just as swiftly, and charged right at him. Harri feigned to the left, and then sent a Conjunctiva curse his way. Draco dodged it before she could get it the word completely out and then kicked her in the abdomen, sending her flying back into one of stone walls.

"Is that the best you've got Potter! I thought you were going to at least give me a work out. I suppose you truly are pathetic. If you aren't going to prove yourself worth my time then we might as well call it quits now. After all, you're obviously no match for me. You're a hundred years too young to challenge me!"

Harri knew that he was only trying to anger her, to make her lose focus. She wouldn't let his words get to her, and she didn't care if she nearly died in the process, but she would knock that cocky smirk off of his face once and for all! Maybe she could use his ego against him. If she could find some way to lure into a false sense of security, she could defeat him. She smiled then, knowing that although he could beat her in a physical battle, could Draco defeat her if she manipulated her magical signature? Harri slipped her wand back into its holster, and held out her both her palms. She gathered her magical essence, (the essential substance that gave a witch or wizard their powers) and balled her hands into fists. Then she charged him, and they began to fist fight at break neck speeds. Harri managed an excellent uppercut followed by a jab to the left and a right hook. She then topped it off with a punch to the stomach, followed by a kick to the side which sent him into the upper stands a few feet below their audience.

Her move was not without causalities however. Draco did get in a few good shots of his own, particularly her chest and head. He pummeled her abdomen relentlessly. Harri nearly buckled over from the pain, but she gritted her teeth and bore it. Her breathing was labored, but she couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment. After all, it wasn't everyday she could see Draco in such a pathetic state. To be the one to have caused that was an even greater joy! Her cheek was already beginning to bruise, but she could speak clearly enough.

"How's that for a hit you cocky son of a bitch! Those punches were charged with my own magical energy. If you want to fight me hand to hand so be it. But we both know that while you may be my physical better, I can kick your ass in all things magical. For the record, _I_ didn't challenge _you_, you challenged _me_! If you've got issues with me than say it to my wand or else say it to my fists! Either way, you better get ready because you've pissed me off for the last time you snobby, elitist, silver-eyed bastard!"

Harri yelled, sending a powerful blast of magical energy at him, as he struggled to get up. Draco barely managed to dodge the blast, but the damage was done. Already the two of them had destroyed three portraits of Headmasters past, not to mention the damage they inflicted on themselves. Dumbledore had wisely set up a shield to protect those witnessing the fight. Harri couldn't contain the perverse joy she felt as she watched Draco sink to his knees in pain. She never thought of herself as some kind of sadist, but Draco had issued an official challenge and he was getting what he deserved tenfold. No matter how much agony she bestowed upon him Fawkes and Dumbledore wouldn't allow things to escalate into fatalities. Sure, there would be bruises and broken bones (Harri already felt one of her lower ribs had been fractured) but this was standard collateral damage in fights like this. If she couldn't withstand the fight between Draco, she would bite the dust when she and Voldemort finally went all out.

"Oh does it hurt little Slytherin? It should, you know. I guess you could equate that punch to being hit with a cannon surging with both magical _and_ kinetic energy at point blank range."

She would have gone on to further insult the blonde, but his guttural growl stopped her immediately. Obviously she had upset her opponent. A trickle of nervousness made its way down her back, but she thankfully Harri was able to contain her fear. Shaking such thoughts from her mind, she concentrated on the fight. Harri would have to tread lightly, and quell her anger for the moment. Suddenly his growls turned to bitter laughter. Draco spat out blood, and what looked a lot like a tooth. She grimaced at the carnage, but steeled herself once more. This is exactly what Draco wanted.

"Not bad Potter, not bad at all. It's what I would expect from you. You really do pack a punch. Now I know to avoid close range fist fights, let's see how you fare against me in duels with our wand."

Out of nowhere a curse nearly as painful as the Cruciatus hit her full blast. She hadn't even heard him utter the incantation. Tears welled in her eyes as she experienced what felt like thousands of tiny pin pricks stabbing at her chest. Harri sank to her knees coughing up blood, as her eyes bulged. She tried to desperately control her breathing, as the pain slowly ebbed away. Whatever spell Draco had used on her was probably illegal. Then again, the rules were anything goes. Everything short of Avada Kedavra and the other Unforgivables would be used.

Up in the stands, the two students' audience was paying close attention. Ron didn't like the impromptu fight and he certainly resented the fact that Harri being beaten to a pulp was some sort of sick spectacle. Sure, she had just given Malfoy the old one-two punch, but that didn't make fighting like this any less abhorrent. Watching his best friend being tossed around like a rag doll was not something that he wanted to see. Now he was even more determined to keep them far away from one another. Ron doubted that he'd have to work too hard judging from the looks being passed between the two. He stood, heading for the exit behind the stands.

"Ron where do you think you're going? Harri is in the middle of a fight!"

Hermione hissed, gripping his arm angrily. Ron winced at the pain, gently removing her fingers. Who knew that she had a grip like that?

"Harri is in a fight that she can and will win. My being here makes no difference whatsoever Hermione. Besides, I have some business that I need to attend to and I can't do it here. I'll talk to you later."

"What business do you have to attend to that is more important this? You heard the prophecy Ron. We should be here to support Harri."

"Believe it or not Mione but the world does not revolve around you and Harri. Like I said before, there is something that I need to do so don't follow me!"

His tone gave no room argument. Hermione nodded curtly, upset with Ron's selfish behavior. She watched him leave the room quickly, without bothering to spare Harri a second glance. What did he have to do that was so important he had to snap at her like that? Ron had an infamous temper but even he wouldn't have been so rude. What if he were seeing another girl? Lately Ron had behaving oddly and every time she asked him about it, he'd get an attitude. What if he were secretly dating someone without telling his friends? There had to be a rational explanation. Even if he was going out with someone he wouldn't keep it a secret. What if his behavior was the early stages of him becoming like Peter Pettigrew? Hermione suddenly felt ashamed of where her thoughts had taken her. Ron would never turn on his friends. He was too afraid to even say Voldemort, let alone join his group. But if he weren't turning traitor and he wasn't seeing a girl what else could it be? What is Professor Snape really _was_ right and Ron was doing things he shouldn't?

"Dammit, I can't just stop believing in him like that! Ron is my friend and he would never do anything like that. Ron is a good person and he is not so easily influenced!"

Hermione chastised herself and cursed Professor Snape for the seeds of doubt that he had planted in her mind. The last thing she needed was to cause a rift between the three of them with her unfounded suspicions. She truly wanted to trust Ron, but even if he were doing something inappropriate what exactly was she going to say? Somehow "Ron I won't let you become a traitor and go evil" didn't seem right. She needed to do something though. Hermione discreetly headed for the shadowy exit Ron had taken, following out a back door with the help of the Marauder's Map. She had pilfered the document from Harri's robes earlier in the day because she thought she may need to follow Ron. Of course, she also didn't expect to need the map, but obviously Ron needed to be tailed. With one final glance at her severely wounded friend, Hermione rushed after Ron. She prayed Harri would be alright on her own.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, her presence meant nothing to the two combatants in the arena. Their concentration was on one another. Nothing short of the apocalypse would keep the two from fighting. Just as Harri managed to recover from Draco's earlier assault, she barely had time to dodge the sharp knives that spewed from his wand. Erecting a barrier had become second nature to Harri, and so his knives were deflected right back at him. Harri was running out ideas. She couldn't keep deflecting his attacks. Harri needed to render him unable to fight as a human. The best way seemed to be to take away his wand. Shrugging thoughtfully at the idea, Harri had to admit that sometimes it was best to simply go with a classic spell.

"Expelliarmus!"

Instantly, Draco's wand was flung into her hand. Harri threw the wand into the air, effectively placing it in her own magical pouch, a quaint variation of pseudo space. She stared into his eyes with a mixture of pleasure and pain, enjoying the look of his shock immensely. To be fair, she decided to place her own wand into the same pouch, making this a fistfight free-for-all. Crossing her arms, Harri stared down at her opponent hatefully. Draco peered down at her with a strange look. He was angry of course, but there also seemed to be amusement in his eyes.

"You've taken your enemy's wand. That's impressive coming from a Gryffindor who would shoot first and ask questions later. Very well Potter, we shall fight hand to hand. I was being easy on you because you're just a girl."

Harri laughed caustically at Draco's bravado. He was being rather nonchalant for someone without a wand. That was always the case with men anyway. They never wanted to admit that they were wrong or that they had been defeated. Draco was no different.

"Both our wands have been placed inside my magical pouch which exists in a sort of third dimension—pseudo space if you will. The only way to retrieve your wand is if you manage to kill me, or if I decide to give it back. You're no match for me with a wand and we both know it. I am giving you the advantage by fighting me hand to hand."

"You are as weak as I am right now. We are both pretty tired as it is. Even so, I am stronger than you Potter. You just did yourself a disservice by agreeing to fight me this way."

"Perhaps, but either way I am going to kick your ass!"

Harri ran towards him, jumping high into the air before kicking Draco in the side. She then proceeded to punch and kick him at nearly inhuman speeds. Draco could only avoid about 30 percent of the attacks. Harri jumped away from him suddenly, sending a huge mass of energy straight towards him. On a human being this attack would have done more than render a person unconscious, it would have killed them. However, Draco was a wizard, and her attack would merely stun him, giving her time to deal the finishing blow.

"S-So much power! How is she doing this Headmaster!"

Professor McGonagall asked, clearly flabbergasted by the display of power that he student was emitting. Both she and Draco were clearly above the rest of their classmates in terms of defense and offense. Surely they both would make great Aurors one day. Draco, with his calm exterior and level headedness was an excellent choice. Harri's body held loads of untapped, unrefined energy just waiting to be unleashed. They both would be fearsome as they aged. Dumbledore's face showed no signs of emotion, but one could guess that he was very proud of his students.

"This is it Draco, GAME OVER!"

Harri yelled, amassing as much magical energy as possible. She had wanted to pull out her wand and pour her power into a singly attack at point blank range. A beam of power was not as nearly effective as a wide blast would be. Instead, Harri's body gathered more and more of the magic force flowing through her veins, so much so that she couldn't stop it. There was so much energy in the room that nearly everything on the walls began to melt or burn. Harri couldn't will her body to stop, and the wall of energy was growing exponentially. Throwing her hands upward, she tried to avert the blast. Already both her parents ran to her side in an attempt to help her. Remus, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall hurried to her side. They were too late, and the blast exploded around them all. The burst of blinding light and the searing heat almost made Harri pass out from the pain.

A growl came from inside the arena, and Harri felt that familiar cold shiver down her back. Draco had reverted to his dragon form to protect himself. Watching the gigantic serpent shield the others in the room made Harri's knees buckle. Draco was the most beautiful creature that she had ever seen. He was a very large, silver colored dragon with two three feet horns on his forehead. His fangs were glistening white, and his eyes were no longer the menacing black hue that she had come to fear. This dragon's eyes were an eye blue that glinted silver in the light. His scales were shining white, and his hair had gone from that stark blond color, to a more sophisticated indigo blue. His tail was at least twenty feet long, and his body was cramped inside the arena.

Harri was so awestruck by his beauty that she didn't see his tail come out of nowhere and fling her into the upper stands. She yowled in pain as blood came from her mouth, and spilled unto the stone bleachers. The bright red spots disappeared from her vision, and Harri wobbly stood to her feet. She could make no mistakes now because Draco had transformed. She had driven him to life saving measures. The Slytherin boy may had reservations about killing her but this dragon did not.

"Stay calm Harri, we'll save you! Just stay still!"

Professor Dumbledore's voice wafted in the air. Harri nodded her head nervously, standing absolutely still. The dragon would have none of that however. He breathed a breath of fire towards their audience, but it had no effect. The shield Dumbledore erected stayed in place. Dumbledore whipped out his wand, ready to end the match, and repair the damaged room. Her mother's hand stayed him for the time being. Nia, Fawkes, and Remus appeared to be the most reassured. Harri doubted that Draco was in his right mind at the moment, despite what adults may think.

"No Professor. You must not interfere. Either today or tomorrow, this match will be decided. They must settle their differences!"

Severus bellowed, although he more than anyone else wanted to end this match immediately. He may have just recently learned that Harriet Potter was his daughter but he would be damned if he watched her die! His knuckles whitened as he gripped his wand, ready to intervene at any time. Damn Dumbledore, those bloody dragons, and those stupid arrogant phoenixes for bringing this own Harri. He hated to watch as she trembled with fear at a humongous dragon that looked ready to eat her. The worse part was that this Draco in his dragon form was as big as his ancient ancestors. He looked nothing at all like the domesticated dragons that many wizard folk were used to seeing.

Draco turned his attention back to his enemy, stepping towards her menacingly. Harri tried to reach for her wand, but then she remembered that she had thrown it in her magic pouch to be fair to Draco. She cursed her stupidity, and began to think hurriedly of a way to defend herself. Her only thought was to change into a phoenix, but she didn't know how to will the transformation. The first time she transformed was because of her mother. She had given so much life energy that she had died because of it. How could she turn into a phoenix now? Did she have to be in a life or death situation in order to transform? Fleeing from a giant dragon certainly qualified as life threatening, but what exactly was the catalyst. What could she do to change?

Harri didn't have time for further contemplation because Draco sent a huge breath of fire her way and she had no time to block. Fearing for her life, Harri's went catatonic. She was burned thoroughly, and would appear to be dead. If it weren't for her phoenix heritage she would be dead. As the flames dissipated, her charred body could be seen smoldering in the ashes. Everyone watched with sick fascination as her boy was set aflame. The process was instantaneous. Bone shifted, feathers grew, and in the place of human arms and legs were claws and wings. Before them stood a giant phoenix, virtually the size of a grown man.

Harri felt strange in this form. She couldn't speak the human language, and she now understood why Fawkes transformed into his human guise. Birds do not have the vocal cords needed for human dialect. The only ones that could understand her would be another phoenix. Temporarily distracted by her transformation Draco ceased his attacks. He instead watched curiously as a now bird like Harri acclimatized herself to her surroundings. Perhaps they could communicate with one another, and she it would be nice to get insight into Draco's strange behavior.

_Hello? Can you hear me Draco?_

_I can hear you loud and clear. So this is your truest form—a little bird. Perhaps you are not a total weakling._

_So says the one who will eventually die._

_It is better to have a moment's strength than an eternity of living banally as a weakling._

_Do you still hunger for me? Do you wish to kill me?_

_I will always hunger for you. In more ways than you know. Nevertheless, you must not be completely pathetic if you forced me to fight in my truest form. You have passed my test, Potter. Congratulations. Not bad for a Gryffindor, not bad at all._

_Ditto._

Slowly, their bodies reverted back to their normal selves, leaving them broken, bruised, battered, and bloody. Draco's clothes were nearly shredded, as was Harri's. He limped towards her, leaning heavily on his left leg for support. Harri winced as she heard the bones pop in her shoulder. They awkwardly faced each other, unsure of what to say after they had pummeled one another. All around them, the sounds and faces were gone. A pregnant pause fell between them.

"Maybe you really _are_ worth protecting Potter. That was one hell of a fight. You're not half bad."

"Yeah, you're pretty good too. Let this be a lesson to you. Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it."

With that said, they closed their eyes, already unconscious. They collapsed then, suddenly exhausted from all of the fighting. From afar the sight of two teens resting comfortably atop one another would seem romantic, if not erotic. On those two however, it appeared strangely awkward. A wistful smile appeared on Fawkes face as he watched the sleeping teens. He raised his hands in the air to signal the match over.

"Draco Malfoy has accepted Harriet Potter as his charge. Harriet Potter hereby passes the test, and we members of the Phoenix Coven bear witness."

"Now that they have the bloodlust out of their systems, do you think that we have a chance?"

Remus asked the conscious group, as they levitated both children to the hospital wing. Dumbledore appeared thoughtful, but he didn't jump into his usual cheerful diatribe. Professor McGonagall was reflective, but she too remained silent. Remus found their silence unnerving. If the Headmaster and Headmistress were not self assured, how could anyone else be?

"Where there is hope there is a way Remus. You of all people know this."

"We must always have constant vigilance."

Nia smirked at his answer, suddenly amused by the human werewolf's comments.

"Have you been in the company of Mad-Eye recently?"

"No, but after hearing his words for decades it gets ingrained in your mind."

They shared an awkward laugh, thankful for the escape from uncomfortable topics. Nia was disturbed by the humans' fickle views on their own survival. It was one thing to realize the potential terror that Voldemort would release upon the Earth, and it was another thing to do something about it and remain hopeful for the future. She hadn't wanted to place her trust in them, but no matter how much she disliked them, they had a right to exist. Her visions into the various possible futures disturbed her greatly. So many different timelines revealed endless sorrow, slavery, violence, and hatred. She would heed his words dearly. Constant vigilance would save many lives in the coming months.

---------------------------

"Let me get this straight. After all of that fighting, the whole bloody duel ended in a tie!"

Sirius bellowed, clutching his hand to his aching forehead. He had wanted to witness the fight himself, but Lily felt that he would most likely be a distraction. She showed him through her mind's eye, the entire fight. Harri was very impressive, and so was Draco. Obviously they hadn't completely goofed off. Seeing them both transform into a giant and phoenix was not as disturbing as he thought it would be. Sirius was an animagi himself, so seeing someone undergo the change was quite familiar. They both moved awkwardly in their so called "truest forms"

"What did you expect Sirius? Harri has gotten stronger, but with Remus training Draco he was a formidable opponent. Besides, the duel may have been a virtual anything goes, but in the end the purpose of the fight was to expunge them both of their inability to work together."

"These bloody kids today…"

"Well come on Sirius let's go!"

Lily ruffled his hair, snatching what was left of the whiskey and pouring it down the sink. She grabbed his hand, and conjured up new clothing, making sure to clean him up a bit as well. Then she ushered him out of the room with as much flourish that Molly Weasley used on her family. Sirius didn't know what to make of Lily's sudden change in personality, but he knew one thing. A woman's heart was as fickle as the skies over the Forbidden Forest. They quickly arrived at the gates of Hogwarts. Instantly he turned into the Snuffles, and she hid her true identity with a quick change of spells.

She cloaked herself, and walked in tandem with the giant dog at her side. They would have to show themselves in front of Dumbledore soon enough. She couldn't simply hold out any longer. It was high time that she cleared Sirius' name and gained official custody of Harri. As for her marriage to Severus—Lily loved her husband to be sure, but even he was _still_ a double agent, and until she could do something about that, for now she and Harri would publicly remain Potters. They passed a throng of students, ignoring the curious stares from the braver students. Lily knew that she should have worn something less conspicuous, but with Sirius at her side resembling a Grim it wouldn't have mattered. They arrived at the Headmaster's door, giving a familiar muggle candy as the password. Lily had no idea what "Sour Power" was, but she guessed it was a nother tart confection that Dumbledore found delicious.

Lily had only seen Albus Dumbledore surprised twice in her life, and on both occasions she hadn't been the one to surprise him. She pulled her hood quickly, removing the spells that she had placed on herself. Immediately Snuffles became Sirius, and before Dumbledore could chastise the animagus for being on school grounds without Remus, Lily started.

"I met a man who had no eyes. I wept for him, oh how I cried. He touched my skin and then he died—"

Lily recited a snippet of a poem that she had learned as a child. One day she recited the poem to Dumbledore because she said it was a way to identify one of her kind. The poem itself was spelled so that only those trusted by the coven could remember or even recite it. Sirius, as soon as he heard it, would forget as soon as they finished.

"I was burning phoenix that had just been reborn, and he was a man that very few mourned."

Shock faded from Dumbledore's face to be replaced by a gentle smile. He looked as if he wanted to ask her a million questions a minute but he remained calm. He was not the Headmaster of Hogwarts for nothing. Instead, he ushered them both to seats, but not before politely offering them candy, which they both turned down.

"I am pleased to see that you are once again among the living Ms. Potter, or was it Snape?"

Despite her displeasure with Dumbledore's actions she was still happy to see him. There was nothing wrong with being amiable for now. She had plenty of time to demand answers from him later. For now, she had to tend to more important business.

"Lily will do for now Albus. In case you were wondering, the Mother Root spell was performed, and Lily had her first burning as a result."

"That would explain the sudden surge of magic that I felt from Snape's manor. I just assumed he was concocting another of his potions. You are aware that he knows of his connection to Harri are you not?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at her former Headmaster. Sometimes she found his "good natured father-figure attitude" meddlesome. Lily sometimes felt as if everyone around him was nothing but a pawn in his power struggle with Voldemort. No matter how

"Of course I know Albus! I could see everything that you all did to her when I was dead! You certainly did a piss poor job of protecting her. We'll discuss that at another time. For now, let's deal with a few more pertinent issues. Sirius has become a pariah of society, viewed as nothing more than a common thug. The very fact that you of all people would believe that he betrayed James and I is appalling."

Dumbledore had already begun to try to explain but Lily would hear none of his weak excuses. Her former professor, a man she looked up to had pretty much let Sirius rot in prison. He was the most powerful wizard of the age and he did nothing to free Sirius. There was so much that he could have done to sway public opinion. He waited years before offering Remus the only job that he could get more than a decade later. Lily didn't understand his reasoning, and even if he thought he was justified in his actions, it was still wrong to idly sit by and watch someone be outcast in society.

"Lily you really do give me too much credit. I no longer hold the sway that I once did. People are happy in their delusion of Voldemort finally being gone. They want to believe that he can never harm them again. We both know that this is foolish, but I am but one man. My first duty is to the school and my students. I also had no proof of Sirius innocence, aside from my own knowledge that Sirius is a good man that would have never betrayed his best friends."

"Luckily for you Headmaster, you can help right the wrongs of the past. I would like for you to summon Minister Fudge and the Department of Child Services to the school immediately. I have proof that Sirius was not the secret keeper because James and I both signed an affidavit in our own blood attesting that Peter would be the secret keeper."

"I see. What about the notary that initialed the document. That person also knew who the secret keeper was a never came forward."

"James and I considered that situation and we placed a charm on the notary so that he would not be able to divulge this private information unless either one of us gave written and verbal consent. It was because of our deaths that we were unable to absolve Sirius of any crime."

"Who is the notary?"

Sirius asked, his thoughts wandering to all the possible choices. Who was it that Lily and James trusted enough to tell of their secret. Once again Lily had foreseen something—his unjust imprisonment. Knowing that there was nothing she could do to alter the event, she suggested that both she and James sign a form which would pardon him of all wrong doing. Lily smiled at Dumbledore coyly, happy to see that for once he didn't have all the bloody answers. She wouldn't bring forth her notary until Fudge arrived, and they had all the officials needed to free him. Then she would call the reporters from the Daily Prophet who could report on the breaking news. There was no time to string along Dumbledore.

"You'll find out soon enough. Headmaster, if you would please summon the press to the Great Hall as well as Minister Fudge and his cabinet we could begin."

Sirius wanted to be able to roam freely without being looked at as a criminal, but he was beginning to have second thoughts. First of all no one knew that Lily had returned from the dead, which according to every major magical tome was impossible. Secondly, everyone assumed that he was a murderous criminal and would attack him upon sight. Lastly, wasn't it insane to bring in the press before Lily was properly restored on record as _living_? Sirius could see the pandemonium now—chaos would rum rampant through the school. The dead mother of Harri Potter along with Sirius Black escaped madman would not only create panic, but would also cause even more negative attention to befall the school.

"Lily, this is a bad idea. We should take this one step at a time. First let's see about you being added to the roster of living witches first. We can wait to get my pardon. After all I have had thirteen years on the run. What are a few days more?"

"Sirius Orion Black I will _no_ such thing! You have been dealt a great injustice. You _deserve_ to be free to do whatever you wish. The public has the right to know the truth, and you have the right to be a free man. We will do these things all at once to save time. You can leave crowd control to me and Dumbledore."

"Are you sure that you know what you're getting into? This is big Lils. I mean _really_ big. No one has ever done anything like this before. Have you discussed this with Severus and Harri?"

Lily frowned as Sirius' words hit home. She _hadn't_ spoken with her daughter or Severus, but she knew that both would want to hold everything off for a few days. At first Lily thought that this was a good idea, but between the dreams that she had, and her brothers and sisters silent warnings to her, she knew that they didn't have all the time in the world. Voldemort was mobilizing, and Hogwarts was going to become a school divided, if everyone just stayed the course. Now was the time to do everything when they had the element of surprise. A war was being fought, which for now had been dormant, but soon, soon things would change dramatically.

"I thought of doing that Sirius, but we don't have that kind of time. All of my siblings have gone to their familiars to protect them from harm. I don't think you two understand, but Voldemort has already gained allies in the States, across South America and a few Ministries of Magic in Africa. He is gathering his partners, and he will attack us. We have to protect ourselves at all costs."

"Oh I see. By announcing my innocence and with your return to verify my claims we are sending him a message. He killed you once because you and Harri were a threat to his power, and now that you both are going to be here, the school is more protected than ever."

On second thought, the plan wasn't as bad as Sirius thought. Still, shocking the public with all this information could be a double edged sword. Having the element of surprise would help them greatly. Dumbledore however was wary of her idea. The war with Voldemort had always been subtle, and he had tried his best to keep most of the carnage form the public. He still believed that telling them too much would cause a country wide panic. Then again, maybe if the people knew exactly what they were dealing with, they would finally recognize the threat that a revived Voldemort posed.

"I warn you Lily, this may very well end up biting us all on our bums. Nevertheless, with you alive to tell the people what really happened on the night you died we could really win this thing. I'll fire call the Ministry and the press now. Sirius, why don't you tell Severus, and Harri of the plan? Lily, I'll need you to go with Remus to retrieve the affidavit from the Gringotts, as well as fetching the notary. We'll reconvene in the Great Hall in two hours. Don't be late."

Sirius had already transformed into Snuffles and was waiting for Lily. Lily and Dumbledore exchanged a glance before she hid her identity with charms again. Sirius could tell that they wanted to talk privately, and the conversation would not be pretty. One never angered a mother, and Dumbledore had gone above and beyond angering Lily with his good intentions. He did not envy the Headmaster one bit. While everyone else may have been able to excuse his behavior, Lily was angriest of all because she had trusted him with her child's life. Sirius wondered if she would be able to forgive him. In time, all wounds healed. The betrayal Lily felt now would eventually go away, and she knew this better than anyone.

Sirius licked her hand as she guided them both out of the door. Now that James was gone, he had no one but Remus, Lily and Harri left. He was already working on his relationship with Severus, so helping to repair one more broken relationship shouldn't be too hard. A mother's heart was a strange thing indeed. He just hoped that Lily didn't endanger herself or others in her quest for vengeance. Dumbledore had to be held responsible for his actions, but the true culprit was the Dark Lord. She should save her wrath for the man responsible for all of their pain. They would all survive this, come hell or high water. It was always darkest before dawn as they say.

"I pray that your words ring true Snuffles. As long as there is hope there will be a world worth fighting for. I will do anything to protect my loved ones, and I know you would too."

Sirius regarded his redheaded friend with a strange look. His frown looked peculiar on his canine face.

"Hey now don't get mad at me! You were broadcasting too loudly. It's no wonder Nia thinks you have a big mouth!"

Lily giggled running away from her now canine friend. With a yip of glee Sirius chased after her. Yes, they were going to be alright indeed.

-

-

-

Footnotes: That's it! I know it has been forever since I last updated but I had writer's block! I hope you all forgive me… Not too worry though, because I have already begun writing chapter 24! I know that I didn't get to everything, but it's coming, so patience people. In the next chapter, Hermione's secret admirer interferes with her attempts to follow Ron. Severus accidentally tells Nia a long forgotten secret. As Narcissa reminisces with a former lover Draco and Harri eavesdrop. Meanwhile, Pansy and Rona re finally confronted! I guarantee an update before the end of August! Thanks to all who read and reviewed and I will see you next update. **PLEASE REVIEW!** Peace!


End file.
